Un piso, un hombre, cuatro mujeres
by arquimedes
Summary: -Sí, hermanita, tendremos un nuevo compañero – dijo sonriendo la mujer de largo y liso cabello castaño – Se llama Ranma Saotome, tiene 20 años y es estudiante universitario. Es muy buen chico, ya verás como te cae bien. Historia alternativa.
1. La llegada de Ranma

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

Notas previas:

"------" cuando piensan.

En el título, la palabra piso se refiere a apartamento, no a suelo. Es que en latinoamerica se usa piso para hablar del suelo, no? (vamos, diría XD).

**Un piso, un hombre, cuatro mujeres**

- Sí, hermanita, tendremos un nuevo compañero – dijo sonriendo la mujer de largo y liso cabello castaño – Se llama Ranma Saotome, tiene 20 años y es estudiante universitario. Es muy buen chico, ya verás como te cae bien.

- ¿¡En serio?! – exclamó la niña de 10 años, contenta de tener un nuevo compañero de juegos - ¿Y ya lo saben Akane y Yuna?

- Bueno, la verdad es que no. Pero como Ranma llega hoy... Se enterarán inevitablemente – finalizó con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¡Que guay! – dijo la niña saltando del sofá donde estaba, mientras su hermana Hiyori la miraba divertida.

La pequeña Rin entró de sopetón en la habitación de Akane, quien estaba sentada en el escritorio con un libro delante, intentando estudiar. La habitación de Akane Tendo, una veinteañera de oscuro pelo corto, estaba hecha un desastre. La cama estaba desecha, tenía libros por el suelo, ropa tirada por todos los lados...

- ¡¡RIN!! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres en mi habitación mientras estoy estudiando, eh?! ¿¡¡CUÁNTAS?!! – gritó Akane exasperada.

- Bueno, Akane, es que tú siempre estás estudiando... – dijo Rin un poco asustada por la reacción un poco violenta de la chica.

- Claro que sí, Rin, y deberías adoptar mi actitud. Porque lo importante de una persona no es su físico, el color de sus ojos, el color de su cabello o la forma de su cuerpo; sino el interior. El interior, Rin, el interior. La inteligencia, el cerebro. No estamos vacíos por dentro, ¿Sabes? Estudio porque quiero saber, aprender, porque me considero una chica inteligente. Porque quiero ser alguien en esta vida... – todo eso lo decía Akane en pose victoriosa, mientras Rin estaba estirada en la cama de la chica, comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa que había encontrado y leyendo una revista - ¿Me entiendes, verdad? – miró a Rin, esperando verla atenta a su discurso, pero la niña pasaba de ella – ¡Rin! No entiendo porque pasas de mí, lo que...

- Vendrá un hombre a vivir con nosotras – dijo Rin de sopetón, antes de comer otra patata.

- ...Lo que te estaba diciendo es muy importante... – de repente, Akane calló - Perdona, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Que vendrá un hombre a vivir aquí, con nosotras – repitió Rin, divertida con la cara de sorpresa de Akane – Se llama Ranma.

- ¿Y tu hermana está de acuerdo? Me sorprende que Hiyori haya tomado esa decisión... – dijo Akane, sentándose en la cama, al lado de Rin.

- Ya sabes, nos hace falta dinero. El alquiler que pagáis tú y Yuna es bastante barato – dijo con un tono de reproche – Así que mi hermana decidió que yo iría a dormir con ella y alquilaríamos mi habitación. Cobraremos tres veces al mes en vez de dos, así ahorraremos, y yo podré comprarme un yate para mí sola.

- Jajaja, dudo que Hiyori quiera usar ese dinero extra para comprarte un yate... – rió Akane.

- Me da igual – la niña le sacó la lengua – Y si sigues con ese carácter no te voy a invitar al yate.

- ¡Uy, que miedo! – dijo Akane con sarcasmo.

- Y tampoco le vas a caer bien a Ranma. Aunque, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se enamora de ti... Jajaja, seguro que es un chico muy feo.

- En eso te equivocas, hermanita – dijo Hiyori, la hermana mayor de Rin, entrando en la habitación de Akane de repente, e ignorando la mirada de reproche que le dirigió esta – Ranma es guapísimo. Ojos azules y pelo negro. Moreno, alto, con muy buen cuerpo. La verdad, porque no me van los más pequeños que yo, pero si no... Seguro que intentaría tener algo con él, mmm.. – Hiyori fantaseaba con su nuevo compañero.

- Hermana, Ranma tiene 20 años, ¿Verdad?

- Sip – asintió Hiyori mirando a Rin.

- Pues entonces... ¡Sólo eres 3 años mayor que él! Puedes ser su novio... jejeje

- Ais, déjalo – dijo Hiyori, poniéndose roja.

Mientras las dos hermanas hablaban del nuevo inquilino del piso, Akane había vuelto a los libros. Según ella, Hiyori y Rin perdían el tiempo hablando de un hombre que, si era tan, tan guapo, seguro que sería un playboy, o un creído. Los hombre eran estúpidos. Veían una minifalda, un buen escote, unos labios carnosos o un par de largas piernas y ya perdían la cabeza. Realmente era patético. ¿Y no importaba si la chica en cuestión tenía cultura, o era simpática, o era inteligente...? No, importaba el cuerpo de la susodicha.

Akane Tendo no quería que un hombre se enamorara de ella así. Ella aspiraba a que el hombre de su vida la amase por su carácter, no por su cuerpo. Por eso se esforzaba en ser ella misma, con su especial carácter. Y si ser ella, ser diferente a las demás, ser Akane Tendo significaba estudiar hasta en Nochebuena, o pasar del "buenorro" de su nuevo compañero de piso, el tal Ranma... Pues eso haría. Akane consideraba el estudio la base de todo. Según ella, el esfuerzo diario delante de los libros daría sus frutos en unos meses, cuando sacaría matrícula en todos los exámenes... Quien sabe, ¿Ganaría el Nobel algún día?

- ...Pues ya sabes, Akane, quítate ese horrendo polo de rayas y arréglate un poco, que Ranma vendrá en pocas horas, y tienes que estar presentable – le ordenó Hiyori. Akane la miró como si fuera de otro mundo.

- No, yo visto como quiero. Ranma no es el rey del mundo, ¿Eh? La verdad es que no entiendo porque tengo que ir a recibirle. Prefiero estudiar.

- Oh vamos, Akane, no seas tan arisca. En primer lugar, Ranma vivirá con nosotras a partir de ahora, y es mejor llevarte bien con él, ¿No? – dijo Hiyori – Y en segundo lugar. No puedes ir con ropa de hombre, tú eres una chica...

- Basta, basta. Y ahora déjame. Yo visto como quiero, y punto. Pago el alquiler cada mes, creo que no puedes quejarte de mí... ¡No me digas como tengo que vestir, por favor!

- Bueno, bueno... Pero como mínimo arregla un mínimo la habitación, ¿Sí?

--

Cuando las dos hermanas salieron de la habitación de Akane, esta volvió a estudiar. Pero a los cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que no se podía concentrar, así que dejó los libros. Se levantó de la silla y se estiró en la cama, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Miró al techo. Blanco. Nada en particular. Monótono, aburrido. Como su vida. Ir a la universidad, estudiar, ir a la universidad, estudiar... Su carácter introvertido, arisco y difícil había provocado que terminara como estaba. Sola y viviendo en una habitación de alquiler.

Akane no tenía muchos amigos, pues su carácter, que en el fondo era fruto de una timidez exagerada, era el responsable de que entre la gente de su clase se la considerara un poco antisocial. Como era tan tímida, Akane siempre temía estar "de más" en un sitio, e inconscientemente se alejaba de la gente, para así "no sobrar". Esa actitud había hecho que, poco a poco, cada vez saliera menos, encerrándose en casa. Ante esa situación, Akane se había inventado más de una vez "amigos falsos" para hablar de ellos en su clase, para que así los demás vieran que ella también tenía amigos, y que salía con ellos. Pero el problema era que esos "amigos" solo estaban en su cerebro. En realidad, Akane se sentía terriblemente sola, necesitaba a alguien que la entendiera de verdad.

Pero aparte de todo lo relacionado con su difícil carácter, Akane era una chica llena de complejos. Desde pequeña se había considerado del montón, pero cuando pegó el estirón propio de la adolescencia pasó, según ella, a ser horrorosa. La esperpéntica visión que tiene un adolescente de él mismo, viéndose como si se estuviera reflejando en un espejo cóncavo, provocó que Akane no se considerara lo suficientemente atractiva como para ir vestida de determinadas formas. Y así, viendo sus pechos pequeños en comparación con los de otras chicas de su clase, empezó a evitar las camisetas escotadas o los vestidos de arreglar, ya que, según ella, no se podían llevar sin una buena delantera. Sin casi darse cuenta y progresivamente, Akane fue creando una imagen cada vez más masculina, vistiendo sudaderas y camisetas anchas, siempre pantalones y nunca faldas. Escondiendo así su cuerpo, que, contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba, era precioso.

Así era Akane. Una chica dulce en el fondo, pero muy tímida, que se sentía sola, y usaba un caparazón de sarcasmo y malas formas para evitar que los demás le hicieran daño. Había idealizado un futuro basado en su brillante expediente académico, en el que sería valorada por su forma de ser, y no por su cuerpo. En el que sería admirada, y no sería "la rarita". En el que sería ella misma, sería Akane Tendo. En el que sería feliz de verdad.

--

Después de varios minutos pensando, Akane se levantó y empezó a ordenar la habitación, que ya empezaba a darle asco. Cuando estaba recogiendo unos tejanos que había encontrado debajo de su cama, escuchó que alguien llegaba al piso.

--

- ¡Buenas, chicas! Ya he hecho la compra. – era Yuna, que también vivía en el piso, como Akane, en una habitación alquilada. Yuna era una rubia espectacular, todo lo contrario que Akane. Vestía de manera atrevida, y era muy popular en la universidad. Era atractiva, ella lo sabía, y lo aprovechaba.

- ¡Hola Yuna! – saludó Rin – ¡Tengo una noticia!

- ¿En serio? – dijo la rubia, agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña de 10 años que le hablaba - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Viene un chico a vivir con nosotras!

- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es? – preguntó curiosa, con una preciosa sonrisa pintada en la cara.

- Se llama Ranma Saotome, y viene hoy.

- ¡¿Ranma Saotome!? ¿Me lo dices en serio? ¡Wow, qué fuerte! ¡No puedo creerme que Saotome vaya a vivir en el mismo piso que yo!

- ¿Conoces a Ranma, Yuna? – preguntó Hiyori.

Yuna puso una sonrisa coqueta y se acarició los rubios rizos en un gesto sensual. Fue andando hasta la cocina, donde dejó las bolsas de la compra y cogió una lata de refresco de la nevera. Después volvió, contoneando las caderas, hasta el salón, y se sentó en el sofá. Rin y Hiyori se sentaron a su lado instantáneamente, deseosas de saber más sobre la supuesta relación entre ella y Ranma.

- Pues... Fue mi novio hace un año – dijo Yuna, fingiendo verguenza. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de las dos inocentes hermanas, decidió contar la verdad - ¡Que no, que es broma! Jajajaja – abrió la lata y bebió un trago – Nunca he hablado con Ranma Saotome, pero eso significa que no me haya dado cuenta de lo que vale este chico – dijo mirando a Hiyori, como diciéndole "tú ya me entiendes" – Por lo que he averiguado, es bastante tímido, y no tiene novia. Sin embargo, estoy segura que si quiero lo puedo tener arrodillado pidiéndome una cita, je.

- ¡Oh, Yuna! ¡Quiero salir contigo! ¡Te amo! – dijo Rin, poniendo voz de hombre y arrodillándose en el suelo, intentando representar a un Ranma enamorado de la guapísima rubia.

- Mmm... No sé, Ranma... Es que no estoy segura... – Yuna le siguió la broma a Rin, y empezó a hacer teatro poniéndose de pie en el sofá, mientras simulaba dudar.

Esta escena la observaba Akane desde un rincón del salón, con una cara de desagrado, pensando en lo patética que era la situación.

- Hiyori, ¿No estaba Ranma al llegar? – preguntó la peliazul para que las tres chicas reaccionaran.

- ¡Anda, es verdad! – la mayor cayó en la hora que era – Venga chicas, ordenad la casa, aunque sea por encima. Como hoy es un día especial os dejo que escondáis el polvo debajo de la alfombra, jajaja

- Eso lo hacemos siempre, ¿No, Rin? – dijo Yuna riendo. La niña asintió divertida.

- Sin comentarios... – murmuró Akane sarcásticamente, ganándose así una mirada de reproche de la rubia.

--

Cuando la casa estuvo limpia, o eso aparentaba, llamaron por el telefonillo. Hiyori descolgó el aparato. Al ver que era Ranma, abrió la puerta del portal.

- ¡Chicas, es Ranma! – anunció la castaña, nerviosa - ¿Está todo presentable? Rin, ¿Los lavabos? ¿La cocina, Akane? ¿Los pasillos, Yuna?

- ¡Limpios, coronel! – dijo la pequeña, haciendo un gracioso saludo militar.

- Todo está correcto, o por lo menos eso aparenta – dijo Akane.

- ¡Limpios como los chorros del oro, general! – exclamó Yuna, imitando a Rin con su estilo militar.

Las cuatro chicas estaban delante de la puerta, tres de ellas nerviosas, esperando oír el sonido del ascensor que les indicaría que Ranma ya estaba en el rellano.

- Anda que... Akane, podrías haberte quitado esa ropa de hombre y ponerte algo más femenino... – susurró Yuna, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- Venga, déjame en paz – espetó Akane, totalmente relajada. No entendía porque tanto revuelo, al fin y al cabo era sólo un chico...

Dos segundos después de que Akane hablara llamaron al timbre. Hiyori, como anfitriona y propietaria del piso, fue a abrir la puerta, dejando a su hermana y a las dos inquilinas en un segundo plano. Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta apareció un atractivo chico al otro lado. Ranma Saotome. Un verdadero adonis.

- Hola, soy Ranma Saotome, encantado – dijo nervioso el recién llegado.

Cuando oyó su voz, madura, grave y masculina, a Yuna le flaquearon las piernas. Tenía que conseguir algo con Ranma como fuera. Los dos harían una estupenda pareja. Ella, una chica guapa y popular. Y él... Él... El tío más increíble que había visto en su vida.

Hiyori se sonrojó un poquito ante la imponente figura de Ranma, y Rin sonrió maliciosamente. Tendría un compañero de juegos nuevo, y además era muy guapo. Podría presumir de él ante sus amigas.

A Akane le cambió la cara por completo al ver a Ranma. Era extremadamente atractivo, Hiyori se había quedado corta al describirlo. Pero tanta belleza le produjo miedo. Era el primer chico que no le resultaba indiferente, sino justo lo contrario. No podía enamorarse de él, y menos a primera vista, ¡Eso iba en contra de sus principios!

- Eh, uh... Encantada, soy Hiyori – dijo la castaña rompiendo el hielo, y acercándose a Ranma para darle dos besos.

- Jajaja, ¡Pero si tú y yo ya nos conocemos! Vine hace dos semanas a ver el piso, ¿Recuerdas?

- Ah, sí, es verdad – susurró Hiyori muerta de vergüenza – En fin. Te voy a presentar a las demás. Estas son mi hermana Rin, de 10 años, y Akane y Yuna, de tu misma edad, 20 años.

- ¡Encantada! – dijo Rin, dando un beso a la mejilla de Ranma, quien se había agachado para estar a su altura – Espero que seamos grandes compañeros de juegos, ya que ninguna de estas dos – señaló a Akane y Yuna – Quiere jugar conmigo, son un poco sosas.

- Bueno, bueno, veremos – Ranma volvió a ponerse derecho y miró a Yuna, a quien recorrió con la mirada, admirando su belleza – Tú eres...

- Yuna, me llamo Yuna – dijo la rubia, dando un abrazo "más que amigable" al joven de la trenza – Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos, y a poder ser... Algo más – insinuó con descaro, mientras le guiñaba un ojo al chico de profundos ojos azules que tenía enfrente, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

- Je, una oferta interesante... – admitió Ranma, acostumbrado a propuestas de ese tipo. Luego miró a Akane. A priori, era la chica menos atractiva (sin contar a Rin, que era demasiado pequeña para él). Vestida con un polo a rayas de hombre que no le favorecía en absoluto, y unos tejanos anchos, Akane no tenía una imagen muy femenina. Era un... ¿Marimacho?

- Encantada, soy Akane Tendo – dijo la susodicha, acercándose a Ranma para darle la mano en un gesto totalmente formal. Su corazón latía bastante rápido, estaba un poco nerviosa, y segura de que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Prefirió no mirar a la cara de Ranma, pues podría caer desmayada ante esos zafiros que tenía por ojos. Además, no quería asustar al chico de la trenza con su horrendo rostro.

- Eh... Encantado – respondió Ranma, un poco extrañado por la actitud de Akane. "No pido que me de un beso en la boca, pero por lo menos... Podría mirarme a los ojos, como hace todo el mundo...". Sin embargo, ese carácter agrio de la chica le resultaba interesante. Sonrió levemente.

Después de hacer las presentaciones, condujeron a Ranma hacia la que sería su nueva habitación, que, casualmente, estaba al lado de la de Akane.

--

Cuando ya era de noche, los 5 cenaron en la terraza, aprovechando que aún no hacía demasiado frío. Sentados en unos cómodos sillones de mimbre, charlaron sobre temas triviales, y aprovecharon para conocerse mejor. Poco a poco todos fueron yendo hacia sus habitaciones, dispuestos a dormir.

--

Ranma Saotome no podía dormir. Aquella no era su cama. El colchón era duro, por no hablar de la almohada... Miró el reloj de su mesilla de noche. Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Decidió salir a la terraza un rato, así que se puso unos tejanos viejos, gastados y agujereados, un jersey rojo que encontró por ahí y unas deportivas negras. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y cerró con mucho cuidado, para hacer el mínimo ruido. Avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta el salón, donde había la gran puerta corredera de vidrio que daba a la terraza.

Akane abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un ruido extraño. Alguien estaba andando por el pasillo. ¿Y si era un ladrón? Angustiada ante esos pensamientos, decidió coger un bate de béisbol que tenía y salir a darle su merecido al intruso. Pero cuando tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta, casi a punto de abrir, de detuvo, y dudó. Podría llamar a Ranma, él era el hombre de la casa, debería protegerlas a todas. "Bah, no, da igual, yo sola me basto y me sobro. No dependeré de un hombre". Así que, cogiendo una sudadera negra con el logo de un equipo de la NBA por si hacía frío, salió de la habitación.

--

El campus de la universidad tenía otro aspecto de noche. Estaba tan vacío... En cambio, en pocas horas empezaría a llenarse de gente. Pero a él le gustaba más así, sin estudiantes estresados corriendo de un lado a otro.

Había hecho una buena elección. El piso era bastante grande, las vistas preciosas, y las chicas eran majas.

Por un lado estaba Hiyori, siempre tan servicial y agradable, serena y tranquila. Sin contar que era preciosa, aunque fuera 3 años mayor que él.

Y su hermana pequeña, Rin. Un verdadero terremoto. Esbozó una sonrisa. Seguramente le tocaría jugar con ella más de una vez, aunque él preferiría estar con Yura.

La rubia era realmente preciosa, guapísima. Lo único que no le gustaba de ella eran sus intentos por conquistarlo, ¡Y eso que se acababan de conocer! Pero bueno, no pasaba nada. Podría tener alguna aventurilla con ella, algo temporal, a lo que probablemente Yuna estaría de acuerdo. Se lo pasaría bien.

Y luego Akane Tendo. La chica que le había llamado más la atención. Se escondía detrás de un atuendo masculino, pero él estaba seguro que debajo esos ropajes se escondía una chica bonita, quizá no tanto como Yuna, pero más que Hiyori. Sin embargo, no entendía porque se esforzaba en ser un marimacho. Quizá estuviera relacionado con su carácter difícil... Ranma cogió su trenza y empezó a jugar con ella. "No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Akane, pero lo voy a descubrir, caiga quien caiga". Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tanto interés en conocer a Akane a fondo? ¿No debería sentirse más atraído por Yuna?

Bueno, lo cierto era que la marimacho tampoco era tan fea, aunque se esforzara por aparentarlo... La había visto sonreír, y cuando desaparecía aquella máscara de seriedad de su cara, era preciosa. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, aunque él no se dio cuenta, y siguió admirando las vistas apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza, mientras una suave brisa jugueteaba con su pelo.

--

No había ningún ladrón. Era Ranma, el responsable de toda la exaltación de sus compañeras de piso, y, para que mentir, también de la suya. Había llegado hacía unas horas, y en sólo ese tiempo, ya había revolucionado a todas las féminas de la casa. Hiyori era más servicial de lo habitual, Rin se mostraba más calmada, y Yuna era una especie de gata en celo, pegada al chico de la trenza, que a veces se mostraba cómodo con la situación, pero la mayoría del tiempo ponía cara de desagrado ante los acosos de la rubia. "No entiendo como Yuna puede ser tan descarada". Inconscientemente, Akane empezó a retorcer con fuerza el bate de béisbol, quizá imaginando que era el cuello de su compañera. Pero al darse cuenta de sus actos, paró, sorprendida. "¿Cómo puede ser que tenga unos celos tan evidentes? ¿Cómo puede ser que Ranma me haya impresionado tanto? El chico parece sacado de un anuncio de esos de calzoncillos, pero... Pero nada, Akane, no puede gustarte Ranma Saotome, y menos si lo que te atrae de él es su físico y no su forma de ser".

Akane, tan cabezota como siempre, movió la cabeza en un brusco gesto negativo, intentando alejar los sentimientos que empezaba a tener por Ranma de su cerebro. Luego fijó su vista en la enorme ventana que daba a la terraza. Ahí estaba el objeto de sus preocupaciones, Ranma Saotome, apoyado en una barandilla, ajeno a todo.

Escondida entre el sofá y un mueble que había al lado, Akane estuvo más de media hora mirando al chico de la trenza, sin darse cuenta de que los minutos pasaban. Abrazando al bate de béisbol como si fuera Ranma, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Iba a ser muy difícil escapar de los encantos de Ranma Saotome...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Empieza la aventura de escribir dos fics a la vez! XD

No, ahora en serio. A Alzheimer no le quedan muchos capítulos para terminar, y la verdad es que me empieza a cansar un poco. La historia me gusta y los personajes, en especial Heiji, también XD  
Pero no sé, tiene un ritmo muy lento, y a veces me cuesta escribirla. Diría que prometí otro capítulo antes de terminar las vacaciones, pero no me he podido resistir a empezar este nuevo fic (así que eso ya cuenta como capítulo XDD). Pero no voy a dejar Alzheimer.

"Un piso, un hombre, cuatro mujeres" será más dinámico que Alzheimer, y en mi opinión más fácil de leer. Intentaré que sea una historia romántica pero divertida, sin pasarse de azúcar.  
Como véis, es una historia alternativa, así que cualquier parecido con el carácter que tienen Ranma y Akane en la historia de Rumiko es pura casualidad.

¿Cómo se las arreglará Ranma para convivir con cuatro mujeres, teniendo en cuenta que es tan atractivo? ¿Qué aventuras vivirán nuestros universitarios? ¿Cómo avanzará la relación entre el guapísimo Ranma y la arisca Akane? ¿Conseguirá Ranma descubrir la verdadera Akane?

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic :) Probablemente Alzheimer es más original, pero tenía ganas de escribir esta historia.

Besos y FELIZ AÑO 2009


	2. Akane Tendo, una chica difícil

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

"-----" Cuando piensan

**Akane Tendo, una chica difícil **

Un nuevo día empezaba, y Akane abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, y se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Probablemente iba a llegar tarde a la universidad, así que no le pareció mal la idea de quedarse protegida por el calor de las sábanas una hora más, a pesar de que ella nunca había faltado a clases.

Cuando ya estaba casi durmiendo otra vez, escuchó unas voces lejanas.

- Ranma, ¿Nos duchamos juntos? Jajajaja – era Yuna, vestida con sólo una toalla, que jugaba con un sonrojado chico de la trenza.

- Eh... Bueno, no creo que sea lo más apropiado...

Oyendo eso, Akane se levantó de sopetón. No podía permitir que se ducharan juntos, así que se ducharía ella. Cogió unos tejanos negros y una camiseta roja y salió corriendo de su habitación en dirección a la ducha.

Pero cuando llegó al salón se encontró con Ranma y Yuna coqueteando, los dos medio desnudos, con una toalla a cada uno que les tapaba lo justo. Akane, viendo que ninguno de los dos estaba en la ducha, fingió que la situación le daba igual y siguió corriendo, pues aún podía llegar temprano a la universidad si se daba prisa. Pero un brazo fuerte la cogió por la cintura y la alzó bastantes centímetros del suelo, provocando que la chica gritara de la sorpresa y soltara la ropa que llevaba en la mano. Luego, sin dejarla bajar, la persona que la había cogido la giró y la miró a los ojos. Akane no pudo evitar que un gracioso sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas al toparse con aquellos ojos azul grisáceos del único chico que no le era indiferente, de Ranma.

- Eh, ¿Dónde vas tú con tanta prisa? – preguntó el joven de la trenza, aún sin soltarla – Aquí me ducho yo.

- ¿Sí? Yo no llamaría "ducharme" a estar con Yuna, la verdad... Así que suéltame, por favor. No quiero llegar tarde a clases.

- Aquí está la empollona Tendo, que sólo piensa en estudiar... – dijo Yuna en tono de burla, para después marchar a la universidad. Ya se ducharía por la tarde.

- ¡Ah, cállate, rubia estúpida! – gritó Akane exasperada, y luego miró al hombre cuyos brazos la tenían atrapada – Y respecto a ti, Saotome... Suéltame o tiraré de tu bonita trenza, seguro que te gustará la "caricia" – finalizó sarcásticamente.

- Je, pruébalo. No te atreverás – la retó Ranma, acercando su cara a la de la chica y lanzándole una fiera mirada. Después la cambió de posición y se la puso en el hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas. Empezó a andar con ella, hasta llegar al baño.

- ¿Qué no? Ahora verás, playboy de pacotilla – dijo Akane, para después moverse con claras intenciones de coger a Ranma por la trenza. Pero con el forcejeo, al chico se le aflojó un poco la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, y la tuvo que coger con una mano. Pero claro, al hacer esto, Akane se desequilibró un poco, y terminó boca abajo, con la pelvis apoyada en el hombro de Ranma, y sujetándose como podía al cuerpo del chico de la trenza, quien no tenía manos suficientes para sujetar a la peliazul y a la toalla a la vez.

- Oh Dios... ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Dejo caer a Akane o a la toalla? – dijo Ranma, mirando el suelo del baño, que estaba mojado.

- Ni se te ocurra dejarme caer, o te vas a ganar una buena – amenazó Akane con una mirada fiera.

- Vale, pues sujétame la toalla y yo te bajo.

- ¿¡Qué?! Pero... ¡Pero si estás desnudo! ¿Cómo pretendes que te sujete la toalla que llevas enrollada en la cintura? – Akane estaba más roja que un tomate.

- Hija, que puritana... ¿No me digas que nunca has visto a un hombre con poca ropa? – preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- Esto no es de tu incumbencia. Y Ranma... No quiero llegar tarde a la universidad, así que ¡BÁJAME YA! – el inesperado grito de Akane provocó un sobresalto en Ranma, quien resbaló por culpa del suelo mojado y cayó en la tina, llena de agua caliente, con Akane encima.

La toalla de Ranma, que ya estaba bastante floja, acabó fuera de su lugar, toda mojada por culpa del "accidente". Cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba en el baño, encima de un chico desnudo y con todo su pijama mojado, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de susto, levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación. Ranma se quedó bastante sorprendido con la reacción de la chica. "O es muy tímida, o le caigo mal, o... Nunca ha visto a un tío desnudo". Con cara de circunstancia se dio una ducha rápida.

--

Después de ponerse ropa seca, Akane desayunó en un minuto, comiendo cuatro galletas que encontró en una caja medio vacía. Agradecía que ni Rin, ni Hiyori (que había llevado, como cada mañana, a su hermana a la escuela) ni Yuna hubiesen visto la vergonzosa situación que acababa de ocurrir en el baño. Seguro que Ranma pensaba que era una reprimida, o que nunca había estado con un chico. Sí, porque ella, a sus 20 años, no había dado aún su primer beso, y mucho menos había mantenido relaciones sexuales con uno. No era una cosa de la cual estar orgullosa, pero estaba claro que nadie se fijaría en ella. Así que lo tenía asumido, aunque deseaba que la cosa cambiara pronto.

Vio que Ranma salía del baño vestido con un jersey azul marino y unos tejanos también oscuros, y se fijó en que, por la manera de vestir del chico, no le daba mucha importancia a la ropa, pues vestía de manera un poco descuidada. De repente, él la miró, pero ella, llena de vergüenza, giró la cara para no verlo y se encerró en su habitación, dejando a Ranma más desconcertado de lo que estaba. "La situación es culpa de los dos. Yo la provoqué, pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás... En todo caso, tengo que hacer algo para que vuelva a estar normal".

--

Cinco minutos después, y a sólo diez del inicio de las clases, Akane estaba enfrente de la puerta, buscando desesperada las llaves del piso en su bandolera. Daba igual que no llegara a su primera asignatura, pero... ¡No podía haber perdido las llaves! "¿Dónde las he metido? Agh, mierda, todo me va mal desde que cierto individuo llegó aquí". De repente, alguien la tocó por el hombro izquierdo. Ella se giró y vio que no había nadie. Extrañada, volvió a girarse, y vio a Ranma, de pie a su izquierda, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Hey, señorita. ¿Tan torpe eres que has perdido las llaves? – preguntó con sorna.

- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer, aparte de reírte de mí? No sé, te creía más avispado, más imaginativo... Por cierto, ¿No vas a clase?

- Sip. Pero sé un atajo que me permite llegar siempre a tiempo – Ranma hizo un gesto con las cejas, haciéndose el interesante.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Akane sin ningún interés, mientras seguía buscando las llaves.

- Ven, te lo enseño.

- Justo cuando Akane acababa de encontrar las llaves del piso, que estaban escondidas entre una libreta y el monedero, el chico la cogió de la mano, y sin soltarla empezó a correr, llevándola al salón, y desde ahí a la terraza.

- Ranma, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Akane, extrañada. Pero el él, sin decir nada, la cogió por la cintura con un brazo y saltó la barandilla con ella, quien lo cogió desesperadamente del cuello al ver lo que Ranma acababa de hacer: saltar al vacío, desde un cuarto piso - ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHH!!!! – gritó Akane con todas sus fuerzas, al ver la altura a la que estaban.

- Ak... Akane no... No me co... No me cojas tan fuerte del cuello que me ahogas... – susurró Ranma, quien se había agarrado con una mano a un barrote de la barandilla. Akane obedeció sin rechistar, esta vez no estaban por peleas. Cuando Ranma estuvo más recuperado, se permitió el lujo de chulear un rato - ¿Qué, a que mola? Saltando por los tejados llegarás antes, ¿no?

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Crees que me importa el llegar a clases temprano, cuando estoy a esta altura con un loco como tú!? – Akane estaba presa del pánico. En su monótona vida no era muy normal lo que acababa de ocurrir...

- Oh, calla, no te va a pasar nada – Ranma miró hacia abajo, calculando el salto que debía hacer sin que les pasara nada – ¿Qué carrera estudias?

- Química - respondió Akane mirando abajo con temor.

- Vale, cerca de mi facultad. Ahora agárrate bien a mí, que voy a saltar algunos metros.

- Con lo fácil que es coger el ascensor... – dijo Akane, no muy convencida de las ideas de Ranma, mientras se cogía con fuerza del cuello del chico de la trenza y cerraba los ojos para no ver las locuras que hacía este.

Casi un minuto después, Akane estaba en la puerta de la facultad de Química, respirando agitadamente, con el pelo alborotado, la ropa un poco arrugada y el corazón latiendo de manera salvaje. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Cuatro minutos para que empezaran las clases. "Ranma tenía razón, he llegado a tiempo. No tengo ni idea de qué camino ha seguido, ni de qué ha hecho exactamente, pero... ¡Ha sido impresionante! Debo darle las gracias, aunque no se las merezca... Un momento. ¿Dónde está Ranma?". Akane miró a sus lados, pero ni rastro del chico de la trenza. Había desaparecido misteriosamente, probablemente porque también llegaba tarde.

--

Durante la clase de Espectroscopía y estructura molecular, Akane no tomó ningún apunte. Es más, se preguntó varias veces qué hacía ahí en vez de estar en el bar. Estuvo a punto de marchar, pero decidió quedarse porque no quería faltar el respeto al profesor. No podía concentrarse en las explicaciones del hombre, ni tampoco en lo que escribía en la pizarra. Con la mirada perdida y la barbilla apoyada en sus dos manos, pensaba en lo surrealista que había sido la mañana.

Para empezar, el numerito en el baño. Recordó el magnífico cuerpo de Ranma, que había tenido ocasión de tocar mientras intentaba dar un tirón a su negra trenza. Sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, su cuello, sus pectorales bien marcados, sus abdominales... Sus piernas... Su cara, su pelo, sus labios... Sus ojos azules. "Y lo que podría haber visto si no llego a marcharme del baño". Akane sonrió pícaramente, pero después puso una cara seria y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo no soy así, no soy de las que babean cuando ven un hombre con buen cuerpo... Aunque con él... Con él es inevitable."

Con cara soñadora miró a través de la ventana. Se veían algunos edificios de la universidad, y fijó su vista en uno que tenía cuatro pisos. Miró la altitud a la que estaba y recordó como, entre gritos, ella había bajado esa misma distancia en sólo algunos segundos. "¿Pero cómo es posible que haya hecho esta barbaridad? Seguro que Ranma practica o ha practicado algún arte marcial, no creo yo que esa agilidad y esa afición a saltar por los tejados tenga su origen en una lectura compulsiva del cómic de Spiderman...".

--

Ranma andaba solo por el campus de la universidad, con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando llegó a un sitio bastante apartado, donde había un solitario árbol, subió ágilmente a una de sus ramas más altas y abrió su bandolera, sacando después un bocadillo y un botellín de agua mineral. Cerró los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco, relajándose durante varios minutos. Después empezó a comer el bocadillo, que había traído para comer algo a media mañana.

Desde la rama del árbol podía admirar una vista bastante aceptable de la universidad, si bien no tan buena como la que se veía desde la terraza de su nuevo hogar. De repente, Ranma vio a una silueta conocida a lo lejos. Era Akane, que también andaba sola y mirando al suelo, pero a diferencia de él, iba cargada de libros. "Probablemente viene de la biblioteca. Jejeje, iré a molestarla un ratito. Me gusta meterme con ella". Con una gran sonrisa y sin perder de vista a Akane, Ranma terminó el bocadillo y bajó del árbol de un salto. Pero ahí debajo encontró a algo inesperado.

Era Yuna, la espectacular rubia que vivía con él. Ataviada con un vestido azul cielo que le quedaba como anillo al dedo se presentó ante Ranma con una sonrisa seductora.

- Hey, Ranma. ¿Qué haces aquí, tan solo? – preguntó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Ranma se sonrojó un poco.

- Ah, eh... Descansaba un poco. He decidido saltarme la clase de Termodinámica porque es horrorosa, jeje – Ranma rió nerviosamente, pero eso a Yuna le pareció muy atractivo.

- ¿Termodinámica? Uy, eso suena muy complicado... ¿Qué estudias, Ranma?

- Ingeniería aeronáutica – respondió Ranma, ante la cara de indiferencia de Yuna. Se le notaba bastante que no le interesaba nada la termodinámica, sino que sólo buscaba acercarse a Ranma como fuese.

- Oh, yo ADE. Administración y dirección de empresas. Pero cuéntame más acerca de ti, Ranma...

- ¿Y Hiyori que estudia? – preguntó Ranma, desesperado por encontrar un tema que no fuese hablar de él y de su vida.

- Está en Medicina.

- Mmmm... Interesante. En fin, Yuna, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a por unos libros de álgebra y... – mintió Ranma, con claras intenciones de alejarse de la chica. Aunque la idea de quedarse un ratito a solas con ella era cada vez sonaba menos a locura, tampoco pretendía crear un imagen de playboy a ojos de Hiyori, Rin, y sobretodo Akane (aunque esta última ya le había llamado playboy por la mañana). Frunció el ceño al recordar esto último.

- Ranma, ¿Por qué eres tan arisco? Se te está pegando el carácter de Tendo, tan antisocial, jajaja – rió Yuna.

- ¿No te cae bien Akane? –preguntó Ranma. El ir a la biblioteca quedó descartado, era más interesante conocer a la chica de pelo corto que tanto carácter tenía. Se sentó, con Yuna a su lado, en la hierba.

- No es que no me caiga bien, es que yo no le caigo bien a ella, y no sé muy bien la causa. Así que como sólo recibía ascos y malas miradas de Akane, pues... La dejé estar, que haga lo que quiera. Si prefiere estudiar, allá ella – explicaba Yuna, ante la atenta mirada de Ranma – Se pasa el día estudiando, es una amargada. Nunca va a las fiestas de la universidad, y es muy raro que salga con colegas – finalizó con cara de circunstancia.

- Oh...

- Pero hablemos de nosotros. Hoy por la mañana, antes de que llegara Tendo... ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado, eh? – preguntó Yuna acariciando la barbilla de Ranma con el dedo índice – Estábamos a punto de ducharnos juntos...

- Ah, em... Sip, supo... Supongo.

- Y... ¿Qué, te animas? – dijo ella abalanzándose sobre el joven de la trenza, quien estaba cada vez más rojo. Los dos quedaron recostados sobre el verde pasto, ella encima de él.

- Yuna, levántate, nos puede ver alguien y... Mmh! – Ranma no pudo continuar. La rubia estaba dándole un apasionado beso. El chico pensó en la suerte que tenía ya que Yuna era guapísima, y correspondió al beso sin problemas. Al cabo de un tiempo,la chica rompió el beso.

- ¡Wow, Ranma, besas realmente bien!

- Je, gracias, tú tampoco te quedas atrás – sonrió de manera seductora. Pero después cambió la sonrisa a una expresión de preocupación – Pero escucha, Yuna, yo... Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca...

- No me digas que prefieres estar entre libros que estar conmigo – dijo ella, con una mezcla de decepción y asco en su cara – Venga, otro beso...

- No. Mira Yuna, yo... Yo no voy liándome con la primera que aparece, ¿Sabes? Y la verdad, estás muy buena y tal, pero... Pero no, gracias. Y ahora, me voy. Nos vemos en casa – Ranma cogió su bandolera, que estaba tirada sobre la hierba, y marchó corriendo de ahí, dejando sola a la chica, sentada aún sobre el pasto.

- Ranma...

Pasado un minuto, Yuna seguía ahí, en la misma posición en la que se había quedado. Una brisa fresca jugueteaba con sus rubios rizos, tapándole los ojos. Apartó algunos mechones con su mano derecha y miró hacia donde se había ido Ranma. Lo vio a lo lejos, junto a Akane. Parecía que se estaba burlando de la empollona, seguramente él disfrutaba con eso.

"¿Es que le cae bien Akane? No, no puede ser esto, ya que ayer ella se portó bastante mal con él, no fue precisamente simpática. Pero aún así, Ranma va detrás de Tendo. Como hoy por la mañana, cuando la ha cogido por la cintura, sólo para hacerla rabiar. Y si... ¿Y si buscara llamar su atención? ¿Y si le gustara Akane?". Yuna abrió los ojos exageradamente, su perfecta boca formó una perfecta O, producto de la sorpresa. "No, imposible. La conoce de hace menos de un día. Y además, esa no es el tipo de chica de la que te enamorarías a primera vista". Sonrió al recordar que ella sí era el tipo de chica del que alguien se enamoraría a primera vista. "En todo caso, tendré que estar atenta al comportamiento de Ranma. Él me ha correspondido el beso, pero esto podría ser porque todo hombre conserva una vena pervertida en su cerebro...". Lanzó un suspiro y decidió volver a clases. Ahora tocaba la asignatura de Derecho Mercantil de Contratos.

--

Akane volvía a casa cargada de libros, después de un día algo ajetreado. El otoño estaba a punto de llegar, y anochecía cada vez más pronto, por lo que aunque la chica volvía bastante temprano de la universidad, un cielo teñido de naranja, amarillo y rojo la acompañaba en su vuelta a casa. "Que bonito es este cielo... La verdad es que no me apetece mucho volver a casa, pero..." Miró sus brazos, que cargaban pesados libros de texto "...Pero tengo que estudiar. El estudio diario será la base de mis futuros éxitos". Así, convencida de que aunque ahora le diera rabia ver a las demás chicas yendo de fiesta mientras ella estaba sentada en el escritorio, un día lo recordaría con cariño, pues sería lo que le habría permitido llegar lejos.

--

Akane abrió la puerta del piso con desgana, pues estaba bastante cansada. Se sorprendió bastante al ver el piso en penumbra, como si no hubiera nadie dentro. Extrañada, abrió las luces del salón, y fue hasta su habitación con pasos lentos, mirando hacia varios lados en busca de algún intruso. Observó que por debajo de la puerta de su habitación se colaba una pequeña franja de luz, aunque ella no recordaba haber dejado la luz encendida por la mañana. ¿Había alguien dentro? Extrañada, abrió la puerta lentamente, la cual emitió un extraño crujido.

- Pues sí que es un poco marimacho, sí... – dijo un chico con el pelo azabache recogido en una trenza, que estaba de espaldas a Akane, sin notar la presencia de la de repente enfurecida chica. Quien sí la notó fue Rin, que estaba delante de él.

- Eh... Ranma... – susurró Rin bajito, asustada ante la cara de rabia de la joven peliazul – A-Akane...

- Akane es un poco rarita, ya lo sé – continuó Ranma, sin advertir que Rin empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. De repente, alguien le tocó suavemente con los dedos en el hombro izquierdo. Él se giró, pero no había nadie. Entonces volvió a girar hacia el lado derecho, y se encontró a una Akane sonriendo afectuosamente.

- Ranma, ¿Ya has llegado?

- Em... Sip – dijo Ranma, quien empezaba a tener sudores fríos. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Aquella mirada de la chica no le gustaba nada.

- Y... – calló unos segundos – ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ NARICES HACES EN MÍ HABITACIÓN?! – gritó Akane con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que tanto Ranma como Rin tuvieran que taparse las orejas. La pequeña, que ya estaba acostumbrada a los gritos de la peliazul, decidió hablar.

- Hiyori tenía visita al dentista, así que yo me he quedado vigilando a Ranma.

- Dirás que yo te he vigilado a ti, pequeñaja... – dijo Ranma, dando un pequeño coscorrón a la niña.

- Bah, si insistes... Los adultos siempre queréis tener la razón – afirmó con tono de niña repelente – Pero el caso es que me aburría y he decidido disfrazarme de chico, pero como Ranma no me quería prestar su ropa he entrado en tu habitación – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- Claro, porque eres la única en esta casa que tiene ropa de tío, ni Hiyori ni Yuna son tan marimachos como tú. Rin es muy lista, ¿Verdad? – explicó, chocando las manos con la pequeña – Entonces he entrado yo también para vigilarla, y aquí nos has pillado. Pero tranqui, no ha pasado nada.

Sin decir nada, Akane miró el estado de su habitación. Ropa tirada por todos los lados, revistas en el suelo, migas de pan en la cama "¿Alguien ha merendado encima de mis sábanas?". Libros apilados en la mesa del escritorio, un vaso de agua encima de la torre del ordenador, un sujetador negro colgando de la lámpara "¿Eing? ¿Y cómo ha llegado esto aquí?"... En fin, la cosa era digna de llamarse catástrofe. Akane respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Pero no le fue posible, su temperamental carácter la dominó. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y gritó como antes, es decir, a bastantes más decibelios de lo permitido en un piso.

- ¡¡¡FUERAAAA!!! – cogió a Rin de la camiseta y la echó de la habitación. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, respirando agitadamente. Durante algunos segundos estuvo intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Entonces se giró, y quedó enfrente un asustado Ranma, que la miraba en silencio – Y respecto a ti. ¿Cómo puedes entrar en la habitación de una chica sin pedirle permiso? ¿Qué crees, que eres el rey del mundo? Acabas de llegar a ese piso, no nos conocemos tanto como para que puedas permitirte esos confianzas conmigo...

- Pero Akane, ha sido Rin, no yo... – los dos se sentaron en la cama de la chica.

- ¡Cállate! No quiero oírte. La verdad, te creía más noble, no sé. Tienes diez años más que esa malcriada, deberías haber sido capaz de imponerte y no permitir que entrara en mi habitación. Y en el caso de entrar, no desordenármela. ¿Cómo ha llegado ese sujetador a la lámpara, eh? – esas palabras hirieron levemente el orgullo de Ranma, y decidió contraatacar, hiriéndola. ¿Él no sabía imponerse? Ya vería esa tonta...

- Tranquila marimacho, que yo también tenía curiosidad para ver como es la habitación de una tía tan masculina... La verdad es que eres la primera que conozco. No sé, ver a una chica vestida de tío es un poco rarito, ¿No crees? ¿Sólo eres así en la ropa o también en otras cosas? ¿Llevas calzoncillos? ¿Te afeitas? – era verdad que tenía curiosidad por conocer más sobre Akane, pero lo había exagerado un poco.

- Ranma, te aseguro que no sabes lo que dices – susurró Akane con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos, después de unos segundos de silencio. Aunque ya habían hecho esos comentarios alguna vez, que lo dijera el chico de la profunda mirada azul que desde unas horas era su vecino le sentó fatal.

- Akane. Lo... Lo siento... – intentó disculparse Ranma, en una pose de arrepentimiento. A Akane no solía pasarle, pero se le ablandó el corazón ante el chico. "Ahora se ha pasado diciendo eso, pero por la mañana me ha ayudado, aguantando mis gritos...".

- Da igual, Ranma, da igual. Aunque ahora te hayas portado muy mal conmigo...

- Perdóname... ¡Ah! Eh... – el chico no sabía muy bien que decir, estaba un poco rojo de la vergüenza.

- ... Te perdono porque has aguantado mi numerito en la bañera, y porque gracias a ti he llegado a tiempo a la universidad – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- Pero Akane... "Es preciosa cuando sonríe".

- Nada, nada. La verdad es que no he podido darte las gracias por la mañana, y cuando venía hacia aquí ha ocurrido todo eso y... Bueno, he perdido los nervios, jejee. De hecho no era culpa tuya, pero la verdad es que a veces Rin me saca de quicio –murmuró esto último con rabia.

- Yo creo que si lo intentas, conseguirás llevarte bien con ella, ya lo verás. Es muy maja – Ranma sonrió afectuosamente, provocando el sonrojo de Akane – Eres una chica difícil, pero cuando se habla un poco contigo se ve que eres una chica normal, no tan marimacho como parece... ¡AGH! – Akane había dado un codazo en el abdomen del chico.

- ¡No me digas marimacho! – le reprochó Akane fingiendo enfado, pero con una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba de guasa.

- Así que no te gusta, ¿Eh? Pues ahora te lo diré, me gusta hacerte rabiar. Jajaja – después de acercarse un poco, Ranma besó con cariño la mejilla de Akane – Venga marimacho, gracias por perdonarme. Nos vemos después – sin esperar a que la chica contestara, el chico de la mirada azulina salió de la habitación.

Después de ver como la trenza de Ranma desaparecía detrás de la puerta, Akane lanzó un suspiro y miró al techo con mirada soñadora. Seguía siendo monótono, pero su vida empezaba a no serlo. Un hombre había hecho de ese día uno de los más raros de su vida. Peleas en la bañera, saltos de muchos metros, no prestar atención a las explicaciones del profesor, discusiones en su habitación... Y... Ranma le había besado la mejilla... ¿Eso significaba algo? "No claro que no, tonta, no pienses en eso, ¡Por favor! Ha sido un beso de amigos. ¿Un momento, somos amigos? Bueno, supongo que se podría llamar así..." Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Akane. "En todo caso... Parece que con Ranma sí podré mostrarme tal como soy, seré la Akane de verdad, y no la que aparento ser en la universidad".

Al cabo de unos minutos, Akane se levantó y abrió la ventana de su habitación. El fabuloso crepúsculo que teñía el cielo de colores había desaparecido, dando paso a un manto oscuro salpicado de estrellas. La Luna era gruesa, redonda y llena de agujeros, como si fuera un trozo de queso gruyere. Apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, miró abajo, viendo la misma altura que había saltado en brazos de Ranma por la mañana. Al recordar la sensación de estar en brazos del único hombre que era capaz de ablandar su corazón, junto con la descarga de adrenalina experimentada, se le erizó la piel y el corazón le latió un poco más fuerte, aunque prefirió no darle importancia.

Una paloma blanca se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana vecina, de la de la habitación de Ranma, que estaba cerrada. El animal miró a la chica de la ventana de al lado, quien tenía la mirada perdida, con curiosidad.

"Ranma... Ojalá lleguemos a ser más que amigos... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¡Esto no es propio de mí! ¿Cómo puede ser que un hombre me afecte tanto al cerebro?"

--

El golpe que dio la temperamental chica de cabellos cortos y azulados al cerrar la ventana con fuerza provocó que la paloma blanca saliese volando, asustada por el ruido.

Voló lejos del edificio, en dirección a la universidad. Voló por encima de las calles, cuyas calzadas estaban llenas de coches con gente que volvía a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Ignorando el bullicio de los motores y la gente y la intensa luz de las farolas, la blanca paloma siguió moviendo sus alas harmoniosamente, hasta posarse en la rama del árbol donde horas antes había estado sentado Ranma. El animal miró el paisaje. Una oscuridad envolvía el campus, anunciando que era la hora de ir a dormir.

Pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, la paloma dio otro vuelo. Fue hasta la facultad de Química, y pasó por el lado de la mesa donde había estado Akane durante su clase de Espectroscopía y estructura molecular. Después, sin detenerse, el pájaro siguió hasta la vecina facultad de Ingeniería aeronáutica, y también voló cerca del laboratorio de Termodinámica, donde Ranma debería haber estado si no se hubiese saltado la clase.

Ya cansada de tanto aleteo, la blanca paloma volvió a la rama del árbol donde el joven de la trenza azabache había comido el bocadillo. Allí se acomodó, y cerró los ojos, y mientras oía el relajante sonido de los grillos que "cantaban" escondidos entre la hierba, entró al mundo de los sueños, ante la atenta mirada de las estrellas y una enorme Luna llena parecida a un trozo de queso gruyere.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola! ¿Habéis sido buenos y buenas? Espero que los Reyes Magos os hayan traído muchos regalos y muy poco carbón... Jajaja

Bueno, a lo que íbamos (que me enrollo con temas que no interesan a nadie). Segundo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Que tal? ¿Lo habéis encontrado interesante? Ha habido beso (no me matéis por eso, que sólo ha sido uno XD). , pero no de Akane y Ranma. Llegará, llegará, pero aún faltan algunos capítulos para eso.

Lo que más me ha gustado a mí son los últimos cuatro párrafos, en los que la protagonista es una paloma blanca. Aclaro que no tiene nada que ver con la historia ni con la trama, simplemente he probado de terminar el capítulo de una manera diferente, más relajada en mi opinión, viendo los paisajes donde se desenvolupa la acción con ojos de pájaro. A ver que os parece :)

Otra cosa. En más de un review habéis hablado de la personalidad de Ranma y Akane en la historia. A ver, al ser una historia alternativa me he tomado la libertad de crear yo su carácter, pero el otro día estuve pensando sobre el tema (sí, de vez en cuando mi neurona se digna a funcionar XD) y... Creo que he terminado haciendo una versión exagerada de los personajes que creó Rumiko Takahashi.  
Es decir, si os fijáis en el manga Akane es llamada "marimacho" aunque no lo sea, y la de esta historia es una de verdad. Al igual que la de la Akane Tendo original, la chica tiene mucho carácter, pero en el fondo es dulce y afectuosa. Pero bueno, hay cosas que no coinciden.  
Respecto a Ranma, este sí está un poco más cambiado. Sigue conservando su físico, su sex-appeal y su orgullo, pero creo que es más atrevido que el de Rumiko. No sé. ¿Qué os parece?

Y no hay mucho más que decir, simplemente que el ritmo de las actualizaciones decrecerá un poco (intentaré actualizar esta historia y Alzheimer mínimo una vez al mes cada una), y es que mañana vuelvo a clases y con eso terminan esas estupendísimas y necesitadas vacaciones de Navidad.

Y ahora responderé a los reviews que me mandásteis. Muchas gracias a todos/as.

- **Mrb92:** Wow, hasta ahora es el más largo que he recibido nunca :D Eres genial en serio (dices que la mejor soy yo. ¡No, la mejor eres tú!), me encanta recibir mensajes tuyos. No sé, creo que es muy bonito ver como una persona lee tu fic y te manda sus opiniones, y más si son como las tuyas. Hace que la cosa sea más humana, aunque haya una pantalla entre nosotras.  
Coincido contigo en que hacer un UA es más difícil que un fic "normal", ya que en el segundo ya tienes una historia, unos personajes, unos paisajes, unos carácteres... Creados, mientras que en un UA te lo tienes que inventar todo. Pero bueno, esa historia es un reto, a ver que tal queda, jejeje  
Respecto a lo que me comentas de Gertrudis. Cierto, es una muy buena escritora que no conserva del todo la personalidad de Ranma y Akane. Pero no por eso es peor, sino que en su caso es justo al contrario. Hace algunos años leí varios fics suyos y los considero geniales, la verdad. Un beso para ella desde aquí (aunque dudo que lea esto XD).  
En fin chica, que espero que hayas pasado unas fantásticas Navidades y que hayas empezado el año súper bien.

**- Yumiiitahh:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Creo que el temperamental carácter de Akane, lleno de altibajos emocionales (esta chica pasa de la ira a la tranquilidad en segundos XD) es lo más difícil de relatar en el fic. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :) Y gracias por lo de Buen Año, igualmente.

**- Vivian Alejandra:** Pues nada, gracias por el comentario. Estoy muy contenta de que te parezca una historia "genial", jeje. Besos y cuídate.

- **AkaneKagome:** "Pues que te diré, enhorabuena. Me parece que narras muy bien, buena ortografía, descripción, trama... en fin todo en orden." Esto lo escribiste tú, y la verdad es que me alegro de leerlo. Porque yo soy de números, y siempre ha existido el tópico de que la gente de ciencias somos un desastre escribiendo... Sienta bien ver que para tí no es así :) Aún así, me parece que hay alguna falta de ortografía en el anterior capítulo... Sorry U.U  
Besos para tí también y a ver que te parece ese capítulo.

**- Haruko Hinako:** Pensé en tí cuando empezé a pensar como escribiría este capítulo. "ranma y akane no pueden estar tan pacificos que explote la bomba!!". Según lo que contaste, querías peleas... Pues bueno, creo que aquí tienes alguna, jaja. Sobre la combinación Akane + babosos... Lamento decepcionarte, pero no está prevista en este fic, aunque te adelanto que sí que se presentará un pretendiente para Akane (sin contar a Ranma).

Ahora sí, me despido, que ya debéis estar cansados/as de leer estos tochos que escribo XDD

¡Besos!


	3. La química del amor

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**La química del amor**

- ¿Oye Tendo, es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Ranma Saotome está viviendo en tu piso? – preguntó una chica con el pelo castaño ligeramente ondulado. Era compañera de clases de Akane, aunque casi nunca habían hablado.

- Pues sí – respondió la peliazul, cansada de que todas las chicas le preguntaran lo mismo – Vino a vivir con nosotras hace un mes o así...

- ¿Y qué? ¿Lo has visto desnudo?

- ¡No! ¡Por favor! – gritó Akane enfadada. Aunque le había visto más de una vez con poca ropa, nunca lo reconocería.

- Ais chica que sosa eres... Si yo fuera compañera de piso de Saotome... – la chica puso una mirada soñadora – Habría hecho... Mmm... Ya me entiendes, cositas – terminó guiñándole un ojo en un gesto confidente.

- Pues la verdad es que no sé qué le veis a Saotome. Es decir, reconozco que es guapo y todo eso, también tengo ojos. Pero de ahí al furor que desata ese chico donde pasa... ¡Incluso chicas de cursos mayores le ponen ojitos! – Akane miró a su compañera, pero vio que no había nadie. Estaba sola. Después de obtener la información que quería, la chica había marchado corriendo, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Akane lanzó un suspiro y continuó caminando por el campus de la Universidad, desanimada. De repente, vio una hoja marrón que, empujada por el viento, describía curiosas figuras en el aire, hasta terminar cayendo de sopetón en un charco de agua. Ella se agachó y la cogió, sin importarle que estuviera ligeramente mojada. Acarició las terminaciones nerviosas de la hoja con lentitud, disfrutando del extraño tacto que sentía, una mezcla de seco y húmedo. "Una hoja de un árbol. Creo que me parezco a ella. Cuando llega el otoño y ya no se la necesita se seca y cae, sin que a nadie le importe. Como yo. Cuando esa chica, quien apenas habla conmigo, ha obtenido la información que quería se ha marchado, dejándome tirada, sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí. A veces me siento como una hoja marchita...". Visiblemente triste, Akane miró al cielo. Estaba muy nublado, seguramente llovería.

Con los ánimos bastante bajos, la chica de pelo corto caminó hasta la biblioteca de la Universidad, pensando que quizá ahí se distraería un poco.

--

Miraba los lomos de los libros con aburrimiento, pues se conocía todos los títulos de memoria. Estaba en la sección de Química por pura costumbre, siempre iba allí para coger información sobre cosas de su carrera. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron producto de la sorpresa. Había un libro nuevo. "¿Qué hace un libro así aquí? No parece muy serio, a juzgar por el título...". Cogió el ejemplar con curiosidad y lo acarició con cuidado. _La Química del amor_. Ese era el título del libro, simple pero directo. Akane, acostumbrada a encontrar ejemplares en inglés que hablaban sobre las complicadas propiedades de ciertas moléculas, arqueó una ceja y lo abrió. Olía a nuevo, seguramente no hacía mucho que estaba en aquél estante. Sin despegar la vista del libro, y comenzándolo a leer mientras andaba, Akane se encaminó hasta una mesa, donde se sentó.

_Los poetas nos han deleitado cantando al más maravilloso de los sentimientos desde todos los ángulos y con infinitos matices, pero los químicos también tenemos cosas que decir al respecto, quizás menos seductoras pero no por ello menos importantes._

_¿Por qué nos enamoramos de una determinada persona y no de otra? _

_Parece ser que antes de que una persona se fije en otra ya ha construido un mapa mental, un molde completo de circuitos cerebrales que determinan lo que le hará enamorarse de una persona y no de otra. El sexólogo John Money considera que los niños desarrollan esos mapas entre los 5 y 8 años de edad como resultado de asociaciones con miembros de su familia, con amigos, con experiencias y hechos fortuitos. Así pues antes de que el verdadero amor llame a nuestra puerta el sujeto ya ha elaborado los rasgos esenciales de la persona ideal a quien amar._

_La química del amor es una expresión acertada. En la cascada de reacciones emocionales hay electricidad (descargas neuronales) y hay química (hormonas y otras sustancias que participan). Ellas son las que hacen que una pasión amorosa descontrole nuestra vida y ellas son las que explican buena parte de los signos del enamoramiento._

_Cuando encontramos a la persona deseada se dispara la señal de alarma, nuestro organismo entra entonces en ebullición. A través del sistema nervioso el hipotálamo envía mensajes a las diferentes glándulas del cuerpo ordenando a las glándulas suprarrenales que aumenten inmediatamente la producción de adrenalina y noradrenalina (neurotransmisores que comunican entre sí a las células nerviosas)._

_Sus efectos se hacen notar al instante: _

_El corazón late más deprisa (130 pulsaciones por minuto). _

_La presión arterial sistólica (lo que conocemos como máxima) sube. _

_Se liberan grasas y azúcares para aumentar la capacidad muscular. _

_Se generan más glóbulos rojos a fin de mejorar el transporte de oxígeno por la corriente sanguínea. _

_Los síntomas del enamoramiento que muchas personas hemos percibido alguna vez, si hemos sido afortunados, son el resultado de complejas reacciones químicas del organismo que nos hacen a todos sentir aproximadamente lo mismo, aunque a nuestro amor lo sintamos como único en el mundo._

_No hay duda: el amor es una enfermedad. Tiene su propio rosario de pensamientos obsesivos y su propio ámbito de acción. Si en la cirrosis es el hígado, los padecimientos y goces del amor se esconden, irónicamente, en esa ingente telaraña de nudos y filamentos que llamamos sistema nervioso autónomo. En ese sistema, todo es impulso y oleaje químico. Aquí se asientan el miedo, el orgullo, los celos, el ardor y, por supuesto, el enamoramiento. A través de nervios microscópicos, los impulsos se transmiten a todos los capilares, folículos pilosos y glándulas sudoríparas del cuerpo. El suave músculo intestinal, las glándulas lacrimales, la vejiga y los genitales, el organismo entero está sometido al bombardeo que parte de este arco vibrante de nudos y cuerdas. Las órdenes se suceden a velocidades de vértigo: ¡constricción!, ¡dilatación!, ¡secreción!, ¡erección! Todo es urgente, efervescente, impelente... Aquí no manda el intelecto ni la fuerza de voluntad. Es el reino del siento-luego-existo, de la carne, las atracciones y repulsiones primarias..., el territorio donde la razón es una intrusa._

_El verdadero enamoramiento parece ser que sobreviene cuando se produce en el cerebro la FENILETILAMINA, compuesto orgánico de la familia de las anfetaminas._

_Al inundarse el cerebro de esta sustancia, éste responde mediante la secreción de dopamina (neurotransmisor responsable de los mecanismos de refuerzo del cerebro, es decir, de la capacidad de desear algo y de repetir un comportamiento que proporciona placer), norepinefrina y oxiticina (además de estimular las contracciones uterinas para el parto y hacer brotar la leche, parece ser además un mensajero químico del deseo sexual), y comienza el trabajo de los neurotransmisores que dan lugar a los arrebatos sentimentales, en síntesis: se está enamorado. Estos compuestos combinados hacen que los enamorados puedan permanecer horas haciendo el amor y noches enteras conversando, sin sensación alguna de cansancio o sueño._

_Su actividad perdura de 2 a 3 años, incluso a veces más, pero al final la atracción bioquímica decae. La fase de atracción no dura para siempre. La pareja, entonces, se encuentra ante una dicotomía: separarse o habituarse a manifestaciones más tibias de amor -compañerismo, afecto y tolerancia. Con el tiempo el organismo se va haciendo resistente a los efectos de estas sustancias y toda la locura de la pasión se desvanece gradualmente, la fase de atracción no dura para siempre y comienza entonces una segunda fase que podemos denominar de pertenencia dando paso a un amor más sosegado. Se trata de un sentimiento de seguridad, comodidad y paz. Dicho estado está asociado a otra DUCHA QUÍMICA. En este caso son las endorfinas -compuestos químicos naturales de estructura similar a la de la morfina y otros opiáceos- los que confieren la sensación común de seguridad comenzando una nueva etapa, la del apego. Por ello se sufre tanto al perder al ser querido, dejamos de recibir la dosis diaria de narcóticos._

_Es cierto, no podemos negarlo, es un hecho científico que existe una química interna que se relaciona con nuestras emociones y sentimientos, con nuestro comportamiento, ya que hasta el más sublime está conectado a la producción de alguna hormona._

_Aún así, no recomiendo que digáis a vuestra pareja después de hacer el amor: "he tenido una sensación sumamente agradable producto del aumento de testosterona y la disminución consiguiente de serotonina", entre otras cosas porque os estrangularía._

Akane cerró el libro, sorprendida por lo que acababa de leer. "¡Y yo que consideraba el amor como una tontería, como una debilidad! Y resulta que mi carrera es tiene mucha más relación que la que pensaba con el estúpido enamoramiento...". La chica cerró los ojos y, disfrutando del silencio de la biblioteca, dejó que su mente vagara libremente, mientras pensaba en la feniletilamina y en unos bonitos ojos azules...

--

Un atractivo chico vestido con un jersey gris perla y unos tejanos oscuros tirando a anchos entró en la biblioteca. Al hacerlo, saludó a la bibliotecaria, una chica joven que no conocía, pues no solía prodigarse mucho por aquellos terrenos. Aún así, ella, con todo el descaro, le dio un repaso de arriba abajo, mientras sonreía de manera coqueta. El chico, un poco incómodo, preguntó donde estaban los libros sobre ingeniería aeronáutica. Ella le respondió rápidamente, y añadió que si quería algo más no dudara en decírselo a ella.

Ignorando los ojos de la bibliotecaria puestos en su trasero, y rascándose graciosamente la cabeza, el chico del jersey gris caminó lentamente hacia la sección que quería, mientras se preguntaba qué significaría aquel 'algo más' de la chica. Al cabo de medio minuto llegó a un rincón del edificio lleno de estantes hasta arriba. Encontró el libro que buscaba, titulado _El motor de reacción y sus sistemas auxiliares_, y se dirigió hasta una fotocopiadora. Allí hizo copias de unas páginas concretas y luego devolvió el libro a su sitio. Después decidió sentarse en una mesa para leer mejor aquellas hojas. Por desgracia suya, tuvo que pasar por delante de la bibliotecaria, quien volvió a saludarlo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se tocaba seductoramente el pelo.

Pero al fin pudo sentarse en una mesa. Abrió su bandolera y sacó un rotulador verde, dispuesto a subrayar lo más importante. Sonrió de medio lado. Si trabajaba en la biblioteca, en casa se podría dedicar a jugar con cierta marimacho...

--

- Hey, Ranma. ¿Qué haces aquí? – el chico de la trenza despegó sus ojos de las hojas que estaba estudiando, y vio a un compañero de la facultad.

- Nada, aquí, estudiando... Pronto llegarán los exámenes, y... Ya sabes. Toca currar, tío – bufó con desgana. La verdad es que a él le ponía de los nervios el ambiente de la biblioteca. Con lo bien que se estaba fuera, en el campus... ¿Por qué encerrarse en un edificio?

- Jaja, me hace gracia verte aquí solo, y no con aquella rubia espectacular que siempre anda detrás de ti – el chico se sentó al lado de Ranma. Los dos hablaban bajito porque estaban en un sitio en el que había que guardar silencio.

- ¿Yuna?

- Ajá. Dios, está tan buena...

- Sí, pero no creas, no es para tanto. Y sus besos tampoco son nada del otro mundo.

- ¿La has besado? – intentó ahorcar con las manos a Ranma, en un gesto cómico – ¡Joder tío, que suerte tienes! ¡Nos las quitas todas! ¿Cómo lo haces para que todas las chicas se fijen en ti? – la bibliotecaria miró a los dos jóvenes. Habían subido demasiado la voz, y con un gesto con la mano les ordenó callar. También mandó un beso a Ranma, quien puso cara de desagrado.

- No sé, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Algún truco tendrás, digo yo...

- Pues la verdad es que no. Simplemente sucede y ya está. Son ellas las que me persiguen, las que intentan llamar mi atención. Normalmente soy el 'conquistado' y no el 'conquistador', jeje

- Pero eso da igual, Ranma. En tu caso, cualquier chica que te propongas caerá a tus pies. Puedes ligarte a la que quieras.

- No estés tan seguro... – susurró Ranma bajito, mientras pensaba en la terca propietaria de una dulce mirada chocolate.

- Por ejemplo, miremos a las de aquí, aunque sean de las empollonas – los dos dieron un vistazo general a la gente de la biblioteca – Vaya, todo son chicos. Ah, no, hay una chica, aunque no lo parece...

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquella de ahí – dijo señalándo con el dedo una mesa lejana, ligeramente apartada de las demás – Es Akane Tendo. Vive contigo, ¿Verdad?

- Sip.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo es? ¿Besa bien?

- Jajaja, pues no lo sé, a ella no la he besado – por lo menos, no en la boca, recordó Ranma – La verdad, es un poco...

- ¿Marimacho? – al oír que su amigo llamaba a la chica de esta forma, Ranma frunció el ceño. Solo él podía decirle esto a Akane, nadie más.

- Mmm... Bueno sí, en apariencia sí. Es verdad que viste como un tío, pero estoy seguro de que en realidad no es tan masculina como quiere parecer. "Seguro que debe tener una razón, y aquí estoy yo para descubrirla".

- Pues no sé para qué quiere vestir de chico... Así, en vez de atraer miradas las ahuyenta... A mí no me gustaría estar con una mujer más masculina que yo, jajaja

- Entonces, ¿Crees que sería raro que a alguien le gustara Tendo? – preguntó Ranma, mirando intensamente a la chica. Ella estaba concentrada en un libro y no se daba cuenta de nada.

- ¿Raro? Hombre, raro raro tampoco. Para gustos, colores... Pero aún así, no creo yo que existan muchos dispuestos a salir con ella. Nunca he hablado con Akane, pero por lo que sé, lo que se dice por ahí... Tiene muy mal carácter. Es muy arisca, huye de la gente, nunca sonríe.

- Mmm, tampoco es para tanto – los codos de Ranma estaban apoyados en la mesa, de forma que él podía recostar la cabeza en sus manos.

- Claro, eso lo dices tú que vives con ella... – de repente, el chico cayó en una cosa – Ranma, ¿Te gusta Tendo?

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! – dijo un sorprendido chico de la trenza - ¡¿Crees que me podría gustar una marimacho como ella¡?

- Ah... Bueno, yo lo decía porque como preguntabas cosas y tal...

- ¡Pura curiosidad, nada más!

El volumen de la conversación de los chicos era demasiado alto, así que la bibliotecaria los echó del recinto. Pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que fuera estaba lloviendo de forma monumental, así que Ranma decidió esperar a que parara un poco, pues no tenía paraguas. El otro chico se despidió del joven de la trenza y marchó, corriendo rápidamente bajo la lluvia. Tenía prisa.

--

Cuando Ranma llevaba ya un cuarto de hora esperando a que amainara un poco la cosa, alguien salió de la biblioteca, empujando la pesada puerta que emitía un ruido extraño cada vez que se movía. Sin ningún interés y visiblemente aburrido, Ranma miró a quien salía. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Akane. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla.

- ¡Akane! ¿Qué tal?

- Oh, hola Ranma... – contestó Akane, aturdida por la visión de un Ranma vestido estupendamente, con el pelo un poco alborotado, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. La chica se imaginó qué hacía Ranma en la entrada de la biblioteca - ¿No tienes paraguas, verdad?

- Jajaja, respuesta correcta. ¡Que lista eres!

- La verdad es que no es muy difícil de adivinar. Un tío popular como tú no se prodiga mucho por esos territorios... – finalizó sarcásticamente.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que hoy he venido a fotocopiar un libro! – ante la mirada de burla de Akane, Ranma continuó - ¡Que sí! ¡Que sí! ¡En serio!

- En fin Ranma – Akane abrió su paraguas plegable, que era de color rojo sangre con unas letras negras que decían: I love rain - ¿Vienes?

- Bueno, vale – respondió Ranma, ampliando su sonrisa.

Akane caminaba junto a Ranma, quien sujetaba el paraguas que protegía a los dos de la lluvia. Hablaban de cosas triviales, sin ninguna importancia. Pero Akane estaba feliz. Ranma estaba con ella, y no con otra. Sin embargo, ¿Des de cuando su felicidad aumentaba al tener a Ranma al lado? ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

--

La pareja salió de la universidad andando con calma, envueltos por una lluvia que iba amainando poco a poco. Estaba anocheciendo. Las luces mágicas del final del día mezcladas con las nubes y la lluvia daban un toque especial al paisaje.

Las gotas de agua caían en las hojas de los árboles, resbalaban lentamente, con pereza, y caían al paraguas rojo de Akane, emitiendo un curioso ruido. El suelo estaba brillante y reflejaba la gente que andaba sobre él: parejas de enamorados, niños que volvían de la escuela con sus madres, trabajadores, parejas de ancianos, grupos de estudiantes de instituto... Pero nadie corría con prisas. Todos paseaban tranquilamente, debajo de sus paraguas, creando un bonito mosaico multicolor. Aquella lluvia invitaba a calmarse, a dejar las prisas por otro día, a salir para disfrutar de ella.

--

Poco a poco la lluvia fue cesando, hasta que quedó reducida a algunas pequeñas gotas. Viendo eso, Akane salió de debajo del paraguas y empezó a correr con los brazos extendidos formando un ángulo de noventa grados con el cuerpo, mientras reía alegremente. La poco agua que caía mojó levemente su pelo y su ropa, pero a ella no le importó. Al contrario, le encantaba sentir esa sensación de ligera humedad. Ranma, al ver lo que hacía la chica, cerró el paraguas y se quedó parado, mirándola cariñosamente. "Akane... No tienes remedio". Después cerró el paraguas y se puso a correr con ella, quien sonrió al verlo a su lado.

Corrieron durante algunos minutos, hasta que la lluvia paró por completo. Luego se sentaron en un banco, respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Akane miró a Ranma, y él a ella. Al mismo tiempo. Rieron por la coincidencia, y Ranma dio un pequeño coscorrón a la chica en plan broma.

- Corres bas... Corres bastante... – dijo Ranma.

- Je... Jejeje... Tú también – la chica sonrió. Ante la visión de una feliz Akane, con las mejillas teñidas de un gracioso color rojo y el pelo levemente mojado, Ranma no pudo evitar tragar duro.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Quieres ir a casa?

- La verdad es que no... Me apetece estar aquí.

- Yo también me siento bien... Contigo – admitió Ranma casi en un susurro, por lo que Akane no oyó la última palabra.

Los dos se quedaron sentados mirando al cielo, que ahora estaba sereno, y mostraba el firmamento en todo su esplendor. Sin casi darse cuenta, terminaron muy juntos, casi rozándose. Ranma había apoyado su brazo en el banco rodeando sin querer a Akane, aunque no tenía la mano en su hombro. La chica estaba ajena a todo. De repente, Ranma se movió un poco, haciendo que los hombros de ambos se rozaran levemente. Los dos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos por el inesperado contacto, y Akane se alejó medio metro de él de manera prudente. Ella era muy tímida con los chicos, y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante esas situaciones. "Probablemente Yuna hubiera besado a Ranma... Pero yo... Yo no".

Después de eso, la situación era un poco tensa, y los dos estuvieron algunos segundos callados, sólo mirándose. Pero de repente el estómago de Ranma emitió un leve ruido, reclamando comida. Los dos rieron ante eso, y Akane miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran más de las 10 de la noche, y aún no habían cenado.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar, Akane?

- ¿¡Qué?! – un microsegundo después de decir eso, Akane quiso que la tierra la engullera. ¡Parecía una chica de 11 años, contestando de esa forma tan brusca! Pero claro, no era muy normal que un chico, y más uno como Ranma, la invitara a cenar.

- Bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada... Tampoco iba a comerte, tranqui... – rió Ranma, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

- Ah... Eh... Por mí... Por mí estaría bien – murmuró Akane, roja de vergüenza.

- Bien entonces. Iremos a una pizzería cercana, ¿Te va bien?

- Sí.

--

Tuvieron suerte de encontrar mesa a aquellas horas, pues estaba lleno de parejas jóvenes y grupos de amigos. Sin embargo, el ambiente era muy bueno y aunque el restaurante era pequeño era muy acogedor. Estaba decorado con mucho gusto, y los camareros, así como el dueño del local, eran unos simpáticos italianos nativos.

Ranma y Akane se sentaron en un sitio bastante alejado de las demás mesas, un lugar más íntimo. El chico estaba muy relajado, pero la chica era un manojo de nervios. No paraba de jugar con los cubiertos: cogía el cuchillo, daba golpes en las copas con la cuchara... De vez en cuando, Ranma la miraba divertido.

Les dieron la carta, y cada uno pidió una pizza diferente, que les fue servida en muy poco tiempo. Mientras comían hablaban de cosas triviales, y de esa forma Akane se fue relajando. Aunque Ranma fuera un chico guapísimo y muy inteligente no se le habían subido los humos, y se mostraba humilde y amable con ella.

- Akane, ¿Me das un trozo de tu pizza? Quiero probarla... Venga, plis...

- Bueno, pero si tú me dejas un poco de la tuya – accedió Akane. ¿Cómo negarse a algo que pidiera Ranma?

Sin contestar, Ranma cortó un poco de su pizza. La cogió con la mano y la puso delante de la boca de Akane, quien miró al chico sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Se suponía que debía comerla directamente, o la tenía que coger con las manos para comerla después? Ante la duda, Akane permaneció en silencio.

- Vamos, come – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa confidente.

- Ah... Eh... – Akane accedió, y pegó un mordisco al trozo de pizza que sujetaba Ranma. La situación era un poco rara para ella, y estaba bastante nerviosa.

- Bien, ahora dame de la tuya – la chica, imitando a Ranma, cortó un trozo también, pero no estaba segura de poder hacer lo mismo que él – Vamos, no te morderé un dedo – rió el joven de la trenza azabache.

Cuando Ranma acabó de comer el trozo de Akane los dos prosiguieron con la conversación, aprovechando para conocerse mejor, y así saber más de la vida del otro. Pidieron unos postres ligeros y cuando ya se iban, dos chicas bastante exuberantes se acercaron a la mesa. Caminaban contoneando las caderas sensualmente, y le sonreían a Ranma de manera coqueta. Él se sonrojó levemente al verlas, y Akane notó eso. "Mpf... Hombres". De manera brusca, Akane giró la cara y miró en dirección contraria a las chicas.

- Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? – la chica más alta estaba al lado de Ranma, apoyando las manos en la mesa.

- Ranma... Ranma Saotome.

- Oh... Hola Ranma, nosotras somos Asuka y Manami – dijo la otra, poniendo ojitos al chico. Akane se dio cuenta de eso, cogió la servilleta y la empezó a retorcer con rabia por debajo de la mesa.

- Encantado.

- Bueno Ranma... Te hemos visto desde nuestra mesa y... Queríamos conocer a un tío tan guapo como tú – atacando directamente, Manami dejó bien claras sus intenciones. Akane la miró celosa.

- Ah, pues gracias, jeje. Aquí me tenéis.

- ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo, Ranma? – preguntó la más alta, arrastrando las palabras, en un intento de hacerse la interesante – Conocemos un bar cerca de aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos? – le guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias chicas, pero mañana voy a la universidad y no puedo pasarme la noche de fiesta.

- ¿Estudias? ¿Qué carrera?

- Ingeniería aeronáutica.

- ¡Y encima es inteligente! – gritaron a coro. Después rieron por la coincidencia. A Akane cada vez le caían peor, y no paraba de mirarlas mal. Al final una de ellas se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¿Oye, y qué le pasa a tu amigo? ¿Es tímido?

Ranma se dio cuenta de que habían confundido a Akane con un chico (algo no muy raro, viendo las ropas que vestía), y miró con miedo a su compañera de piso. Era capaz de reaccionar muy mal... Después de algunos tensos segundos de incertidumbre, Akane se giró muy lentamente... Y sonrió.

- ¡¿TÚ ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUÉ!? – gritó de sopetón, provocando que un hombre de la mesa de al lado, que estaba bebiendo vino, se atragantara – ¡Soy una mujer, idiota!

- Vale, vale... – respondió una de las preciosas chicas, mirando a Akane con miedo. Aunque lo disimulaba, Ranma se estaba partiendo de risa por dentro. ¡Akane era única! – Bueno Ranma, encantadas de conocerte. Aquí tienes nuestros números de teléfono, esperamos tu llamada. Quedaremos otro día que estés solo – dijo remarcando con rabia esa última palabra, mientras le daba un papel con unos números escritos.

Las dos chicas abandonaron el restaurante rápidamente, incómodas por culpa de la furiosa mirada de Akane, quien no las dejó en paz hasta que se marcharon. Después, Ranma y la peliazul se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada. Ya no estaban a gusto en aquel lugar, así que Ranma pagó la cena y se marcharon también.

--

Fuera hacía frío, y Akane se abrazaba a si misma, aunque eso no podía evitar que tiritara. Ranma iba a su lado, y notó eso.

- ¿Akane, quieres mi jersey?

- No, no hace falta – ante la mirada de duda de Ranma, Akane volvió a decir lo mismo – ¡No, en serio! – Akane fue un poco brusca, pero es que no estaba de muy buen humor después de lo del restaurante.

- Bueno, como quieras... – Ranma metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y cerró los ojos en un gesto de indiferencia. Un segundo después, abrió uno para mirar a aAkane. Seguía tiritando. Así que, sin decir nada, la abrazó por el hombro, sorprendiendo a la chica con el gesto.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mirando al chico de profundos ojos azules.

- Shht... Calla, Akane. Sé que tienes frío pero no quieres pedirme el jersey porque estás enfadada conmigo. ¿Me equivoco? Siento lo del restaurante, no puedo evitar que se acerquen chicas así... Y no sé muy bien que decir cuando pasa eso.

- Ya, pero si estabas conmigo...

- ¿...Si estaba contigo? – Ranma sonrió – Akane, ¿Estás celosa? ¿Lo estás, eh? – preguntó, dando un leve golpe en la cadera de la chica, más que nada para enfurecerla. Le encantaba verla furiosa...

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no!

- Ya, ya... – dijo Ranma sarcásticamente, aún abrazando a Akane.

- ¡Que no!

- No te creo...

- ¡En serio, es en serio!

- Mentira – Ranma sonrió.

- ¡Verdad! – dijo Akane riendo.

- Mentira...

- ¡¡Verdad!!

Y así, entre risas y bromas, Ranma y Akane llegaron a casa.

--

Abrieron la puerta del piso con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues no querían despertar a nadie. Eran más de las doce de la noche.

Pero tuvieron una sorpresa al ver que nadie dormía, sino justo el contrario. Hiyori Yuna y Rin estaban sentadas en el sofá. La primera ponía una cara de circunstancia, Rin sonreía maliciosamente, y Yuna miraba a la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Dónde estabais? – preguntó esta última.

- Pues...

- Habían salido a dar un paseo romántico, ¿Verdad? – espetó Rin – Caramba, Akane, pareces una mosquita muerta pero no pierdes el tiempo...

- ¡Rin! – la riñó Hiyori.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir, Ranma? – dijo Yuna, aún enfadada.

- Sí. ¡Buenas noches! – después de eso, el joven de la trenza salió corriendo del salón, y se encerró en su habitación. Akane aprovechó la confusión que creó la acción de Ranma para imitarlo, y marcharse de ahí también.

Las tres chicas se quedaron solas, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Al final cada una se fue a dormir también, y la casa quedó en silencio.

--

Akane estaba metida en su cama, pero no podía dormir, y miraba al techo sin ningún interés especial. Hoy había sido un día agradable. Había salido con un chico... "Con Ranma. El tío más increíble que he conocido nunca." La chica no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa bobalicona al pensar eso. Y luego recordó lo que había leído.

_Cuando encontramos a la persona deseada se dispara la señal de alarma, nuestro organismo entra entonces en ebullición. A través del sistema nervioso el hipotálamo envía mensajes a las diferentes glándulas del cuerpo ordenando a las glándulas suprarrenales que aumenten inmediatamente la producción de adrenalina y noradrenalina (neurotransmisores que comunican entre sí a las células nerviosas)._

"¿Estaré produciendo adrenalina y noradrenalina?". Confusa, arqueó una ceja. "Buf, vaya tontería...". Se giró y cerró los ojos. Se tapó mejor con las sábanas. Y cayó dormida.

--

Aunque Akane no era consciente de nada, su cuerpo segregaba adrenalina y noradrenalina, y lo más importante: también segregaba feniletilamina, que como decía el libro, indicaba que, para Akane, Ranma ya era algo más que un amigo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

I'm already here!

Bueno, otro capítulo de esa historia. A ver que os parece ese. A mí me gusta el título :)  
El texto del libro no lo he escrito yo (como os podéis imaginar), sino que está sacado de un artículo titulado "La química del amor", de Francisco Muñoz de la Peña Castrillo. Me pareció interesantísimo, así que lo puse.

Y bien, no tengo mucho que decir. Ahora responderé a los comentarios.

- **Yumiiitahh:** Yo también amo a Ranma, jeje. Creo que en el próximo capítulo podrás saber mejor que en ese si Ranma está o no enamorado de Akane... Besos, cuídate!

- **Vivian Alejandra:** Me alegro de que te parezca interesante, espero que ese capítulo también. Saludos.

- **Naoko tendo:** Yo también me parezco a Akane en lo del estudio, aunque digamos que no estoy tan obsesionada XD Muchas gracias por desearme suerte, un abrazo.

-** :** ¿Te gusta el toque humorístico que intento darle? ¡Me alegro! Es que me cuesta bastante, jeje. Suelo escribir más sobre temas tristes, o describir paisajes... Espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo.

- **AkaneKagome:** Gracias por tu comentario! Como dices, intentaré ir con calma con Ranma y Akane, yo tampoco considero que un beso tan temprano sea una buena idea. Espero que te guste la evolución de ellos como pareja, la verdad es que no es tarea fácil relatarla, jeje. En el próximo capítulo aparecerán celos... Pero no diré de quien XD  
Lo de Yuna. Pues sí, me imagino que da rabia, pero la verdad es que yo ya tengo más o menos claro el final del fic, y te aseguro que allí Yuna da un poco de pena (por lo menos a mí, que les cojo cariño a los personajes). Pero tampoco voy a decir el porqué, así que... Tendrás que leer algunos capítulos más para saberlo XD

Y la verdad es que no sé qué más decir, comentarios como el tuyo me alegran el día, es bonito leer lo que me dices, en serio. Muchas gracias por todo guapa. Un besote enoorme!

- **karu-hi:** Bueno, quiero aclararte algo. Akane es extremadamente tímida. Y sí, es una rata de biblioteca (siento si eso te decepciona). Su evolución como personaje no va a ser tan espectacular como para convertirse en la popular de la universidad (papel que ya interpreta Yuna), sino que será más bien lenta. Sobre lo de que tome ron... La verdad es que detesto beber, detesto el alcohol, así que no creo que ninguno de mis personajes se emborrache (son todos muy sanos XD). Besos y gracias por leerme.

- **Mrb92:** Buf, vaya super coment!! XD

Me agrada que comentes fragmentos de la historia, no sé, es divertido, y me permite ver lo que piensa otra persona sobre diferentes aspectos del fanfic :)  
Ah... Y lo del vuelo... ¡Has acertado! Creo que eres la única que lo ha hecho :D  
Por cierto, no sé qué te pasó, pero se te cortó el review, no? Jejeje  
En fin chica muchas gracias por todo, eres genial. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por leerme!!

- **Nophidia:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te guste. Es normal que Yuna te caiga mal, jeje, es que tiene una forma de ser un tanto... "especial". Pero como has visto, en este capítulo no ha tenido tanto protagonismo, si no me equivoco apenas pronuncia dos frases XD

Muchas gracias por molestaros en leer este fic, de verdad.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Somos superiores a ellos

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**Somos superiores a ellos**

Akane salió corriendo del laboratorio de química cuántica. Iba cargada con varios folios blancos llenos de cálculos. Se había quedado revisando unas ecuaciones diferenciales con un profesor, y ahora temía llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.

Iba tan rápido que no miraba por donde iba, así que no pudo evitar chocar con un chico que caminaba ensimismado por el campus. Los dos cayeron al suelo, y los papeles de Akane también, mezclándose y causando así un caos matemático.

- Agh, que daño... – se quejó una Akane con los ojos cerrados, segundos después de notar como su trasero se golpeaba con el duro cimiento, causándole una desagradable sensación.

- Oh, perdona – Akane levantó lentamente su mirada al notar una voz masculina – Soy muy despistado, y...

- No, tranquilo, no pasa nada – sonrió Akane, levantándose de sopetón. El chico también se levantó, y después se agachó para recoger los papeles de Akane

– Vaya, en serio, lo siento mucho... Por mi culpa ahora se han desordenado todos – dijo mientras los iba cogiendo uno por uno. No tardó en terminar.

- Gracias – dijo la peliazul – Bueno... Yo me voy, que llego tarde a la siguiente clase... Jejeje ¡Adiós!

- Hasta luego.

El chico, llamado Sora, se quedó quieto mirando a Akane, quien corría a toda pastilla hacia su facultad, ignorando un par de ojos grises posados en ella. Cuando la chica desapareció de su campo de visión, Sora metió las manos en sus bolsillos y continuó andando con calma, mientras sentía la suave brisa que corría por ahí a media mañana. Intentaba no pensar en nada pero no podía, ya que le venía a la cabeza aquella chica con la que acababa de chocar.

--

Era miércoles por la mañana, y habían pasado algunos días desde que Akane chocara con Sora en la Universidad. Ranma dormía profundamente en la cama, con la boca ligeramente abierta, por la que salía algún que otro suspiro de vez en cuando. Estaba en posición fetal, e iba vestido con solo una camiseta de tirantes blanca tirando a ancha y unos boxers negros. La fina sábana de algodón blanco lo tapaba ligeramente, pero permitía ver los poderosos brazos de Ranma al descubierto.

La habitación permanecía en silencio, y por la persiana asomaba alguna franja de una tenue luz matinal, que iluminaba alguna parte del cuerpo del chico débilmente. El ambiente era tan tranquilo que cuando Yuna abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Ranma el ruido fue considerable, a pesar de que ella la abrió muy silenciosamente.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Estás despierto? – susurró la chica. Pero no oyó respuesta alguna del joven de la trenza. Ante eso, Yuna se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se acercó a la cama de Ranma y se arrodilló en el suelo, colocando los codos en el colchón para que sus manos le sirvieran de apoyo para la cabeza.

Después de algunos segundos en los que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se dedicó a mirar a Ranma. A el único chico que, si bien había besado, no tenía a sus pies. Admiraba como la sábana se pegaba a su cuerpo, como las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de él permitían adivinar sus piernas y su espalda perfecta, así como lo que había debajo de esa. Yuna estaba sonrojada ante la belleza que tenía a menos de un metro. ¿Cómo podía ser que él estuviera siempre detrás de Akane? La molestaba, se reía de ella o la llamaba marimacho, pero... Siempre estaba con ella.

Acarició con su mano la mejilla de Ranma, quien sonrió entre sueños. Yuna sonrió también. No era la primera vez que se levantaba temprano para ver a Ranma dormir. Le encantaba el gesto relajado que tenía el chico de la trenza cuando estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Yuna bajó su vista hasta los brazos de Ranma. Fuertes, grandes, trabajados a base de esfuerzo. ¿Cómo sería sentirse entre ellos? Más de una vez había pensado en estirarse en la cama con Ranma, pero no quería que él tuviera una mala opinión de ella. Arrugó la frente en un gesto de frustración, y después de dedicar algunos minutos más a contemplar al chico que le quitaba el sueño marchó, caminando de puntillas para hacer el mínimo ruido. Yuna no se dio cuenta de nada, pero cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró emitiendo un sonido seco, Ranma abrió un ojo, en un gesto parecido al de un felino.

Se incorporó pesadamente, quedando sentado encima del colchón, y se tocó la mejilla que Yuna había acariciado minutos antes, como ya había hecho alguna que otra vez. Recordó el tacto de la fina y blanca piel femenina contra la suya, tan áspera. Y se estremeció. Además de simpática y hermosa, Yuna era realmente dulce, cosa que la convertía en, a priori, la chica ideal. Su piel de porcelana, aquellos rubios rizos, aquellos rojos y apetitosos labios que, por lo que parecía, estaban sedientos de él... Dejó que sus pensamientos corrieran mientras pensaba en como sería volver a besar a la rubia.

Pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada, y, en vez de imaginar el tacto de los labios de Yuna imaginó, de manera inconsciente, el de los de Akane. Los ojos del chico se abrieron exageradamente al reconocer aquello, al darse cuenta de que pensaba en la peliazul.

Ella era la única chica que había logrado desconcertarlo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera al reconocer esto. Él era consciente de la reacción que provocaba en todas las mujeres. Bueno, en el 99.99 %. Akane era ese 0.01 % que se escapaba de un récord tan abrumador. "Tendrás que poner toda la carne en el asador para que eso se convierta en un 100 %, Saotome...". Si Akane hubiera sido como las demás él no le hubiera hecho el menor caso. Pero esa actitud de la chica, rebelde, extraña y un poco violenta, le parecía interesante, muy interesante.

Ranma se echó en la cama de nuevo, provocando que el colchón emitiera un crujido. Puso las dos manos debajo de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Estaba confundido. No sabía si quería que ese 99.99 % fuese 100 % por su propio orgullo o porque estaba empezando a gustarle Akane...

--

Ajena a las cavilaciones que Ranma había tenido aquella mañana, Akane salió de su facultad después de una pesada clase de Química analítica. Empezó a andar con rapidez, pues quería ir al restaurante de la Universidad a por algo para llenar su estómago. Sin embargo al llegar vio que estaba lleno de estudiantes que buscaban cualquier cosa para comer, y tendría que hacer mucha cola si quería conseguir alguna cosa. Bufó enfadada. Estaba por irse del local cuando alguien la tocó con suavidad por el hombro. Ella se giró, y sonrió al ver quien era. Ojos grises cubiertos por unas modernas gafas metálicas que le daban un toque intelectual, pelo color cobre ni muy largo ni muy corto. Cuerpo tirando a delgado, bastante más alto que ella, aunque no tanto como Ranma. La cara cubierta de unas pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque divertido y un poco infantil.

- Oh, eres... ¡Eres el del otro día!

- Sora – dijo él extendiendo la mano para encajarla con la de Akane.

- Hum... Yo soy Akane – Sora prefirió ahorrarse decir que ya sabía el nombre de la chica más inteligente de la Universidad, pues no quería sonar repelente – Y... ¿Qué haces aquí, Sora?

- Bueno, tenía hambre... Normalmente la gente va a un restaurante por eso, ¿No crees? Jejeje – Sora no dijo que él había comido hacía apenas media hora, y que en realidad había entrado al local porque había visto que Akane lo hacía. Sonrió antes de agregar otra frase – Mira, me caes bien, así que te invito a un café.

- Ah, eh... – la peliazul no sabía qué decir. No era muy normal que un chico la invitara, exceptuando aquella vez que Ranma la había llevado a una pizzería.

- ¡Vamos! – la sonrisa sincera de Sora, quien a pesar de ser un total desconocido le inspiraba mucha confianza, la terminó de convencer.

- Bueno, vale. ¡Pero rápido, que quiero volver a clases! – había intentado sonar casual, pero Akane admitió que la última frase había sonado un poco borde. Por una vez que la invitaban, y parecía que lo hacía por pena hacia el chico... "Oh Dios, soy una maldita antisocial".

- ¿Nos sentamos ahí? – Sora señaló una mesa que daba a la ventana, desde donde se veía parte del campus universitario. Estaba al lado de una pared que, en realidad, era un enorme espejo. Eso provocaba que el restaurante pareciera mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos a fuera? Pedimos un café para llevar y ya está. Hace muy buen día para encerrarse en un local, ¿No crees?

- Propuesta aceptada – si Akane se lo pedía con aquella sonrisa, Sora era incapaz de negarse. Daba igual que no le apeteciera nada ir a sentarse en la hierba.

Pidieron los cafés y salieron del restaurante. Después, Akane condujo a Sora hasta un lugar alejado y tranquilo, situado debajo de aquel árbol que tanto gustaba a Ranma.

- Aquí estaremos bien – dijo Akane después de dar un pequeño sorbo al café y saborear el amargo líquido.

- Sí. Y... Bueno, Akane, cuéntame acerca de ti. ¿Qué estudias?

- Química, ¿Y tú?

- Estoy haciendo el doctorado en filosofía.

- Uy... ¡Un filósofo, que miedo! – bromeó la chica.

- Jejeje, no hay para tanto... Somos raros, pero no tanto.

- Seguro que no eres tan rara como yo – Akane dijo eso sin pensarlo.

- ¿Rara? ¿A qué te refieres, Akane?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! A nada, a nada de verdad – la peliazul no tenía ganas de contar sus neuras a un chico que acababa de conocer.

- Mmmm. Bueno, pues ignoremos eso – Sora adoptó la faceta de chico comprensivo que dejaba intimidad a la gente.

- Sí, mejor – Akane terminó su café y se sentó abrazando sus piernas. Con la mano izquierda empezó a trazar círculos sobre su pantalón tejano oscuro, ajena a unos ojos grises puestos sobre ella. Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Sabes? En realidad, estoy aquí provisionalmente.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Formo parte de un programa de becas bastante prestigiosas que otorga el gobierno japonés, y mira, tuve la suerte de ganar una. Me permitió ir a esa Universidad, donde he estado durante casi un año. Lo malo es que me voy en dos semanas.

- ¿En serio? Pues es raro que en todos esos días no nos hayamos cruzado... – admitió Akane sorprendida. Pero esa no era la respuesta que quería Sora, el se esperaba algo como 'Pues podríamos mantener el contacto cuando te vayas...'

- Y tanto.

- Ah, em... Bueno Sora, yo tendría que volver a clases – dijo Akane mirando su reloj de pulsera. Sabía que sonaba un poco brusco macharse así, pero lo cierto es que ella no se saltaba ninguna clase. Para ella, el estudio era lo primordial.

- Vale, tranquila. Sé que no estás muy cómoda conmigo, te comprendo.

- ¡No! ¡No pienses eso! – Akane movía las manos de manera exagerada.

- Pues si no quieres que lo piense... Dime que nos volveremos a ver – se atrevió a decir el chico, poniendo la su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la peliazul. El hecho de que ella fuese más joven que él le daba confianza, y le inducía a comportarse de esa forma.

- Bueno vale. ¡Me voy! – Akane aceptó para poder marcharse, pero no era consciente de que Sora pretendía algo más que una amistad, cosa que ella no quería.

Sora se quedó sentado mirando como la chica que vestía como un chico se marchaba corriendo de ahí. Quizá la había asustado, quien sabe... Pero lo cierto es que Akane era bastante inocentona, y no pillaba las indirectas que él le lanzaba.

--

Pasaron dos días desde entonces, en los que Ranma estuvo un poco raro con Akane. Se sentía incómodo con sus sentimientos. No sabía muy bien como actuar con la chica de la mirada chocolate, por la que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, empezaba a sentir algo más que 'cariño'.

- ¡Hola Ranma! – saludó una Rin en pijama, entrando en la cocina donde estaba el chico, devorando un bol de cereales antes de ir a la universidad.

- Buenas...

- Vas tarde, ¿Lo sabías? Akane ya hace mucho que ha marchado... Yuna acaba de hacerlo, y tu aún estás desayunando.

- Sí, ya lo sé... – bufó Ranma con fastidio. Luego cayó en algo – Un momento, ¿Akane ya no está aquí?

- ¡Qué va! – rió la niña – Diría que la ha venido a buscar un chico... Últimamente se ha puesto las pilas, ¿Eh?

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Con un chico? – dijo Ranma en un tono más alto de lo normal.

- Ajá, Yuna también lo ha visto... Los hemos espiado desde el balcón, jeje... ¡Es que era muy raro que Akane marchara tan temprano!

- Mmm... Bueno, vale – Ranma terminó la última cucharada de cereales y se levantó del taburete donde había estado sentado – Me voy a la uni yo también – dijo después de salir de la cocina, mientras cogía su bandolera y las llaves del piso.

- ¿Tanto te ha afectado eso de Akane que no me dices ni adiós?

- ¿Eh? – preguntó él confundido.

- Jolín Ranma, ha sido decir que Akane ha ido a la universidad con un chico y... ¡Mira como te has puesto! ¿Te molesta que Akane esté con otro que no seas tú?

- ¡¿Qué dices!? – gritó el chico de la trenza exasperado - ¡Claro que no! – Ranma maldijo a Rin, esa niña era demasiado perspicaz para su edad... Tenía miedo de otra de sus preguntas, así que en vez de salir por la puerta e ir a la universidad como una persona normal, optó por una de sus locuras favoritas: saltar tejados. Como ya hiciera un día con Akane, Ranma corrió hasta el salón, abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba a la terraza y, corriendo también, llegó hasta la barandilla. Apoyó su brazo derecho en ella y cogió impulso para saltarla, precipitándose así en el vacío.

- ¡RANMAAAA! – gritó Rin detrás de los barrotes de la barandilla, horrorizada ante lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡¡Lo siento, Rin, llego tarde!! – Ranma se permitió el lujo de girarse mientras caía para poder mirar a la niña. La saludó con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba fuerte la bandolera para que no cayese nada - ¡Hasta luego! – el chico volvió a girar sobre si mismo, y dos segundos después aterrizó con cuidado en el tejado de una casa. Después se puso a correr a gran velocidad, saltando alturas vertiginosas y haciendo piruetas imposibles, mientras disfrutaba de aquella sensación de rapidez que tanto le gustaba. Correr ayudaba a despejar su mente, ayudaba a pensar. "Mmmm... Después de clases iré a visitar a Akane, a ver si podemos hacer algo divertido esa tarde: ir al cine, ir a comer...".

--

Era media mañana, y en vez de ir a la biblioteca o quedarse hablando con algún profesor, Akane se apresuró a salir del aula con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Había quedado con Sora para mirar algunos libros sobre Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche, pues le interesaban mucho las ideas de ese filósofo. En pocos días, el chico de gafas y ojos grises se había convertido en un buen amigo. Compartían muchos intereses, y estaba contenta de ver que él, probablemente al ser mayor que ella, no era como el resto de la gente. Con él podía hablar de muchos temas interesantes.

Abrió la puerta de su facultad. Esperaba ver a Sora, pero había alguien más aparte de él. Ranma Saotome. Estaba apoyado en una pared, a algunos metros de Sora. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y la miraba fijamente. Akane se sintió un poco intimidada ante esos profundos ojos azules, que aunque pareciera justo lo contrario, no tenían ninguna intención de hacerlo.

- ¡Hey Akane!

- Ho... Hola, Ranma – dijo la chica sorprendida. "¿Qué hace Ranma aquí?"

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

- Ah... Es que... – Akane miró de reojo a Sora, quien se interesó por la conversación que mantenían el atractivo chico de la trenza y la peliazul. Decidió acercarse y quedarse a una distancia prudente.

- Vamos marimacho, sé que te mueres de ganas de ir a comer conmigo – Ranma la picó a propósito, dándole un ligero codazo en el costado, sin ninguna intención de hacer daño a la chica.

- ¿Marimacho? Vas a ver... – Akane había levantado el puño amenazando al guapísimo hombre de ojos azules. Iba a darle un buen golpe, pero alguien lo impidió poniendo una mano en su brazo.

- ¿Eres Ranma Saotome, verdad? – preguntó Sora, separando a la pareja de manera brusca. Estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto - ¿Qué derecho tienes para insultar a Akane así?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Me llamo Sora, y Akane es mi amiga. Me ha parecido que no se sentía muy a gusto contigo... ¿Me equivoco? – se ajustó las gafas y miró a la chica, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

- Ah... Eh... Bu-Bueno...

- No digas nada, Akane. No te metas – Ranma interrumpió a la peliazul.

- Bueno Ranma, no tengo todo el día. Yo he quedado con ella, ¿Sabes? Ah, y te diré que esa chica se llama Akane, no 'marimacho' – dijo Sora mirando a Ranma con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Akane – pronunció Ranma, remarcando esa palabra para enfurecer a Sora - ¿En serio has quedado con ese? – no podía esconderlo, Sora no le caía nada bien. La forma en que miraba a Akane, la confianza que parecía que tenían... Seguramente 'el chico' de la mañana había sido él. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de eso.

- Sí, Ranma, había quedado con él... – susurró Akane bajito. La chica estaba bastante sorprendida, pues no todos los días se peleaban dos chicos por ella, o al menos eso le parecía a ella.

- Pues nada, tenía unos vales de comida, pero... Nos vemos en casa, adiós – Ranma marchó de ahí tan rápido como pudo, notablemente enfurecido. "¿De qué va esa marimacho? Con la de mujeres que desearían ir a comer conmigo... Pero no, la invito a ella... Y ni caso. Prefiere irse con Sora, ese sucedáneo de intelectual. Pues mira, creo que invitaré a Yuna, seguro que ella no me dará calabazas". Apretó con fuerza los vales de comida que tenía entre sus dedos.

--

Ese día, el enorme cielo azul estaba plagado de esos gigantes trozos de blanco algodón. Jugaban con el Sol, escondiéndolo detrás suyo, pero algunos minutos después el astro rey volvía a brillar.

Un conejo. Un león. Un cactus.

A Ranma siempre le había gustado adivinar la forma de las nubes.

Estirado en una de las ramas más grandes de su árbol favorito, el chico de la larga trenza azabache dejaba pasar el tiempo de esa forma. Yuna no había podido ir con él, así que había decidido ir a relajarse un rato. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el árbol.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, tanto como si fueran minutos, y esos eran tan largos como horas... Solo sentía el cantar de los pájaros, el Sol calentaba su piel... El cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más...

Y cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse...

- ¡Jajajaa! – una melodiosa carcajada, aquella inconfundible risa de Akane, le quitó el sueño de golpe. Sus dos zafiros se abrieron en menos de medio segundo.

- ¿Sí, y luego me dijo eso, te lo puedes creer? – dijo Sora riendo también. Los dos se sentaron a los pies del árbol donde estaba Ranma, quien trató de esconderse entre el follaje para poder ver sin ser visto.

- Buf, el mundo está lleno de gente estúpida.

- Y tanto, y tanto... Pero bueno, no todos son así – Sora afirmó esto último mirando profundamente a los ojos chocolate de Akane.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Akane no se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le había lanzado el chico de ojos grises. Ranma, quien seguía escondido unos metros más arriba, sí. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Bueno, tú eres muy inteligente... ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó, acercándose más a la chica. Ella se alejó de él por instinto. Ranma aplaudió mentalmente esa acción de la peliazul.

- Eh... No sé si eso debería decirlo yo... – una nerviosa Akane empezó a jugar con la verde hierba sobre la cual estaban sentados.

- No hay nada malo en reconocer que eres más inteligente que los demás, Akane...

- ¿Eh? – la chica, confusa, fijó su mirada almendrada en la gris de su compañero.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – Sora arqueó una ceja y la miró cariñosamente – Tú y yo somos diferentes del resto, Akane... Somos superiores a ellos – ante esa afirmación, Ranma frunció el ceño. ¿Pero de que iba ese tío?

- No... No sé que decir, Sora – una ligera pero fría brisa movió los cabellos azulados de la chica.

- No digas nada, Akane, no digas nada... – sin que ella se diese cuenta, él había puesto los dos brazos en los hombros de la chica, situándolos cara a cara. La miró serio, cerró los ojos y empezó a acercarse lentamente. Ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esas situaciones, nunca la habían besado, así que estaba paralizada por una mezcla de pánico y duda.

- ¡Ah! – cuando Akane ya notaba el tibio aliento de Sora en su cara, algo muy molesto los separó de golpe. Era un rayo de luz, fino pero potente, que salía de las ramas del árbol e iba dirigido a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Hay alguien escondido ahí? – preguntó Sora extrañado, sin darse cuenta de quien se escondía entre las ramas. Ranma sonrió de medio lado al notar eso. Unos segundos después, Sora se giró para mirar a la chica, pero no estaba, se había ido – Akane... – susurró para si mismo.

--

Eran las siete de la tarde y, después de un pesado día, llegó a casa. Triste, derrotada, cansada. Había sido un día muy extraño, marcado sobretodo por dos hombres. Sora... Y Ranma. Su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal al pensar en su compañero de profundos ojos azules. Llevaba varias horas dando vueltas a la actitud del chico de la trenza. ¿Había estado celoso? Sonrió sarcásticamente. "No, imposible. ¿Quién podría estar celoso de alguien por una tía como yo? Lo entendería si se tratara de Yuna, pero...".

Se llevó una sorpresa al entrar al salón. Hiyori y Rin estaban delante de la puerta de la habitación de Ranma, y cada una tenía un vaso de agua apoyado en la madera. Pegando su oreja al objeto de cristal escuchaban lo que pasaba al otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicas?

- ¡Shhttt!

- Toma, Akane – Hiyori le dio otro vaso, y la peliazul se puso a escuchar también.

--

- ¡Pero Ranma! ¡Me habías invitado!

- Ya te he dicho que no, Yuna, que en realidad tenía que ir con otra persona, pero como ella no podía – Akane percibió que Ranma pronunciaba esas dos últimas palabras irónicamente – ...Te lo dije a ti. Pero bueno, los vales caducaban hoy, así que ya no podemos ir...

- ¡Serás...! Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie, ¿Entiendes? – gritó la rubia indignada.

- Haz lo que quieras, no me importa en absoluto.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan borde conmigo? Pensé que después de los besos del otro día las cosas cambiarían... – Yuna susurró eso último muy bajito, así que afortunadamente Akane no oyó nada.

- Mira Yuna, yo...

- No digas nada. Te gusta alguien, ¿No? – ella enfocó su mirada en los profundos ojos azules del chico, que la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Akane acercó más su oreja al vaso, queriendo escuchar mejor la respuesta de Ranma. Al ver lo que hacía la peliazul, Rin y Hiyori se miraron y sonrieron.

- Eh...

- Da igual, no hace falta que respondas. Ahora me voy – al oír eso, las tres espías se retiraron de detrás de la puerta, no querían que las pillaran – Pero antes... Quiero que sepas que no me rendiré – la rubia le guiñó un ojo y sonrió coqueta, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Pero cuando ya había cogido el pomo de la puerta giró sobre si misma, corrió hacia Ranma y, sin que ese pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, le besó rápidamente en los labios. Después se retiró de la habitación, contoneando sensualmente las caderas.

Cuando Yuna cerró la puerta, Ranma bufó cansado. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó los brazos en sus fuertes piernas, y después escondió la cabeza entre sus manos. Había sido un día bastante horrible, gracias principalmente a Sora y Akane. Sintió que su sangre hervía al recordar lo que había visto mientras estaba escondido entre las ramas del árbol. Casi se besan... Sin embargo, él lo había evitado. Sonriendo satisfecho, miró su caro reloj de pulsera: las clases de óptica geométrica de primero no habían sido en vano. Gracias a las leyes de la física, al vidrio de la esfera del reloj y a la luz solar había sido capaz de impedir que se besaran. Con la esfera había dirigido un rayo luminoso a los ojos de la pareja, consiguiendo así que se separaran. "Si es que parezco tonto, pero en realidad soy listo, je".

--

Los cinco cenaron en la terraza, aprovechando las últimas noches en que podían hacer esto, pues ya estaban a principios de otoño. La comida era ligera y muy buena. Sin embargo, eso no ayudó a que la cena fuera amena, sino justo lo contrario. La única que hablaba era Rin, que no paraba de contar sus aventuras en la escuela. Hiyori simulaba escuchar a su hermana, pero en realidad miraba divertida a las otras tres personas de la mesa, que comían lentamente, en silencio. Yuna, dolida por el 'rechazo' de Ranma, lucía triste pero enfadada a la vez. Ranma no paraba de pensar en Akane y su nuevo amigo de ojos grises, y tenía una cara de cabreo que no podía con él. Por último, la peliazul estaba en la Luna de Valencia: ajena a todo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, cada uno fue hacia su habitación. Akane también, pero Ranma la siguió. Al darse cuenta de que él cerraba la puerta detrás suyo, dejándolos solos en la habitación, Akane se giró para encararlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ranma? – espetó la chica, pues no estaba de muy buen humor.

- ¿Cómo ha ido con Sora?

- Bi... Bien...

- Claro, 'bien' – murmuró Ranma sarcásticamente, al recordar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir bajo el árbol. Akane notó ese tono que había usado el chico.

- ¿Te importa, Ranma? ¿Te preocupa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros? – preguntó la peliazul, sin poder esconder una tímida sonrisa al pensar que quizá Ranma estaba celoso. Pero para el chico aquella sonrisa tuvo otro sentido: quizá Akane estaba recordando algunos momentos con Sora que él no había visto.

- No me importa –mintió Ranma, aunque su interior hirviera de celos – Akane, simplemente vine a avisarte de una cosa. Vigila con ese chico, creo que no tenéis los mismos objetivos.

- ¿Objetivos? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si no me equivoco, tú buscas una amistad, pero él busca una relación.

- ¿Relación? Je. ¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso?

- Mujer, te quería bes... – iba a decir 'besar', pero no lo dijo porque de esa forma se delataría – Akane, eso se ve. Que tú seas tan ingenua no significa que los demás también lo seamos, ¿Sabes?

- ¿De qué vas? Sora y yo somos amigos, nada más. ¿Quién te crees para venir y decirme eso? – Akane empezaba a molestarse. Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho en un gesto brusco.

- ¡Alguien que se preocupa por ti, Akane, alguien que se preocupa por ti!

- No mientas, Ranma – ella lo miró con cara de enfado, él también – Estás enfadado porque te he dejado para irme con otro, ¿Verdad? Ha sido un golpe en tu orgullo...

- ¡No es eso, Akane! ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? – dijo Ranma, acercándose mucho a la chica, quien sintió miedo al ver aquellos ojos azules embravecidos como un mar en tormenta.

- ¡Eres tú el raro! – gritó Akane dando un golpe en el pecho del chico, haciendo que cayera en su cama – Debería darte igual mi vida, tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera somos amigos.

- Bien. ¿Quieres eso? Pues lo tendrás. Yo ya te lo advertí, después no me vengas llorando si Sora te hace algo – Ranma se levantó y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, mostrando lo enfadado, celoso y decepcionado que estaba.

- Ranma... – una triste Akane se recostó en la cama, justo en el sitio en el que el chico había caído un minuto antes – Soy idiota, me he pasado – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en lo enfadado que se veía el ojiazul. Pero ninguna de esas gotas saladas corrió por su mejilla, pues Akane se quedó dormida antes de que eso pasara.

--

Los días pasaron, y Ranma evitaba hablar con Akane. Eso entristecía mucho a la chica, pues veía que sus esfuerzos de reconciliarse con él eran en vano. Así que tanto uno como otro se centraron en sus estudios. Pasaban, especialmente Ranma, mucho rato encerrados en su habitación, siempre entre libros.

La relación entre Akane y Sora se enfrió un poco. Por culpa de la discusión que había tenido con Ranma la chica no estaba de muy buen humor, así que no le apetecía mucho ver al hombre de ojos grises. Pero un día Sora decidió esperarla a la salida de su facultad. Akane se sorprendió mucho al verlo, pues no habían quedado.

- ¡Sora! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola, Akane. ¿Podemos hablar?

- Ah, eh... Sí, un momento... Tengo unos papeles para entregar a un profesor, son cinco minutos. Voy al laboratorio, vuelvo en nada.

- ¿Matemáticas?

- Sí, cálculos – la chica sonrió – Como cuando nos conocimos, ¿Recuerdas? En fin, hasta ahora.

- Espera – Sora no estaba dispuesto a que Akane le diese plantón – Dame tu bandolera, te la guardo, así no tienes que llevar tanto peso – si se quedaba una cosa suya, la chica no tendría más remedio que volver a buscarla.

- Gracias, eres un Sol – dijo la peliazul dándole su bolsa. La sonrisa de Akane provocó que Sora se sonrojara - ¡Nos vemos! – y echó a correr.

Mientras Sora estaba delante de la facultad esperando a la chica, Ranma pasó por ahí. Vio al chico con la bandolera de Akane, y eso no le gustó nada. "Estúpida Akane... No sabes donde te metes". Aunque su corazón le dijera lo contrario, su orgullo pudo más, y decidió continuar andando, le daba igual lo que pasara entre ellos.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – saludó Akane, cansada de tanto correr. Durante algunos segundos estuvo recuperando su respiración.

- Caramba chica, cualquiera diría que te mueres por verme... – Akane no captó esa indirecta – En fin, ven conmigo, te invito a comer. Quiero decirte algo.

--

Estaban sentados en aquella mesa en que Sora había querido sentarse una vez, aquella que daba a la ventana y estaba al lado de una pared que, en realidad, era un enorme espejo. Pidieron unas patatas bravas para comer algo mientras esperaban que les trajeran los platos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías?

- Hoy es mi último día en esa Universidad.

- Es verdad, me dijiste que estabas aquí provisionalmente...

- Sip. Y bueno, quería... Quería despedirme de ti – Sora buscó los ojos de Akane – Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en ese tiempo – el chico cogió una mano de Akane y se la acarició con cuidado.

- ¿Qué? – Akane se sonrojó, y recordó las palabras de Ranma: 'Tú buscas una amistad, pero él busca una relación.'

- Me encanta que seas así de ingenua...

- Eh...

- Pero... En realidad... Me encantas toda tú, Akane. Te quiero.

- Sora... – la peliazul estaba de piedra, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

- Sé que ahora estaré muy lejos de ti, pero... ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó el chico, acercándose más a Akane. Ella retrocedió un poco, nerviosa. "Ranma tenía razón..."

- Sora, es que yo... – la chica le rehuyó la mirada – Yo te quiero también, pero solo como amigo... – miró al suelo, muerta de vergüenza.

- Me lo imaginaba. Es Saotome, ¿Verdad? Es él el que te gusta – Sora estaba triste, lo habían rechazado, pero sonrió para que la chica no se sintiera incómoda – Vi como lo mirabas aquel día que él y yo discutimos delante de tu facultad.

- ¡No! ¡Si nos llevamos fatal! – exclamó Akane, roja de vergüenza.

- Da igual, déjalo. No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te empeñas en no querer ver la verdad, ya sea porque te da miedo, porque no te gusta o porque simplemente estás mejor creyendo tus propias mentiras – hablando así, de forma tan madura, Sora se sentía como si fuera el padre de Akane – Ahora bien, ten en cuenta que, aunque intentes esconderte de ella, la realidad está ahí, así que es mejor enfrentarse a ella y dedicarle los 5 sentidos.

- Sora...

- Algún día lo entenderás, Akane, algún día lo entenderás.

--

El cielo estaba teñido por los maravillosos colores del crepúsculo, y todo adquiría un tono más bonito bajo esas luces. Después de comer y despedir a Sora, la chica caminaba sola por el campus. No quería ir a casa y encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que tantas cosas le hacían sentir.

Akane llegó hasta el lugar donde Sora había intentado besarla. "Que tonta fui, no me di cuenta de nada. ¿Dónde está ese sexto sentido que tenemos las mujeres?". Mientras pensaba eso, Akane apoyó una mano en la dura y rugosa corteza del árbol. Después miró arriba. Un espeso follaje, y multitud de ramas que se entrelazaban harmoniosamente, en un claro ejemplo de lo bella que era la naturaleza. "Seguramente se estará muy bien ahí arriba". Akane intentó subir, pero no podía sin ayuda. Lo probó varias veces más, pero no consiguió nada.

De repente, vio a alguien subido al árbol, pero que había bajado hasta la rama más próxima a ella. Le tendía la mano para que subiera. Akane miró extrañada a esa persona. Era un chico y tenía unos preciosos ojos azul grises que la miraban fijamente. "Ranma...". La chica sonrió, le dio la mano y él hizo fuerza, alzándola hasta la rama. Una vez ahí la cogió por la cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y Ranma llegó con Akane hasta la rama más alta del árbol.

- Mmmm... Soy un estúpido, no sé por qué te he subido aquí – susurró Ranma bajito, lamentándose de lo que acababa de hacer. "Supongo que... Soy incapaz de tenerte lejos".

- Es... Es precioso... – la chica admiraba la vista que veía desde ese mirador tan privilegiado – Gracias, Ranma – sonrió de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba a él.

- De... De nada.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, en los que aún permanecían abrazados: Ranma la tenía cogida por la cintura, y ella había bajado sus brazos hasta la del chico.

- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón – Akane rompió la calma que se había instalado entre ellos – Sora... Sora quería algo más – Ranma no dijo nada, solo continuó mirando el cielo – Se me ha declarado... – los ojos azules del chico se fijaron en los chocolate de ella – Pero le he rechazado – Ranma sintió una gran alegría en su interior, y decidió hablar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para mí sólo era un amigo...

- ¿Él sí lo es? – a Ranma le dolían las palabras que Akane dijo en su discusión: 'Debería darte igual mi vida, tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera somos amigos'.

- Tú también... – la chica se acordó de las duras palabras que había lanzado al chico de la trenza – Tú también eres mi amigo, Ranma... – ella calló unos segundos – Siento haberte dicho aquello, de verdad. Soy estúpida.

- Supongo que todos somos un poco estúpidos a nuestra manera – Ranma sonrió cariñosamente y abrazó más fuerte a la chica – Tranquila Akane, no te guardo ningún rencor, ¿Por qué crees que te he subido aquí, entonces?

La chica sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. Él apoyó su cabeza en la de Akane. Estuvieron mucho rato en silencio, admirando como las últimas luces del día se iban para dejar paso a la noche. Las primeras estrellas empezaban a aparecer.

- Tengo hambre... – se quejó Ranma.

- Sí, yo también. ¿Vamos a casa?

- Mmmm... Con lo bien que se está aquí...

- Ya, pero no pasaremos la noche en un árbol, ¿No? Jejeje

- No – Ranma buscó dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y encontró los dos vales para comida – Pero tampoco iremos a casa – sonrió de manera seductora.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mira – Ranma le dio los vales a Akane. Ella miró al chico, sorprendida. "¿No le dijo a Yuna que caducaban aquel día?".

- Le mentí a Yuna para que me dejara en paz, pero lo cierto es que no caducan hasta el mes que viene – Ranma le sacó la lengua en un gesto divertido. Akane sonrió al ver que se compenetraban hasta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Querías ir conmigo?

- Bu... Bu-bueno... Yo... – el chico enrojeció al verse descubierto.

- Jajaja, estás muy mono con ese color, el rojo te sienta muy bien – Akane le acarició la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso, pero para Ranma eso fue terriblemente sensual. Estaba debatiéndose entre besarla o no cuando notó que Akane lo abrazaba por el cuello – Vamos, ya podemos bajar.

- ¡A sus órdenes, señorita! – Ranma la cogió por la cintura y bajó con un gran salto.

- ¡AAAAHHHH!

- ¿Asustada? Deberías estar acostumbrada, no hace mucho bajamos desde la terraza así – Ranma notó que Akane estaba fuertemente abrazada a él – Bueno, ya sé que soy cómodo, pero... Puedes dejarme, ¿Eh?

- ¡Tonto!

- Cuando te he visto tan abrazada a mí he pensado: 'Mira, cuando quiere es femenina y todo'. Pero ese último insulto lo ha estropeado todo. ¡Nunca podrás dejar de ser un marimacho!

- ¿Qué dices, imbécil?

- ¡¡Marimacho, marimacho!! Jajajaa – Ranma corría por la verde hierba del campus sacándole la lengua, y ella iba detrás suyo, intentando darle golpes con su bandolera.

--

Sora estaba dando su último paseo por el campus. De repente vio a Ranma corriendo, y lanzó un triste suspiro al ver que la peliazul iba detrás suyo.

- ¿Qué no te gusta Saotome? Chica, no niegues lo evidente... - los ojos grises de Sora la miraban con nostálgia - Bueno, da igual. Te deseo lo mejor Akane, ya sea a su lado o con otro hombre. Pero respecto a mí... Me gustaría que supieras que nunca te olvidaré.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de ese fanfic :)

Estoy bastante orgullosa del trabajo realizado, no sé, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y creo que no me ha quedado del todo mal. Lo del reloj y el Sol... ¿Quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez en su vida? XD

¿Qué os ha parecido el personaje de Sora? ¿Y los 'celos' de Ranma? Jejeje

Bueno, y antes de responder a los fantásticos reviews que he recibido quiero decir dos cosas:

1) Los nombres que uso en esta historia. No sé si alguien ha caído en eso, pero yo creo que Yuna, Hiyori y Sora no son nombres muy comunes (ahora alguien me dirá que sí XD). En fin, para mí no lo eran. ¿Por qué los he elegido, entonces? Por su significado :

- Sora: sobresaliente, ser excelente, cielo (Sora es extremadamente inteligente).

- Yuna: elegante, sofisticada, amable, agradable, cariñosa (Yuna es muy, muy cariñosa!).

- Rin: valiente, viril (Rin es valiente por el simple hecho de vivir con quien vive...).

- Hiyori: serena, tranquila, Sol (Pienso que Hiyori es como una especie de Kasumi).

2) Sobre mi otra historia, Alzheimer. Por varias razones no la actualizaré hasta verano. Lo siento para la gente que la leía, les pido perdón U.U

Y ahora sí, los reviews:

- **Vivian Alejandra: **Pues sí, hay química XDDD Me siento halagada al ver que te ha gustado tanto la historia, espero que siga así ;-) Un beso

- **Naoko Tendo: **Jejeje, yo también creo que lo de la pizza estuvo bien, aunque para mí lo mejor es el trozo en que confunden a Akane con un chico. En fin, aquí tienes otro capítulo de esa historia, a ver que te parece. Cuídate.

- **LunaChibaTsukino:** Pues sí, Akane entiende un poco más del enamoramiento, y como tú dices tiene mucho que ver con la química. La verdad es que el cuerpo humano es impresionante!! Lo que pueden llegar a hacer ciertas moléculas y algunas reacciones, eh? Muchas gracias por el comentario, un abrazo.

- **Killina88:** Pues gracias por leerme!! Me alegro de que te haya 'enganchado' tanto, jeje. Sobre la personalidad de Akane... La verdad es que es un poco difícil de manejar, pero hago lo que puedo. Un beso!

- **Akane Maxwell:** Tu nickname me hizo mucha gracia :) Interpreto que, por lo de 'Maxwell', sabrás quien es James Clerk Maxwell, no? El padre del electromagnetismo, ains que genial era ese hombre... Mi nickname, arquimedes (no me dejaban poner la tilde en la i) es también de un físico: el que pronunció el famoso... 'Eureka!' :D  
Y bueno, después de todo ese rollo...  
¿Ranma inteligente? ¿Y por qué no? No sé, nunca he creído que el chico Saotome sea un cabeza hueca (como tu dices, lo demuestra en las batallas), simplemente que tiene un padre que la verdad, mucho estímulo intelectual no ha podido darle.. XD  
Y sobre Akane... Me alegro de saber que te parece un personaje bien desarrollado, como ya le he comentado a Killina88 es un personaje difícil, al menos para mí. Besos y gracias por el review.

- **Mrb92:** Vamos a ver... Como respondo yo a ese review tan largo, jeje (no pasa nada porque los escribas, al contrario, me gustan mucho).

Me alegro de que te gustara tanto el artículo, es interesantísimo!! O_O (Estudio física pero amo la química, de hecho dudaba entre esas dos carreras cuando tuve que elegir XD).  
Ya me imagino que el carácter de Akane te llama más la atención. Claro, es más especial, más diferente. A ver que comentas de Ranma, en ese último capítulo su carácter celoso ha salido a relucir. Y en el trozo final del árbol (ese árbol es casi el protagonista de la historia, no hay capítulo en el que no salga, eh? XD) Ranma es taaan cute!! *-*  
Comentaré algunas de las cosas más relevantes que dices:  
1. _En verdad será el organismo humano la máquina más perfecta... Todo es química._ Evidentemente!!  
2. _He sentido que la adrenalina aumentaba un 76% en la fase del clímax... _La verdad es que a mi me dicen eso y mato al responsable... XD  
3. _En serio, ¿por qué cuando he leído esta parte he pensado en otra clase de "juegos"?_ Esa era la intención, aunque con 'jugar' me refería a meterse con ella. Nada de látigos y manillas... (por ahora).  
Eso último (lo que estaba entre paréntesis) era broma, eh!! Debes haberte quedado a cuadros, jeje  
4. _Je je, Yuna está celosilla... Pues mira, peor para ella ¬¬. De momento no me cae demasiado, para serte sincera. No me gustan para nada las pelandruscas que se insinúan... _No, a mí tampoco. Y aunque la tía es insistente, Ranma no le hace mucho caso XDD

Bueno muchas gracias por tan bonito review, en serio. Besos!

- **artick-monk: **No, no está planeado que a Akane la persigan chicos, ella es el 'patito feo' (bueno, la verdad es que eso es lo que piensa ella, la realidad no es así). Un abrazo y gracias por el comentario.

- **CONEJA:** Sí, leo mucho, es una de mis pasiones. Sobre lo del amor desde un punto de vista aeronáutico... No sé, ni me lo había planteado, me has dejado un poco sorprendida XD Y no creo que existan artículos así, piensa que una ingeniería aeronáutica no tiene nada que ver con el amor. La química sí :) Un saludo.

- **AkaneKagome:** Wow, pues estoy impresionada al ver que te gusta tanto, me alegra mucho saber que cuando me lees deseas no parar :)  
Por lo que veo, lo de la química ha gustado bastante, algo que realmente valoro. Me dio un poco de miedo poner aquel fragmento en el fic, ya que pensaba que quizá sería aburrido (para mí es sumamente interesante, pero no estaba segura de que fuera así para todos).  
Es bastante difícil acercar a una pareja así básicamente por 'culpa' de Akane, pero hago lo que puedo y me halaga mucho saber que consideres que lo estoy haciendo bien.  
Sobre lo de que sentía Ranma durante la noche... Bueno, te lo puedes imaginar: felicidad al estar con Akane, y 'miedo' a sus reacciones (de hecho, el Ranma de Rumiko debe sentir casi lo mismo XD). Creo que en ese capítulo el carácter de Ranma se ve más, ya que hasta ahora me había centrado básicamente en Akane.  
Gracias por el comentario. Un beso muy fuerte guapa!

Bueno creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leerme y dejar reviews, ver que mis historias gustan me sube mucho la moral :)


	5. En alta voz No diré que es mi amor

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**En alta voz... No diré que es mi amor**

Era 16 de octubre. Las noches eran cada vez más largas, y los días todo lo contrario. Los árboles iban quedando desnudos de las hojas que los cubrían gran parte del año, y esas se arremolinaban en las aceras y las calzadas de la ciudad, creando un mosaico de diferentes colores: marrón, naranja, amarillo, rojo...

La pequeña Rin sonrió. Le encantaba el otoño, era su estación favorita. Tiempo de quedarse en casa, de estrenar los jerséis nuevos, de paseos en el bosque, de setas, de chocolate caliente, de olor a lluvia, de viento en la cara...

Se acomodó mejor la mochila en la espalda y se apresuró. Quería llegar temprano a casa y comer rápido, así haría los deberes y por la tarde ya estaría libre.

--

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

- Oh... Hola, Rin. ¿Qué tal el colegio? – preguntó Ranma, quien estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista.

- Bien, bien. Hoy has llegado muy temprano, ¿Verdad? Normalmente no comes aquí...

- En realidad podría comer todos los días aquí, pero lo que pasa es que me suelo quedar en la Universidad con los colegas, jeje.

- Ah... Interesante forma de ahorrar dinero – murmuró Rin sarcásticamente.

- Oh, vamos, cállate – bufó él molesto – Por cierto... Hablando así pareces mayor de lo que eres, ¿Lo sabías? – apuntó el ojiazul. Después se levantó, cogió a la niña en brazos e, ignorando las quejas de esa, empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. Las protestas de Rin se transformaron en una sinfonía de risas y carcajadas.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Pa-Para Ranmaajajaja!

- Jejeje, aprende a no ser tan borde conmigo y te dejaré ir... – él continuaba haciendo cosquillas a la niña, por cuya cara corrían unas gruesas lágrimas producto de lo mucho que reía.

Los dos estaban absortos en lo que hacían, y no se dieron cuenta de que algunos minutos después Akane llegó a casa, como cada mediodía. Al contrario que Ranma, ella nunca se quedaba a comer en el campus.

- ¡Hola, ya estoy aquí! – saludó Akane. Se quedó pasmada cuando vio la escena que tenía delante. Ranma y Rin, los dos con las mejillas coloradas, respiraban agitadamente. Ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá. La ropa de Rin estaba arrugada... Y Ranma no llevaba camiseta – ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? – si no fuera porque Rin era una niña, Akane habría jurado que se habían enrollado en el sofá.

- A... Akane... – murmuró un sorprendido Ranma al verla. Cogió la camiseta del suelo y se la puso rápidamente. Después miró a Rin, quien sonreía divertida mientras recordaba cuando había 'medio desnudado' al joven Saotome.

- ¡Hey, Akane! ¿Juegas? – preguntó la niña.

- No, gracias... Tengo que estudiar un poco. Avisadme cuando esté lista la comida, por favor – dijo la peliazul mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- Oh... Hiyori me dijo que hoy no viene a comer, así que... Nos las tendremos que arreglar nosotros solos, jeje – ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero cuando oyó la masculina voz de Ranma, Akane lo soltó, giró sobre sus talones y enfocó su mirada chocolate en la azulina de él.

- ¿En serio? Pues ya os las podéis ir arreglando sin mí... Soy patética en la cocina, y además tengo mucho trabajo.

- Espera – Ranma se levantó del sofá y cogió a Akane por la muñeca, evitando que la chica entrara en la habitación – No te vayas... Yo tampoco sé cocinar, pero podríamos hacer algo entre los dos, ¿Qué te parece?

- Eh... – una sonrojada Akane se miró la muñeca, atrapada entre los fuertes dedos de su compañero de piso. Después subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del chico de la trenza, que la miraba fijamente, sonriendo de lado, haciendo que se viera muy atractivo. ¿Cómo negarse a algo que le pidiera Ranma? – Bu... Bueno...

- Bien... – después de susurrar el monosílabo con voz ronca, Ranma hizo una ligera caricia en la muñeca femenina con su pulgar. La piel de él junto con la suya se sentía bien, demasiado bien... La peliazul se sonrojó aún más, y se fijó en una cosa. Las mejillas de Ranma... ¿Estaban ligeramente teñidas de color carmesí? "Nah, imposible, seguramente son imaginaciones tuyas, Akane".

- Bueno parejita... ¿Os pongo música romántica para el beso final? – murmuró Rin sarcásticamente, mirándolos cómodamente estirada en el sofá. Tanto Ranma como Akane se separaron al instante, mirando hacia lados opuestos, como si con ellos no fuera la cosa. Rin los miró fijamente durante un rato, y después habló – Ah, por cierto, Akane. Me... Me voy a comer a... A casa de una amiga, es que me ha invitado, ¿Sabes? Jejeje.

- Mmm... Bueno, como quieras.

Acordaron que empezarían a hacer la comida quince minutos después, para que Akane pudiera descansar un poco. La chica agradeció eso y fue a su habitación. Allí dejó la pesada bandolera, llena de los muchos apuntes que había tomado en la universidad, sobre la silla del escritorio. Después de eso se estiró en la cama, lanzando un suspiro de cansancio en el proceso. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente no pensara en nada, disfrutando así del silencio en el que estaba sumida la estancia. Pero algo rompió esta paz momentánea. La peliazul escuchó unos murmullos: alguien hablaba por teléfono.

- Sí, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa a comer? Venga, porfi... Después te invito yo a un helado... Va, plis... Es que mi hermana no está – era Rin, quien suplicaba a una de sus amigas para que la dejara ir a comer con ella.

Aunque a lo lejos, Akane pudo escuchar la conversación de la niña, y comprendió perfectamente lo que hacía. Rin era lista, muy lista. Estaba claro que la pequeña tenía muy claras sus cualidades culinarias, y prefería comer fuera que arriesgarse a tener que sufrir un siempre indeseable dolor de estómago. Sí, Akane lo sabía. Sabía que su comida estaba bastante cerca de poder ser llamada 'tóxica'.

Aún recordaba aquel día en el que cocinó para Hiyori, Rin y Yuna, hacía un año y medio. Recordaba como la siempre amable Hiyori le sugirió educadamente que la cocina no era lo suyo, como Rin se negó a comer más de aquella especie de 'toxina', como el bellísimo rostro de Yuna se truncó en un gesto no muy agradable, a la vez que adquiría un tono pálido.

Pero en fin, esto es lo que había. Ella había intentado varias veces de mejorar en la cocina, pero no había manera. La peliazul recordó como, en uno de sus muchos intentos culinarios, Hiyori había irrumpido en la cocina para soltarle dos perlas disimuladamente, como era costumbre en ella. 'Si tuvieras alguien a quien cocinar...', o 'El ingrediente que falta a tus platos es un poco de amor' eran frases que Akane tenía grabadas en su mente.

--

- Bonito, puerros, salsa de soja, sake, azúcar de caña, harina, pimienta ko-sansho... – uno por uno, Ranma iba enumerando los ingredientes que necesitarían para preparar yakitoris, unas brochetas de bonito que no deberían ser muy difíciles de preparar entre dos.

- Mmm... Suena complicado – una preocupada Akane observaba el libro de donde habían sacado la receta. ¿Por qué no podían comer arroz blanco, con lo fácil que era de preparar?

- No, mujer – rió Ranma, dando un toquecito cariñoso en la cabeza de la chica - ¿No te gustan los retos?

- En fin...

Se pusieron los delantales, ayudándose uno al otro a atarlos por detrás, y empezaron a cocinar. Con la máxima precaución, Akane preparaba la salsa Tare o Yakitori, que consistía en una mezcla de azúcar, harina, salsa de soja y sake. A su lado, Ranma cortaba habilidosamente los puerros con un afilado cuchillo, y después hizo lo propio con el bonito, que quedó cortado en unos dados perfectos.

Akane se distrajo mirando el espectáculo que ofrecía el chico con el cuchillo, y un repentino y muy desagradable olor inundó la cocina.

- ¡Akane! ¡La salsa!

- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda, se quema! – visiblemente nerviosa, Akane agitaba los brazos sin saber qué hacer. Pero Ranma lo arregló todo, y la salsa quedó más o menos 'presentable', por lo menos en lo que se refiere al aspecto – Gracias Ranma... – susurró una sonrojada Akane después de ver como el chico había tenido que ayudarla.

- De nada... Ya me lo cobraré después, je.

- ¿Qué?

- Es broma, es broma... ¿Me gusta hacerte rabiar, es que no te das cuenta?

Akane miró al suelo avergonzada, jugando con su delantal en un gesto nervioso. Ranma vio la timidez e ingenuidad de la chica, y no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. En pocos minutos terminaron de preparar las brochetas.

--

Akane había puesto la mesa para dos, y Ranma llegó con la comida cuando ella estaba terminando de poner los últimos platos. Se sonrieron mutuamente, ella un poco más nerviosa que él. ¿Estarían buenas las brochetas?

- Buen... Buen provecho.

- Igualmente... – respondió Ranma. Durante algunos segundos reinó el silencio en el piso. Las brochetas no tenían demasiado buen aspecto, por lo menos exteriormente... Trozos ligeramente crudos de bonito se alternaban con partes más quemadas. En principio la salsa parecía comestible... Pero Ranma recordó el incidente en la cocina y tragó duro. Quizá no sería tan comestible.

- ¿No vas a comer? – la chica esperaba pacientemente a que él probara las brochetas primero. Ranma no pudo negarse al ver como aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes le pedían que empezara a comer, y cogió una de las brochetas. La untó en la salsa.

- Vamos a ver qué tal está... – el corazón de Akane latía con fuerza, y sus ojos mostraban a cámara lenta todo lo que ocurría. Como Ranma acercó la brocheta a su boca, como sus labios perfectos se separaron para dejar paso al alimento... Como mordió con lentitud uno de los trozos de bonito, para después masticarlo levemente. Akane también notó como Ranma abrió los ojos.

- Te... ¿¡Te gusta?!

- Eh... Akane... – Ranma pronunció estas palabras después de tragar con dificultad el trozo de pescado. El chico empezó a sudar más de lo normal. ¿Cómo decirle a Akane que la brocheta era horrible sin que se enfadara?

Estuvieron algunos segundos en silencio. Akane jugaba con sus manos en un gesto que denotaba un claro nerviosismo. Ranma miraba al suelo, intentando encontrar alguna manera de decirle aquello a la peliazul sin que se enfadara.

- No te gustan, ¿Verdad?

- Pues...

- ¡Hola chicos! – una feliz Yuna entró repentinamente al salón, sorprendiendo así a la pareja. Akane frunció el ceño ante la aparición de la rubia, pero Ranma lanzó un suspiro de alivio - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Hum... Bien – la peliazul respondió de manera seca, esperando aún la opinión de Ranma sobre las brochetas.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Habéis cocinado?

- ¡Ah! ¡Espera Yuna, no son...! – Ranma iba a decir 'comestibles', pero era demasiado tarde. La guapísima rubia había cogido una de las brochetas y ya tenía un trozo de bonito en su boca. Intentando disimular la risa que le había entrado de repente, Ranma esperó la reacción de Yuna.

- ¡¡¡Buargh!!! ¡¡Es horrible!! ¿Se puede saber quién demonios ha cocinado esto?

- Eh... Pues...

- ¡¡YO!! ¡He sido yo, ¿Vale?! – una Akane con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó bruscamente de la silla, arrebató la brocheta de las manos de Yuna y encaró a Ranma – Y tú... ¡Podrías haber evitado que Yuna se riera de mí! En realidad... ¡¡Todos los hombres sois iguales!! ¡Eres un maldito...!

- Un maldito qué, ¿Eh? – Ranma se levantó también de la silla, y miró a Akane visiblemente enfadado.

- ¡¡Un maldito idiota!! Eso es lo que eres! Pensé que podía confiar en ti... ¡Pero eres como los demás! ¡Los tíos sois de lo peor!

- ¿Idiota? ¿Pero tú de qué vas? ¿Crees que puedes ir insultando a la gente de esa forma? – Ranma calló unos segundos, preparando una cruel venganza – Pues tú... ¡Tú eres la chica menos femenina que he conocido! No sabes vestirte como una mujer normal, no sabes cocinar...

- Ranma... – murmuró una sorprendida Yuna. ¿Qué le pasaba al chico?

- ¡Esas brochetas eran horrorosas!

- ¡También las cocinaste tú!

- Sabes que no... Lo único que hice yo fue cortar cuatro cosas, tú preparaste la salsa y cociste las brochetas.

- No te gustan, ¿Verdad? ¡Pues no hace falta que te las comas! ¡Nadie te lo ha pedido! – Akane dio un sonoro bofetón a Ranma, y corrió hasta la cocina, y después se encerró allí dando un sonoro portazo.

El piso quedó en un incómodo silencio. Un sorprendido Ranma miraba un punto del suelo mientras se tocaba su adolorida mejilla, que empezaba a enrojecer por momentos. Yuna estaba sentada en una silla sin saber qué hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos la rubia se levantó y se encaminó hacia su habitación contoneando sensualmente las caderas.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Ranma del estado de letargia momentánea en el que había estado sumido durante algunos minutos. "Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta, estoy de muy mal humor". Así que Ranma cogió una cazadora de su habitación y se marchó a la calle.

--

- ¡Hola! – Hiyori llegó a casa treinta minutos después de que Ranma marchara.

- Hey, Hiyori – Yuna se estaba abrochando la chaqueta cuando la otra chica llegó al salón. Cogió el bolso y las llaves – Voy a salir, no me esperéis para cenar.

- Bien, hasta luego.

La casa volvió a quedar en silencio por segunda vez en menos de una hora. "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?". La chica miró la mesa del salón. Alguien había comido ahí. Cogió una de las brochetas y se dio cuenta de su mal aspecto. "¿Habrá cocinado Akane? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?".

Pero no hizo falta que esperara demasiado. Unos sollozos que provenían de la cocina llamaron la atención de Hiyori. La chica avanzó lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido con sus pasos. Se aproximó a la puerta de la cocina, respiró profundamente algunas veces y la abrió.

- ¡No quiero verte, Ranma! ¡Vete!

- Akane... – Hiyori observaba a una Akane sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y llorando desconsoladamente. A su lado y también en el suelo había una brocheta. Hiyori dedujo lo que había pasado.

- Ah... Hiyori, yo... – la peliazul estaba un poco avergonzada de que la chica la viera en aquella situación.

- Te has peleado con Ranma, ¿Verdad?

- Bu... Bueno...

- Vamos, Akane, puedes confiar en mí – Hiyori apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Akane, y se agachó para estar a su altura – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Como tú no estabas, Ranma y yo decidimos... Decidimos cocinar, y él escogió yakitoris – calló algunos segundos, mientras gruesas lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas – Y... Bu-Bueno, tuvimos algún problema con la salsa, y tampoco hice del todo bien las brochetas... No sé, la verdad.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Ranma probó la brocheta, y justo cuando iba a decirme qué le parecía... Llegó Yuna. Probó una, me dijo que era malísima, y allí empezó la pelea.

- Ya veo.

- Y... Y Ranma me dijo cosas horribles, Hiyori, la verdad es que no lo entiendo. Cuando estamos a solas él es amable, atento, simpático, se preocupa por mí... Pero delante de los demás me trata mal, se ríe de mí, se mete conmigo, me llama marimacho... – lejos de calmarse, Akane empezó a llorar aún más fuerte, y Hiyori la abrazó.

- Akane, yo no quiero decir nada, pero... A veces hacer esto con alguien sirve para disimular que te gusta esa persona, es decir, tú.

- ¿Qué? – la cara de la peliazul era de sorpresa total – Perdona, pero no me lo creo.

- Haz lo que quieras, Akane, pero yo de ti tendría en cuenta esa posibilidad.

- ¿Qué yo le gusto a Ranma? Es imposible, a Ranma le pega alguien como... Alguien como Yuna – reconoció con desgana.

- No sé, chica – Hiyori acarició con cariño el hombro de Akane, mientras le sonreía maternalmente – Cuando estáis los dos juntos se comporta como un caballero, y cuando estáis con más gente te 'trata mal'... Quizá si te tratara bien delante de los demás estos empezarían a sospechar cosas que no son... O que, probablemente, sí son – Akane la miraba dubitativa, no podía creerse aquello que le acababa de decir la chica que la consolaba, era imposible. Después de recomendarle que arreglara la situación con Ranma, Hiyori se levantó, y marchó de la cocina tan silenciosamente como había venido.

Una estupefacta Akane dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. Decididamente, nunca entendería a Hiyori...

--

Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron lentamente. Estiró los brazos con desgana, intentando desperezarse. Después, la chica miró su reloj despertador: ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde, había estado durmiendo bastante. Giró sobre si misma y se acomodó mejor en la cama, tapándose después con la manta fina que había puesto encima de las sábanas, pues ya empezaba a hacer frío. Intentó volver a dormir, mientras intentaba ignorar lo mucho que le dolían los ojos, que tenía rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero alguien entró en la habitación.

- ¿Akane? ¿Cómo estás? – eran Hiyori y Rin, quien ya había vuelto a casa.

- Eh... Mejor – un silencio se instaló en la habitación.

- No, Ranma no ha vuelto todavía – Rin se adelantó a la pregunta que quería hacer Akane – Querías saber esto, ¿Verdad?

- ¡No!

- Ya, y yo voy y me lo creo... – murmuró la niña sarcásticamente – No niegues que te hace tilín, Akane...

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bromeando? – una Akane con las mejillas enrojecidas maldecía a Rin mentalmente: esa niña era demasiado lista...

- Ya sabes lo que opino yo sobre vosotros dos, Akane – Hiyori añadió aún más leña al fuego, ganándose una mirada fulminadora de la peliazul – Te gusta Ranma, no lo niegues.

- Es lo único que explica que te hayas tomado tan mal lo de las brochetas... Sabes de sobra que la cocina no es lo tuyo, Akane, no debería sorprenderte que tu comida no guste – apuntó Rin, a quien Hiyori le había contado lo ocurrido.

- Creo que os tragáis demasiadas telenovelas, chicas... Y veis cosas donde no las hay – la chica de la dulce mirada chocolate se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama.

- Ya, ya... Pero a ti te gusta Ranma.

- En serio. Esas serias proyectan una falsa imagen del hombre ideal, y acabáis pensando que en el amor todo es dulce y azucarado... Cuando la realidad es mucho más amarga – Akane miró a Hiyori, después a Rin – Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre, a lo peor te equivocas... Luego el dolor se te refleja, y la historia es vieja: te vuelves loca.

- ¿A quien crees que engañas? ¡Él es tierra y paraíso! No uses artimañas, nena, solo es un aviso – las dos hermanas empezaron a hablar a coro– No te hagas la fría, claro como el día, vemos tu interior...

- ¡Qué va! ¡No habléis! No lo acepto ¡No, no!

- Por él estás, ¿De qué vas? Niégalo.

- Es un cliché, yo lo sé, no es amor – Akane se levantó de la cama, y empezó a andar por la habitación – Todo es hermoso en el principio, el corazón se nos salta... La mente grita: 'ten más juicio, si es que no quieres llorar por nada'.

- Tú sigue negando, lo que quieres lo que sientes, no estamos tragando, es amor, es evidente. ¡Tienes que admitirlo! Te ha pillado fuerte, dilo ya, y ya está.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Ni hablar! No lo digo, ¡No! ¡No!

- Tú estás por él, mírate, míralo...

- Así lo veis, pero yo lo sé. No es amor.

- Nos dio el BIS, repetir 'No es amor' – dijeron las hermanas sarcásticamente, mientras se miraban ente ellas.

- ¿Qué no lo veis? Yo lo sé...

- Sí, no es amor – las chicas finalizaron la frase por ella.

- Que me dejéis, yo lo sé...

- Deja el desdén, sabes bien que es amor – dicho esto, las hermanas abandonaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Akane sola y confundida, pero un poquito más animada. La peliazul volvió a estirarse en la cama.

- En alta voz... No diré que es mi amor – Akane admitió eso en un susurro, y después cayó en los brazos de Morfeo con una bonita sonrisa adornando su cara.

--

La aguja grande del reloj del salón se movió, llegando hasta el número 12. La pequeña a estaba 180º de ella. En este preciso momento llegó Ranma al piso. Estaba un poco más calmado, pero también muy arrepentido. No sabía por qué había gritado así a Akane, y lo que era peor: no sabía como pedirle perdón...

El hombre de la trenza lanzó un suspiro de resignación, y después fue a su habitación. Allí dejó la cazadora, y después se cambió de ropa, cogiendo algo más cómodo. Optó por unos tejanos viejos, anchos y gastados, con algunos agujeros en las rodillas, pero que le sentaban fenomenal; y por una sudadera granate con unas letras blancas en inglés en la zona del pecho.

Se sentó en la silla y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, dejando descansar su cabeza entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos algunos segundos, pero después los abrió para mirar a través del vidrio de su ventana. El empezaba a esconderse, por lo que el cielo se teñía de bonitos colores. Se quedó bastante rato embobado con la vista, admirando la belleza de aquel paisaje, pero después recordó que tenía que estudiar un poco, así que cogió sus apuntes de electrónica.

Pero media hora después, un frustrado Ranma Saotome salía de su habitación. No podía estudiar, la discusión con Akane impedía que se concentrara en lo que leían sus ojos. Así que decidió cambiar de actividad: leería un poco. Se dirigió hacia una habitación que tenía varias estanterías abarrotadas de libros, y que era conocida como 'La biblioteca', por cortesía de Rin.

Había libros de todas las clases, medidas, temarios y colores. "No es extraño que le llamen la biblioteca...". Desde libros de cocina o clásicos de la literatura hasta libros infantiles, pasando por algún libro de temática sexual, bricolaje, guías de viajes... Lo cierto es que la colección era inmensa y digna de admirar. Todos los ejemplares estaban perfectamente ordenados, en un claro ejemplo de lo que es una buena organización.

Pero no sólo había libros en aquella habitación. En algunos estantes había varias fotos enmarcadas. Ranma reconoció a Rin con dos años, y sonrió con ternura al ver lo mona que era. Una joven Hiyori con el uniforme de instituto o una Yuna espectacular ataviada con un impresionante vestido rojo eran otras fotos dignas de ver. Habían algunas de gente que no conocía, probablemente serían familiares o algunos amigos. Pero sí reconoció una imagen en la que estaban todas las chicas del piso. Sentadas en el sofá del salón, las cuatro sonreían a la cámara. Estaba Hiyori, Yuna, Rin... Y Akane. El corazón del chico dio un vuelco al ver lo bonita que estaba la peliazul cuando sonreía.

Pero había una chica aún más preciosa que Akane. De hecho, era la más preciosa de todas. La foto estaba enmarcada con un elegante marco negro, y la sonrisa de la chica que estaba retratada centraba toda la atención del ojiazul. Su cabello negro con destellos azulados caía graciosamente por su espalda, y estaba en su tamaño ideal: ni muy corto ni muy largo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de gasa blanca y se veía muy feliz. Ranma calculó que aquella chica tendría unos 13 o 14 años en el momento en el que hicieron la foto, y que seguramente ahora sería guapísima. Pero... ¿Quién era?

- Hola, Ranma – Hiyori acababa de entrar en la habitación – Es raro verte aquí, nunca antes habías entrado.

- Ah... Sí, mira, no sé.

- ¿Qué haces con esa foto? – la chica se dio cuenta de lo que Ranma tenía en las manos.

- Estaba mirándolas y he encontrado esa.

- Oh, ¿Y cómo es que te ha llamado la atención?

- ¡La chica es guapísima! Sobretodo por su sonrisa... Pero no tengo ni idea de quien es.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No te suena de nada? Fíjate bien.

- Mmmm... – Ranma miró una vez más la fotografía. Aquellos ojos chocolate, aquel pelo azulado... Y aquella sonrisa. "¡Un momento! ¿Sería posible que...?" Ranma comparó la sonrisa de la chica con la de Akane. "No... No puede ser..." Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

- ¿Lo sabes? – por la expresión de desconcierto del ojiazul, Hiyori estaba segura de que Ranma había adivinado la identidad de aquella chica.

- Es... ¿Es A...?

- Akane, sí. Estaba guapa, ¿Verdad?

- Anda... – las mejillas de Ranma estaban teñidas de rojo. Había estado diciendo que la chica era guapísima cuando en realidad era Akane, y lo que era peor: ¡Hiyori estaba delante! – O-Oye, Hiyori, yo..

- Sé que te gusta Akane, si no sabes disimular – ella le guiñó un ojo – Pero tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí, no diré nada.

- ... – un Ranma con las mejillas enrojecidas prefirió no decir nada, y miraba hacia el otro lado como si con él no fuera la cosa. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón aparentando indiferencia.

- Dicen que quien calla otorga...

- Bueno Hiyori yo tengo que ir a estudiar un poco más – Ranma intentó huir de la situación con esa excusa, pero la chica fue más rápida y antes de que él abandonara la habitación lo cogió del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

- Espera Ranma... Quiero hablar contigo – la profunda mirada que Hiyori le lanzó hizo que Ranma tragase duro – Akane estaba muy triste cuando he llegado a casa. Os habéis peleado, ¿Verdad?

- Bueno... Sí, hemos discutido. Yo me he pasado, pero ella tampoco se ha quedado atrás.

- Ya me lo imagino, Ranma, pero tienes que entender que aunque Akane es una chica difícil e impulsiva... En el fondo tiene un gran corazón.

- Sí... – un arrepentido Ranma miraba al suelo.

- Voy a llevar a Rin a cenar fuera – dijo Hiyori de repente.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí. Yuna ha dicho que no vendría a cenar, y Rin y yo estaremos fuera también. Así que tienes vía libre para intentar arreglar las cosas con ella, ¿Qué te parece?

- Hiyori... – los labios de Ranma se curvaron en una bonita sonrisa – Gracias, eres... Eres genial – el ojiazul besó la mejilla de la chica en señal de agradecimiento.

- De nada, Ranma, de nada – Hiyori sonrió también, sus mejillas coloreadas con un ligero color carmín, algo que afortunadamente el chico no notó. A ella no le gustaba Ranma, pero no cada día un alguien tan guapo te da un beso...

--

Puso un mantel de color claro, esperando que a ella le gustara. La vajilla era la mejor que tenían en aquella casa. Decoró la mesa con algunas velas, haciendo que estuviera arreglada, pero no demasiado formal. Dos minutos más tarde terminó de poner algunos detalles más, y sonrió satisfecho. Le había quedado muy bien.

Pero entonces recordó que tenía el horno en marcha... Y que el agua que había puesto a hervir ya debía haber alcanzado su punto de ebullición, así que marchó corriendo a la cocina. ¡Todo tenía que ser perfecto! ¡Nada podía salir mal!

--

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y después se miró en el espejo del baño. Observó sus ojos: rojos, hinchados. Además, escocían un montón... Eran las consecuencias de haber llorado tanto.

Su aspecto era horrible. Sin embargo, daba igual si estaba guapa o no, porque su plan para el resto del día consistía en prepararse cualquier cosa precocinada para comer e ir a la cama después. No estaba de humor, no quería ver a nadie, y sobretodo... No quería ver a Ranma.

Recordó con dolor las palabras del chico de la trenza. Sí, era consciente de que no sabía cocinar... Sin embargo, no hacía falta que se lo dijeran de esa manera tan brusca. Sabía que ella tampoco había actuado bien, pero esto no justificaba la actitud del joven de profundos ojos de color ultramar. "Maldito estúpido...". Apretó sus puños con rabia y salió del baño. Pero entonces se encontró con algo inesperado.

¡Habían preparado una mesa para dos! Estaba claro que había sido Ranma, ya que no había nadie más en casa. "¿Pero de qué va? ¿Cómo es capaz de restregarme que ha invitado a una chica a cenar después de la bronca de hoy?". Akane seguía blasfemando contra el chico cuando de repente este salió de la cocina. Su más hermoso tormento. Los ojos azules de él se encontraron con los marrones de ella, pero nadie dijo nada, sus miradas hablaban por ellos. '¿Quién vendrá a cenar, Ranma?' 'Akane... ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?'.

- Eh... Si tienes compañía no te preocupes, yo no molestaré – Akane decidió romper la comunicación visual para iniciar una verbal.

- No, es que... "Quiero que seas tú mi compañía".

- Sólo déjame cocinar algo y me voy a mi habitación.

- Mmmm... Akane, puedes comer aquí si quieres...

- Da igual, no quiero estropear tu velada – ella no estaba por mucho palabrerío – Además, si tiene que venir alguien...

- No viene nadie – dijo el chico, apoyándose en el respaldo de una de las sillas y lanzando una intensa mirada a la chica.

- ¿Cómo? – Akane tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. ¿No venía nadie? Entonces... ¿Eso para quién era? ¿Para ella? ¡Imposible! Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

- Akane... Esto es para ti... ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

- Eh... ¿Pero cómo puedes decirme esto después de lo mucho que te has pasado durante la comida?

- Vamos Akane... Perdóname, por favor. No me gusta que los demás se metan en nuestras cosas... – Ranma pronunció el 'nuestras cosas' de manera muy íntima y sensual, y a Akane se le subieron los colores con solo escucharlo – He reaccionado mal cuando Yuna ha llegado, pero tú... Tampoco te has quedado callada...

- ... – Akane no sabía muy bien que decir. Ranma había hablado de manera clara y simple, y eso la había desconcertado un poco – Bu... Bueno, ya, pero...

- ¿Lo dejamos en empate? – él no quería que la chica se sintiera incómoda.

- Vale – la sonrisa de Ranma le inspiraba confianza, así que decidió hacerle caso. Era extraño que se reconciliaran así, pero lo más importante era que ya volvían a estar de buenas.

- Me alegro mucho de volver a estar como siempre contigo... – susurró Ranma con voz ronca, antes de dar un cariñoso abrazo a la chica. La rodeó por la cintura y enterró su cabeza en el pelo de ella, oliendo su suave fragancia. La peliazul sonrió y se apoyó en el pecho del chico, sus brazos abrazándolo por la espalda. El contacto duró solo algunos segundos, pero fueron unos segundos mágicos.

- ¿Cómo siempre? Nosotros siempre estamos peleando... – dijo Akane riendo, por lo que Ranma supo que todo estaba arreglado.

- Quizá es nuestra forma de... – "Querernos" – ...¿Demostrar simpatía? – Akane asintió y sonrió, y Ranma sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando vio lo bonita que estaba la chica. No pudo evitar comparar la Akane de ahora con la de la fotografía. Había cambiado, pero su sonrisa... Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma.

--

Sentados uno enfrente del otro y a la luz de las velas, Akane y Ranma hablaron sobre temas triviales mientras degustaban una siempre ligera ensalada. El chico había preparado comida europea, alegando que era lo que mejor sabía cocinar, por lo que comieron con cubiertos y no con palillos. El primer plato había sido sencillo, pero el segundo consistió en un elaborado plato de merluza que sorprendió a Akane. Todo iba acompañado de un buen vino negro, que bebieron en unas elegantes copas de cristal fino.

Akane se sentía como una princesa. Comiendo buena comida, las velas encendidas, un ambiente íntimo, el mejor acompañante posible... Lo único que faltaba era que estuvieran vestidos de etiqueta: ella con un largo vestido rojo, sus hombros al descubierto, y sus pies cubiertos por unos altísimos tacones. Ranma estaría impresionante con una americana oscura y una corbata azul, resaltando así el color de sus ojos.

Pero no era así: ella vestía un polo azul oscuro, unos tejanos claros y unas deportivas. Él una sudadera granate y unos viejos tejanos llenos de agujeros. Pero... ¿Qué más daba? Lo importante no era la ropa que llevaran, o lo que estuvieran comiendo... Lo importante era que estaban ellos dos. Ni Ranma y Yuna, ni Akane y Sora. Eran Ranma y Akane.

--

Después de algún rato en la cocina, el chico de la trenza llegó al salón con los postres: fresas con chocolate. Akane se dio cuenta de que aquel era un poste afrodisíaco, pero, según ella, era imposible que Ranma lo hubiera preparado con esta intención. ¿Quién lo haría para una chica como ella? Más parecida a un tío que uno de verdad. Su ropa masculina, su pecho casi inexistente... Realmente era todo lo contrario a una chica sexy.

- ¿Te gustan las fresas con chocolate?

- ¿Eh?

- Despistada... ¿En qué pensabas? Jejeje, te dije que si te gustaban las fresas con chocolate.

- Pues lo cierto es que nunca antes las había probado...

- Hazlo, ya verás – la sonrisa de Ranma le dio confianza, y la chica probó una fresa, cerrando los ojos mientras la saboreaba.

- Mmmm... Que buena...

- Sí, ¿Verdad?

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio degustando aquel delicioso manjar, mientras se sonreían en un gesto confidente. Al final quedó una fresa.

- ¿La quieres? – preguntó el chico de la trenza cogiendo el fruto. Akane tragó duro ante la visión de un guapísimo Ranma a la cálida luz de las velas.

- Cómela tú.

- Es posible que esta sea la fresa más buena del mundo...

- Pues... Entonces... Dámela.

- Bien – Ranma acercó la fresa a los labios de Akane, ella mordió un trozo. Pero cuando iba a comer lo que faltaba Ranma alejó el manjar de la boca de Akane, provocando que sin querer ella hiciera una caricia en la mano del chico de la trenza. Él sonrió – Si es la fresa más buena del mundo... Yo también quiero un trocito... – Ranma no dijo nada acerca del sorprendente contacto de los labios femeninos y su mano, pero lo cierto es que le había encantado. Mucho más que uno de los húmedos besos que le había dado Yuna en su momento.

- Ah... Vale... – la chica bajó la mirada. Seguramente había quedado como una torpe haciendo aquello con su boca.

- Bueno, y ahora que ya estamos... ¿Quieres ver una película?

La chica miró su reloj de pulsera: eran más de las diez de la noche. ¡El tiempo había pasado sorprendentemente rápido! Pero... ¿Qué más daba? Claro que iba a ver la película con Ranma, ya que la otra opción era irse a dormir... Por lo tanto, intentando ignorar lo mucho que escocían sus ojos y lo que le dolía su cabeza, la peliazul asintió. Ranma le sonrió, agradecido de que la chica hubiera aceptado su invitación. El chico recogió los platos y fue a la cocina, donde los puso en el lavavajillas.

--

- Espero que te haya gustado la comida... – dijo el chico una vez los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

- Sí. Estaba muy buena. No tanto como la mía, ya lo sé... – los ojos de Akane se humedecieron levemente.

- Oh, vamos, Akane. Cada uno es bueno para diferentes cosas... Todos tenemos un talento oculto, ahí, listo para salir y asombrar a todo el mundo.

- No creas... El mundo es muy injusto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ah... Eh... Nada, nada – Akane prefirió ahorrarse un: 'Porque tú tienes todas las virtudes del mundo, y yo ni una'.

- Bueno, vale – viendo que la chica no quería hablar, Ranma decidió cambiar de tema – ¿Qué, ponemos la película?

- Sí.

- El chico se levantó del sofá y fue a bajar las persianas y a correr las cortinas, puesto que ya era de noche. Después cogió la película y encendió el reproductor de DVD, pero al no haber usado nunca el de aquella casa, se encontró con algún problemilla.

- Mmm... Akane, ¿Cuál es el canal del DVD?

- A ver... Este, diría – la chica se levantó del sofá, cogió el mando a distancia y lo encontró en pocos segundos – Ya está.

- ¡Bien! – Ranma sonrió en cuando vio aparecer el título de la película en la pantalla del televisor. Después se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Akane – ¡Qué crack, Akane!

- Bueno, no creas...

- Que sí, que sí.

Las mejillas de la peliazul estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo, ya que tenía a Ranma a menos de un palmo de distancia. No se podía concentrar en la película, pues estaba más pendiente del atractivo chico que estaba a su lado que de lo que veía en la televisión. Además, los ojos le pesaban y le dolían horrores... Decidió cerrarlos para dejarlos descansar un poco, pero no fue consciente del momento en el que dejó de sentir la voz de los protagonistas de la película.

--

Ranma estaba concentrado en la película, y no se dio cuenta de que Akane había caído en brazos de Morfeo hasta que esta, sin querer, se apoyó en su hombro. Entonces, el corazón del chico se aceleró, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí.

- ¿Akane? – susurró bajito, sin ser capaz de creerse que la chica se hubiera atrevido a hacer aquello.

Al ver que no contestaba, la miró, y vio que estaba dormida. Entonces sonrió y besó la frente de la chica en un gesto cargado de ternura.

Decidió que ya vería la película otro día, así que apagó el televisor. Había algo más interesante: la chica que dormía a su lado. Akane Tendo.

El salón quedó en penumbra, y los ojos azules de Ranma tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la repentina oscuridad. Cuando lo hicieron pudo ver a Akane, quien tenía la cara levemente iluminada gracias a la luz de la Luna. Pero, para su desgracia, no pudo estar mucho rato admirando lo bella que era la chica, ya que también cayó dormido sin remedio, apoyando su cabeza en la de Akane, y rodeándola con un brazo.

--

- Mmm... Creo que habrán tenido tiempo suficiente para enterrar el hacha de guerra... – Hiyori miró su reloj de pulsera antes de abrir la puerta del piso. Eran más de las doce de la noche, y ya hacía rato que Rin había sucumbido a los placeres del mundo de los sueños, por lo que su hermana mayor la llevaba en brazos. Al final, cansada de llevar a la niña, que ya no era tan niña, a cuestas, decidió entrar.

Al principio no vio nada, todo estaba a oscuras, por lo que tuvo que abrir la luz. Y al hacerlo, se encontró con una mayúscula sorpresa: Ranma y Akane juntos, dormidos, en el sofá... Y lo más sorprendente: ¡Él la abrazaba! Además, ninguno de los dos parecía estar en desacuerdo con la situación, pues tenían una cara de felicidad que no podía con ellos...

Dejó a Rin en su habitación y fue en busca de la cámara para hacer una foto a la dulce parejita. Algún día les enseñaría aquella imagen...

Ranma y Akane se habían reconciliado, y Hiyori estaba tremendamente feliz por ellos. Estaba claro que se querían... Ahora solo faltaba saber cuando tardarían en confesarlo.

Aunque claro, tratándose de ellos dos... Podían tardar meses en hacerlo...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de 'Un piso, un hombre, cuatro mujeres'. Ya lo tenía listo desde hace una semana, pero he estado con la gripe y hasta hoy, que me encuentro mejor, no lo he podido subir. Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.

Y... ¿Qué os parece Hiyori? Kasumi 2.0., ¿Verdad? XD O, por lo menos, eso creo yo, jeje. La verdad es que es quien cuida y comprende a todos en la casa...

Y ahora vamos con una pregunta: ¿Algún/a fan de Disney por aquí? Si es así, habréis podido detectar cierto homenaje que desde aquí he hecho a Hércules... Sí, en la conversación entre Akane, Rin y Hiyori en la habitación de la peliazul... Lo que dicen es la letra de 'Canción de Meg': Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre... A lo peor te equivocas...

Me daba un poco de miedo ponerla, porque no sabía si el diálogo que mantienen Meg y las Musas en la película quedaría bien en el fanfic, pero como la canción va como anillo al dedo a la situación que se presentaba (la protagonista niega su amor por Hércules/Ranma, y las Musas/Hiyori y Rin le dicen que no lo esconda, que no sirve de nada negarlo)... Pues lo he incluido. Os recomiendo leerlo mientras escucháis la canción, poned 'Canción de Meg' en YouTube y ya está.  
Espero que os haya gustado la idea. Planeo incluir alguna canción más en capítulos posteriores de la historia, pero también dependerá de vuestra opinión. ¿Qué os parece?

Y ahora sí, los reviews. La verdad es que estoy gratamente sorprendida con la acceptación de la historia, soy muy feliz ^^  
¡¡Muchas gracias!!

- **akemyanngel: **Pues caramba, sorprende oír que mi historia te ha dejado pegada, y que te haya gustado tanto. A ver que te parece este capítulo ;-)

- **Kasumi52:** Bueno, yo no noto tanto ese cambio que dices, pero sí que es verdad que los personajes tienen que evolucionar un mínimo, que si no nos tiraríamos capítulos y capítulos y no avanzaríamos nada XD Otra cosa, ¿Por qué dices que se me va a hacer difícil continuar con la historia? Es que me dices esto pero no me dices el porqué, y la verdad... Me has dejado un poco intrigada, jeje. ¡¡Besos!!

- **Nia06:** ¡Pues muchas gracias! Un review corto pero al grano :) Me alegro de que te guste la historia, espero que no haya tardado demasiado en actualizar para tu gusto, pero es que mis capítulos ocupan 20 páginas de Word... Y para mí escribir + universidad + vida social (que tengo poca, pero tengo XD) es un poco estresante, así que suelo tardar lo mío en subir capítulos nuevos. Espero que este sea de tu agrado, cuídate.

- **Vivian Alejandra:** En este capítulo nuestros tortolitos ya han aceptado lo que sienten... Tardaran a estar juntos, pero ya llegará. Un saludo.

- **yumita:** Jeje, Sora es un trozo de pan... Le gusta Akane, pero es capaz de dejarla ir a los brazos de otro... La verdad es que chicos como él ya no abundan, o por lo menos donde vivo yo XD ¡Besos!

- **Naoko Tendo: **Pues que alegría ver que te gustó Sora :) Es muy tierno, me dio un poco de pena y todo escribir el trozo en el que era rechazado... Y la escena del árbol me encantó redactarla, me alegra oír que sea de tu agrado. Bueno, a ver que te parece este capítulo.

- **Akane Maxwell:** ¡Que bueno es oír que te parece que el personaje de Akane está bien trabajado! Y si te gustó el Ranma celoso... De momento no recuerdo ningún otro capítulo en el que el ojiazul tenga celos, pero ya veremos, a lo mejor decido incluir algun trocito :)  
Lo del nickname... Jejeje, asunto aclarado ;-) Un saludo.

- **Mrb92:** ¡Qué rabia esto de que se te borre un review! Nunca me ha pasado en esta página, pero recuerdo haber escrito un largo artículo en un foro sobre Astronomía (una de mis grandes aficiones) y cuando ya lo tenía terminado... Plim, se me borró. Estuve a punto de hacer alguna locura XDDD  
Espero que los exámenes te hayan ido bien, seguro que sí ^^  
Y bueno, entrando en materia... Muy buena la interpretación que haces de Sora. ¡Es que eres genial, en serio! A mi me da pena.  
Lo de... "¡Zas, en toda la boca!", es muy bueno, lo mucho que me he reído al leer esta frase XDD  
Y por último, comentar lo del árbol, que en este capítulo no ha salido... Es que de hecho, no hemos salido del piso, jaja. Bueno chica, me despido, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, es un inmenso placer leerte y más cuando coincides tanto conmigo en la forma de ver a los personajes. Cuídate y suerte si tienes más exámenes ;-)

- **AkaneKagome:** ¡Hola guapísima! Gracias por comentar la historia, me alegra ver que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Leí que... ¿100 % partidaria de un Ranma celoso? Bueno, como ya le he comentado a Akane Maxwell... Se intentará incluir esta escena más adelante, jeje.  
¡Que bien que te gustara el final! Me costó un poquito escribirlo, pero creo que no me quedó del todo mal, y más viendo opiniones como la tuya... ^^  
Y vamos con tu propuesta. La verdad es que la escena que has dicho (la de una Akane en poca ropa) estaba pensada para incluirla en este capítulo, el que acabas de leer, y me hizo mucha gracia ver que te adelantabas a la historia XD Pero tampoco sabía muy bien como encajarla dentro de la pelea Ranma-Akane, y por lo tanto... Lo he dejado para o el siguiente capítulo o el otro, ya acabaré de decidir en cual la pongo. Pero bueno, sabiendo que eres partidaria de una escena así... Intentaré escribirla con esmero, jeje. Por cierto, no es 'meter la cuchara', estoy encantada de leer propuestas para el fic, si tienes alguna más no dudes en contármela :)  
Y nada más, esperando que este capítulo sea de tu agrado... Me despido, ¡Un besote enorme!

- **Tsukisaku: **¡Pues que bien que te parezca interesante! Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero que disfrutes con él. ¡Un saludo!

- **Anami.x (no sé que ocurre con tu nick, pero me da error si pongo la x. de delante): **Caramba, con esto de las 3 de la mañana me has sacado los colores, es realmente impresionante XD (aunque bueno, he hecho cosas similares, por no decir peores). Y esto de que te lo dijo una amiga... Pues me ha sorprendido mucho, la verdad, ya que no creo que sea una historia tan buena, pero me alegro de que te guste ^^ .  
No me molesta en absoluto que hagas un comentario sobre cada uno de los capítulos, justo al contrario, me agrada conocer las diferentes opiniones que tenéis sobre lo que escribo.  
Estoy muy contenta de recibir reviews como el tuyo, deseo que este capítulo te guste también.  
¡Besoos!

Nada más, me enrollo tanto que parezco una persiana XDD  
Me despido ya, intentaré actualizar tan pronto como pueda... Aunque no prometo nada, pero esperad algo por Abril, quizá principios de Mayo (intentaré no tardar tanto U.U').

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


	6. Fiesta sorpresa

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**Fiesta sorpresa**

Acomodó un mechón de su pelo negroazulado detrás de su oreja, pues le impedía ver por dónde andaba con claridad. Luego siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca: quería algún sitio para estudiar con tranquilidad durante, al menos, un ratito. Sabía que cuando llegara a casa no podría hacerlo, pues aquel tranquilo pisito en el que vivía había cambiado bastante desde que cierto individuo con los ojos más azules que había visto nunca llegara al hogar. Pero no pudo llegar a la biblioteca, ya que una voz conocida la interceptó.

- ¡Akane! – era Hiyori, quien la saludó de manera afable - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Hum, bien. Acabo de salir de clases, y voy a la biblioteca a mirarme mejor unos apuntes.

- Anda Akane, eres brutal. Siempre tan aplicada... Seguro que llegarás muy lejos.

- Bueno, no creo que haya para tanto – la chica se sonrojó. Era inevitable que se sintiera incómoda cuando la alababan. Aunque, por otro lado... ¿Era verdad? ¿Llegaría lejos?

- Que sí, que sí. No seas tan modesta – la hermana de Rin le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda – Pierde la timidez, chica, que no te hace ningún bien. Y mucho menos con los chicos.

- ¿Con los chicos? ¿Perdón?

- No sé, por ejemplo... – dijo la chica haciéndose la interesante – Conozco a un tal Saotome... Y sé que no te es indiferente – Hiyori se ahorró decir que ella tampoco le era indiferente a él.

- ¡Hiyori!

- Akane, que tengo ojos... Me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre en casa entre Ranma y tú – al oír eso, la peliazul se sonrojó un poco, y Hiyori sonrió al ver su reacción – Y no sólo eso. Estoy segura de que si cambiaras un poco la forma de vestir, ligarías mucho más. Con Ranma y con otros chicos.

- Eso es imposible, yo no soy como Yuna.

- No hace falta ser Yuna, Akane. Lo que debes hacer es ser tú misma, Akane, no una chica extremadamente tímida e insegura que se esconde detrás de ropa masculina como si fuera un escudo contra los demás.

- Pero... Pero yo... – Akane no sabía que decir. Lo que había dicho Hiyori era cierto y ella lo sabía, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente que alguien más te lo dijera.

La peliazul optó por quedarse callada, y miró al suelo. Observó las deportivas que llevaba, cubiertas por unos anchos pantalones. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Hiyori. Su ropa era sencilla y normal: vestía pantalones tejanos y una sudadera, justo igual que ella. "¿Entonces, cuál es la diferencia entre nosotras? ¿Por qué ella luce como una chica, y yo como una imitación barata de un tío?". Observó la sudadera de Hiyori, de color rojo sangre con unas letras en el pecho, y bastante ajustada a sus curvas. Luego la comparó con la suya, la cual era negra, con una capucha grande y muy, muy ancha. "Sí, podría ir con prendas más ceñidas, pero... Mira el pecho que tiene ella, y mira el que tengo yo".

Akane era muy cabezota y no entendía que el tamaño del pecho es, en realidad, una cosa secundaria, que cuando un chico se fija en ti no lo hace por eso. Es más, a muchos les da bastante igual. ¿Por qué, entonces, el tamaño de los senos era una inseguridad en Akane, como en tantas otras chicas del resto del mundo? Por culpa de la sociedad y de sus ideales de belleza. Según estos, una chica tenía que ser guapa, delgada, alta, esbelta, con unas medidas de 90-60-90, pelo largo y bonito, sonrisa deslumbrante... ¿Y qué pasaba si en vez de ser delgada estabas un poco rellenita? ¿Era delito tener poco pecho?

Evidentemente que no. La solución sería muy simple, y consistiría en pasar de lo que digan los estereotipos, pero el problema es que Akane, al contrario que muchas otras chicas que sí lo habían hecho, no podía. Además, la peliazul tenía razón cuando pensaba que sería muy raro que ahora, de repente, se empezara a vestir con escotes y camisetas ajustadas. Se había metido en un pozo del que sería muy difícil salir.

- ¿Sois compañeras de piso de Yuna? – una chica llegó a donde estaban Hiyori y Akane, provocando que estas tuvieran que finalizar su conversación de forma repentina.

- Sí... ¿Ha pasado algo malo? – contestó Hiyori, preocupada.

- ¡No, qué va! Justo al contrario. Como sabréis, la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Yuna, y... Bien, entre sus amigos estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa para ella.

- ¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Suena muy chulo!

- Sí – la chica sonrió – Como sois sus compañeras de piso estáis invitadas las dos, decídselo también a... ¿Saotome, verdad? ¿Verdad que el buenorro que vive con vosotras se llama Saotome?

- Sí – Akane se atrevió a hablar por primera vez. Pero ese 'sí' fue un poco cortante, y las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Buenorro, dices... Jajajaja – rió Hiyori para relajar el ambiente.

- ¿No lo ves así?

- Ah, eh... Aunque Ranma no es mi tipo... No voy a negar que está bastante bien – al oír esa respuesta por parte de Hiyori, Akane la miró, sorprendida, y la hermana mayor de Rin le guiñó un ojo y susurró: 'tranquila, no te lo voy a quitar...'.

- ¿Bastante bien? ¡Está muy, muy bien! – la chica miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de la hora que era – Uy, se me ha hecho un poco tarde... Os doy mi móvil y me llamáis para confirmar quién viene y quién no, ¿Vale? Es que si somos muchos tendremos que alquilar un local más grande, jeje.

- Vale, pues entonces quedamos así – Akane volvió a participar en la conversación, esta vez usando un tono más amable.

- ¡Nos vemos, chicas! – dicho esto, la amiga de Yuna se alejó de Akane y Hiyori.

El encuentro con Hiyori la había retrasado un poco, pero aún así, Akane decidió aprovechar el tiempo y se fue a la biblioteca, despidiéndose así de Hiyori.

El Sol empezaba a ocultarse y Akane se tapó la cara con la mano para evitar que unos molestos rayos de luz le dieran de pleno en los ojos. Apresuró el paso, y en pocos minutos llegó a la enorme biblioteca de la universidad, aquel templo del conocimiento donde tantas horas había pasado.

--

Ranma llegó a casa a las ocho y media de la noche. Estaba agotado, física y psicológicamente. Se había pasado toda la tarde en el gimnasio, machacando su ya de por sí perfecto cuerpo, con la intención de estar aún más en forma. Pero no solo eso: las clases de la mañana habían sido un desastre, pues en Mecánica no había entendido nada, y en Circuitos eléctricos un compañero había echado a perder un proyecto en el que llevaban más de un mes trabajando. Su sangre empezó a hervir cuando recordó que todo el trabajo de un mes había sido en vano por culpa de un maldito cálculo que su compañero no había hecho bien.

Con un cabreo impresionante, se tiró en la cama y el colchón crujió al ceder por culpa de su peso. Luego se quitó la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, ya que estaba sucia y sudada, y quedó vestido únicamente con un pantalón de deporte largo. Cerró los ojos, apagó la luz e intentó dormir. Mejor que nadie se atreviera a despertarlo, porque no soportaba que sus sueños fueran interrumpidos.

--

Cogió unos palillos largos para remover mejor las verduras que estaban en la sartén, y sonrió al notar el agradable olor que desprendían los vegetales. Hoy cocinaría un plato sencillo y ligero, pero no por ello menos gustoso. A Hiyori no le gustaba complicarse la vida. Y eso era así tanto en la cocina como en la vida real. ¿Por qué preparar platos extremadamente elaborados, si después puede que en realidad no estén buenos? ¿Por qué actuar como Akane, siempre preocupándose de tonterías?

Y hablando de la peliazul... Hiyori recordó que debía hacer algo, así que decidió llamarla.

- ¡Akane! Akane, ¿Puedes venir, por favor? – dijo gritando desde dentro de la cocina.

- ¡Sí! Ya voy...

- ¿Dónde está Ranma? – preguntó Hiyori una vez Akane llegó a su lado.

- No sé, no tengo por qué saber dónde está en cada momento...

- Mujer, no seas borde. Búscalo y coméntale lo de la fiesta, tenemos que aprovechar que ahora mismo Yuna no está en casa.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú?

- Estoy ocupada, Akane...

- Bueeeno... – una no muy convencida peliazul salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies al andar. ¿Ahora se tenía que poner a buscar a Ranma? Seguro que él saldría con una estupidez de las suyas para enfadarla, y ella, tan ingenua como siempre, acabaría mordiendo el anzuelo. "En realidad soy más simple que el mecanismo de un abrelatas".

Buscó por todo el piso, y lo único que encontró fue a Rin, quien estaba viciada a un conocido videojuego. La niña se veía muy graciosa mientras jugaba: sus ojos totalmente abiertos en un intento de concentrarse más en el juego, sus manos pulsando los botones del mando de manera desesperada, y una pequeña y rosada lengua que asomaba por entre sus labios. Pero desgraciadamente para Rin, un GAME OVER apareció repentinamente en la pantalla, y la chica gritó con rabia lamentándose, aunque pronto volvió a empezar otra partida. Al verla, Akane no pudo evitar recordar su infancia. Antes era muy feliz, y su única preocupación consistía en jugar el máximo tiempo posible. Ahora... Se dedicaba a estudiar el máximo tiempo posible. Realmente, las cosas habían cambiado. Y mucho.

Si no estaba por ningún lado... Ranma debería estar en su habitación. Akane fue hacia la puerta de esta, y se quedó mirando la oscura madera, pensativa. Nunca había entrado en la habitación de Ranma sin que él se lo dijera... Ella respetaba mucho el rol de las habitaciones en un piso compartido, y sabía que cada habitación era el espacio personal de quien vivía ahí. Esa era la razón por la cual le daba un poco de miedo entrar: temía invadir la intimidad del chico. Pero luego recordó que Ranma había entrado más de una vez en su habitación con total normalidad, así que... ¡Anda ya, ella haría lo mismo!

Con su mano derecha golpeó la madera dos veces, esperando que Ranma respondiera con un 'pasa'. Pero esa respuesta nunca llegó. Volvió a dar un toquecito en la puerta, pero nada. Solo silencio. "¿No está?". La chica decidió entrar en la habitación.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pues la luz estaba apagada y las persianas estaban bajadas. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Akane distinguió un cuerpo grande y largo estirado en la cama, con la barriga apoyada en el colchón, por lo que quedaba de espaldas a ella. Vio una larga trenza azabache que llegaba casi al espacio que había entre los dos omóplatos, y la chica sonrió al ver que se trataba de Ranma. Estaba durmiendo, así que no iba a despertarlo... Eso sería de muy mala educación. Así que dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero al hacerlo sus pies chocaron con algo. Akane se agachó y lo cogió, dándose cuenta de que era una camiseta blanca. Estaba sucia y sudada, pero... Era de Ranma. Así que Akane la abrazó, imaginando que abrazaba al propietario de aquella prenda. Luego siguió su camino hacia la puerta, pero cuando ya tenía el pomo de esta entre sus manos, oyó un suspiro y se giró.

- ¿Ranma? – susurró la peliazul. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Aún así, decidió acercarse al chico de la trenza, quizá le pasaba algo.

Se sentó en la cama y se sonrojó cuando vio la musculada y perfecta espalda de Ranma, y lo que ya no era espalda. ¡Aquel pantalón de chándal le quedaba demasiado bien! "¡Agh, Akane, no pienses en eso! A ver, yo he venido aquí a ver si está todo correcto... Diría que no le ocurre nada raro. No. Pues me voy". Pero la tentación fue más fuerte y volvió a mirar a Ranma. Aprovechó que estaba tan cerca del chico para acariciar aquel pelo tan sedoso que tenía, y al final terminó bajando la mano para rozarle suavemente el cuello. Akane se estremeció cuando notó la áspera piel de la nuca masculina debajo de la suya, y aunque ella no se dio cuenta, Ranma sonrió en sueños y volvió a suspirar, esta vez de manera imperceptible. Pasaron algunos minutos en que Akane pudo disfrutar de la compañía de Ranma, aunque este estuviera dormido. "Eres tan mono cuando duermes, Ranma... ¿Por qué no eres así siempre? ¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo? Creo que nos llevamos bien y que podemos considerarnos amigos, pero... No sé, odio cuando me dices marimacho, aunque sé que lo haces porque te gusta hacerme rabiar...".

Los minutos pasaron, y Akane estuvo a punto de dormirse varias veces. Pero al final la cabeza ganó al corazón, y aunque deseaba muchísimo tumbarse al lado de aquel chico y disfrutar del calor que desprendía, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Por puro miedo a la reacción de Ranma cuando se despertara, posiblemente parecida a un 'Soy tan irresistible que no has podido evitar quedarte a dormir en mi cama, ¿Eh? Anda, Akane, eres una pervertida...'. No, no y no. Akane negó con la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su interior, y se levantó bruscamente del colchón en el que había estado durante bastante rato. Debía alejarse del causante de aquellas locas ideas... O al final sucumbiría al deseo, con las consiguientes consecuencias.

Como no tenía intención de despertar a Ranma, la peliazul optó por la solución más cómoda: dejaría una nota. Así pues, la chica fue hacia el escritorio de Ranma, y allí cogió bolígrafo y papel. Escribió como pudo debido a la casi total oscuridad de la habitación, pero consiguió dejar el siguiente mensaje: 'La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Yuna, y estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa para ella. ¿Te gustaría venir? Habla conmigo para más detalles, pero asegúrate de que nadie vea esa nota. Akane'. La chica sonrió satisfecha una vez hubo terminado de escribir, y salió apresurada de la habitación, cuestionándose por qué no había hecho esto antes, en vez de entretenerse mirando a Ranma.

--

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Ranma abrió los ojos. El hambre le había despertado, así que decidió levantarse e ir a por algo en la cocina. Cogió el primer jersey que encontró y se lo puso para cubrir su torso, así no cogería frío. Luego salió de su habitación apresuradamente, pasó por el salón intentando hacer el menor ruido y llegó a la cocina. No encendió ni las luces, fue directamente a la nevera, en busca de algunas sobras de la cena o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró implicaba tener que cocinar, así que... Se decidió por una manzana, algo sencillo y rápido. Pero alguien interrumpió este improvisado almuerzo.

- ¿Ranma? – una Hiyori en pijama acababa de llegar a la cocina. Estaba más dormida que despierta, y tenía un aspecto bastante gracioso. La chica cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua, pues tenía sed.

- ¡Hiyori!

- Shhht, no grites tanto, que es tarde... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No he cenado, y... Tenía hambre – admitió el chico de la trenza levemente sonrojado.

- Oh, es verdad, no has cenado – recordó la castaña – Akane me ha comentado que estabas durmiendo, y hemos preferido no despertarte.

- ¿Akane?

- Sí, te buscaba para decirte lo de Yuna.

- ¿Lo de Yuna? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Mmmm... Por lo que veo, aún no lo sabes – calló para beber un poco de agua – En fin, mañana hablas con ella y ya está.

- Bueno, vale – dijo el chico de la trenza, no del todo convencido. En dos segundos terminó su manzana, así que se despidió de Hiyori con un ademán con la mano. Poco rato después, la chica hizo lo mismo, y el piso quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Ranma volvió de su habitación dispuesto a dormir, pero observó que algo estaba diferente: habían tocado su escritorio. Intrigado, se acercó, y descubrió que algunos papeles estaban cambiados de lugar y que habían cogido un bolígrafo. Tanteó con las manos y encontró una nota. Decidido a leerla, encendió la lámpara del escritorio, y distinguió la bonita letra de Akane. En dos segundos captó el mensaje, y giró la notita para escribir la respuesta en la otra cara del papel. Después se apresuró en salir de su habitación en dirección a la de la peliazul.

Abrió la puerta muy lentamente, intentando no despertar a la bella chica que dormía profundamente cobijada por el calor de las sábanas. Luego, de puntillas para hacer el menor ruido, dejó la nota en el escritorio de Akane. Antes de irse la estuvo observando un rato, y no pudo evitar dar un tierno beso en la frente de la peliazul, cuyos labios se curvaron en una placentera sonrisa cuando recibió la caricia. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ranma se fue, y la tranquilidad volvió a la habitación de Akane. Cuando se levantara, la chica vería la respuesta del joven de la trenza: 'Vale, muchas gracias. Mañana hablamos. Ranma'.

--

Los días pasaron y Ranma se puso al corriente de todo. Le pareció muy buena la idea de la fiesta, y aceptó encantado. Los tres compañeros de piso de Yuna acordaron que le regalarían algo de forma conjunta, y lo comprarían las chicas, pues Ranma alegó que 'se quedaría en casa para cuidar a Rin', lo que provocó las risas de Akane y Hiyori. Vaya excusa más mala... ¿Des de cuándo Ranma se quedaba al cuidado de Rin por gusto?

- Entonces... ¿Crees que le gustará a Yuna? – preguntó Akane cuando, junto con Hiyori, salió de la tienda donde acababan de comprar el regalo.

- Sí, creo que sí – respondió la castaña. Luego cambió de tema totalmente – Por cierto, Akane... ¿Ya sabes qué te pondrás para la fiesta?

- ¿Para la fiesta? Mmmm... Pues la verdad es que no. No tengo ni idea: no pienso ponerme tacones y un vestido ajustado, pero tampoco iré con tejanos y sudadera...

- No, claro que no. Tienes que llevar algo de tu estilo, pero que se te vea diferente, más arreglada.

- Decir esto es muy fácil... ¿Pero dónde encuentro yo ropa así?

- Pues mira... ¿Ves aquella tienda? – Hiyori señaló con el dedo índice un local que estaba a pocos metros de ellas – Venden ropa bastante de tu estilo, así en plan sport, aunque muy femenina. Entremos a ver lo que hay.

- Mmmm... Si no hay más remedio... – bufó Akane en un tono cansado.

- ¡Hey! Yo ya sé lo que me pondré, por mi podemos ir a casa, ¿Eh? Lo hago por ti, para darte algún consejo sobre la ropa.

- Jajaja, vale, vale. Venga, adentro.

La tienda era acogedora y la ropa era bonita, y a Akane le gustó bastante. Encontró más de un modelito que pensó que le quedaría bien, pero que rechazaba por 'su pronunciado escote', 'ser demasiado ajustado', o 'tener unos acabados muy femeninos'. Así pues, la peliazul deslizaba sus dedos por las perchas de las que colgaban las distintas prendas, pero no encontraba ninguna que la terminara de convencer. Sin embargo, Hiyori no era tan indecisa como la chica Tendo, y no tardó en coger cuatro camisas para ella. La llevó a los probadores, y ahí hizo que se probara todas las prendas. Entre las dos fueron rechazando las que no le quedaban del todo bien, y al final se quedaron con la última prenda: una blusa de color rojo con escote en pico y bastante ceñida en la zona del pecho, y que a partir de éste se hacía más ancha. Por detrás habían dos finas tiras de la misma tela que se anudaban a media espalda en un lazo, dándole un toque original a la prenda.

- ¡Estás guapísima!

- Bu... Bueno, no me queda mal del todo... – Akane nunca admitiría que la prenda le quedaba genial, que parecía hecha expresamente para ella. Era demasiado tímida y vergonzosa para decirlo delante de Hiyori.

- Mmm... A ver, con unos tejanos ajustados y unas botas marrón oscuro te quedaría perfecto.

- Tejanos ajustados... Sí, diría que tengo algunos. Pero lo de las botas ya no es tan fácil – admitió Akane mirando al suelo, ligeramente sonrojada.

- ¡Te las dejo yo, mujer! – Hiyori dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro de la peliazul, sobresaltando un poco a esa última con su entusiasmo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! – la chica Tendo se puso a dar saltitos de alegría – ¡Oh, Hiyori, eres genial! ¡Me has salvado la vida!

- ¿La vida? ¡Exagerada! Pero si lo único que he hecho es ayudarte a escoger un modelito y dejarte unas botas.

- Para mí es mucho... Me preocupaba bastante el qué ponerme para la fiesta, pues ya sabes que lo de vestir y arreglarse no es lo mío, y...

- Akane, no te pongas triste. Lo importante es que ya tienes ropa. ¡Alegra esa cara, chica! ¡Vamos! – y así, entre risas, las dos compañeras de piso salieron del probador, pagaron la camisa de Akane y volvieron a casa.

--

Era el día D: el cumpleaños de Yuna. Hiyori, Ranma y Akane quedaron con algunos de los otros invitados a la fiesta a las nueve de la mañana, con la intención de ir al local donde se celebraría el cumpleaños y preparar un poco la cosa. Habían comprado globos y demás artículos de fiesta, y también un montón de comida. No faltarían ni la música ni la bebida, todo sería perfecto.

- Ranma y Akane, ¿Podríais colgar algunos globos ahí? – una de las amigas de Yuna y encargada de organizar la fiesta señalaba un cable alto que colgaba del techo – Coged esto para llegar – dijo ella, mientras les señalaba una escalera.

- Mmm... Bueno, vale – Akane llamó a Ranma y los dos se pusieron a trabajar en el asunto de los globos. El chico de la trenza fue el que se subió a la escalera, y Akane la sujetaba fuertemente para que esta no se moviera.

- Así, bien... Akane, pásame otro globo, por favor – pidió Ranma. Akane cogió un bonito globo rojo, y al subir la vista para dárselo al chico se encontró con algo inesperado: la sudadera que llevaba Ranma le iba grande, y desde su posición inferior, Akane podía ver perfectamente los trabajados abdominales del chico, así como parte de sus calzoncillos grises, pues los pantalones que llevaba eran bastante bajos. La peliazul se sonrojó y miró al suelo: aquel cuerpo que tenía Ranma era tan impresionante que ponía nerviosa a cualquiera. Este nerviosismo hizo que la chica moviera la escalera sin querer - ¡Eh! ¡Que me caigo! – protestó el ojiazul.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Oh, lo siento! – Akane volvió a sujetar la escalera, y en pocos minutos terminaron de colgar todos los globos. Después, entre el resto arreglaron lo que quedaba, y al cabo de media hora se marcharon del local. Todo estaba listo para la fiesta que se daría por la noche.

--

Era impresionante la cantidad de gente que se había reunido en el local. La mayoría eran veinteañeros, y tanto ellas como ellos se habían arreglado bastante para la fiesta. Muchas chicas llevaban altísimos tacones y sensuales vestidos, o en su defecto pantalones estrechos y ceñidos combinados con una llamativa prenda superior, siempre a la ultimísima moda. Los chicos no vestían de manera tan espectacular como ellas, pero igualmente iban guapísimos. Estaba claro que más de uno (y una) esperaba conocer a alguien interesante esa noche.

Akane llegó a la fiesta acompañada de Hiyori y Ranma, con cada uno a su lado. Ella era la más bajita de los tres, y eso unido a que no llevaba tacones ni un espectacular vestido... La hacía sentir niña. Sin embargo, Hiyori la miró, transmitiéndole con los ojos esa seguridad de la cual tanto carecía la peliazul. Akane sonrió agradecida por el gesto, puso más recta la espalda y sacó pecho. Al ver esto, los labios de Hiyori se curvaron en una mueca divertida: lo único que necesitaba Akane era alguien que la hiciera sentirse segura, querida, valorada. Mientras pensaba eso, desvió sus ojos hacia el atractivo chico de profundos ojos azules que, desde hacía un rato, era la atracción de todas las féminas. La hermana de Rin estaba segura de que él podía ser ese pilar que hacía falta en la vida de Akane, ese alguien en que apoyarse.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, y de repente sonó el móvil de una de las mejores amigas de Yuna. La chica, que llevaba los labios pintados de un pegajoso color rosa pastel y un vestido palabra de honor que aprisionaba en exceso sus pechos, se puso a gritar casi histérica. ¡Aquella llamada perdida indicaba que Yuna estaba a punto de llegar! Todos apagaron las luces y, expectantes, aguardaron algunos minutos a oscuras a que llegara la guapísima rubia, la única protagonista de la noche.

--

- En serio, mujer, ¿Puedo quitarme ya eso de los ojos? – protestó Yuna delante de la puerta del local de la fiesta, dentro del cual esperaban más de 50 personas. Una de sus amigas la había conducido hasta ese lugar con los ojos tapados por una cinta negra que no dejaba ver nada a la rubia.

- No, espera, es que... Como hoy es tu cumple... Pues quería darte una sorpresita... Te he llevado a un lugar que sé que te gustará – dijo la chica mientras quitaba lentamente la cinta de los ojos de Yuna. Una vez hecho, cogió la mano derecha de la rubia e hizo que abriera la puerta del local. Las dos chicas entraron, y Yuna quedó sorprendida al ver aquella oscuridad . Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada al respecto, porque...

- ¡¡¡SORPRESAAAAA!!! – las luces se encendieron de repente, y Yuna se encontró con muchísimos de sus amigos, colegas, compañeros de universidad, algún que otro exnovio... Durante algunos segundos no pudo decir nada, se había quedado de piedra al ver la de gente que había allí. ¡Y todo eso era por ella! La rubia bajó muy emocionada los 7 escalones que separaban el suelo de la tarima donde estaba (pues había entrado por la puerta de atrás del local) para ir a abrazar a todos y a agradecerles infinitamente aquello. Nunca le habían hecho algo semejante, y estaba radiante de felicidad, incluso algunas lágrimas amenazaban con bajar por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Dio mil besos y abrazos, recibió regalos, felicitaciones, piropos... Pero faltaba que alguien muy importante para ella la felicitara. Los ojos de Yuna escudriñaban la abarrotada sala en busca de Ranma, pues le habían dicho que también había venido. No tardaron en encontrar al ojiazul, que charlaba animadamente con un Hiyori, Akane y otro chico más al que reconoció como el novio de una de sus amigas. Se acercó al grupo con cautela, no quería que se notara demasiado que tenía ganas de ver al chico de la trenza, el cual, si ya de normal era guapísimo... Hoy estaba espectacular. Llevaba unos tejanos azul extremadamente oscuros, tanto que parecían negros. Saltaba a la vista que la prenda era carísima y de excelente calidad, pero lo que le gustó más a Yuna de aquellos pantalones fue la forma que daban al trasero de Ranma. El chico también llevaba puesta una camisa blanca inmaculada y unos zapatos deportivos pero elegantes, adecuados para la ocasión.

En su camino hacia sus compañeros de piso, la rubia también tuvo tiempo de analizar a las dos chicas que estaban con Ranma: Hiyori y Akane. La primera iba con unos pantalones negros y ajustados a sus largas piernas combinados con unos tacones de considerable altura y un blusón ancho pero con un estampado muy llamativo. Estaba muy guapa, y el recogido que llevaba en el pelo le quedaba fenomenal.

Pero la que más sorprendió a Yuna fue Akane. ¿Quien iba a decir que aquella chica que se escondía detrás de sudaderas y pantalones anchos podría estar tan guapa con un conjunto tan sencillo como el que llevaba? Porque Akane era de las más modestas de la fiesta en lo que a aspecto se refiere. Nada de vestidos palabra de honor, tacones imposibles o maquillajes exagerados... Con algo tan simple como unos botines marrón, unos tejanos más ajustados de los que llevaba habitualmente y una bonita blusa roja estaba espléndida.

Yuna sintió envidia de Akane: su belleza no se basaba en el rímel, el colorete, el pintalabios o el corrector de ojeras... Su belleza era natural, pues ni siquiera iba maquillada. En este momento la rubia pensó en considerar seriamente a Akane Tendo como rival por el corazón de Ranma, y más viendo que él no paraba de mirar a la peliazul de reojo.

- ¡Hey, Yuna! – la saludó Hiyori en cuando la rubia llegó con el grupito - ¡¡Muchísimas felicidades!! – tuvo que gritar un poco para decir esto, pues la música que sonaba era considerablemente fuerte. Mucha gente contoneaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la melodía, y los demás comían o bebían.

- Gracias – dijo Yuna amablemente. Luego miró a Ranma esperando su felicitación, pero Akane se le adelantó con dos besos y un 'Feliz cumpleaños'. Después de esa pequeña interrupción, Yuna sonrió coqueta, y recibió la felicitación que más ilusión le hizo.

- ¡Felicidades guapísima! – Ranma le dio un abrazo y dos besos, y el corazón de Yuna saltó de emoción en cuando los brazos del chico la rodearon por la cintura. Pero nada es eterno, y al final tuvo que separarse del ojiazul.

Los tres compañeros de piso de la cumpleañera le dieron el regalo, y a Yuna le encantó.

La fiesta en el local continuó durante algunas horas más, hasta que a las 12 de la noche alguien propuso continuar la fiesta en un bar o discoteca cercanos. La mayoría de los que estaban allí se apuntaron al nuevo plan, y decidieron ir a un bar musical llamado 'Orni'.

Yuna dijo que mejor que fueran primero ellos, pues ella tenía un asunto por resolver: la chica consideraba que una camiseta de tirantes roja, unos tejanos cualquiera y unas deportivas no eran un atuendo para ir de fiesta. Necesitaba ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa. Como el piso estaba bastante lejos y no quería andar sola por la calle tan tarde, Yuna usó las armas que toda mujer posee, las cuales ella conocía muy bien. Fue en busca de Taro, un chico con el cual había salido un par de años atrás, y que sabía que aún estaba enamorado de ella. Con una pose estratégicamente estudiada para ser aún más sexy de lo que era, una cara de niña buena y un meloso 'Venga, porfaaaa...' acompañado de un sensual abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia consiguió que su ex la llevara en moto hasta el piso en el que vivía.

--

El enorme armario de Yuna estaba repleto de prendas de todos los tipos y colores. La chica observó atentamente la ropa que tenía, y se decidió por un vestido blanco de tirantes muy bonito. Cogió la prenda y unos tacones a juego y fue a vestirse. Luego se miró en el espejo que tenía en su habitación... Y sí, le gustaba como le quedaba el vestido, pero no el sujetador que llevaba puesto, pues según ella le hacía unos pechos feos. Decidió ponerse otro, uno de estos que realzan el busto, para aparentar más de lo que tenía. Yuna sabía que muchos hombres perdían el juicio por culpa de las curvas femeninas, y aunque ella tenía unas medidas perfectas... Nunca estaba de más realzar su pecho. A ver si así cierto chico de la trenza se fijaba en ella...

Satisfecha con su modelito, Yuna corrió hacia el baño con un tacón en cada mano. Allí se peinó el pelo y se lo arregló para que quedara natural. Después sacó su estuche con los productos de maquillaje y se entretuvo algunos minutos mejorando su ya de por sí perfecto rostro. Finalizó pintándose los labios de un intenso y seductor color rojo, esperando que de esta forma Ranma tuviera ganas de besarla.

Se puso los zapatos de altísimo tacón y se miró por última vez en el espejo. Sí. Estaba guapa. Ella era guapa, sexy, atractiva... 'Estaba muy buena', o por lo menos eso era lo que le habían dicho gran parte de los chicos que conocía. Así que esa noche debería triunfar, debería lograr seducir a Ranma. La imagen del espejo mostraba una Yuna con una mirada determinada, con ganas de conseguir su objetivo.

--

Akane estaba cansada, y no le apetecía nada ir a ese sitio, el tal 'Orni', o como se llamase ese antro al que la querían llevar. Aún así, no quería que su imagen de chica antisocial se acentuara, por lo que disimuló y fue con los demás. En pocos minutos de caminata nocturna llegaron al bar en cuestión. Pero una vez ahí, el grupo se dispersó. Algunos fueron a la barra, otros a la pista de baile con la intención de mover un poco las caderas. Los que quedaron fueron a tres de los muchos sofás que estaban colocados en el lateral de la pista.

La gente se sentó como pudo, y como eran bastantes quedaron un poco apretujados. Concretamente, Akane quedó literalmente 'encajada' entre el fuerte cuerpo de Ranma y el de Hiyori, de quien no quería separarse durante toda la noche.

- ¿Cómo empezamos, gente? ¿Ronda de chupitos? – preguntó un compañero de facultad de Yuna.

- ¡¡De tequila, de tequila!! – gritaron dos chicas a coro.

- ¡Eh, pues yo quiero un cubata! – gritó otro chico.

- ¿Hay alguna carta?

- ¿Dónde pedimos, aquí o en la barra?

A Akane esas palabras le sonaban a chino. Sentía que estaba en un ambiente en el que no encajaba... Ella preferiría estar en el sofá de su casa, leyendo un libro tranquilamente, y no en el de aquel horrible y cutre bareto, donde la música sonaba a un volumen 3 veces por encima de lo permitido por la ley.

Siguieron gritando y diciendo tonterías durante dos o tres minutos más, hasta que llegó Yuna, la estrella de la noche. Estaba espectacular con su vestido blanco, el cual llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. La rubia se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos contoneando sensualmente sus caderas, dejando a los chicos sin aliento y a las chicas con una cara de envidia que no podía con ellas. Se sentó entre dos de sus mejores amigas y la conversación sobre las consumiciones que debían hacer continuó.

--

El reloj de Akane marcaba la una y media de la madrugada, y la peliazul, aburrida, intentó disimular un bostezo. Sus compañeros se lo estaban pasando en grande, pero ella no. Miró a Hiyori, quien hablaba animadamente con un chico y una chica. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, y observó que Ranma bebía un trago de su cerveza. Akane se fijo en como la nuez del chico se movía cuando tragaba la bebida, y reconoció que incluso ese gesto era seductor en el ojiazul. Admitió, con las mejillas sonrojadas, que estaba perdida e incondicionalmente enamorada de aquel joven que tenía a su derecha, quien ahora hablaba con dos chicos que tenía cerca.

Yuna llevaba un rato fijándose en Ranma, y la tentación de bailar con él era cada vez más irresistible. La rubia esperaba paciente a que sonara alguna canción que le gustara, entonces propondría que el grupo bailase, y ella se acercaría a Ranma. Esperaba que él captara la indirecta y la sacara a bailar. "Debería ser así, pues estoy segura de que Ranma tiene una larga experiencia en seducir y cortejar mujeres."

Quizá fue porque era su día, o quizá por pura casualidad, pero el caso es que cinco minutos después de pensar eso sonaron las primeras notas de una de las canciones favoritas de Yuna. La exuberante chica se levantó, palmoteó en el aire para llamar la atención de los allí presentes y propuso un baile, para 'Animar un poco esto, que está muy soso'.

Más de la mitad de la gente se levantó de sus asientos, y fueron corriendo hacia la pista de bailes. Daba igual que estuvieran medio borrachos, o que los tacones de algunas chicas hubieran empezado a maltratar sus pies... Casi todo el mundo fue a bailar.

Un chico bastante mono le había pedido a Hiyori que bailase con él, y de esa forma la castaña se había alejado de Akane, quien estaba sola en medio del enorme sofá, pues Ranma también se había levantado con intención de mover el esqueleto. La peliazul observaba con rabia la multitud de mujeres que rodeaban al apuesto chico, quien no hacía más que reír tímidamente, gesto que tanto Akane como las otras chicas encontraban terriblemente atractivo.

Pero la situación cambió en cuando llegó Yuna, pues las demás se apartaron del ojiazul inmediatamente, como si fueran sus subordinadas de la rubia, y Ranma suspiró alivado. No tardó ni dos segundos en pedir un baile a Yuna, ya que era la manera perfecta de alejarse de aquellas plastas que pretendían llamar su atención. La rubia, contentísima, aceptó inmediatamente, y cuando las otras chicas se dieron cuenta la pareja ya estaba bastante lejos de ellas.

Akane, que permanecía sentada en el sofá, había observado como Ranma le pedía un baile a Yuna, y en aquel momento había sentido una punzada en el estómago. ¿Celos? Sí, celos, aunque Akane nunca lo reconocería. Para la peliazul, resultaba evidente que aquellos dos acabarían bailando: el chico guapo y la chica guapa, eran la pareja perfecta. Lo que no le había gustado era que Ranma había sacado a Yuna a bailar, y no ella a él. ¿Significaba eso que él sentía algo por ella? "Nah Akane, seguramente lo ha hecho para escaparse de las otras chicas". Pero... ¿Y si lo había hecho por gusto? ¿Y si estaba enamorado de ella? Pensamientos de este tipo empezaron a preocupar a Akane, y de un granito de arena se hizo una motaña. ¿Y si esto...? ¿Y si lo otro...? La peliazul se preguntaba cosas de este estilo, y tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que un chico que llevaba demasiadas copas encima se fijó en ella. Allí, sola en el sofá... Decidió acercarse a aquella apetitosa mujer, que parecía pequeña y frágil... Pero seguramente sería una leona en la cama.

--

Las caderas de Yuna se contoneaban al ritmo de la música, formando una estampa terriblemente sensual que pondría a mil a cualquier hombre. Ranma intentaba mantener el mínimo contacto físico con la chica, la cual hacía justo lo contrario. Al cabo de dos minutos y para alegría de Ranma, sonaron los últimos acordes de la canción. El chico se alejó de la rubia, pero esta lo cogió del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera de la pista de baile.

- Eh, Ranma... Vamos, baila una canción más conmigo, porfaaa... – volvió a utilizar el sensual 'porfaaa' que tan buenos resultados le había dado con su exnovio, esperando la misma reacción en el chico de la trenza.

- Yu... Yuna, es que estoy cansado... Mira que hora es, hoy me he levantado muy temprano para preparar tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Sabes?

- Precisamente porque es mi cumpleaños, baila conmigo... Vamos...

- Buff, bueno, vale – el chico suspiró con resignación, la chica soltó un chillido de alegría.

- A ver que suena ahora... – dijo Yuna. Y tuvo suerte, porque la siguiente canción era todo el contrario de la anterior. Si aquella última había sido de ritmos caribeños y muy animada, esta era lenta y romántica. La rubia se acercó más al fornido cuerpo del ojiazul, quien se había tensado justo cuando había oído que la canción era de esas que se bailan abrazados – Así, Ranma, debes ponerte así – Yuna colocó los brazos del chico alrededor de su cintura, y ella enroscó los suyos en el cuello del chico de la trenza – Relájate, Ranma, no estés tan tenso...

- No estoy tenso...

- ¿Te pongo nervioso? – preguntó ella en un tono picarón – ¿Te pone nervioso mi vestuario?

- Ah, eh... Es verdad que el vestido es un poco corto, eso sí...

- Pero me queda bien, ¿No?

- Y tanto, mujer.

- Me alegro – Yuna se acercó más a Ranma, y buscó la oreja del chico. Una vez allí, acercó su boca y bufó un poco de aire de manera muy sensual, provocando un escalofrío en el joven – Me alegro, porque lo he hecho para ti... – después se alejó y miró a los ojos del chico.

- Yuna... Has bebido demasiado, ¿Verdad? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No podría encontrarme mejor, Ranma... – Yuna miró intensamente a los dos zafiros que Ranma tenía por ojos, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos con esa mirada. Viendo que el chico no reaccionaba, la rubia apretó más su abrazo y se acercó más al torso masculino, con claras intenciones de besar al chico de la trenza.

--

Los incipientes celos de Akane habían terminado en un molesto e intenso ardor de estómago, agravado por la ingesta de alcohol por parte de la peliazul. Aunque había bebido poquísimo su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y por eso le había sentado tan mal. Esto unido a que desde su posición observaba como Yuna se acercaba a Ranma sin que él hiciera nada al respecto aún la enfurecía más.

- Hey nena, ¿Estás solita? – un microsegundo después de oír eso, Akane giró su cara para ver quien había sido el gracioso que le había dicho eso. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su boca formó una perfecta O, producto de la sorpresa que tuvo al ver que el individuo era un macarra que parecía sacado de una película. Su forma de vestir, su cara, su pelo, sus aires de chulería, su voz, su aliento maloliente por culpa del alcohol barato que había consumido... Todo en el chico provocaba náuseas en la peliazul. "Dios, es que primero lo de Ranma, y ahora este tío... ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?".

- Mira, no estoy para bromas, déjame, por favor – Akane optó por un tono borde y cortante para dejarle claro al chico que ella no tenía las mismas intenciones que él.

- Vamos, preciosa, alegra esa cara... Jajajaja – el chico, que iba bastante borracho, empezó a reír sin sentido - ¿Te ha plantado el novio? ¿Es eso?

- Lo que me ocurra o me deje de ocurrir no es de tu incumbencia – pero los intentos de Akane para alejarlo de ella no tenían éxito, sino justo al contrario. El acosador de la peliazul se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, y con uno de sus dedos acarició levemente el muslo derecho de la peliazul, quien nunca había sentido tanta repugnancia como la que sentía ahora.

- Puedo hacerte olvidar a tu novio en un santiamén...

- En serio, que me dejes.

- Me encantan las mujeres como tu... Difíciles e inconquistables... – el chico cogió a Akane de la nuca en un gesto brusco, y ella, aunque intentó resistirse, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo – Ven aquí... Veamos a qué sabe tu boca... – él empezó a aproximar sus labios a los de la peliazul, quien, temblando de miedo, cerró los ojos para no ver nada. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica. Intentó gritar, pero no salían palabras de su garganta. Decidió resignarse a lo inevitable...

--

Ranma tenía unos tentadores labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Medio segundo antes, Yuna había cerrado los ojos, dando a entender al atractivo chico que estaba dispuesta a todo esa noche. El ojiazul tragó duro, intentando contenerse, intentando no sucumbir al placer que aquellos labios aterciopelados, rojos y brillantes pretendían darle.

Pero justo en este momento de difícil debate interno, el recuerdo de una bonita mirada color chocolate apareció en la mente de Ranma. Y este, entonces, recordó a Akane, haciendo que Yuna y el posible rol de amante que podría tener después con ella pasaran a un segundo plano. ¿Dónde estaba Akane? "Oh Dios, ¿Cómo he podido dejarla sola?". Ranma empezó a autoculparse, mientras sus azulados ojos buscaban a la chica desesperadamente. A pesar de la gente que abarrotaba el local, terminó encontrándola. Y la vio ahí. Sentada en el sofá, en compañía de... Espera, ¿Un tío? El chico de la trenza frunció el ceño, y el gesto se exageró aún más cuando vio que el desgraciado que tenía Akane al lado la estaba forzando a hacer algo que ella no quería. Apretó los puños con rabia y tomó una decisión.

En un gesto algo brusco, Ranma apartó a Yuna de su lado, y ella miró al ojiazul confundida. Lo vio alejarse de ella rápidamente, pisando con fuerza las baldosas del local. Pero lo que enfureció más a la rubia no era que Ranma la hubiera dejado tirada en medio de la pista, sino que lo había hecho para ir hacia donde estaba Akane.

- ¡¿Akane!? – un Ranma enfurecido llegó hacia la chica que le quitaba el sueño y el acosador que la acompañana - ¿Akane, te está molestando?

- No, la chica está muy a gusto conmigo. Por cierto, ¿Quién eres? ¿El desgraciado de su novio? – respondió el otro chico, al ver que el recién llegado acababa de fastidiar su casi beso. Akane, aún sentada en el sofá en la misma posición en la que aquel macarra la había puesto para besarla, miraba la escena. Dos chicos peleándose. Por ella. ¿Por ella? Sorprendida, se fijó en que la mirada de Ranma no era para nada amistosa: aquellos ojos tan azules parecían un mar embravecido. ¿Estaría celoso? Imposible...

- Sí, soy su novio – Ranma decidió mentir para que el otro la dejara en paz.

- ¡Ranma! – logró articular una asombrada Akane.

- Ja, no me lo creo. Nadie dejaría a una belleza así tirada en medio de un sofá en un local como este – el alcohol empezaba a provocar una actitud agresiva en el chico – A merced de cualquiera... Vaya novio.

- Ya, pero mira, son cosas que pasan – Ranma cogió a Akane de la mano – Vamos, cariño.

- Oye oye oye... De aquí no se va nadie. No dejaré escapar a una chica como ella si no me demuestras que eres su novio.

- Ja, vale. ¿Qué quieres que haga? – un posesivo Ranma ciñó a Akane por la cintura, en un intento de mostrar seguridad.

- Besaos.

- ¿Que nos besemos? – el corazón de Ranma empezó a bombear sangre más rápidamente en cuando se le pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad. Akane, avergonzada, miró al suelo.

- Sí. ¿Puedes hacerlo, no? Eres su novio... – dijo irónicamente.

- Claro que sí – Ranma cogió a Akane por los hombros y después bajó sus brazos hacia la estrecha cintura femenina. Se humedeció los labios, y miró a los ojos color chocolate de la peliazul. Ella lo miraba asustada, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Él sonrió, intentando transmitir seguridad a la pequeña chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Acercó la cara lentamente, hasta que sus aliento se entremezcló con el de Akane, y justo cuando estaba a menos de un centímetro de besarla... Ranma giró la cara y la besó en la mejilla.

- ¡Eso no ha sido un beso! ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Devuélveme a la chica, yo la vi primero!

- Mira, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías. La estabas acosando, ¿Crees que no te he visto? Así que nada, nosotros nos vamos – Ranma abrazó a Akane por los hombros, y justo cuando se giró para alejarse de aquel loco, recibió un puñetazo en toda la mejilla – ¡Agh! ¡Desgraciado!

- Te lo advierto muy seriamente. Devuélveme a la chica o tú y yo terminaremos muy mal.

- Akane, apártate – dijo Ranma, y después encaró al borracho – ¿Pero tú de qué demonios vas? ¿Quieres arreglarlo a golpes? Muy bien, no hace falta que me lo digas... – juto cuando Ranma iba a devolver la 'caricia', Akane lo cogió por la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, impidiéndolo.

- ¡Parad, por favor! ¡¡Ya basta!! – gritó la chica, intentando que la oyeran en medio de toda aquella música estridente que sonaba en el local.

- ¡Akane! – gritó un sorprendido Ranma al ver como le había cogido la peliazul. En la posición en la que estaban podía sentir perfectamente los femeninos pechos en su espalda, y eso no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo, justo lo contrario. "Joder, Akane, que no soy de piedra...".

- Dejadlo, en serio – Akane empezó a llorar – Me encuentro fatal, me estoy mareando y tengo ganas de vomitar... No quiero una pelea ahora mismo, por favor – alejándose de Ranma, la chica se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, derrumbándose entre lágrimas. Ranma acudió rápidamente a su lado, preocupado.

- Si tu quieres, Akane... Lo dejaremos – dijo el ojiazul – Y en lo que respecta a ti... Espero que seas capaz de dejarnos en paz viendo como está Akane.

- Maldito... – murmuró entre dientes.

- Nos vamos – Ranma ayudó a Akane a incorporarse, y los dos se fueron de ahí.

--

Como Akane se encontraba tan mal, Ranma había decidido llevarla al baño, y estaba esperando por ella en la puerta. El ojiazul pensaba en sus cosas, por lo que no vio aparecer a una enfurecida Yuna.

- Hey, ¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Crees que puedes dejarme tirada como has hecho?

- ¡Yuna! – el apuesto joven se sorprendió – No es lo que piensas... Bueno, sí, pero...

- Nada, Ranma, nada. Me has dejado para irte con Akane. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, eh? – los ojos de Yuna brillaban, producto de la rabia que carcomía por dentro a la chica.

- Yuna... Yuna, pero es que... Un chico estaba acosando a Akane... Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que no puedo dejar que un tío se aproveche de las mujeres.

- Eso lo has hecho tú... Aprovecharte de las mujeres, aprovecharte de mí. Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, y claro, te gusta dejarme con la miel en los labios...

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó un confundido Ranma – ¿Lo que sientes por mí? ¿Y yo que sé? Las mujeres sois demasiado complicadas, y a casi las cinco de la madrugada no estoy para entenderos, ¡Joder!

- Oye Ranma no me vayas de chulito, ¿Vale? Porque aquí la ofendida soy yo, así que contrólate un poco, guapo.

- Mira Yuna estoy de muy mal humor, así que déjame, por favor. Lo único que quiero es irme a casa – Ranma se masajeó la cabeza intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a tener – En serio, Yuna, no quiero pelearme contigo, me caes muy bien, pero...

- ...Pero no te gusto, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo no podrías gustarme? ¿Tú te has visto? ¡Mujer, si eres impresionante! Creo que no hay hombre en la Tierra al que no le gustes.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué te has ido con Akane si estabas conmigo?

- Mira Yuna.... A esto... A esto no puedo responderte – Ranma no podía decirle que la sangre le había hervido al ver a Akane en brazos de otro.

- Claro, lo entiendo – "Porque Akane te gusta de verdad, y yo no" – Pero escúchame bien, Ranma... – la rubia se acercó al ojiazul en un gesto intimidante - ...Conmigo no se juega.

- ¿Eh?

- Esto que me has hecho hoy... Te lo cobraré, y con intereses. Te va a salir muy caro el dejarme tirada en medio de la pista.

- Yu... Yuna...

- Nada, nada. Advertido estás – y la espectacular chica se alejó de ahí, acompañando sus pasos de su ya habitual contoneo de caderas.

Al cabo de cinco minutos una pálida Akane salió del baño, y Ranma volvió a abrazarla en un gesto protector. La pareja se dirigió hacia la salida del local, y se marcharon del lugar. Al final, ninguno de los dos había disfrutado, justo al contrario.

--

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Mmmm... Bueno, más o menos – susurró Akane, tiritando de frío. Se habían sentado en un banco para que ella tomara un poco el aire, a ver si así se le pasaba un poco el mareo.

- Anda, ven aquí – Ranma se quitó la cazadora oscura que llevaba y se la puso a Akane para cubrirla. Después la abrazó, intentando darle calor.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Abrazarte, ¿No puedo? Me encanta hacerlo, eres tan pequeñita que cabes perfectamente entre mis brazos... – Ranma sonrió tiernamente, Akane se sonrojó – Además, así te caliento un poco – "Aunque se me ocurren otras formas mucho más divertidas de calentarte".

- ¿Y tú no tienes frío?

- ¿Tú estás bien así?

- Sí, pero...

- Pues ya está, lo demás no me importa. Si tu estás bien, yo estoy bien – admitió Ranma en un susurro. Pero Akane no permitió que Ranma se helara de frío, así que cogió la cazadora del chico y envolvió a los dos con ella.

- Así está mejor – sonrió la peliazul, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

- Gracias...

Estuvieron un rato callados, disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la ciudad a aquellas horas. Abrazados el uno al otro, con los ojos cerrados, sin nada en lo que pensar. Sin preocupaciones, gritos, ruidos y problemas... Solo con la compañía de la persona a la que más querían. De pronto, Ranma se movió de forma brusca, lo que sobresaltó a Akane.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eh? Nada, nada... Que me acabo de acordar de lo que te ha hecho el imbécil este. Dime que no ha conseguido besarte...

- No, no. Casi, pero... Ha llegado mi salvador justo a tiempo, jeje

- Lo seré siempre que quieras – dijo Ranma, mirando intensamente a Akane.

- Mmm... Dices cosas muy bonitas cuando quieres...

- Si lo digo, es porque lo pienso de verdad. Quiero que tengas eso muy claro.

- ¿Y lo de marimacho? ¿Eso también lo piensas de verdad?

- Vamos mujer, ¿No te has dado cuenta de que molestarte es una forma de llamar tu atención? ¡Así me divierto!

- Anda, míralo él... – dijo la peliazul irónicamente.

- Cuando quiero pasarlo bien, procuro hacerlo – dijo Ranma divertido, sacando la lengua en un gesto que le daba un toque travieso. Después de esto, estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio.

- Cambiando de tema... ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

- Lo que quieras, guapa – Ranma calló unos segundos – Porque... No te lo he dicho, pero... Estás preciosa esa noche. Te queda genial esa ropa.

- ¿A qué ha venido lo de que eras mi novio? – Akane, que no estaba acostumbrada a los piropos, decidió hacer oídos sordos a las bonitas palabras de Ranma.

- Era la única forma que se me ha ocurrido para que el pesado este te dejara en paz. Lo que no creía es que me pediría que te besara...

- Ya, en ese momento yo no sabía que hacer – admitió la peliazul, sonrojada.

- Jeje, ya me he dado cuenta – Ranma sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla – Por eso no te he besado en la boca.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como te he visto tan nerviosa, insegura e incómoda con la situación... Pues he preferido besarte en la mejilla.

- Ah...

- Aunque si te digo la verdad, Akane... Habría preferido hacerlo en otro sitio.

- Ranma, ¿Has bebido mucho? – preguntó la peliazul, extrañada.

- He bebido, sí, pero estoy perfectamente. Soy plenamente consciente de lo que te estoy diciendo – Ranma dijo esto seriamente, y Akane no podía creerse lo que oía – Cuando digo algo así, lo digo en serio. Es lo que siento, es lo que quiero. Es lo que haré cuando a ti te apetezca.

- Ranma... – Akane se sentía en un sueño. Nunca en su vida le habían dicho algo así. Definitivamente, esto no era real. Seguro que el alcohol había afectado su cerebro y ahora imaginaba cosas.

- Si tú quieres que te bese, te besaré. Ganas no me faltan, que lo sepas.

- No... No sé que decirte... – dijo Akane con las mejillas ardiendo.

- Pues no digas nada – Ranma se levantó del banco, levemente decepcionado. Pensaba que con esas insinuaciones, Akane dejaría que la besara, pero no había sido así. Estaba claro que ella era diferente a todas las demás, y que tendría que currárselo más para conseguir algo con ella - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- Sí, por favor... Me duelen los pies y el estómago... No me encuentro nada bien – la peliazul aceptó la mano que Ranma le tendía para levantarla del banco – Podemos pedir un taxi.

- Nada de taxis, te llevo yo. Ven.

Aprovechando que aún tenía cogida la mano de la chica, Ranma la cogió en brazos, pero ante las protestas de una vergonzosa Akane decidió cargarla en la espalda.

Era impresionante ver como las curvas femeninas se adaptaban a su espalda, como la cabeza de Akane encajaba perfectamente en el hueco que Ranma tenía entre su cuello, su hombro y su cabeza. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro: no sólo se complementaban con sus personalidades, sino que incluso sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección.

La caminata nocturna duró más de media hora, durante la cual empezó a amanecer. Los primeros rayos de Sol iluminaban a la pareja, ilustrando un guapísimo Ranma, que aunque estaba cansado, estaba feliz. Feliz porque tenía a la chica que le gustaba con ella, porque había evitado que otro la besara, feliz porque él había insinuado que podría besarla... Y aunque al final no lo habían hecho, ella tampoco lo había rechazado del todo. "Algo es algo. Puf, vaya nochecita... La verdad es que he sufrido bastante al verte en brazos de otro, Akane... Tú sólo debes estar entre mis brazos, ahí es donde te quiero, donde me gusta que estés. Mmmm... Me estoy volviendo un idiota posesivo y celoso, y yo no era así". El chico de la trenza soltó un suspiro. "Dios, lo que hace el amor... ¿El amor? Bue-Bueno... Sí. Estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado de ti, Akane Tendo. Y nada, ni nadie, ni Yuna, ni Sora, ni el macarra ese... Nadie podrá impedir que termines conmigo".

Apoyada en la fuerte espalda masculina, Akane dormía ajena a todo, ajena también a la decisión que había tomado Ranma. El Sol iluminaba su bello pelo negroazulado, dándole destellos mágicos, y el viento jugueteaba con sus cortos mechones. La chica lucía una sonrisa preciosa en su cara, y es que... Aunque la noche no había sido como ella esperaba, había terminado bien. Akane nunca olvidaría aquellas palabras que Ranma había dicho en el banco. Palabras que, aunque ella pensara que él las había dicho para animarla y no en serio, la reconfortaban muchísimo. La hacían sentirse querida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Bueeno! ¡Hacía muchísimo que no subía un capítulo! Lo siento, diría que dije que lo haría en Abril o a principios de Mayo, pero la verdad, he estado liadísima y no he podido hacerlo hasta hoy. No sé si esto le interesa a alguien, pero bueno, entre clases, exámenes y unos congresos sobre física a los que tuve que ir a dar charlas... (sí, es verdad, y esto de hablar delante de tanta gente importante y trajeada es horrible XD) No he tenido tiempo para nada.

Pero en fin, vamos a lo que realmente importa. La historia. Este capítulo ha sido muy largo, casi 10 páginas de Word más de lo habitual... Pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.  
Aquí habéis visto a un Ranma bastante atrevido con Akane, pero bueno, siempre hay la excusa del alcohol y tal... Por lo que veremos si nuestro galán sigue siendo tímido o se lanza un poco más.  
Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, del cual quedan dos cosas sin resolver que sabréis en próximos capítulos: ¿Dónde ha pasado la noche Hiyori? ¿Cuál será la venganza de Yuna? Las dos cosas están planeadas ya, pero a ver, se admiten apuestas... XDD

Y no sé si hay mucho más que decir. Ah, sí. Los reviews. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas y todos (creo que hay mayoría femenina) las/los que se molestan en comentar la historia. Es genial ver que alguien lee lo que has escrito :) No sé, he recibido algunos que son tan bonitos que la verdad, casi emocionan.

- **.x:** ¡Hola! Me ha hecho gracia ver que reconociste la canción de Hércules, jejee La verdad es que yo también la veía como la canción ideal para Akane, porque ella no quiere reconocer que éstá enamorada, lo sabe todo el mundo menos ella (bueno, y cierto tonto de la trenza XDD). Jajaja, en serio, me hizo mucha gracia. Sobre lo de si Akane usaba vestidos cuando era pequeña... Pues sí, es así. Cuando ella era pequeña no tenía el complejo por su pecho pequeño, así que vestía más femenina (aunque en este capítulo la has visto vestida de fiesta). La chica empezó a vestir como ahora cuando empezó la adolescencia.  
En fin guapa, muchas gracias por comentar ^^ ¡Un besazo!

- **AkaneKagome:** ¡Me encantan tus reviews! :D Son geniales, en serio, leyendo lo que escribes me siento valorada por un escrito que la verdad, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo, jeje (¡Aquí en Fanfiction hay un nivel impresionante!).  
Lo de la cocina de Akane... Pues sí, la verdad es que ya tenía pensado incluirlo desde hacía un tiempo, porque es un rasgo característico de la Tendo de Rumiko, y aunque esta es una historia alternativa... No sé, algun rasgo tenemos que mantener, ¿No? Jajaja  
Ah, sí, quería decirte una última cosa. Lo de la escena que te dije... No podrá ser en capítulos próximos, será más hacia el final del fanfic. Pero quiero que sepas que ya la tengo escrita, y lo hice mientras escuchaba un tipo de música bastante sugerente (supongo que ya entiendes en que sentido)... Así que creo que no ha quedado del todo mal XDD  
Nada más guapa, siento no poder incluir la escena tan pronto como te dije, pero el otro día estuve pensando en los capítulos que quedaban y decidí pasar ese trozo hacia el final. Gracias por tu review, cuídate :)

- **Nia06:** Aquí tienes tu actualización :) Me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por leerme, un beso!

- **Milk Goku:** Lo mismo que Nia06, aquí tienes la actualización. Gracias por el comentario, saludos.

- **Tsukisasu:** Jajaja, es verdad, nuestros protas nunca pueden dejar de discutir (aunque creo que en este capítulo no lo han hecho, ¿Eh? Les dije que se comportaran un poco, si invirtieran la misma energía que usan discutiendo en quererse... Ya tendríamos a una família numerosa formada XDDDD).  
Y sí, se han dado cuenta de sus sentimientos... Pero solo lo aceptan para ellos mismos U.U'. Bueno, yo no puedo decir gran cosa porque en el amor también soy tan torpe como ellos, especialmente como Akane, jeje  
Bueno cuídate mucho, gracias por leer esta historia :) ¡Un abrazo!

- **akemyanngel:** No conocía la versión latina, ha sido curioso leerla :) A mí también me gustan MUCHO las películas y canciones de Disney, soy una fan total de pelis como: El Rey León (mi preferida, que pena cuando muere Mufasa!), El Libro de la Selva, Mulan (la música de Mulan es bellísima), Hércules... No sé, podría decirte muchísimas. Pero esas 4 son mis favoritas, en especial las 2 primeras ;) Y en todas la BSO es genial. También las de Aladín y Tarzan... ¡Jajajaa, viva Walt Disney! Sin él mi infancia no habría sido la misma XD Y a otra cosa, mariposa, que me enrollo con tonterías (no tengo remedio XD): yo también me siento identificada con Akane, así que te entiendo :) Gracias por leerme, besos.

- **Naoko Tendo:** Gracias por tu review! La verdad es que lo de la fresa se me ocurrió viendo High School Musical 3 con mi hermana pequeña XDD Diría que hay un trozo en el que comen fresas. Lo ví, me gustó, y a partir de ahí, dejé que mi imaginación volara libremente... Y salió esta escena :) ¡Cuídate!

- **Barbs21:** Caramba, no sabía que Anami te había recomendado esta historia, se me suben los colores al leer lo que escribes... Jejeje muchas gracias. Yo también soy amante de los fics alternativos, así que me alegro de que este te guste :) Precisamente ahora que me comentas la similitud Yuna-Shampoo... Pues sí, tienes razón. Y si te fijas, hay otros personajes que son el alter-ego de los que creó Rumiko (más o menos): Hiyori-Kasumi (aunque Hiyori es un poco más modernilla XD), Rin-Nabiki (pese a la diferencia de edad, pienso que es la que más se parece a la mediana de las Tendo, siempre con comentarios irónicos y ácidos), Sora-Ryoga (él terminó aceptando que Akane quiere a Ranma, y creo que en el fondo Ryoga también lo tiene asumido).  
Otra cosa: Sobre el beso... Siento decepcionarte, y aunque llegará, aún queda. Akane es muy tímida para tomar la iniciativa, y de momento Ranma no se atreve a robarle un beso.  
En fin, muchas gracias por tu review, me hacen tan feliz... :D ¡Un abrazo!

- **HiiRuKii-cHaNn: ¡**Hola, gracias por tu review! Veo que Yuna no te cae muy bien... Jejeje, es normal, es normal. Y Hiyori... Sí, es como una hermana mayor :) En fin, cuídate mucho y gracias por activar la alerta.

- **RANMAKANE200:** Aquí tienes un new chapter de la historia, a ver que te parece :) Un abrazo.

- **neo ranma:** Pues no, no la he abandonado, aquí tienes una nueva actualización ;) ¡Gracias por el review!

Y bueno, hasta aquí los 'rollos de la autora' XD Gracias por leer esto, nos vemos en el próximo :)


	7. La venganza se sirve fría

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Ranma...**

- Como sabéis, el aire, a bajas velocidades, podemos considerarlo incompresible. Sin embargo, a medida que aumenta la velocidad, y aproximadamente a mach 0.5 (la mitad de la velocidad del sonido), empiezan a aparecer fenómenos "de compresibilidad", y ya no podemos considerar el aire como un fluido de densidad constante – el profesor se desplazaba de un lado a otro del aula mientras explicaba a los alumnos algunas de las nociones básicas que eran imprescindibles para entender los principios del motor a reacción – Al ir aumentando la velocidad, llegaremos a lo que se conoce como Mach crítico. No es necesario volar a velocidad supersónica para que exista aire, en alguna parte en torno al aparato, circulando a la velocidad del sonido. Recordemos que el avión vuela puesto que el aire que circula por la parte superior del ala lo hace más rápido que el que circula por debajo, generando una diferencia de presiones, cuya resultante de fuerzas se traduce en sustentación, y resistencia inducida – los alumnos tomaban apuntes de lo que decía su profesor, quien ahora dibujaba el perfil del ala de un avión para que la gente comprendiera mejor lo que explicaba – Así pues, el Mach crítico se define como el mach de vuelo (la velocidad de vuelo del avión dividida por la velocidad del sonido en la región en la que se encuentra volando el avión), en el que en algún punto de los alrededores del avión existe aire en régimen sónico. Esto causa la aparición de ondas de choque, que a su vez causan un aumento importante de la resistencia aerodinámica, y que la sustentación también caiga, por lo que...

- ¡Profe! ¡Que ya pasan cinco minutos del tiempo! – gritó uno de los alumnos situados al fondo del aula.

- Mmmm... Sí, es verdad.... – el profesor consultó su reloj y vio que el chico estaba en lo cierto – Bueno, pues ya continuaremos otro día. Os recomiendo que leáis los libros que hacen referencia a este tema de la bibliografía que os di a principio del curso, ¿Vale? Así supongo que lo entenderéis mejor. Venga, podéis salir.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas, y la sala 23 de la facultad de ingeniería aeronáutica quedó desierta en dos minutos. Ranma Saotome era uno de los que salió de esa aula, acompañado de dos de sus amigos. Los tres estaban contentos: ¡Por fin se había terminado el lunes! Ahora sólo les quedaban cuatro días para empezar las deseadas vacaciones de Navidad, y tener unos días de descanso para poder desconectar un poco de tanta clase.

Mientras comentaban lo difíciles que se presentaban los exámenes de enero, Ranma y sus compañeros se dirigieron presurosos a la salida de la facultad, con la idea de irse a casa rápidamente. Pero no pudieron hacerlo con tanta rapidez como querían, pues un tumulto de estudiantes abarrotaba la salida. ¿La razón? El baile de Navidad del próximo sábado, día de Nochebuena.

Todos los años la Universidad organizaba un baile para Navidad, al que asistía un gran número de los estudiantes.

La gente estaba como loca por coger una entrada. Los alumnos de último año las habían puesto a la venta aquella misma tarde en distintas facultades de la universidad, y, conociendo la rapidez con la que se agotaban, los estudiantes se apresuraban a coger alguna para poder asistir al famoso baile.

- ¿Vas a comprar algún ticket, Ranma? – preguntó uno de los amigos del chico de la trenza.

- Mmmm... Pues...

- Danos seis, por favor – dijo el otro amigo a una de las chicas que vendía las entradas. Sus dos colegas lo miraron escandalizados. ¿Seis? – Claro, chicos, no hay tiempo para titubear. O las compramos ahora, o se agotan. Y, evidentemente, cada uno debe comprar dos... – explicó, mientras se hacía el interesante – Una para vosotros, y la otra para la bella dama que acceda a acompañaros el sábado.

- Bueeeno, si lo dices así... Vamos Ranma, será mejor que soltemos la pasta – con cara de dolor, porque las entradas no eran precisamente baratas, los dos chicos pagaron los tickets que su otro amigo había cogido para ellos. Después salieron de la facultad, y empezaron a andar por los jardines de la universidad en dirección a la salida.

- Y... ¿A quién invitaréis?

- Buena pregunta, Saotome. Pues a lo mejor a aquella chica tan mona que se ha sentado hoy dos filas más adelante que nosotros... Morena con el pelo largo y liso, hoy iba vestida con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rojos, ¿Os suena?

- Ah, sí, ya sé quien es – recordó el otro chico – Yo me lo pensaré, porque una noche como esa no se da cada día... Y la posibilidad de enrollarme con alguna chica tampoco, jejeje. Tengo que escoger bien a la que será mi presa.

- Pobre de la que tenga que bailar contigo, tío – rió Ranma – Y respecto a mí... Si os digo la verdad, no sé muy bien a quien pedírselo... – finalizó dubitativo.

- ¡Ranma! – gritaron los dos compañeros a coro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Yuna! – volvieron a decir a la vez.

- ¿Podéis parar de hablarme así? – dijo Ranma, partiéndose de risa – Dios, parecéis un dúo cómico, jaja – luego, el chico de la trenza recordó lo que le habían dicho sus amigos - ¿Yuna? Anda, es verdad... No había caído en que puedo invitarla a ella.

- Seguro que ella está esperando a que se lo pidas. Que suerte tienes, yo también quiero que una belleza como ella sea mi pareja el sábado... Veo tendré que trenzarme el pelo si quiero ligar, jajaja.

Los tres amigos rieron ante la ocurrencia que había tenido uno de ellos, y luego hablaron sobre otros temas triviales. Al cabo de pocos minutos se despidieron, pues sus caminos tomaban rumbos diferentes.

Un pensativo Ranma miró el par de entradas que tenía entre sus dedos. 'Baile de Navidad. Sábado 24 de Diciembre, 22 horas. Se exige puntualidad y vestir de etiqueta'. Ranma sintió un escalofrío ante la obligación de vestir de manera formal. ¿Significaba eso que tendría que ponerse un traje? "Mph, no sé porque he comprado estas entradas. Y encima, no sé a quien pedírselo... Podría decírselo a Yuna, aunque la idea no me acaba de convencer". Pero de repente, una imagen cruzó su mente. La de aquellos ojos chocolate tan grandes, brillantes y expresivos, aquella nariz pequeña y respingona, aquellos labios finos y rosados, el pelo azulado... La imagen de Akane. El chico de la trenza se la imaginó vestida con un vestido negro palabra de honor que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Unos tacones altos, también negros, y un maquillaje casi inexistente acabaron de configurar la escena. Se la imaginó andando junto a él, cogida del brazo que, como todo buen caballero, le habría ofrecido para que pudiera coger.  
Ranma se sonrojó después de pensar esto, y admitió que, en realidad, a quien él deseaba invitar era a Akane... No a Yuna o a otra chica. Únicamente a Akane Tendo, la chica por quien suspiraba desde hacía unas semanas.

Pero no sería fácil hacerlo. Akane le había demostrado que era una persona difícil y extremadamente tímida, que se avergonzaba de ella exagerada e inútilmente, por lo que lo de pedirle que fuera su pareja para el baile de Navidad no iba a ser coser y cantar. No sabía lo que ella sentía por él, aunque esperaba no serle indiferente, y eso aún hacía más difícil lo quería hacer. "Sin embargo, llevar a Akane como pareja el sábado sería... Sería perfecto... Tengo que hacer lo imposible para conseguirlo".

Con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, Ranma se abrochó mejor el anorack que llevaba y se apresuró a llegar a casa. Hacía frío y oscurecía temprano, pues no en vano estaban a mediados de Diciembre...

--

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – canturreó Ranma al llegar al piso. Se quitó los guantes con tranquilidad, para después frotarse las manos en un gesto enérgico: hacía mucho frío afuera, tenía las manos casi congeladas – Mañana me pondré un jersey más grueso, pues no quiero pillar una pulmonía...

- ¡Hola, Ranma! – saludó Hiyori desde la cocina. El chico se acercó hasta el lugar dispuesto a hablar con ella, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer - ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó la castaña cuando el ojiazul llegó a su lado.

- Bueno, no gran cosa, la verdad... Clases, clases y más clases. ¡Además, hace un frío horrible afuera!

- Ya, es lo que tiene esa época. Aunque bueno, no te quejes tanto... ¡Que nos quedan sólo cuatro días de clases, y el sábado es Nochebuena!

- Sí... – murmuró Ranma, cansado. Dejó la bandolera en el suelo y se sentó en uno de los dos taburetes de la cocina. Las entradas del baile aún continuaban en sus manos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por los curiosos ojos de Hiyori.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tú también vas al baile? ¿Sabes bailar un vals, o quieres que te dé clases? Jajajaa – rió la castaña mientras freía el pescado que cenarían después.

- Mírala ella, que graciosilla... – gruñó entre dientes el ojiazul, después de servirse un vaso de zumo de naranja.

- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Akane?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la haya invitado a ella? – preguntó el chico de la trenza, sorprendido. ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿Llevaba escrito 'Quiero invitar a Akane al baile de Navidad' en la frente?

- ¿Has pensado en alguien más?

- Eh... Bueno, yo... – Ranma enrojeció, y se quedó callado unos segundos. Bebió un poco de zumo para justificar aquel silencio.

- No, no has pensado en nadie más – Hiyori acertó de pleno, y Ranma lanzó un suspiro. Su mente era como un libro abierto para la perspicaz hermana de Rin... – Pero aún no se lo has pedido, ¿Verdad?

- No... – admitió Ranma. Total, con Hiyori no se podía mentir, así que no servía de nada esconder sus intenciones.

- ¿Y a qué esperas?

- La verdad es que no sé como decírselo. ¿Qué pasa si dice que no?

- Dirá que sí, no te preocupes. Puedes estar seguro de eso. Para Akane eres alguien importante, alguien en quien confía y con quien se siente muy a gusto, de verdad – Hiyori intentó convencer a Ranma para que se animara a invitar a la terca peliazul.

- Mmmm... Bueno, pues cuando llegue a casa se lo diré.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya verás como todo va bien!

Ranma y Hiyori continuaron hablando mientras ella seguía preparando la cena para después. Los minutos pasaron, y el chico terminó su zumo de naranja, por lo que se levantó del taburete a por más. Pero justo en ese momento, alguien llegó al piso.

- ¡Buenas! – Yuna estaba contenta: por fin había terminado su dura jornada en la Universidad – ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- ¡Sí, sí! Estamos Ranma y yo en la cocina, y Rin está en su habitación haciendo los deberes.

- Ah, hola – saludó Yuna, una vez llegó a donde estaban Ranma y Hiyori. Fijó su mirada en la del chico de la trenza, quien sonrió a modo de bienvenida. Yuna bajó sus ojos hasta las manos de Ranma, y se fijó en que él tenía un par de entradas para el baile de Navidad. Entonces recordó algo – Ranma, tenemos que hablar de algo... ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

- Vale, vale – dijo el ojiazul, para después salir de la cocina detrás de la rubia – ¡Nos vemos después, Hiyori!

- Ok – contestó la castaña. Algo le daba mala espina, tenía la sensación de que Yuna haría lo imposible para ir con Ranma al baile de Navidad. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación, parecía que las cosas nunca serían fáciles para Ranma y Akane.

--

Ranma se sentó en la cama de Yuna después de que ella se lo indicara. Luego se sentó ella también, y quedaron separados por muy pocos centímetros. Estuvieron algunos segundos en silencio: la rubia estaba nerviosa, sin saber muy bien como dirigirse al chico, y Ranma tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Le preocupaba más elegir las palabras correctas para pedirle a Akane que fuera su pareja en el baile, pues no quería estropearlo todo con su usual falta de tacto con la peliazul.

- Eh... Ranma... – Yuna intentó iniciar una conversación mientras, nerviosa, jugueteaba con su falda. Las palabras de la rubia hicieron que Ranma dejara de pensar en Akane y fijara toda su atención en la chica que tenía a pocos centímetros.

- Dime, ¿Qué quieres?

- Pues... Veo que has comprado entradas para el baile de Navidad, ¿No? – al final, Yuna decidió abordar el tema directamente y sin andarse con rodeos – ¿Ya has pedido a alguien que sea tu pareja el sábado?

- No, aún no.

- ¿Ya sabes a quien pedírselo?

- Sí... – murmuró dulcemente un Ranma sonrojado. Eso hizo que Yuna se diera cuenta de que él no pensaba en ella como su acompañante. La rubia apretó sus puños con fuerza y sonrió, altiva. Ahí empezaba su plan.

- Pues Ranma... La chica tendrá que esperar al año que viene, porque... Tú irás conmigo el sábado.

- ¿¡Qué?! – gritó Ranma, sorprendido. El grito fue bastante fuerte, e incluso Hiyori, que estaba aún en la cocina, lo oyó. Eso hizo que las sospechas de la castaña se confirmaran: algo no iba bien para Ranma y Akane. Yuna había decidido mover ficha para impedir que ellos fueran juntos al baile.

- Lo que oyes, Ranma, lo que oyes. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a aquel bar musical, por mi cumpleaños? – ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ranma, la rubia continuó explicando, aunque un poco enfadada. ¿Podría ser que él hubiera olvidado el incidente en la pista de baile? – Tú y yo estuvimos bailando, pero me dejaste tirada para ir en busca de Akane... – el chico intentó hablar, pero Yuna le puso un dedo en los labios para impedírselo – Sí, Ranma, sí... El caballero acudió en busca de la princesa en apuros, como en todos los cuentos infantiles habidos y por haber. Muy bonito, pero... A mí me dejaste abandonada en medio de la pista.

- Por Dios, Yuna, ¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes de algo así?

- Porque me dolió mucho, Ranma... Quizás porque eres tú, o quizás porque no soporto ser el segundo plato de nadie – la rubia cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho, en un gesto que denotaba claramente su enfado – Ah, y hay otra cosa de la que me acuerdo – fijó sus ojos en los preciosos zafiros de Ranma – Lo que hablamos mientras esperabas que Akane saliera del baño... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

- Y yo que sé, Yuna, y yo que sé. Ya ni me acordaba de esa fiesta y ahora vuelves tú para recordármelo – Ranma se masajeó la cabeza para intentar aliviar el incipiente dolor que empezaba a tener ahí – Dime... ¿Qué pasó mientras Akane estaba en el baño? – preguntó, cansado de tanta tontería.

- Me encanta porque me escuchas tanto, Ranma... – murmuró la rubia, sarcástica. No le perdonaba que no se acordara de nada, se sentía inútil. Ella hablaba, y él pasaba de ella – Seguro que si Akane te explicara algunas de las complicadas cosas que estudia pondrías toda tu atención en ella, incluso tomarías apuntes para complacerla – dijo, enfadada.

- ¿Qué pasaría, si fuera así? ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! Tú no eres nadie, ¿Me oyes? Nadie para decirme a quien tengo que escuchar y a quien no – el ojiazul se levantó de la cama en un gesto brusco – Tampoco eres nadie para decirme con quien tengo que ir al baile. Así que Yuna, vete buscando a otro para bailar el sábado, porque conmigo no irás. Y menos diciéndolo así, con ese tonillo de superioridad y prepotencia – Ranma había explotado. La actitud de Yuna lo había enfadado bastante. Pisando fuertemente las baldosas del suelo, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación – Si te calmas hablaremos después.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tú te quedas aquí hasta que yo quiera! – la rubia cogió uno de los brazos del chico de la trenza, y lo obligó a sentarse otra vez en la cama, con ella.

- ¡Pues dime lo que quieres de una vez, y para de decir tonterías!

- Vale. Cuando Akane estaba en el baño vine a hablar contigo, notablemente enfadada. Te dije que no te perdonaría el haberme dejado tirada de aquella forma, y que te acordarías de eso. Te dije que tendría consecuencias.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que tenga que ir al baile contigo? Perdona si estoy un poco espeso, pero es que estoy muy cansado – explicó Ranma, ya más calmado.

- Mira Ranma... Las consecuencias de las que hablo son precisamente estas. Tendrás que ir al baile conmigo, aunque quieras ir con otra. Este es tu castigo por cambiarme por otra aquella noche.

- ¿Cómo? – al final, Ranma lo comprendió todo – Pe... Pero Yuna, no puedes hacerme esto... Si quieres... No sé, te compro algo caro para que me perdones, pero no puedes obligarme a ir contigo si no quiero.

- Claro que sí, Ranma... Este es el castigo que tienen los niños que se portan mal, los niños como tú – dijo Yuna, tratando a Ranma como si fuera un crío. Cogió al chico de los dos brazos, y lo empujó a la cama, haciendo que él cayera pesadamente sobre el mullido colchón de la chica, boca arriba. Luego ella se sentó encima de sus caderas, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él. Ante esa posición, Ranma la miró con terror, y Yuna con placer. La chica estaba disfrutando muchísimo con aquello, sabía que Ranma no usaría la violencia con una chica, y por lo tanto podría hacer lo que quería con él, pues en cuestión de palabrería ella era mucho mejor que el chico de la trenza. Yuna era una experta en batallas verbales, y podía conseguir lo que quería de quien quería.

- Yu... Yuna... ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ranma, bastante asustado. Temía que alguien, especialmente Akane, entrara en su habitación y los viera en aquella posición tan comprometedora. Por otro lado, tenía miedo de la reacción de su cuerpo al tener a una belleza como Yuna encima. Ranma no era de piedra, y la sensación exquisita que hacían las caderas femeninas sobre las suyas podrían dejarlo en evidencia, algo que, sin duda, Yuna sería capaz de usar para extorsionarlo de por vida – Yuna, por favor... Para...

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó la rubia, moviendo la pelvis de una forma determinada para excitar al chico, mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba dulcemente el pecho. Yuna sabía perfectamente cómo poner a mil a un hombre, y Ranma no sería la excepción. La chica sonrió cuando vio que Ranma se sonrojaba y empezaba a suspirar, pero ella quería más. Quería notar algún movimiento en la entrepierna del chico.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Yuna? Sabes lo que estás causando... Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? – el chico se refería a las sensaciones que sentía entre sus piernas, y que esperaba que Yuna no notara, porque entonces estaría perdido.

- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Ranma... – murmuró Yuna, que también empezaba a sentir un agradable calor por todo su cuerpo. No podía esconderlo, deseaba muchísimo a Ranma, y estaba a punto de mandar al carajo todo su plan y enrollarse con él. "No, Yuna, no, no sucumbas al deseo. Autocontrol, autocontrol. Tú lo que quieres es demostrarle a Ranma que contigo no se juega. Ya te dedicarás a otras cosas en otro momento" – ¿Qué, Ranma, te gusta? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago, o quieres más? – preguntó Yuna, con la mirada turbia por el deseo contenido. Empezaba a estar algo nerviosa al ver que Ranma era capaz de controlar su cuerpo de una manera impresionante, pues no notaba ninguna de las reacciones que esperaba – Podemos estar todo el tiempo que quieras así... Hasta que no aceptes ir conmigo al baile.

- Yuna, eres... Eres fría y calculadora... – los ojos de Ranma se clavaron en los de Yuna, mandándole una mirada glacial que habría asustado a cualquiera. Pero no a la rubia, quien sonrió, dándole a entender que por mucho que dijera, ella no pararía hasta que él aceptara. Pero el chico no podría resistir mucho más a los encantos de Yuna. Él era hombre, y, como todos, a veces pensaba demasiado con el cerebro de abajo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, tuvo una idea. Cogió a Yuna de los brazos, y la acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces?

- Calla, ¿Quieres? – murmuró el chico sensualmente, acercando su boca a la de la rubia. Pero a pocos centímetros de dar el beso que tanto ansiaba la chica, la empujó ligeramente hacia un costado, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Así pudo liberarse del acoso de Yuna, quien lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que un chico conseguía resistirse a sus encantos. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, con rabia contenida. Ranma no había caído usando sus armas femeninas... Pues caería ante una amenaza. La chica sabía que uno de los puntos débiles del chico era Akane Tendo, y decidió usar esto.

Los dos quedaron sentados en el borde de la cama, la cual tenía las sábanas notablemente arrugadas después de tanto forcejeo. La habitación quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio, sólo roto por las agitadas respiraciones de la cada uno. De repente, los dos sentían mucho calor, por lo que Yuna se levantó a abrir la ventana, así pasaría un poco de aire.

Durante algunos minutos estuvieron callados, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Ranma, nervioso e intranquilo, pensaba en cómo liberarse de la 'venganza de Yuna' para conseguir ir con Akane al baile, a la vez que maldecía su mala suerte. Yuna maquinaba un plan para conseguir su objetivo, que cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzar. Al final, la rubia decidió hablar.

- Bueno, Ranma, en primer lugar... Felicidades, veo que tienes un gran autocontrol – no hacía falta que la chica dijera nada más, los dos sabían a lo que se refería – Y después... Quiero decirte que tú irás al baile conmigo, quieras o no.

- Yuna... ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? ¿Qué vas a hacer, amenazarme?

- Precisamente eso, Ranma – murmuró la rubia, sonriendo maliciosamente. Ranma empezó a temblar cuando vio la actitud de la chica. Yuna era temible... – Es un ultimátum: o vas conmigo al baile el sábado, o difundiré un rumor por la Universidad.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, me da exactamente igual – dijo Ranma, aparentando indiferencia, aunque por dentro estuviese muerto de miedo – Paso bastante de lo que los demás digan de mí.

- Ya, pero... ¿Y sí el rumor fuera sobre Akane?

- ¿Eh? – Ranma se quedó blanco ante la propuesta. Eso podía ser fatal para la peliazul, que no gozaba precisamente de mucha popularidad... Sólo faltaba que la gente cuchicheara a sus espaldas – No, Yuna, eso no. No metas a Akane en esto – rogó el chico, casi desesperado.

- Bien, así me gusta, Ranma – dijo Yuna, sonriendo. Al fin lo tenía donde quería. Se había resistido, pero había terminado cayendo en sus manos – O vas conmigo... O diré que Akane es lesbiana. Algo que, viendo como es la chica, es perfectamente posible – la rubia calló unos segundos, dando tiempo a Ranma para que pudiera pensar – Está en tus manos. O tu infelicidad, pues sé que no quieres ir conmigo al baile... O la de Akane, ya que sabes lo devastador que podría ser un rumor así para alguien como ella.

- Está bien, tu ganas – dijo el chico de la trenza después de pensarlo durante algun rato. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación – Ponte guapa el sábado, intentaré hacer lo mismo por mi parte.

- ¡¡Bien!! – Yuna saltó a los brazos de Ranma, en un gesto que denotaba claramente su alegría. Pero él la apartó, bruscamente – ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la rubia. El chico se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el alféizar de esta. Quedó de espaldas a Yuna.

- Yuna, has... Has jugado sucio. Has metido a Akane en una cosa que no tiene que ver con ella. Voy a ser tu pareja el sábado, pero... Créeme, ahora mismo no tengo ningunas ganas de ir a esta maldita fiesta.

- Ranma, esto lo he hecho para demostrarte dos cosas: que conmigo no se juega, y que lo que te dije en la fiesta el otro día era cierto, quiero que me tomes en serio. La otra es que pienso luchar por ti, sin que importe cómo. Si por ganarme tu cariño tengo que usar tu punto débil, es decir, Akane Tendo, lo haré. Me gustas, Ranma, y cuando a mí me gusta una cosa, no paro hasta conseguirla.

- Pues actuando de esa forma no vas a ningún lado, que lo sepas – murmuró Ranma, notablemente enfadado, tanto que decidió no hacer demasiado caso a la 'declaración' de Yuna – más que ganarte mi cariño, estás consiguiendo lo contrario.

- No quiero que estés cabreado conmigo, por favor... – Yuna se levantó de la cama para abrazar a Ranma por la espalda, pero él no la dejó.

- No estoy enfadado, estoy decepcionado. Pero tranquila, que el sábado ya se me habrá pasado. Podrás presumir de chico guapo en el baile, puesto que eso es lo que quieres en realidad. Fardar y presumir, nada más. Eres muy superficial, Yuna, esperaba más de ti como persona – Ranma se giró, encarando a Yuna con una mirada llena de enfado – Me has demostrado que eres capaz de todo, incluso de intentar excitarme o de lanzar rumores sobre Akane, para conseguir lo que quieres. Eres una caprichosa. Una niña pequeña, eso es lo que eres.

- Ranma... – Yuna estaba herida por las duras palabras del chico. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero cada frase que pronunciaba el ojiazul le desgarraba un poco más el corazón.

- Ni Ranma ni nada. Ahora, por favor, ¿Puedo marcharme de aquí? Necesito tomar un poco el aire después de eso – después de decir esto, el chico salió de la habitación de Yuna dando un sonoro portazo.

La rubia se sentó en su cama, y después se estiró ahí. Acarició las suaves sábanas, que aún conservaban un poco del calor corporal de Ranma, así como su olor. Después de eso, Yuna cogió su almohada y la abrazó contra su pecho, con la intención de que esto la consolara un poco. Cerró sus ojos, intentando impedir que las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer mejillas abajo lo hicieran. Pero no pudo, y acabó derrumbándose, sin poder reprimir los sollozos que tanto anhelaba soltar.

La bellísima chica ofrecía una imagen muy triste. Además, la luz de la Luna que se filtraba a través de su ventana iluminaba su cuerpo débilmente, emulando a una muñeca de porcelana a la que daban ganas de abrazar, de proteger.

Yuna quería a Ranma con locura... Tanto, que incluso había jugado sucio para conseguir un poco de su atención el sábado. Había usado sus encantos para intentar poner a Ranma en evidencia, y, viendo que no lo conseguía, había recurrido a algo mucho peor: meter a Akane en el asunto, persona que no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Sabía que Ranma estaba enfadado por esto, y no porque lo hubiera obligado a ir con ella al baile de Navidad. Pero eso era lo que daba más rabia a Yuna. El hecho que Ranma se hubiera enfadado de verdad después que ella metiera a la peliazul en el ajo. Eso denotaba que la actitud y el carácter de Ranma cambiaban dependiendo de Akane, cosa que no hacía ni una pizca de gracia a la rubia. Akane significaba demasiado para Ranma. Quizá él no se había dado cuenta todavía, o quizá trataba de esconderlo... Pero para Yuna no había pasado desapercibido.

Yuna apretó sus puños con rabia, mientras más lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, cual ríos caudalosos que descendían por algún pendiente. Quería a Ranma como nunca había querido a nadie... Y eso dolía, dolía mucho. Yuna sentía un ardor en el pecho, producto de la mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba en aquel momento: dolor por querer tanto a Ranma y por el enfado del chico, así como indignación consigo misma por haber hecho lo que había hecho para conseguir al premio gordo, para conseguir a Ranma. Ya no estaba enfadada porque Ranma la había dejado tirada en la pista. Ahora estaba arrepentida con su actitud, y reconoció que el chico de la trenza tenía razón: ella no era más que una cría caprichosa que quería todo lo que fuera bonito, bello y atractivo, adjetivos que describían perfectamente al guapísimo chico del pelo trenzado y ojos azules.

Maldijo el día en que Ranma llegó a aquel piso... Desde entonces, ella ya no era la misma. Actuaba para complacer al chico, para atraerlo, para agradarle, y, como él había dicho, había conseguido todo lo contrario con su estúpida actitud. Había conseguido que se alejara de ella, y fijara toda su atención en Akane, algo incomprensible. ¿Qué tenía Tendo que no tuviera ella? ¿Quién no querría a una chica guapa, elegante, inteligente y con estilo? ¿Por qué preferir a una empollona sin vida social?

No lo entendía. Sin embargo, así eran las cosas, y ahora Yuna se encontraba en uno de los vértices de un perfecto triángulo amoroso. Un triángulo isóceles, con dos lados iguales pero más largos que un tercero. En el vértice superior, el que unía los dos costados más largos, estaba Ranma, el deseado, el objetivo. En los otros dos estaban Akane y Yuna, ambas a la misma distancia del corazón del guapísimo chico de la trenza. Pero eso no era del todo cierto, y Yuna lo sabía. Sabía que el triángulo debería tener los tres lados desiguales, pues Akane estaba mucho más cerca del corazón de Ranma que ella. La peliazul, siendo sencilla y natural, había conseguido mucho más que ella, la espectacular rubia, con una actitud hecha a medida para conseguir conquistar a Ranma.

En ese momento, Yuna tomó una decisión. Seguir el ejemplo de Akane: dejaría de presionar al ojiazul, le dejaría respirar y tener un poco de espacio vital, con el objetivo de que él cambiara su opinión respecto a ella. Quizá así sería capaz de perdonarla, algo que por el momento creía imposible, viendo lo enfadado que había marchado Ranma de su habitación. Sin embargo, Yuna lo intentaría. Haría lo imposible para conseguir un poco de la atención del ojiazul. "Esto es una batalla, Akane... Las dos queremos lo mismo, pero sólo puede tenerlo una. Veremos quien consigue enamorar a Ranma". La rubia estaba segura de que, aunque la peliazul no dijera nada, ella también perdía el norte por Ranma. Aquello era un triángulo amoroso en toda regla, pero ella se encargaría de deshacerlo a su favor.

Con este último pensamiento rondando por la cabeza, Yuna cerró los ojos y secó los restos de lágrimas que aún tenía en las mejillas con el reverso de la manga de su jersey. Y así fue como, al cabo de dos minutos y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la voluptuosa rubia cayó dormida.

--

Hora y media después de aquel altercado, los cinco se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, listos para cenar. Hiyori sirvió la comida a cada uno, y empezaron a comer en silencio. Pero la calma del piso fue rota por la pequeña Rin, quien no tuvo reparos en sacar el tema estrella de la noche: el baile de Navidad. Con un inocente comentario, la niña consiguió que volviera a encenderse la chispa en la casa.

- Hermana, he encontrado una entrada en tu mesilla de noche... – dijo la niña, soltando los palillos y sacando el objeto protagonista del día del bolsillo de su pantalón: una entrada. Al verla, Ranma y Yuna abrieron los ojos de forma exagerada. Aquello les recordaba el incidente que habían tenido en la habitación de la chica – ¿Vas a ir al baile de Navidad?

- Sí... – murmuró Hiyori, levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Gin?

- Ahá – Gin era el novio de Hiyori desde hacía unas semanas. Le había conocido durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuna, había bailado con él... Y ya no había dejado de verlo desde entonces. Aquella noche la pasaron juntos, y al cabo de pocos días, en los que no pararon de quedar, de llamarse y de enviarse sms, el chico le pidió que fuera su novia. Ella aceptó inmediatamente – Me ha invitado esa tarde, como los de último año son los que venden las entradas y él está en ese curso, las ha podido conseguir gratis – continuó explicando la castaña. Gin era un año más grande que ella, y estaba a punto de terminar la carrera de arquitectura.

- Pues me alegro por ti, Hiyori... – dijo Akane, sonriendo cálidamente – A ver cuando nos lo presentas, ¿Eh?

- Bueno, vendrá al baile, así que ya lo conocerás ahí – Hiyori tragó duro antes de preguntar lo inevitable – Porque... Vendrás el sábado, ¿Cierto? – después de que la castaña formulara la pregunta, los ojos de Yuna y Ranma se centraron en Akane, escrutándola con la mirada, intentando captar todos los detalles de la reacción de la peliazul.

- ¿Yo? ¿Al baile? Estás de broma, ¿No? – rió Akane, después de engullir un trozo del pescado que estaban cenando – No he ido nunca a ese baile... ¿Y quieres que vaya ahora?

- Bueno, tampoco sería tan raro... – explicó Hiyori, mirando a Ranma por el rabillo del ojo, insinuándole algo parecido a: 'Ahora, Ranma, invítala ahora'. Claro que ella no sabía lo que había pasado entre el atractivo ojiazul y Yuna...

- Bah, déjalo estar, Hiyori. De todas formas, yo no sé bailar, y paso de hacer el ridículo. Prefiero estudiar un poquillo, estoy preparándome los exámenes de enero con mucho tiempo porque quiero sacar buenas notas.

- No tienes remedio, empollona – dijo Rin, después de beber un poco de agua de su vaso con dibujitos de animales – Siempre estudiando...

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Akane, enfadada. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla y decirle cuatro cosas a aquella maleducada, pero su hermana mayor lo impidió.

- Lo que oyes – la niña le sacó la lengua, burlona. Sin embargo, después se puso seria – Pero si te digo la verdad... Yo pensé que tú irías al baile con Ranma – aunque Ranma y Yuna habían intentado que nadie dijese aquello, al final sucedió. La más ingenua de la mesa, Rin, lo había dicho, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Con Ranma? – preguntó una atónita Akane, señalando al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, el cual había empezado a temblar de nerviosismo – Jajaja, ¿Pero qué dices? Nah, a mí no me gustan esas cosas, y Ranma no se lo pasaría bien conmigo. Es mejor que vaya con alguien como... Como Yuna – sin ser consciente de ello, Akane estaba arreglando las cosas para Ranma y Yuna – Podríais ir juntos, ¿Qué os parece?

- Ah... Eh... Bueeeno... – dijo Ranma, jugando con su servilleta – Supongo que sí, podría ir con Yuna – intentó hacerse el despistado, para que Akane no se diera cuenta de que Yuna era su pareja desde hacía ya algunas horas.

- Pues ya está. Hiyori, ya me quedaré yo cuidando a Rin el sábado, así no tendrás que enviarla a casa de alguna de sus amigas.

La cena terminó con un ambiente algo incómodo, causado principalmente por la extraña proposición de Akane y los sospechosos silencios de Ranma y Yuna, quienes habían preferido no decir nada para no levantar sospechas de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Después de cenar, todos fueron a su habitación, y se hizo el silencio en la casa.

Akane se desvistió lentamente, bajó las persianas de su habitación y corrió las cortinas. No quería que ningún rastro de luz entrara en su cuarto aquella noche. Quizá así conseguiría un ambiente más íntimo, y podría reflexionar mejor.

Después de ponerse el pijama y repasar por encima unos apuntes de una de las clases que había tenido durante el día, la chica apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, debajo de unas cuantas mantas que evitarían que cogiera frío durante la larga noche que tenía por delante.

Pero, aunque la oscuridad de la estancia era total, Akane no podía dormir. Los ojos chocolate de la peliazul se mantenían abiertos, mirando al techo sin ningún interés. La cabeza de Akane era un torbellino de pensamientos. ¿Por qué había propuesto a Ranma y Yuna como pareja, si era lo último que deseaba? Akane lanzó un suspiro. No sabía porqué lo había hecho, pero estaba segura de que había actuado correctamente. El chico guapo y la chica guapa, estaban destinados a ir juntos. Y sabía que Ranma no se atrevería a proponérselo a la rubia, así que ya lo hizo ella por él. Estaba contenta con lo que había hecho. Ranma deseaba ir a ese baile, pero si no se lo pedía a Yuna la rubia se encargaría de buscarse otra pareja... Y, seguramene, Ranma tendría que ir con Akane al baile, o quedarse en casa en Nochebuena. La peliazul estaba segura de que Ranma no quería ninguna de las dos cosas, pues ir con ella al baile significaba ir con una chica aburrida y que no sabe bailar, ir con una chica sin nada de estilo. Akane volvió a suspirar. Había hecho bien. Aunque le doliera en el alma ver como ponía en bandeja a su mayor rival por el corazón de Ranma la posibilidad de ir con él al baile, sabía que había actuado bien. Aunque por sus mejillas empezaran a deslizarse lágrimas calientes... Había hecho bien.

A pocos metros de la habitación de Akane, justo en la de al lado, estaba Ranma. Estirado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su cabeza... Él tampoco podía dormir. La actitud de Akane durante la cena lo había desencajado por completo. Nunca se habría imaginado que la peliazul sería capaz de hacer lo que había hecho. Y lo cierto es que a Ranma le había sentado un poco mal. ¿Significaba eso que él no le importaba a Akane? ¿Le era indiferente? Lo cierto era que, después de que ella rechazara su intento de besarla algunas semanas atrás, había empezado a tener sus dudas, y ahora, con el comentario que había hecho en la cena, estaba bastante seguro de que la peliazul no sentía nada más que simpatía por él. Y eso le dolía muchísimo, pues para Ranma... Akane lo era todo. El chico estaba muy triste, tanto que incluso sintió como sus ojos empezaban a nublarse.

Cansado de tanto pensar en cosas que le hacían sentir mal, el ojiazul decidió cambiar de posición en la cama, y quedó estirado en posición fetal, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas. Era una posición de protección, para intentar hacer frente a la vida real... Para intentar hacer frente a la dolorosa indiferencia de Akane. El chico cayó en los brazos de Morfeo en poco tiempo, pero una lágrima traicionera tuvo tiempo para salir de las joyas azuladas que Ranma tenía por ojos, y caer mejilla abajo.

Mañana sería otro día.

--

Dos días después, Ranma andaba por el campus de la Universidad, pensativo. Dos minutos antes había recibido un sms de Yuna. En él, la rubia le indicaba que se comprara un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata. El ojiazul había decidido hacer caso a la chica, obedecer sin rechistar, pues ya sabía como se las gastaba la rubia cuando algo no salía como ella quería: lo había experimentado en sus propias carnes, y no quería volver a repetir la experiencia. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la escenita en la habitación de Yuna, y, negando con la cabeza de forma violenta, intentó alejar aquellas imágenes de su mente.

El chico del pelo trenzado continuó andando sin rumbo. No le apetecía ir a comprar lo que Yuna le había pedido, y menos solo. Si no iba acompañado de alguien era capaz de comprar algo equivocado, y no quería que la rubia le echara la bronca. Ranma pensó en Hiyori como la acompañante perfecta para él. Y, con una preciosa sonrisa en la boca, decidió ir hacia la facultad de medicina de la Universidad a esperarla. Con un poco de suerte, la castaña accedería a ir con él de compras.

El chico empezó a correr, ignorando el molesto golpeteo que la bandolera que llevaba daba en su trasero. Quería ver a Hiyori cuanto antes. Levemente sonrojado, el chico admitió que aquella chica se había convertido en su ángel de la guarda, la que le sacaba de todos los apuros. Después de reconocer esto, Ranma siguió corriendo mientras pensaba en sus cosas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se cruzó en su camino, y a punto estuvo de chocar con aquella persona. Pero lo impidió, ya que la cogió con sus brazos. El chico miró a quien acababa de salvar, y su cara se volvió de color carmesí cuando vio a quien había estado a punto de golpear.

- ¡Akane! ¿Es-estás bien? Lo siento, iba distraído y... – el ojiazul empezó a hablar de forma atropellada, visiblemente nervioso – ¿Te he herido? ¿Tienes algún golpe? Podemos ir a la enfermería si quieres...

- ¡Ranma! ¡Tranquilo, hombre! No me he hecho ni un rasguño, no seas exagerado – la chica Tendo también estaba un poco sonrojada por culpa de la cercanía del chico del pelo azabache, y por la exquisita sensación que sentía al estar entre sus musculosos brazos – Ahora... ¿Puedes soltarme? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Ah! Sí – lo intentó disimular, pero aquel 'Sí' sonó levemente decepcionado. ¿Akane no quería estar en contacto físico con él? ¿Tan poco le gustaba a la chica? Notablemente asustado, Ranma se dio cuenta de que la posibilidad de que ella sólo viera un amigo en él era cada vez mayor. Tragó duro después de reconocer esto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

- Ah... A... A ver a un profesor, jeje – mintió. Pero no quería que ella supiera que iba a ver a Hiyori. Estaba decidido a demostrar a Akane que la única chica que le importaba a él era ella, su terca marimacho.

- Pues será mejor que vayas si no quieres que te echen la bronca... ¿No?

- Ah, no tranquila. No había quedado con él, sólo quería comentarle una cosa sobre un trabajo que estoy haciendo, pero no pasa nada, ya lo haré otro día.

- Mmm... Bien. Pues nada Ranma, nos vemos – Akane sonrió para despedirse del chico – Tengo que devolver unos libros a la biblioteca.

- ¿Dónde vas después?

- A casa.

- Quieres... Quieres que... ¿Que vayamos a tomar algo? – dijo Ranma de repente, después de maldecir interiormente sus nervios. ¿Cómo podía ser que se pusiera así por invitar a una chica, cuando lo había hecho millones de veces? Quizá porque era Akane, y no una cualquiera...

- ¿Ahora? Ranma, ya te he dicho que voy a la biblioteca... – respondió Akane, cansada. No entendía al chico que tenía enfrente.

- Te acompaño, devuelves los libros y vamos. Conozco una cafetería nueva, está en un centro comercial cerca de aquí, ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, vale. Si insistes tanto... – dijo Akane, sacándole la lengua en un gesto pillo e infantil que a Ranma le pareció encantador.

--

Se encontraban sentados en las cómodas butacas orejeras características del local, uno frente al otro, separados por una mesilla baja de madera oscura, originaria de un anticuario belga. El ambiente de la cafetería era muy agradable. El sitio era pequeño, pero decorado con gusto. Predominaban los tonos marrones y cálidos, algo que se reflejaba en muchos sitios: desde el color del papel pintado de la pared hasta el uniforme de las amables camareras. Las sillas, las mesas, los sofás y las butacas eran todas diferentes, aunque el conjunto presentaba cierta armonía, y no quedaba ni mucho menos estridente. Todo el mobiliario estaba repartido entre dos pisos: el inferior, donde había la barra y algunas mesas, y el superior, en el cual se encontraban Ranma y Akane. El piso de arriba era más pequeño que el de abajo, por lo que habían colocado una especie de barandilla para que nadie se cayera desde arriba. En los barrotes de la barandilla estaba enrollado un cable del cual salían pequeñas lucecitas, como las que en Navidad decoran los clásicos abetos. Ese detalle le gustó especialmente a Akane, quien lo encontró muy bonito.

- Me gusta mucho, Ranma – dijo la peliazul, después de dar un sorbo a su café, vigilando porque el líquido estaba ardiendo.

- Me alegro – reconoció él, mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente de una manera muy tierna. Ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta.

- Gracias por traerme aquí, no lo conocía... ¡Ahora volveré más a menudo!

Estuvieron hablando de temas triviales durante algunos minutos: la universidad, las clases, el novio de Hiyori, las travesuras de Rin... Y, al final, apareció el tema estrella: el baile de Navidad.

- ¿Ya sabes qué ponerte?

- Mmmm... Pues Yuna me ha enviado un sms hace un rato, pero no quiero ir yo solo a comprar ropa – el chico lanzó una mirada profunda a Akane, dándole a entender que quería que ella le acompañase.

- Pues díselo a Hiyori – la inocente peliazul no se había dado cuenta de nada, por lo que Ranma decidió dejarse de rodeos e ir al grano directamente.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no vienes tú?

- ¿Yo? Pero Ranma, si yo no tengo ni idea de trajes, camisas y esas cosas...

- Eres una chica, más que yo sabes – dijo Ranma, mirándola con determinación, por lo que Akane entendió que tendría que ir con él de compras – Además, necesito a alguien para que diga si me queda bien o no... ¿No crees?

- Sí, pero...

- Ni 'pero' ni nada. Nos vamos al centro comercial – el ojiazul se levantó de la butaca, sacó algunas monedas del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y las dejó encima de la mesa de madera. Luego cogió a Akane del brazo para levantarla de su asiento, y se la llevó consigo.

--

Akane consultó su reloj de pulsera: eran casi las seis de la tarde. Suspiró. Debería estar en casa o en la biblioteca preparando sus exámenes, en vez de en aquella tienda tan grande, cara y elegante en la que se encontraba. Por culpa del evidente atractivo físico de Ranma, ya habían sido atendidos por tres dependientas diferentes en menos de diez minutos, que se acercaban al chico con una bonita sonrisa en la boca y susurraban, en tono sexy, un '¿Podemos ayudarle en algo?'. Aunque Ranma las rechazaba a todas amablemente, Akane no podía evitar sentir celos. Ese 'Ayudarle en algo' era demasiado ambiguo... Abarcaba todo tipo de pecados.

- ¿Cuál te gusta más, Akane?

- ¿Eh?

- De esas camisas. ¿Cuál prefieres? – Ranma le enseñaba un par de camisas blancas, que a Akane le parecieron exactamente iguales.

- Son idénticas, Ranma... – murmuró Akane, más interesada en las dependientas que no paraban de poner ojitos a Ranma que en las camisas – Coge la más barata.

- No, fíjate en el cuello. Una lo tiene más ancho que la otra – después de que el ojiazul le hiciera notar ese 'pequeño detalle', Akane enrojeció de vergüenza, y reconoció que era muy inexperta en temas de moda y trapitos.

- Ah, pues... Dependerá de la corbata que te pongas, ¿No crees? – Akane improvisó esa respuesta, pero por la cara que puso el chico, pareció convencerle, y cogió la prenda que tenía el cuello más estrecho. La chica sonrió, nerviosa - ¿Qué vas a llevar? ¿Corbata o pajarita?

- Mmmm... Pues corbata, seguramente. Aunque si pudiera librarme me harían un favor, jajajaja.

- No creo que Yuna deje que vayas sin corbata a un baile así, y más teniendo en cuenta que seguro que ella va a ir súper arreglada. Tienes que estar a su altura.

- Mmm... Ya – el chico suspiró con desgana. Luego se dirigió a la zona de trajes y smokings – Ahora debo coger uno de estos.

- Sip.

- Y Yuna... – Ranma consultó su móvil, en busca del mensaje que le había enviado la rubia con las instrucciones – Dice que tiene que ser negro.

- ¿A ti te gusta ese color? ¿O prefieres otro? Tú también deberías opinar...

- Nah, el negro está bien. Creo que es un color bastante clásico, pero siempre aciertas con él, que nunca pasa de moda. Es como el amigo fiel que siempre está ahí, por si le necesitas – al darse cuenta de la manera de hablar de Ranma, Akane se quedó maravillada. Debería añadir un adjetivo más a la larga lista de cualidades del chico que tenía enfrente. Era culto, muy culto.

Al final encontraron tres trajes que más o menos convencieron a Ranma, y se dirigieron a los probadores para que se los pusiera. Para desgracia de Akane, dos dependientas accedieron amablemente a acompañarlos. La peliazul estaba segura de que aquellas chicas estarían más pendientes del culo que le hacía el pantalón a Ranma que de si las mangas de la americana eran demasiado largas.

Al cabo de dos minutos, la cortina del probador se abrió, y las tres chicas se quedaron alucinadas con la vista que tenían enfrente. Tuvieron suerte de estar sentadas en una clase de sofá de terciopelo oscuro, pues sino probablemente se habrían caído al suelo con la impresión.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó el ojiazul, levemente sonrojado al verse observado por tantos ojos – ¿Me queda bien? – Ranma lucía un traje gris oscuro, tanto que parecía negro. Era de corte moderno, y le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

- Está guapísimo, señor Saotome – murmuró una de las chicas mientras se levantaba para contemplarlo de más cerca. Su compañera no tardó en imitarla, y con la excusa de 'tomar medidas', las dos sacaron la cinta métrica y empezaron a toquetear a un nervioso chico de la trenza, quien miraba fijamente a Akane, aún sentada en el sofá – A ver, yo creo que de hombros le va bien...

- ¿Cómo me queda, Akane? – la única opinión que necesitaba, la única que le importaba al ojiazul era la de su compañera de piso – ¿Te gusta este, o me pruebo otro?

Ranma se probó los dos siguientes, y al final se quedó con uno que era negro azabache, como su pelo trenzado. Las dependientas insistieron en que el gris oscuro le quedaba mejor, pero como Akane prefería el negro, se decidió por aquel. Lo que quería saber es como se veía mejor a los ojos color caramelo de la chica por la que suspiraba, no lo que pensaban las otras dos.

Tocó ir a por una corbata, y, de nuevo, las dependientas trajeron varias. Rayadas, lisas, a cuadros... Las había para todos los gustos. Los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor para Ranma sería una corbata lisa, por lo que se centraron en buscar el color que le sentaba mejor. Al final se quedaron entre dos opciones: una negra y una azul zafiro, a conjunto con los bonitos ojos de Ranma.

- Me gusta como te queda la azul – dijo Akane - Va a juego con tus ojos.

- ¿Sí? Pero la negra quizá es más elegante... – sugirió una de las trabajadoras.

- Sí, pero también es más sosa – afirmó Ranma – Me quedo con la azul.

- Lo haces sólo porque te lo ha dicho esta chica... – dijo la dependienta – Toda tu vestimenta la has escogido en función de los gustos de ella, ignorando nuestros consejos.

- Bueno, ella es mi amiga... – Ranma se intentó justificar como pudo. Había sido descubierto, y se trataba de disimularlo – Por lo tanto, no tiene porque mentirme. En cambio, a vosotras os interesa vender – las chicas le miraron con reproche mientras decía esto – No, no digo que vuestros consejos no sean buenos... Pero... Pero no sé. A-A mi también me gusta la azul – finalizó un Ranma nervioso, seguro de que se le notaba demasiado que le gustaba Akane y que se vestía para complacerla a ella, para agradarle.

Media hora más tarde, Ranma terminaba de probarse los zapatos que llevaría el sábado. Estaba cansado de tanta tienda, tanta dependienta pesada y tanto ponerse ropa y más ropa. Además, estaba seguro de que todo el conjunto le iba a costar carísimo, un riñón y parte del otro como mínimo. Suspiró, cansado, y miró su reloj de acero inoxidable: pasaban quince minutos de las ocho de la tarde. Ya iba siendo hora de ir a casa, aquel había sido un día agotador. Se dirigió a la caja con la tarjeta de crédito en la mano. Prefería no ver la cantidad de billetes que debería gastarse para pagar todo aquello.

- ¿Pagará con tarjeta? – dijo la dependienta.

- Sí, prefiero hacerlo así. Supongo que duele menos... Aunque sólo sea por el momento, jajajaa.

- Mmmm... Vale, pues como quiera.

- Espera, Noriko, no le cobres aún. Señor Saotome – de repente, la jefa de la tienda se había acercado para hablar con Ranma – Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma de hacerle un descuento.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Supongo que no se sorprenderá si le digo que es usted muy guapo, ¿No? – Ranma iba a decir algo, pero la mujer lo impidió – Pues bien... Si posa para nuestra marca y accede a hacerse unas fotos con algunos de nuestros trajes, le descontaremos... Un 30 % del importe total. ¿Qué le parece?

- ¿Yo? ¿Modelo?

- No me negará que tiene un físico estupendo, señor. Las fotos las usaríamos para los catálogos de propaganda, para anuncios y tal... Podríamos colgar alguna en la tienda.

- Sí, vale, pero... Pero no tengo tiempo...

- Un 30 % es un descuento importante, ¿Sabe?

- 50 % y poso con todos los trajes que quiera – dijo Ranma, sonriendo de medio lado, seductoramente. Siempre le había encontrado cierto morbillo al regateo.

- Nah. 35 %.

- 45 %.

- 40 %, y es mi última oferta. O lo toma, o lo deja.

- Vale, 40 %, entonces. ¿ Pero podré quedarme con las fotos?

- Por supuesto, le daremos a usted una copia de cada una de las imágenes.

Condujeron al chico hacia el lugar de los trajes, y seleccionaron, esta vez sí, las que gustaron más a las dependientas. Cogieron corbatas, zapatos, camisas, pajaritos, chalecos, sombreros... Un poco de todo, y metieron al pobre Ranma en los probadores.

Mientras, Akane había estado curioseando en la sección de vestidos para chica, imaginándose cuál se pondría Yuna, cuál Hiyori, y cuál ella... Si fuera a la fiesta. El que más había gustado a la chica Tendo había sido uno negro palabra de honor que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pensó que, con unos tacones negros y un brazalete azul zafiro, u otro complemento de ese color, podría ir perfectamente combinada con Ranma. Podría ser la pareja de Ranma en el baile. Pero suspiró con resignación. La pareja de Ranma era Yuna, no ella.

De repente, la peliazul se dio cuenta de la tienda ya había cerrado, y de que estaban acondicionando una parte del local como si de un estudio fotográfico se tratara, y decidió ir en busca de Ranma para marcharse ya de aquel lugar, pues era tarde y estaba cansada. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando una de las dependientas le informó de que el 'buenorro de su amigo' había accedido a posar para la marca a cambio de un suculento descuento aplicado en el importe final de su compra. Así que la peliazul decidió sentarse en una silla y esperar a que saliera el chico de la trenza con uno de los modelitos que debía ponerse. También llamó a Hiyori con el móvil para avisarla de que hoy ninguno de los dos vendría a cenar a casa.

--

Llevaba ya varias decenas de fotos, y ya se había probado siete u ocho trajes. Empezaba a estar cansado de tanta tontería. Había posado derecho, sentado, serio, sonriente, de perfil, de frente, de espaldas... Y ya estaba harto del molesto flash de las cámaras. Sin embargo, entre destello y destello había descubierto a una Akane que le miraba con cara de aburrimiento, por lo que tuvo una idea. La chica no podía ir ser su pareja en el baile... Pero sí hacerse fotos con él, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Akane!

- Dime, Ranma... – murmuró Akane, después de disimular un bostezo.

- ¡Ponte algo y posa conmigo!

- ¿¡Cómo?! – dijo la peliazul, sorprendida.

- No, eso sí que no. Debe posar usted solo, no con ella – una de las dependientas que habían ayudado a Ranma desde el principio no estaba dispuesta a ver como Akane se hacía fotos con el chico de la trenza.

- Mmmm... Pues yo pienso que no es mala idea, y si arreglamos y maquillamos a la chica, quedará monilla. Anda, id con ella a coger algunos vestidos que queden bien con lo que lleva el señor Saotome – la jefa había decidido intervenir, por lo que sus subordinadas no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso. Murmurando entre dientes todo tipo de maldiciones hacia la peliazul, las chicas la acompañaron a escoger la ropa que debería ponerse. Todo ocurrió de manera tan repentina, que Akane no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar ni de negarse.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, una Akane irreconocible apareció por la puerta. Llevaba puesto un impresionante traje rojo sangre palabra de honor que le llegaba hasta los pies, lo que confería a la chica un aire de sofisticación totalmente inusual en ella. Su cabello estaba peinado de forma cuidadosa pero natural a la vez. El rostro femenino apenas llevaba maquillaje, pues la propia Akane se había negado a que la pintaran demasiado, y las maquilladoras reconocían que a ella apenas le hacía falta.

Akane avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Ranma con mucho cuidado, sin prisas. Llevaba tacones y no estaba para nada a andar con ellos, por lo que vigilaba mucho su manera de andar. No quería, de ninguna de las maneras, caer delante de todo el mundo. Sería bochornoso...

La chica del vestido rojo sangre y ojos chocolate llegó al lado del chico del traje negro carbón y ojos azulinos, quien la observaba atentamente con las mejillas teñidas del mismo color que la vestimenta de Akane.

- Vale, ahora... Estaría bien que el chico la cogiera por la cintura y ella la abrazara por el cuello – al oír lo que les pedía el fotógrafo, Ranma y Akane se miraron de forma tímida, muy sonrojados – Vamos, ¿A qué estáis esperando?

- Ah, sí, sí – murmuró Ranma, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Se colocaron como les habían pedido, pero estaban tan nerviosos que no pudieron aguantar la mirada del otro, y, con el rostro rojo como un tomate maduro, fijaron sus ojos al suelo.

- Mmmm... Así no, necesito que os miréis el uno al otro. Un par de tímidos como vosotros no satisfacen al objetivo de mi cámara – les costó hacerlo, pero al final, Ranma y Akane se miraron, y ya no pudieron dejar de hacerlo. Entre ellos se había creado un fuerte magnetismo – Ahá, muy bien. Vamos a ver qué tal salen las fotos...

Estuvieron una hora más en la tienda, entretenidos en cambios de ropa, poses diferentes, miradas de reproche de las dependientas... Entre los dos se probaron una cantidad enorme de trapitos, y el fotógrafo calculó que había hecho unas 450 fotografías, las cuales tanto Ranma como Akane recibirían por mail al cabo de unos días.

Al final aplicaron el descuento a la compra del ojiazul, y cuando salieron de la tienda ya eran casi las diez de la noche.

--

Cenaron en un restaurante de comida rápida, no podían perder más tiempo. Era muy tarde, y el día siguiente tenían clase. No tardaron en llegar, cargados de bolsas, al piso, el cual estaba en silencio. Avanzando de puntillas para no hacer ruido y despertar a alguna de las chicas, Ranma y Akane se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, las cuales estaban una al lado de otra. Antes de entrar en la suya, se miraron y sonrieron.

- Hoy ha sido un día completito... – susurró la peliazul.

- Sí, pero lo hemos pasado bien, ¿No?

- No ha estado mal del todo – reconoció la chica de la mirada chocolate – Y eso de posar para un fotógrafo nunca lo había hecho...

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Sí, una experiencia interesante, aunque no creo que la repita. Soy demasiado vergonzosa para ponerme delante del objetivo de una cámara. Además, no se me da nada bien eso de posar y poner las caras que dice el fotógrafo, jajajaa.

- Jejeje, sí, a veces te pide cada cosa...

- Ahá. Seguro que estoy horrible en casi todas las fotos.

- ¿Sabes? No lo creo.

- ¿No? – la peliazul miró al chico de la trenza con un gesto de incomprensión – Pero... ¿Ranma, tú me has visto? Está claro que no serviría para modelo.

- No, no servirías porque eres demasiado tímida.

- No lo decía por eso... Lo decía porque no soy guapa.

- ¿Qué no eres guapa? Pero Akane, ¿Tú te has visto hoy en un espejo? ¿Has visto lo espectacular que estabas?

- Bueno, todo el mundo es medianamente guapo si le maquillan, le peinan y le visten con ropa bonita.

- Pues que quieres que te diga... Para mí, tal como estás ahora también estás igual de bella – susurró Ranma cerca de la oreja de Akane, quien miró al chico sonrojada en cuando captó el mensaje.

- Vamos, a dormir, Ranma. Estás cansado, no hace falta que digas mentiras para complacerme.

- Mentiras, ¿Eh? Cuando recibamos las fotos ya verás si lo que digo son mentiras o no. Ya verás lo guapa que sales – y, de forma totalmente inesperada para la peliazul, Ranma la cogió de los hombros, la acercó a él, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente – Venga, buenas noches – dijo el chico, para entrar en su habitación seguidamente y cerrar la puerta.

- Bu... Buenas noches...

Medio atontada por el beso que acababa de recibir, Akane se dejó caer al suelo, quedando apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de Ranma. Abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos, y suspiró. Lo había pasado muy bien posando con él... Y deseaba tener ya las fotos. Quería verlas todas, pero había una más especial que las otras: una en la que aparecían echados sobre el suelo, él encima de ella, y con los labios a centímetros de los suyos, mientras se miraban fijamente. Cuando tuviera la foto... Akane la enmarcaría y la guardaría para siempre.

Al cabo de un rato, Akane se levantó del suelo y fue hacia su habitación. Ahí se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente. Antes de cerrar los ojos, recordó que faltaban muy pocos días para el baile de Navidad...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Después de más de un mes sin subir nada, por culpa de exámenes y demás problemas... Hoy publico la primera parte de lo que sería el capítulo especial para Navidad (ya sé que estamos en Julio y tal, pero es lo que hay, jaja. A ver si esto sirve para refrescarnos un poco, que hace un calor horrible XD).  
Lo he dividido en dos partes porque calculé que si no la cosa se iba a las 60 páginas de Word más o menos (sí, cuando me pongo a escribir me alargo que da gusto).  
Así que este capítulo son las primeras 27 páginas, a ver que os parece. Me interesa especialmente saber qué opináis de 'la venganza de Yuna', ¿Os esperabais algo así?

Debo decir que para el tema de los trajes me documenté un poquillo, y el conjunto de Ranma lo encontré por Google XD Dios, la mayoría de los hombres trajeados están espectaculares, ¿Sí o no?  
Deciros también que 'la foto que tanto desea Akane' está basada en la que Gosunkugi toma de Ranma y Kodachi, en la aventurilla de las galletas. Primera parte del tomo 9, en el manga editado por Glénat ;)

Y nada, que ahora ya ha llegado el verano (por lo menos donde vivo), y dispongo de más tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo y sintiéndolo mucho, voy a estar lejos de casa algun tiempo, y no tendré a mano un ordenador, así que imagino que actualizaré una vez al mes :S Intentaré hacerlo algo más pronto, a ver si puedo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he intentado currármelo bastante, jejeje. Y ahora responderé a los reviews. Como siempre, estoy muy contenta de recibirlos, muchas gracias, me animan mucho ^^

- **Nia06:** Pues sí, intenté que la reacción de Ranma al ver que 'otro' se acercaba a su chica fuera divertida, y también que reflejara los celos del chico. Me alegro que te haya gustado, disfruté escribiendo esa parte :)  
Gracias por el review, cuídate!

- **neo ranma:** Si te sentiste mal con Yuna... Creo que en ese capítulo se ha vengado, así que puedes estar contenta, jeje ;) Siento no poder actualizar muy a menudo, por eso cuando lo hago procuro escribir, como mínimo, 20 páginas de Word, que creo que es bastante, ¿No? Un beso!!

- **milk goku:** Siento decepcionarte, pero no planeo un lemon entre Ranma y Akane por el momento (quizá en otra historia). Nunca he escrito uno, y creo que en ese fanfic quedaría un poco violento, ya que Akane no ha dado su primer beso todavía, así que... ¿Perder su virginidad? Quizá es mucho pedir para alguien como la Akane de esta historia, ¿No crees? Gracias por leerme, un abrazo ;)

- **akemyanngel:** Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias ^^ Yo también me siento bastante identificada con la Akane del relato... No sé, supongo que algunos rasgos míos le estaré pegando XD  
Y sí, ya sé que me demoro mucho... Tengo que intentar mejorar eso. Ojalá los días duraran 48 h en vez de 24 h... Así podría dedicar 5 h diarias a escribir, y no 20 minutos, que es lo que hago ahora. U.U' ¡Un beso!

- **Akane Maxwell:** Jejeje, ¿Te gusta el Ranma decisivo? A mí también, así que espera más de eso ^^  
Otra cosa: ¡De ningún modo quiero que te disculpes por no escribir reviews! Por favor... Seguiría publicando capítulos aunque nadie me escribiera ningún comentario, faltaría más! Los reviews son importantes para un escritor, pero yo no escribo para recibirlos, sino para que gente como tú disfrute leyendo mis relatos :) Si sigues mi historia y te gusta, ya me doy por satisfecha, aunque no mandes un review.  
Y nada, después de toda esa reflexión... Muchas gracias por leerme, a ver que te parece este capítulo ;)

- **karu-hi:** Gracias por las felicitaciones ^^ Me sorprende eso que comentas de que lo dejé en la mejor parte, ya que siempre procuro escribir un capítulo cerrado, es decir: pasa algo, se desarrolla y termina en el mismo capítulo. Pero bueno, si lo dejé en la mejor parte, como dices, interpreto que aquella parte te estaba gustando, así que me doy por satisfecha. Un beso!!

- **Tsukisasu:** Pues vaya, estoy muy contenta con tu review ^^ Me alegra que te gustase y que te pareciera interesante la escena en que Ranma y se insinúa y tal... Me costó un poco redactarla, jeje, aunque creo que no quedó mal del todo, al final ;) Gracias por el capítulo, cuídate!

- **Mrb92:** ¡Claro que puedes contarme cosas de tu vida! Faltaría más, jaja. Y... ¿Te quedó física? O_O Es la mejor asignatura del mundo... Ais señor U.U' Pero bueno, me alegro de que la recuperaras, jeje.

Y sobre lo del fic... A ver, me gustaría comentar tu visión de Hiyori. Es cierto que se siente levemente atraída por Ranma, pero no es una atracción como la de Yuna o Akane (si te fijas, ahora tiene novio). Le 'gusta' Ranma porque lo encuentra tierno, inocente, lo ve como un hermano menor. Además, él es guapísimo, factor a tener en cuenta, ¿No? Pero quiero que quede claro que Hiyori NUNCA va a estar enamorada de Ranma, ni cosas así (ya hay bastante con Yuna, jeje).

Respecto a la venganza de Yuna: no, no has acertado, aunque en cierta manera sí que ha hecho que Ranma vaya hacia ella. Jejeje, ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero no haberte decepcionado. ¡Besos y gracias por el review!

- **AkaneKagome:** Wow, me encantan las cosas que me dices, haces que se me suban los colores, jeje. ¿En serio te leíste la parte final unas 5 veces? Lo veo y no lo creo ^^

Voy a comentar algunos de tus 'momentos estrella'. El nº 3 es real. Lo de los calzoncillos y la escalera me pasó de verdad, jaja. Y luego, mientras escribía, pensé: esto va pa'l fic XD La fiesta también es real. Pasó más o menos lo que describo, pero, evidentemente, he cambiado muchas cosas para adaptarla a la historia (a mi ni me 'atacó' un macarra, ni me intentó besar un tío bueno XD). El nº 7 también es cierto, la diferencia es que en mi caso el chico lo dijo en voz alta, algo que me sacó los colores (sí, cuando muy de vez en cuando alguien me piropea alguien o se me insinúa, me quedo como Akane: estática, sin saber qué hacer, cosa que utilizé para el fic).

A la historia le quedan algunos capítulos por delante (por lo menos, unos 5 seguros). Y sí, lo de la 'escenilla erótica' pasará antes de que se hayan besado. Lo que no puedo contarte es cuando lo harán, y si lo harán (tranqui, tranqui, que habrá beso, jajajaa XDD).  
Por cierto, gracias por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, la verdad es que ni se me había pasado por la cabeza, ahora ya lo he cambiado ;) ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews, logras que me emocione! ¡Un beso!

- **Anami:** ¡Hola guapa! En general, estoy bastante deacuerdo con tus opiniones.  
Es cierto que muchas chicas de hoy en día se sienten acomplejadas por la forma de su cuerpo, y es una pena. Todo eso es culpa de las revistas de moda, de las tonterías que las marcas de ropa nos imponen... Y la verdad, en muchos casos no saben el daño que hacen a la gente.

Me ha gustado ver que, como otra gente ha dicho ya, identificas a Hiyori con Kasumi, pues es lo que me proponía al crear el personaje. Crear una clase de 'madre' para la peliazul.  
Supongo que no te habrá gustado que Yuna haya obligado a Ranma a ir al baile de Navidad con ella, ¿Me equivoco? Lo digo porque comentas que no soportas que la rubia se pegue tanto al chico Saotome ^^'  
Pues bueno, en el próximo capítulo verás como va el baile, y si ella sigue pegándose tanto o no ;)

¡Muchísimas gracias por el mensaje! Espero que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Cuídate.

- **Barbs21:** ¿Odias a Shampoo y a Yuna? Pues bueno, supongo que después de ese capítulo... Me odias a mí también XDD Ha sido muy cruel eso de obligar a Ranma a ir con la rubia, no? Jejeje, ella se ha vengado, a su manera. Pero bueno, como le he comentado a Anami, en el próximo capítulo verás si Yuna se sale con la suya o no. Recuerda que Ranma no quiere ir con ella al baile... ;)  
Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un review. Nos vemos!

Me despido ya de todas/os. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. El baile de Nochebuena

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**El Baile de Nochebuena**

Sábado 24 de Diciembre, nueve de la mañana. Una Akane recién levantada abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Avanzó hasta el salón de la casa frotándose los ojos, pues algo o alguien hacían mucho ruido allí, y quería saber qué la había despertado. No se sorprendió al ver una escena que ya era típica en el día de Nochebuena: Rin, ataviada con un gracioso gorrito de Papá Noel, decoraba la casa con motivos navideños, y su hermana mayor vigilaba que no se hiciera daño, o que no rompiera nada. Las chicas amenizaban el ritual escuchando villancicos.

La pequeña Rin iba colgando bolas, cintas y demás cosas por todo el salón, que parecía un departamento de un centro comercial, de tan cargado que estaba. Se respiraba un azucarado aire navideño en aquella casa, algo que a Akane le dio arcadas. ¿Navidad? ¿Nochebuena? Venga ya. Su Nochebuena iba a estar lejos de la que pasa la mayoría de la gente. La iba a pasar combinando estudio con cuidar a Rin. Seguramente pondría algún DVD de Disney para que la niña se entretuviera, y mientras, ella se centraría en sus apuntes de Espectroscopía y estructura molecular, una de las asignaturas que presentaban mayor dificultad para la peliazul. Evidentemente, ese plan no era el preferido de Akane, pero no podía hacer nada mejor, ya que Yuna, Hiyori y Ranma iban al baile que se celebraba aquella noche... La chica apretó los puños, en un gesto para contener la rabia que sentía al pensar en la perfecta pareja que hacían Yuna y Ranma.

- ¡Anda, Akane! ¿Ya estás despierta en tu primer día de vacaciones? – Hiyori se había dado cuenta de que la peliazul las observaba desde un rincón del salón. Sin embargo, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

- No podía dormir más, jeje – Akane se abstuvo de decir: 'Vuestro espíritu navideño es tan horriblemente ruidoso que me ha despertado' – Bueno, voy al lavabo.

- Y... ¿Nos ayudarás después a decorar la casa?

- No, Rin, no. Esto no es muy de mi agrado, ya lo sabes – murmuró la chica, sonriendo forzosamente – Seguramente saldré a dar un paseo.

En cuando la peliazul abandonó el salón, la niña miró a su hermana mayor con un gesto de incertidumbre. No entendía la razón por la cual Akane detestaba la Navidad. ¡Pero si era la mejor parte del año, junto con el verano!

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no le gusten las fiestas?

- Bueno... Hay gente a la que la Navidad le trae malos recuerdos. Hay otra que se pone de mal humor con el espíritu navideño porque les parece falso y consumista – con la ayuda de sus dedos, Hiyori contaba las posibles razones por las cuales Akane podía no ser muy adepta a la época del año en la que se encontraban – Para otros, ver a la gente feliz les hace recordar que ellos no lo son tanto, y se ponen muy tristes. La gran mayoría de estos últimos esconde su tristeza en una máscara de rechazo hacia todo lo que esté relacionado con la Navidad. Luego están los que odian las fiestas porque...

- Ya está, Hiyori, ya lo he entendido, jeje. Y de todas esas cosas... ¿Cuál es la que le ocurre a Akane?

- No sé – mintió. Hiyori sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Akane, y esto tenía nombre y apellidos: Ranma Saotome. Él era la causa de su pena, pues la chica no podía ir al Baile de Navidad a su lado. Hiyori sabía que, aunque Akane lo negara... En el fondo, muy en el fondo... Se moría de ganas por ir a esta fiesta. Es por eso que la castaña empezó a idear un plan para que Akane fuera feliz aquella Nochebuena, pues se lo merecía.

Las dos hermanas siguieron extendiendo el reino de Papá Noel por toda la casa durante, al menos, dos horas más. Todo lo hacían al gusto de Rin, gran amante de la Navidad y del espíritu festivo, del árbol, de las luces, los colores, y las cosas propias de esa época del año. Hiyori no pudo evitar que todo quedase bastante recargado, pero si a su hermana le gustaba así... Ella no iba a decir nada. Hiyori entendía la Navidad de una manera especial, diferente de la mayoría de la gente que ella conocía. Para la castaña, en esa época del año la gente tenía que ser feliz, pero no feliz con un regalo o con una buena comida. Feliz con pequeñas cosas, con pequeños gestos. Desde decorar la casa, como hacía Rin, a ir a un Baile de Nochebuena, como quería Akane. Las dos cosas eran pequeñas tonterías, pequeños granos de arena que, sumándose unos a los otros, hacían una gran montaña de felicidad y cariño. Para Hiyori la Navidad era eso... ¿Qué es mejor, recibir regalos de gente con la que te discutes a diario, o no recibir ningún presente, pero estar feliz con los que te rodean? La castaña lo tenía muy claro, y se había propuesto que durante aquellas fiestas haría todo el posible para que los cinco fueran felices. Rin ya estaba contenta... Ahora tocaba Akane. La cabeza de la chica trabajaba a contrarreloj, intentando pensar algo que hiciera que la peliazul pudiera bailar con Ranma. Pero claro, tampoco quería fastidiar a Yuna, que aunque era muy manipuladora, en el fondo tenía buen corazón... Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba hacer que todo el mundo fuera feliz.

--

Akane vagaba por el centro de la población, pensativa. Aquí y allá había tiendas y más tiendas decoradas para la ocasión: grandes lazos rojos, enormes bolas navideñas, purpurina dorada, estrellas plateadas, regalos, falsos Santa Claus rodeados de niños desesperados para recibir algún caramelo... No entendía como la gente podía disfrutar con aquello. Para ella era agobiante, estresante, le daba dolor de cabeza.

La peliazul se apretó más la bufanda granate que llevaba enroscada al cuello para evitar que el frío aire helado de aquella nublada mañana de Diciembre hiciera estragos en ella. No quería, ni podía, ponerse enferma. Debía estar al 100 % para poder estudiar en plenas facultades para los exámenes de Enero. Después de pensar esto, Akane decidió alejarse del bullicio de la zona comercial, y sus pasos la dirigieron hasta una de las zonas más bonitas del sitio donde vivía.

Después de subir un gran número de empinados escalones, la peliazul llegó a un lugar con una vista magnífica, de esas que quitan el aliento. La altitud era tal que se observaba la totalidad de pequeña ciudad, así como la Universidad, con el campus y las numerosas facultades. Los ojos chocolate de Akane recorrían el paisaje, casa por casa, calle por calle. Llegó a las afueras de la ciudad y continuó, a través de los enormes bosques de árboles centenarios que cubrían las suaves colinas de aquella región. Entre campos de conreo, prados, ríos y más bosques, llegó a ver el mar, muy a lo lejos.

El mirador en el que se encontraba era uno de los sitios favoritos de Akane, al que acudía cuando quería pensar, relajarse o estar sola. El lugar tenía dos bancos para sentarse y admirar el increíble paisaje que se veía desde allí. Desde aquel sitio también partía un sendero de gravilla roja que, en dos minutos, conducía a un parque precioso, el más bonito de la ciudad. Era un sitio solitario y poco contaminado, pues el esfuerzo que se tenía que hacer al subir tantos escalones era considerable, lo que alejaba a mucha gente del lugar. Pero valía la pena. El suelo del parque estaba cubierto por un tapiz de césped verde y fresco. Había gran cantidad de árboles, que daban una agradable sombra en verano. Era entonces cuando familias enteras subían al parque y pasaban el día entero ahí: iban de picnic, echaban la siesta, jugaban a cartas, a fútbol... Sin embargo, el ambiente de aquel día era totalmente diferente. Akane era la única que estaba ahí. Una espesa niebla baja se filtraba entre los troncos de los árboles, dando un toque lúgubre al lugar. El césped había adquirido una inusual tonalidad azulada que inducía una incómoda sensación de frío, a la vez que un toque mágico. Akane se sentía como si estuviera en otro mundo, en otra época.

Empezó a andar por el parque, adentrándose en la niebla. Mientras lo hacía, no podía parar de pensar en Ranma y Yuna. Ranma y Yuna, Ranma y Yuna. De hecho, llevaba todo el camino pensando en ellos dos. De vez en cuando también pensaba en si misma, y en lo estúpida que había sido al ponerle en bandeja a la rubia la posibilidad de ir con él al baile. También pensaba en como iba a pasar la Nochebuena. Sola. Estudiando, para variar. Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se sentaba en el mullido césped, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Apretó los párpados fuertemente para no dejar escapar ninguna de las gotas saladas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

¿Es que ella nunca iba a poder ser realmente feliz? ¿Nunca iba a poder ser como era de verdad? Akane era simpática, risueña, alegre, amable. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se mostraba así con la gente para intentar tener amigos, nunca lo conseguía. Y no lo entendía. ¿Qué tenían los demás que no tenía ella? ¿Podría tener algún día un grupo de amigos con los que quedar? Lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Y para más inri, parecía que el único amigo que podía tener de verdad, el único al que podía decirle todo lo que pensaba, el único con el que podía mostrarse tal y como era... Se llamaba Ranma Saotome. Y, por culpa de los azares de la vida, se había enamorado del que podría ser su mejor amigo. ¡Qué cruel era el destino!

La peliazul siguió llorando algunos minutos más, protegida por la niebla, protegida por el microcosmos del parque, y al final se quedó dormida, con su espalda todavía apoyada en la gruesa corteza del árbol. Aún quedaban restos de lágrimas en las rosadas mejillas de la chica, al igual que en sus largas pestañas. La imagen que ofrecía Akane era bellísima, casi emulando a una princesa que, resguardada del mundo exterior, esperaba que alguien la sacara de ahí. Que alguien la sacara de aquel mundo de soledad e incomprensión para llevarla al universo del cariño y el afecto. Y ese 'alguien' bien podía ser Ranma Saotome...

--

A pesar de que faltaban muchas horas para que el Baile de Nochebuena comenzara, la actividad era frenética en el piso compartido. Yuna había sacado hilo y aguja para hacer algunos arreglos en su vestido, pues debía estar perfecta. Hiyori estaba en su habitación, probándose el suyo. Ranma había salido a por unas pizzas para comer, ya que aquel día no había ni tiempo para cocinar.

- ¿Me lo dejas ver, Yuna? – la pequeña Rin curioseaba alrededor de la rubia, interesándose por lo que hacía la atractiva chica con su vestido.

- No, Rin, ahora no... Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿Sabes?

- Pero yo me aburro... – dijo la niña, arrastrando las palabras – ¿Jugamos a algo?

- Vamos a ver, Rin. No tengo ni tiempo para mí... ¿Y quieres que te entretenga?

La niña salió asustada de la habitación de Yuna y corrió en dirección a la de su hermana. Entró en el cuarto sin llamar, como era costumbre en ella, pero Hiyori no le reprochó nada. Estaba demasiado ocupada en su vestido.

- Wow, hermana, estás... Estás preciosa...

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la castaña, levemente sonrojada – Bueno, pues me alegro – admitió, sonriendo.

- Tendré que sostenerle el cubo para la baba a Gin, jajajaja.

- Anda, Rin, no seas exagerada – dijo su hermana mientras hacía un aspaviento con la mano derecha. Pero en realidad... Esperaba que su novio se quedara boquiabierto cuando ella llegara a su lado – Ven aquí. ¿Me ayudas?

- ¡Sí! – gritó la pequeña de la casa, que hasta justo aquel momento había estado jugando con un antifaz con plumas doradas que había encontrado por ahí. Rápidamente se lo quitó y corrió al lado de su hermana.

--

Cada vez faltaban menos horas para que diera comienzo la fiesta. Todos menos Akane y Rin, que no tenían ningún tipo de prisa, habían comido atropelladamente las pizzas que había traído Ranma. Después, se habían organizado para usar los dos baños del piso de forma que no hubieran peleas y que todo fuera perfecto. Así pues, en ese momento Ranma estaba duchándose, y Hiyori hacía lo propio en el otro lavabo. Yuna sería la última en darse un baño.

Akane, ajena a todo lo que ocurría aquella tarde, se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. Vestida con un viejo chándal azul oscuro que la hacía estar muy cómoda, y con una cinta ancha en el pelo para recoger los rebeldes mechones del flequillo que a veces le tapaban los ojos, la chica estudiaba para los exámenes de enero. Rotulador amarillo en mano, Akane subrayaba lo más importante del texto que tenía delante, el cual era recorrido por sus ojos de forma atropellada. Pero en realidad, la mente de la chica estaba bastante lejos de las moléculas y las reacciones químicas... Sus pensamientos giraban entorno a un guapísimo chico que se duchaba en una habitación cercana a la suya. Al darse cuenta de eso último, Akane suspiró y, mientras sus finos labios pronunciaban un 'No tengo remedio', recogió los apuntes y el rotulador, se quitó la cinta del pelo y salió de su cuarto. Medio minuto después, la chica se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación contigua a la suya. A la de Ranma. Entró y cerró la puerta inmediatamente, pues no quería que nadie la viera entrar ahí.

La habitación de Ranma era bastante parecida a la suya. Sin embargo, se notaba que ahí dormía un chico, como indicaba el hecho que encima de la cama no había peluches, o algún otro detalle que Akane percibió. La peliazul dio unos pasos lentamente hacia el escritorio. Avanzó temerosa, como una niña pequeña que sabe que está haciendo una travesura. Cuando llegó a la elegante mesa de madera, observó que los apuntes de alguna de las asignaturas que cursaba Ranma estaban desperdigados por encima de la pulida superficie. Akane, curiosa, cogió algunas de las hojas que había por ahí y las leyó por encima. La letra de Ranma era bonita y no era ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, aunque a veces fuera ilegible. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se imaginó la situación: Ranma, en clase, tomando apuntes a toda prisa, mientras un intransigente profesor habla y calcula parámetros complicados en la pizarra. Era evidente que algo escrito de aquella forma podía ser complicado de leer.

Después de perder algunos minutos entre apuntes que trataban temas completamente ajenos a ella, Akane dejó las hojas de papel donde las había encontrado y giró sobre si misma 180 º, de tal manera que quedó de espaldas al escritorio, pero de cara al resto de la habitación. Sus ojos chocolate recorrieron aquella estancia, la cual, pese a saberse de memoria de una forma casi enfermiza, siempre escondía alguna sorpresa para ella. Y esta vez, no sería la excepción. Se trataba de un traje que Akane conocía muy bien. Era el traje que Ranma usaría aquella misma noche para llevar a Yuna al baile, el traje que ella misma había ayudado a escoger.

Recordando la sesión de fotos, los resultados de la cual no deberían tardar en recibir, la peliazul avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó en de ella. De esa forma quedó a pocos centímetros de las prendas, que estaban colgadas en una percha pero puestas encima de las sábanas. Con la mano, Akane alisó una arruga que había en la parte baja del pantalón y puso mejor el cuello de la camisa. Quería que Ranma estuviera guapo. Impresionante. Más aún de lo que estaba normalmente. Ya que ella no podía ser su pareja al baile... Como mínimo quería tener la satisfacción de ayudarlo a lucir bien aquella noche. Sería su regalo de Nochebuena, pues no esperaba ninguno más.

Con los ojos empeñados en lágrimas por culpa de aquel último pensamiento, Akane se levantó de la cama y cogió la percha que tenía colgada la ropa que se pondría su propietario aquella noche. Alzó la mano que sostenía la percha hasta tenerla varios centímetros por encima de ella. Seguidamente, con la otra mano, que era la derecha, cogió una de las mangas de la americana y la subió un poco, aunque no a tanta altura como la izquierda. Poniéndose de aquella forma, Akane había quedado como para bailar un vals. No tenía pareja, pero daba igual. Ella tenía muy claro quien sería su pareja. Sería aquel chico fornido, alto, moreno, con un largo pero sedoso pelo azabache recogido en una original trenza... Y con los ojos más increíbles que había visto nunca. Akane se estremeció al recordar como se sentía cuando él la miraba intensamente, cuando aquellas joyas azuladas se clavaban en su ser como si quisieran ver a través de ella. Se estremeció al recordar todo lo que le inspiraban aquellos ojos: ternura, simpatía, enfado algunas veces... Y amor, mucho amor.

Sin casi darse cuenta, la peliazul empezó a danzar lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que tenía en su mente. Sus pies se movían como si bailara un vals, de forma un poco patosa al principio, pero con cierta armonía al cabo de unos minutos. Sin ser muy consciente de ello, Akane cerró los ojos suavemente. Y así dejó de ver la habitación de Ranma para tener, en su mente, la imagen del salón de la Universidad donde se celebraría el Baile de Nochebuena. Dejó de sostener una percha de la cual colgaba un elegante traje, a ser sostenida por la cintura por el elegante propietario de la vestimenta. Dejó de agarrar la manga de una americana, y en su lugar sintió como sus dedos se entrelazaban con una cálida mano masculina.

Dejó de bailar sola... Para bailar acompañada.

Akane siguió bailando durante un buen rato. Sus pies se movían cada vez con más maestría, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Pero no quería abrirlos. No quería, porque sabía que, si lo hacía, todo aquella ilusión desaparecería. Dejaría de bailar con Ranma en la Universidad... Para seguir haciéndolo en una habitación, con una percha como pareja. Así que, consciente de que lo más cerca que podría estar de bailar con Ranma sería aquello que hacía, la chica continuó con su danza.

Era tal el estado de concentración de Akane, que incluso podía sentir el aliento de Ranma de tan cerca que estaban, y también podía notar la dulzura que el chico de la trenza le transmitía mirándola como la miraba... Percibía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del ojiazul, o como él, con la mano que tenía en su cintura, la acariciaba cariñosamente, de una forma tan placentera que incluso le provocaba escalofríos.

Pero toda aquella fantasía, todo aquel oasis de tranquilidad en medio del caos en que estaba sumido el piso, desapareció en cuestión de segundos. ¿La razón? Akane oyó como Ranma salía del baño e iba en dirección a su habitación, por lo que la peliazul tuvo que dejar el mundo en el que bailaba con el chico que le gustaba, para irse corriendo, hacia su cuarto. Dejó la percha con el traje de Ranma sobre la cama, tal como lo había encontrado, y salió pitando de ahí. La chica fue tan veloz que nadie notó que había estado ahí.

--

Ranma consultó su reloj de pulsera: faltaba justo una hora para que empezara el baile. Pero esta vez no tendría que apresurarse para ir a la Universidad, algo que era común en él, pues ya estaban todos listos. Tanto él como Yuna y Hiyori estaban perfectos para ir al baile. Sólo faltaba una cosa: la pareja de Hiyori, Gin. Sin embargo, no tardó nada en llegar, y, en pocos minutos, todos los habitantes del piso presenciaron el reencuentro de la pareja.

- ¡Gin! – gritó Hiyori al ver a su novio – Pero... ¡Pero si estás guapísimo!

- Pero creo que tú me superas, jeje – dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo con deseo – Anda, ven aquí, que te daré un beso.

- ¿Y a mí? ¿A mí no me darás un beso? – haciendo pucheros, la pequeña Rin se metió entre la pareja, cuyos labios estaban a pocos centímetros, y empezó a tirar del pantalón del chico. Al verla, el la miró tiernamente, y se agachó para estar a su altura.

- Pues claro que te daré un beso, princesa – Rin sonrió, feliz, cuando Gin la besó en la mejilla – Bueno, y ahora... ¡Un beso para la otra princesa! – bromeó, antes de sellar los labios de su novia con los suyos.

El beso fue tan apasionado que, durante el tiempo que duró, los demás no sabían donde mirar. Rin, impulsada por la curiosidad propia de una niña de su edad, fue la única que se quedó con la mirada fija en la pareja. Pero los otros tres no hicieron lo mismo. Yuna, intentando disimular como podía, fingió buscar algo en el minúsculo bolso que llevaba. Akane miró hacia el suelo, como si las frías baldosas que veía fueran, de repente, lo más interesante del mundo. Por último, Ranma, que en aquel momento se encontraba entre las dos chicas, se sonrojó levemente al ver como se besaban Hiyori y Gin, y no pudo evitar mirar a Akane fugazmente, la cual se encontraba a su derecha. Pero un segundo después, fijó sus azulinos ojos en la pantalla del televisor, sin darle importancia al hecho que estuviera apagado.

Cuando terminó la muestra de afecto, Rin marchó corriendo hacia su habitación, y volvió al cabo de dos segundos con una Polaroid de las viejas, la misma con la que, meses atrás, Hiyori había retratado a Akane y Ranma mientras la pareja dormía abrazada en el sofá.

- ¡Una foto! ¡Hagámonos una foto! – gritó la niña, entusiasmada.

- ¿Una foto? Pero... Pero no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo, vamos a llegar tarde, Rin – a pesar de que Yuna intentó convencer a la pequeña, no lo consiguió.

- Sentaos todos en el sofá, vamos – siguiendo las indicaciones de Rin, los cinco se colocaron – A ver. Gin, en un borde... Luego tú, hermanita, a su lado – resultaba muy gracioso ver como la más pequeña de la casa dirigía a los demás – Al lado de Hiyori... O Akane o Yuna, la que quiera.

- Ya voy yo – dijo la rubia.

- Bien, pues entonces que se ponga Akane al lado de Yuna... – al oír esto, Yuna se arrepintió de haberse sentado en aquel lugar, pues Akane iba a ser la única que estuviera al lado de Ranma – Y tú, Ranma, después de ella, al otro extremo del sofá. Así quedan los dos chicos a los lados, y las chicas en medio. A ver... – Rin miró a través de la cámara, luego apretó unos botones y empezó a correr, en dirección al sofá.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Sólo tenemos 10 segundos antes de que la Polaroid dispare! – y, dicho esto, se colocó, de un salto, entre Yuna y Hiyori.

- ¡Rin! ¡Que vamos vestidas para el Baile! – gritaron las dos chicas al unísono.

- Bah, ¿Que más os da?

- No queremos salir de casa con la ropa ya llena de arrugas – explicó Yuna.

- ¿Quieres arrugas? – preguntó Rin, sonriendo maliciosamente... Y haciendo gestos con las manos, indicando que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la rubia.

- ¡No! – chilló Yuna.

- ¡Chicas, parad! – gritó Ranma.

- ¡Que va a dispararse! ¡La luz roja está parpadeando...!

La luz del flash los deslumbró durante una milésima de segundo, medio minuto después tuvieron la foto en sus manos. En la imagen se veía a Rin mirando a Yuna con cara malvada, mientras la rubia hacía lo propio, pero con un gesto de indignación en el rostro. Gin y Hiyori, al lado de la niña, intentaban calmarla. En el otro extremo del sofá estaban Ranma y Akane. La peliazul, incómoda, miraba hacia Yuna. Y Ranma... Estaba ausente, con sus ojos fijos en un punto en particular de la pared. El resultado fue curioso, pues ninguno de los seis miraba al objetivo de la cámara. Era una foto muy graciosa. Hiyori propuso enmarcarla y ponerla en aquella habitación llena de libros que había en el piso, aquella en la que Ranma había descubierto fotos de las chicas que vivían allí.

- Bueno, pues... Si ya está todo, ahora nos tenemos que ir, Ranma – dijo Yuna, levantándose del sofá. Luego se puso entre Akane y el chico de la trenza a propósito, para separarlos, y se cogió del brazo del que iba a ser su pareja aquella noche. Después, miró a Akane con cara de satisfacción, como diciéndole: 'yo he vencido' – Venga, que no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

- Mmmm... Bueno, vale – el ojiazul se levantó, resignado a ir a la fiesta con la rubia. Hiyori y Gin hicieron lo mismo, pues irían las dos parejas juntas hacia allí.

- Rin, pórtate bien, ¿Eh? Y nada de hacer enfadar a Akane – advirtió la novia de Gin.

- ¿No puedo jugar a barcos en la bañera?

- No, que después dejas el baño perdido – respondió Hiyori.

- ¿No puedo jugar a fútbol en la terraza? – preguntó la niña, haciendo pucheros.

- No, que es de noche y podrías hacerte daño. Además, fuera hace frío.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

- Haz los deberes de Navidad – propuso Gin.

- ¡No! ¡Eso no! Es Nochebuena... – dijo Rin, con una mirada triste – No quiero hacer deberes. Yo, lo que quiero... – la niña calló unos segundos, un poco cohibida por la sensación de ser el centro de atención de cinco pares de ojos que la observaban con detalle – ¡¡Yo lo que quiero es que estemos todos juntos, por lo menos esta noche!! – admitió al final, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Los adultos la miraron tiernamente. A pesar de que Rin podía parecer madura para su edad... En realidad seguía siendo una niña, la pequeña de la casa.

- Rin, no puede ser... Nosotros tenemos que ir al baile.

- ¿Te importa más el baile que tu hermana pequeña?

- No es eso... – dijo Hiyori, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

De repente, sonó un 'Beeeb' electrónico que sobresaltó a los seis, y Hiyori suspiró aliviada, al ver que eso la había salvado: ya no tendría que soportar los molestos interrogatorios de Rin.

El sonido en cuestión provenía del ordenador de Ranma, ya que el chico acababa de recibir un mail. El ojiazul fue corriendo a su habitación para abrir el correo electrónico, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio de qué se trataba el mensaje. Acababa de recibir las imágenes de la sesión fotográfica que hizo con Akane, por lo que llamó a los otros cinco para que vinieran a verlas de inmediato. Un segundo después de hacerlo, el chico pensó que, otro día, las comentaría a solas con Akane. A ver si así podía acercarse de alguna manera más a la joven, ya que su corazón parecía inalcanzable: era como una joya guardada en una fortaleza altísima y llena de pinchos, la cual estaba custodiada por un temible dragón. Él era el caballero que quería conseguir la preciada joya, es decir, el corazón de Akane... Pero, de momento, no lo había conseguido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Yuna cuando llegó al lado de Ranma, el cual estaba delante del ordenador. Para el chico no pasó desapercibido el tono molesto de la rubia, por lo que se obligó a darse prisa y a no entretenerse con las fotografías. Sabía que Yuna no quería llegar tarde a la fiesta, y era mejor no contradecirla. Ranma ya sabía como se las gastaba cuando algo no ocurría como ella quería... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en la última 'venganza' de la bellísima chica.

- He recibido unas fotos de una sesión que me hice con Akane. Te acuerdas, ¿No? – dijo Ranma, mirando a la peliazul.

- Oh, sí, es verdad.

Ranma descargó el fichero, el cual contenía casi 500 imágenes, y seleccionó algunas de ellas al azar. Las primeras eran sólo de él: posando de una forma u otra, con un traje u otro. Ranma reconoció, modestia aparte, que estaba guapísimo e irresistible, que con aquella mirada podía seducir a cualquier chica... "Incluso a las que parecen, por lo menos _a priori_, más inconquistables". Después, el ojiazul miró a la chica Tendo, la cual, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, observaba atentamente las imágenes.

Hiyori y Gin marcharon de casa, diciendo que no querían llegar tarde, y Rin fue al salón a ver la televisión, por lo que en el cuarto de Ranma sólo quedaron los integrantes del triángulo isósceles amoroso que se había creado en el piso. Al cabo de medio minuto, aparecieron las primeras fotos de Ranma y Akane, juntos. Eso ocasionó que Yuna frunciera el ceño, y la peliazul se sonrojara levemente. Sin embargo, la rubia también notó como las mejillas del ojiazul se teñían de carmín, y eso aún le gustó menos. Sonrió de medio lado, preparando un plan que haría que Ranma dejara de ver las fotos para irse con ella a la fiesta de una vez. Esperó a que pasaran dos o tres imágenes más de la pareja, aunque ella no las vio: prefería tener los ojos cerrados, no soportaba tener que ver como Ranma y Akane posaban en aquellas poses tan sensuales de una forma totalmente compenetrada. La idea de que el chico de la trenza se llevara tan bien con la pequeña peliazul le daba arcadas.

- Bueno, Ranma... Hiyori y Gin se han ido hace ya un buen rato... ¿Qué tal si nosotros vamos tirando también?

- Eh, ahora, un momento... – contestó el ojiazul sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. Luego, continuó hablando con Akane – ¿Y esa? ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo nos tomaron esa?

- Sí, y tanto.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó Yuna, harta de pasar inadvertida - ¡¿Nos vamos de una vez!? ¿O estás demasiado embobado mirando cómo sale Akane en las fotos? – ironizó. Sabía que Ranma nunca reconocería esto delante de nadie, por lo que, casi con toda seguridad, reaccionaría como ella quería: denigrando a su rival en el amor. Para conseguirlo más fácilmente, Yuna metió, aún más, el dedo en la llaga – ¿Quieres que te traiga un cubo para la baba?

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Ranma sorprendido, levantándose de sopetón de la silla sobre la cual estaba sentado. Akane, que permaneció sentada a su lado, lo miró sonrojada, atenta a lo que iba a decir el chico – ¿Cómo quieres que esté embobado con Akane?

- No sé, quizá me lo parece...

- Pues claro que te lo parece.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Y a qué es debido el sonrojo que cubre tus mejillas?

- ¡A nada! ¡Seguramente es por la calefacción, está muy alta y hace calor!

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Seguro, Yuna, seguro! – viendo que Yuna estaba arrinconándole contra una pared al insinuar que él sentía algo por Akane, Ranma explotó, y empezó a hablar sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras... Ni del daño que podían hacer a la peliazul – Dime, Yuna... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría fijarse en alguien como Akane? ¡Por favor!

- ¿Quizás alguien como tú?

- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! – dijo Ranma, negando con la cabeza de forma violenta, y vomitando palabras sin parar – ¡Nunca me fijaría en una marimacho como ella! Por favor, si sólo hay que verla... Lo único que me gusta de las fotos que nos han enviado es como los vestidos que lleva la hacen menos masculina, aunque no sé si lo consiguen del todo...

Ranma no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Akane lo obligó a callarse dándole una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. El ojiazul, notablemente sorprendido, miró a la pequeña chica, la cual, con lágrimas en los ojos, hizo lo propio y fijó sus ojos caramelo en los azul grisáceos de él.

- Nunca, ¿Me oyes? – dijo, llena de furia por dentro, pero exteriorizando una tranquilidad y con una mirada glacial que asustaría al más valiente de los guerreros – Nunca más en tu maldita vida vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo.

- A... Akane, déjame explicarme, yo... – un Ranma con la mejilla adolorida intentaba que la chica le escuchara. Había sido un estúpido, no sabía qué había sido, pero algo había provocado que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo, para empezar a hablar de aquella forma a la pobre Akane. Arrepentido al máximo con su estúpida actitud, volvió a hablar con ella – Yo, en realidad no pienso nada de lo que te he dicho, sólo...

- Nada, Ranma, no hace falta que mientas – la habitación quedó en silencio algunos segundos, sólo se oía la televisión que veía Rin, aunque de forma muy lejana – Ahora, si de verdad te importo, ni que sea un poco... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, y marcharte con Yuna al baile del demonio ese al que tienes que ir?

- Akane... – susurró Ranma mientras era casi arrastrado por la voluptuosa chica rubia hacia la salida de su habitación – Lo siento, de verdad... Estoy arrepentido, como nunca lo he estado en la vida – sin embargo, no consiguió que la peliazul, que estaba de espaldas a él, le hiciera el menor caso – Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día – dijo justo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de madera.

Akane permaneció en la misma posición durante casi dos minutos, durante los cuales escuchó como Yuna se despedía de Rin, y ponía una excusa barata cuando la perspicaz niña le dijo que le había parecido oír el sonido una fuerte bofetada. Oyó también como la puerta de entrada al piso se cerraba de golpe. Y, en ese momento, se derrumbó.

Con el rostro cubierto por abundantes lágrimas, Akane se dejó caer sobre la cama de Ranma, quedando en posición fetal, y abrazó la almohada del chico. Entre sonoros sollozos, rememoró todo lo que había hecho aquel día, sintiéndose estúpida al recordar su baile con una percha, pensando que era Ranma.

- Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... Soy una estúpida... – se dijo a si misma mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

Minutos después, calló, y la habitación quedó en silencio, aunque esa paz momentánea era rota de forma intermitente por los sollozos de la chica. Akane seguía en la cama de Ranma, ajena a un pequeño detalle que había sobre la mesa: en el ordenador, el cual estaba aún encendido, había la foto que tanto había deseado tener. Era aquella en la que estaba echada en el suelo junto a Ranma, él encima de ella, y con los labios casi rozando los suyos.

Aquella imagen era un canto al amor... Pero ahora sus protagonistas estaban más alejados que nunca.

--

Ranma y Yuna llegaron corriendo a la Universidad, y por fortuna, lo hicieron a tiempo. Después de que el encargado de verificar si se tenía el ticket para entrar les autorizara el paso, la pareja, cogida de la mano a petición de Yuna, entró en el recinto en el que se celebraba el Baile, el cual estaba abarrotado de parejas y grupos de amigos que no paraban de hablar, bailar, reír... En definitiva, pasarlo bien.

Pero ellos no hicieron lo mismo. Lo primero que buscaron fue una silla para la rubia, la cual quería descansar un poco después de aquella loca carrera en tacones. Era muy temprano para que le dolieran los pies. Ranma aprovechó la oportunidad para despegarse de la chica y soltarle la mano. Seguidamente se alejó de ahí en dirección a la barra, con la excusa de ir a buscar un par de bebidas. Pero lo que realmente quería era estar solo, lejos de aquella fiesta que tantos problemas le había causado. En su camino se encontró con Hiyori y su novio, quienes no dudaron en saludar al chico.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó ella.

- Ah, hola, Hiyori...

- ¿Cómo va eso? – preguntó Gin.

- Bien, normal... Una fiesta como otra – respondió Ranma, visiblemente triste y desanimado – Ahora, si me disculpáis, iré a buscar algo para beber. Ah, si queréis ver a Yuna, está ahí, sentada en aquella silla – les señaló el lugar – Nos vemos... – y se alejó corriendo de allí.

- Mmmm... Malas noticias, Gin.

- ¿Por?

- Creo que... Creo que Ranma se ha peleado con Akane.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque aunque Ranma lo niegue, está enamorado de ella. Su estado de ánimo depende de la relación que tenga con Akane – Hiyori parecía una perfecta Sherlock Holmes, haciendo aquellas deducciones. Ante la mirada de asombro de Gin, la chica continuó hablando – Sí, sí... Ranma siempre está triste cuando se pelea con ella. Aunque debo decir... Que nunca lo había visto tan terriblemente desanimado. Seguro que esta vez la bronca ha sido gorda.

- Pues vaya...

- Sí, pero, espera. Acabo de tener una idea – dijo la castaña, buscando el móvil en el bolso – Ya verás como todo se arreglará entre ellos.

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá. Llamaré a Rin, y, entonces... – durante dos minutos la chica continuó explicando su plan a Gin, quien la escuchaba atento.

- ¡Genial! – dijo él cuando ella terminó de hablar – Eres genial, Hiyori. No sólo eres guapa, amable y simpática... ¡Encima eres asombrosamente lista! Me encantas – y la besó en los labios con gran ternura.

--

Dos horas después de la discusión con Ranma, una Akane con los ojos enrojecidos puso un _tupper_ dentro del microondas. El envase contenía comida que Hiyori había dejado para ella y para Rin, ya que Akane y el cocinar no eran precisamente compatibles. Cuando el aparato terminó de calentar la comida, Akane lo sacó y puso los alimentos en dos platos. Uno para ella, y otro para la pequeña de la casa.

- Menuda cena de Nochebuena... – murmuró.

Minutos después, las dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá. Cenaban mientras veían una película de Disney. Concretamente, el Rey León, pues era la preferida de Rin.

- Hakuna matata, vive y deja vivir... Hakuna matata, ¡Vive y sé feliz! – Rin y la televisión cantaban a la vez – Ningún problema, debe hacerte sufrir... Lo más fácil es saber decir ¡Hakuna matata! – la niña terminó la canción con un gritito de felicidad que puso a Akane de los nervios, todavía más de lo que estaba. '¿Vivir y ser feliz?' ¡Anda ya! ¿Cómo hacerlo, si la persona que más te importa te denigra delante de la que, se supone, es tu rival en el amor?

- Vamos, Rin, baja la voz... Que ya es tarde para hacer tanto ruido.

- Pero...

De repente, sonó el teléfono, por lo que Rin no pudo terminar de hablar. Fue la pequeña la que cogió el aparato.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, Rin, soy yo – contestó Hiyori, al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va la fiesta?

- Bien, bien. Escucha... Te llamo para ver si puedes hacerme un favor.

- Dime – dijo la niña. Dos segundos después, Rin se levantó del sofá y empezó a andar en dirección a un lugar en el que pudiera hablar en privado, pues así se lo había pedido su hermana – ¡Akane! Voy al lavabo – se excusó la niña.

- ¿Al lavabo, con el teléfono?

- No puedo aguantarme, y es inalámbrico – dijo Rin, haciendo gesticulando para añadir más realismo a la situación, haciendo así que fuera más creíble. Al final, Akane dejó que se marchara, y ella se quedó sola mirando la película.

La niña llegó al baño, entró y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Luego se sentó encima de la taza del WC, dispuesta a escuchar a su hermana mayor.

- Ya estoy dentro de la base secreta, puedes hablar – dijo Rin, con voz de ultratumba.

- Vale. ¿Cómo está Akane?

- ¿Eing? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Tu limítate a responder.

- Pues está normal, un poco borde, como siempre.

- ¿Te has fijado en si tiene los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado, o algo por el estilo?

- Mmmm... – Rin estuvo unos segundos pensando – Ahora que lo dices... Me parece que sí, sí que tiene pinta de haber llorado. Además, cuando Yuna y Ranma estaban aún en casa, me ha parecido oír el sonido de una bofetada, aunque Yuna me ha dicho que estoy equivocada.

- Bien – después de la explicación de Rin, Hiyori estaba 100 % segura de que Ranma y Akane habían tenido una de sus habituales peleas... Pero, esta vez, de las gordas – Pues Rin, ahora es cuando te necesito a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Escucha, he visto a Ranma muy desanimado, y por lo que me cuentas, Akane no está mucho mejor. Así que he ideado una especie de plan para juntarlos esta noche, y necesito que me ayudes.

- ¡Pero Akane no puede ir al Baile, y Ranma está con Yuna!

- En realidad, Ranma quería que su pareja para la fiesta fuese Akane. Ha ido con Yuna porque ella le obligó mediante un chantaje.

- Anda...

- Quiero que Ranma sea feliz esta noche... Y Akane también. Quiero que en Nochebuena todo el mundo esté contento. Tanto tú, que has decorado la casa esta mañana, como Yuna, que ha ido al Baile con quien quería... Ya estáis felices. Es obvio que Gin y yo también, así que sólo nos quedan Ranma y Akane – Hiyori había explicado la concepción que tenía ella de la Navidad – Eso es mejor que cualquier regalo.

- Vale, me has convencido. Voy a ayudarte – dijo Rin – Podemos llamarlo 'Operación Celestinas navideñas', ¿Qué te parece?

- Jajaja, el nombre es lo de menos.

- Bueno, pues... ¿'Operación Cupido en Nochebuena'?

- Lo que quieras. Pero ahora, escucha con atención. Tienes que encontrar una excusa para llevar a Akane hasta el salón donde se celebra la fiesta. Yo que sé, puedes decir que te aburres y quieres ir a vernos, o que tienes algo muy importante que decirme... Lo que quieras, pero que Akane venga contigo.

- Vale – dijo la niña asintiendo con la cabeza, cada vez más entusiasmada con la idea. ¡Sería como jugar a espías secretos!

- Entonces, haremos que Ranma se de cuenta de que Akane está ahí, y le diremos 'inocentemente y sin ninguna otra intención' que vaya a saludarla.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Y el resto ya lo harán ellos... Ranma no es tonto, aunque a veces lo parezca – medio segundo después de que Hiyori dijera esto, las hermanas rieron – Me imagino que sabrá aprovechar la oportunidad para reconciliarse con Akane.

- Vale, pues espero no tardar demasiado en conseguir que Akane venga hasta la Universidad.

- Genial, Rin. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

- De nada, de nada... Nos vemos.

- ¡Hasta luego!

Rin colgó el teléfono pero se quedó sentada en la taza del WC durante algunos minutos más. Pensó en qué excusa podía utilizar para sacar a Akane del piso... Iba a ser difícil, pero lo conseguiría. La niña también les había cogido cariño a aquella pareja de tontos, que, aunque no parasen de pelear y de enfadarse... Estaba claro que se querían.

- Los que se pelean se desean... – dijo la pequeña, para después levantarse y salir del baño corriendo, en dirección al salón.

- ¿Quién era, Rin? – preguntó Akane. La peliazul aún estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando la película... Aunque ahora ya estaban a punto de terminarse los créditos, por lo que apagó la televisión y se levantó para llevar los platos sucios de la cena a la cocina.

- Hiyori.

- Vaya... ¿Y qué quería?

- Pues... Pues... – Rin intentaba encontrar alguna excusa mientras Akane la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sospechara algo – Esto... Yo... – de repente, Rin vio la vieja Polaroid con la que había hecho aquella foto horas antes, y tuvo una idea – ¡¡Hiyori me ha pedido que le lleve la cámara de fotos!!

- ¡No hace falta que grites!

- Vale, vale, pero es que... ¡Tenemos que llevársela ya!

- ¿Y para qué quiere Hiyori una cámara? – preguntó Akane, no del todo convencida.

- Pues para hacer fotos, digo yo... Las cámaras de fotos sirven para esto – murmuró Rin, sarcásticamente.

- Seguro que hay otra gente que tiene una. Que se la pidan.

- No, pero me ha pedido que sea esa, ¡Expresamente! – dijo la niña, casi desesperada porque Akane viniera con ella – Venga, vamos, ven conmigo...

- Jolines, Rin... ¿Ahora tenemos que salir? Hace frío... Dile a Hiyori que no la has encontrado, y listos.

- ¡No, tengo que llevársela! Por favor, acompáñame... – suplicó, tirando de la manga del jersey de Akane en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

- Bueeeeeno, vale... Pero que conste que lo hago porque sino estarás toda la noche dándome la lata.

- Me da igual la razón, mientras vengas...

Después de que Akane se vistiera y se pusiera la chaqueta y los guantes para salir, las dos chicas abandonaron la casa. Pero mientras estaban cerrando la puerta con llave, la peliazul se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo pero elemental detalle.

- Rin...

- ¿Sí?

- Dices que tienes que llevarle la Polaroid a tu hermana, que es de vital importancia y todo eso, pero... ¿Dónde está la cámara?

- ¡Agh! ¡Cierto! – reconoció la niña, nerviosa. No quería que Akane descubriera nada – ¡Me la había olvidado!

- No sé, no sé... Pero esto me huele a chamusquina – murmuró la peliazul mientras abría la puerta para que Rin entrara. Al oír sus palabras, la traviesa niña la miró con cara angelical, como si no hubiera roto nunca un plato, y las sospechas de Akane aumentaron aún más. ¿A qué estaba jugando Rin?

--

El Baile de Nochebuena estaba resultando ser todo un éxito. La gente se lo pasaba bien, había buena música, el recinto en el que se celebraba estaba decorado con mucho gusto... Sin embargo, Yuna no estaba tan contenta. Su pareja, Ranma, había resultado ser un muermo. No quería bailar, ni beber nada que llevara alcohol, ni charlar con ella... La rubia sabía que, aunque lo negara, estaba muy afectado por la pelea con Akane, se le notaba demasiado. Decidió hablar con él, quizá así se animaría y podría bailar a su lado... Yuna sabía que, con Ranma Saotome como pareja, iba a ser la envidia de todas sus amigas.

- Ranma...

- Déjame, Yuna, ya te he dicho que no voy a bailar. No me apetece – espetó, amargamente.

- Estás disgustado por lo de Akane, ¿Verdad? – dijo la rubia, dispuesta a no rendirse, y a mostrarle al chico de la trenza que ella también tenía una faceta comprensiva – Vamos, puedes contármelo... Confía en mí – explicó, poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho del chico, intentando así reconfortarle.

- Yuna, no creo que tú quieras hablar de mis problemas sin tener alguna intención detrás.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

- Me baso en la experiencia... – murmuró el atractivo ojiazul, con evidente sarcasmo en sus palabras, mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Ya basta. ¿Sabes, Ranma? Que te den – espetó Yuna, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentada durante gran parte de la fiesta – Yo he venido a una fiesta a bailar y pasarlo bien. Tú no quieres bailar porque estás desanimado... Pues bien, estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus problemas, y a encontrar una solución para ellos, pero tampoco quieres – dijo, furiosa – ¡Anda ya! ¡Yo me voy a bailar con otro!

- Espera –Ranma le cogió la mano para detenerla – No... No te vayas, Yuna. Lo cierto es que me gustaría hablar contigo... – finalizó, levemente sonrojado. La rubia sonrió cálidamente, y volvió a sentarse al lado del ojiazul. Quería que él viese su faceta más cariñosa, más natural... Quería que él viese que, detrás de aquel cuerpo de escándalo, había una chica que se preocupaba por él. Quería que él viese que se parecía a Akane.

- Dime, Ranma... Puedes confiar en mí.

- Pues... Verás... – dijo el chico, nervioso, jugando con sus pulgares. Era la primera vez que hablaría con alguien sobre su particular relación con Akane...

La pareja estuvo hablando durante varios minutos acerca del tema. A pesar de que a Yuna ya le iba bien que aquellos dos estuvieran peleados, dejó, por una vez, sus intereses de lado. Ya había hecho demasiado daño, entre obligar a que Ranma fuera con ella al baile y provocar la pelea de aquella tarde. Así que recomendó a Ranma que le pidiera disculpas, que fuera amable con ella, cariñosa, que la mimara... El chico, viendo que Yuna estaba hablando porque lo sentía de verdad, sin fingir, abrió más su corazón. Le confesó a la rubia que él siempre había querido ir al baile con Akane, y que cuando la dejó tirada en la discoteca fue porque no pudo controlarse al ver a la peliazul con otro que no fuera él, que había sentido una rabia interior y que lo único que le había importado era separarlos... Yuna identificó esa 'rabia interior' como algo muy conocido por la mayoría de los mortales: celos.

Ranma había sido muy sincero con ella, quizás demasiado, porque ahora Yuna sabía, con toda certeza, que él perdía el norte por Akane. Es por eso que, al final, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, decidió poner una excusa para irse de ahí.

- Ranma, ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, me... Me alegro de haber hablado contigo – dijo él, sonriendo.

- Bien, pues... Pues yo voy al baño...

- Vale – pero antes de que se fuera, Ranma hizo algo que nunca había hecho con Yuna: darle un beso en la mejilla – Muchísimas gracias, Yuna, eres una buena amiga. Ahora veo que te había juzgado mal, no eres, para nada, una mala persona.

Después de oír esto, Yuna se marchó corriendo al baño, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas empezaran a bajar por sus rosadas mejillas. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Daba igual que llevara tacones altísimos, o que el carísimo vestido azul que llevaba, a juego con la corbata de Ranma, quedara lleno de arrugas. Lo único que quería era llegar al baño, encerrarse ahí, y llorar como nunca. Desahogarse.

- ¿Uh? ¿No ha pasado alguien? – preguntó Gin, después de notar un fuerte viento a su lado.

- Sí... Era Yuna – dijo Hiyori, preocupada, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Yuna?

- Ajá. Estaba... Estaba llorando.

- Vaya...

- Supongo que Ranma le ha dejado algunas cosas claras – dedujo Hiyori, y después buscó con la mirada al chico, el cual permanecía solo, sentado en el mismo lugar que toda la noche, pensativo.

- Hey, vamos con Yuna, ¿No? A consolarla.

- No, Gin, no. Yuna debe darse cuenta de cómo son las cosas ella sola. Me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero... No podemos hacerlo – dijo la chica. Estaba triste, pues al final... Nochebuena iba a ser amarga para Yuna, que, podía ser muy manipuladora, pero al fin y al cabo, era buena persona. No se lo merecía.

Yuna llegó al baño y se metió en uno de los WC, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Una vez ahí, se sentó en la taza del servicio, de la misma forma que Rin había hecho en el piso. Se quitó los tacones y los tiró al suelo con desgana. Entonces, abrazó sus piernas, puso la cabeza sobre esas y siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Su cara quedó manchada de rímel y de todo el maquillaje que había usado, sus preciosos rizos rubios estaban despeinados, su vestido lleno arrugado... Pero daba igual. Todo le daba igual en aquel momento, pues acababan de romperle el corazón.

--

- Es aquí – dijo Akane al llegar a la puerta del sitio donde se celebraba el baile – Pero yo no entraré.

- Bien, pues... Tú espérame ahí – y Rin señaló un patio lateral al local de la fiesta – Ya iré sola.

- Vale, pero no tardes, ¿Eh? Que hace frío.

- No, no... No te preocupes.

Después de cuatro monerías y hacer pucheros, Rin consiguió que el portero la dejara pasar. Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, la niña entró al salón, que estaba abarrotado de gente. Tardó unos minutos en encontrar a Hiyori, la cual estaba bailando con Gin una canción muy melosa y romántica.

- ¡Hermana! – dijo la niña, cansada de tanto correr.

- ¡Rin!

- To... Toma, la Polaroid – ante la mirada de desconcierto de Hiyori, la niña continuó – Quédatela, le he dicho a Akane que me acompañara porque tenía que dártela.

- Entonces... ¡Akane está aquí!

- Sip, la he dejado en un patio que hay aquí al lado.

- Genial.

- Pues ahora... A llamar la atención de Ranma... – dijo Gin.

- Eso será algo muy fácil – sentenció Rin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La niña corrió al lado del ojiazul y lo saludó, pero él no se dio cuenta. Estaba en su mundo. Entonces, pasó una de sus manos por delante de la cara del chico, pero tampoco. Finalmente, empezó a jugar con él: a tirar de su larga trenza, a deshacerle el nudo de la corbata... De esa forma consiguió que Ranma bajara de la Luna. El chico puso cara de sorpresa al ver a la niña ahí, y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Rin le explicó que Akane la había acompañado porque tenía que llevar la cámara de fotos a su hermana.

- Un momento, ¿Akane está aquí?

- Sí, está en el patio que hay aquí al lado.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó, confundido.

- ¿Crees que te mentiría? Soy traviesa, pero... Hoy es Nochebuena. Y en Nochebuena se dice la verdad.

- ¡Voy a hablar con ella! – dijo el ojiazul, para después desaparecer de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿¡Adiós, eh?! – gritó Rin, sarcásticamente. Después fue corriendo al lado de su hermana mayor con una gran sonrisa. "¡Misión cumplida!"

--

Akane estaba esperando en el patio, el cual tenía algunos árboles que habían decorado con luces de Navidad. El suelo era de piedra, y en una de las paredes del lugar estaba enredada una planta de Jazmín, cuyas flores desprendían un olor delicioso. El cielo estaba lleno de brillantes estrellas, y la Luna llena se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Era un lugar bellísimo.

Akane se puso a rememorar todo lo que había vivido con Ranma hasta entonces. Desde aquella vez en que él la llevó saltando por los tejados hasta la Universidad, o aquella en que fueron a cenar a una pizzería, pasando por momentos como la insinuación de Ranma acerca de besarla, justo después de salir de la fiesta de Yuna. Todo eso había sido muy bonito, pero... Ahora estaban peleados. La chica sintió como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar la bronca de aquella tarde, pero, negando violentamente con la cabeza, se dijo a si misma que no lloraría más por aquel imbécil. Se dijo también que lo olvidaría, que dejaría de amarlo. No podía estar enamorada de alguien que la había tratado de esa forma. Aún le quedaba un poco de orgullo.

"Rin tarda demasiado, voy a ver si le ha pasado algo". Después de pensar eso, Akane giró sobre sus talones, y se dispuso a entrar en el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta. Pero justo en aquel momento se encontró con la persona que más sentimientos le provocaba. Ranma Saotome.

Los dos, sorprendidos, abrieron los ojos exageradamente. No esperaban aquel encuentro tan repentino. Akane, en realidad, no tenía ningunas ganas de verlo, y Ranma pensaba que podría acercarse a la chica con un poco de prudencia, de forma planeada.

- Akane – susurró él, dispuesto a empezar un discurso para que lo perdonara.

- Déjame en paz – si las miradas matasen, la que Akane le acababa de lanzar lo habría mandado derechito a la tumba.

- Akane, escucha...

- He dicho que me dejes – dicho esto, la chica intentó marcharse de ahí, pero Ranma se puso en medio para impedir que pasara.

- Déjame decirte algo, por favor...

- No quiero oír nada, Ranma. No hay nada que decir – dijo Akane. Después de forcejear un poco con el chico y ver como ese cedía y la dejaba pasar, la peliazul se dispuso a correr para alejarse de ahí. Pero no pudo, pues Ranma la abrazó por la espalda fuertemente, y ya no pudo escapar – ¡Déjame! – gritó, mientras se movía en sus brazos de forma brusca.

- ¡No! Sé que eso es muy violento, pero... Pero si es la única forma de conseguir que me escuches...

- Para ya de decir tonterías, y habla de una maldita vez – al final, Akane se resignó.

- Pues... Pues yo... – a pesar de que había estado toda la noche planeando una disculpa, ahora no le salían las palabras. Eso, unido al exquisito perfume de Akane mezclado con el olor de los jazmines, lo turbaba y le impedía pensar con claridad.

- No tengo todo el tiempo.

- ¡¡Perdóname!! – gritó Ranma. A veces, una palabra directa es lo mejor que se puede decir.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo... Lo siento, Akane, yo... Yo no quería decirte eso. No sé que me pasó, me puse de los nervios, y... Y empecé a decir tonterías. He sido un estúpido, hablé sin pensar. Te juro que no pienso que seas una marimacho.

- No sé porque, pero algo me impide creerte.

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! – dijo Ranma, apretando más el abrazo sobre Akane, y apoyando su cabeza en la de la chica – Akane, yo... Yo creo que eres preciosa, me da igual que no seas la chica más femenina del mundo, a mí me gustas tal y como eres, y...

- Sí, claro – la peliazul aún no terminaba de creer al chico de la trenza.

- Los vestidos que te pusiste en la sesión fotográfica te quedaban espectaculares, te lo digo de verdad. Estabas guapísima... – el chico vio como Akane, aún en sus brazos, se relajaba al oír aquellas palabras. Señal de que la cosa empezaba a ir bien. Entonces, decidió humillarse un poquito, a lo mejor así conseguía que le perdonara – Quizá debería haberle pedido a Yuna un cubo para la baba – susurró cerca de la oreja de Akane, provocando un escalofrío exquisito en la chica.

- Lo... ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que sí, Akane, claro que sí. Puedo mentir a mucha gente, pero a ti... A ti nunca. Todo lo que te he dicho ha sido porque lo siento de corazón.

- ¿Y lo de marimacho? – preguntó la chica con la voz entrecortada.

- Eso sí que es mentira...

- Mmmm... – Akane, aún entre sus brazos, se giró, quedando cara a cara con Ranma, quien la miró intensamente – No sé, Ranma, estoy muy dolida por lo de esa tarde... – dijo, rehuyéndole la mirada – Me estás diciendo cosas muy bonitas ahora, pero... ¿Cómo creerte, después de lo de hoy?

- ¡Créeme, por lo que más quieras! – suplicó Ranma, con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

- Ranma... – la chica estaba sorprendida. ¿Iba a llorar? ¿Tan mal estaba, por haberse peleado con ella?

- A... Akane, yo... – desesperado, el chico decidió sincerarse y contar toda la verdad a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos – Yo, en realidad... Siempre quise ir contigo al Baile de Nochebuena. Pensé en ti cuando compré las entradas, pero Yuna me chantajeó y me obligó a ir con ella.

- ¿Te chantajeó? Eso yo no lo sabía... ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me amenazó con difundir rumores sobre ti por la Universidad si no iba con ella – confesó Ranma – Y yo... Acepté ser su pareja, porque no quería que te hiciera daño.

- Lo... ¿Lo hiciste por mí? – preguntó Akane, emocionada con las palabras del ojiazul.

- Claro, bonita, ¿Por quién más? – dijo mientras la miraba con cariño infinito.

- Ranma...

- Y por eso, cuando hoy Yuna ha insinuado que estaba sonrojado por lo de tus fotos, que debo confesarte que es verdad... – admitió, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo – He temido que tuviera otra de sus 'venganzas', me he puesto muy nervioso porque estabas tú ahí, y... He empezado a decir tonterías.

- Has sido un tonto.

- Sí, he sido un tonto.

- Y has actuado sin pensar – dijo ella, divertida.

- He actuado sin pensar – volvió a repetir él.

- Nunca más volverás a meterte conmigo, y me indemnizarás con 50.000 yens por toda la tristeza que me has causado...

- Nunca más volveré a meterme conmigo, y te indemnizaré con 50.000 yens por... ¡Hey!

- Jajajajaja

- Akane... ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó, estrechando el abrazo sobre la chica.

- Claro que sí... ¿Quién no podría perdonarte cuando me has dicho cosas tan bonitas? – dijo, acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

- Todo lo he que he dicho es verdad – sentenció Ranma, mirándola intensamente, y bajando los brazos hasta la cintura.

- Ranma... – ella subió los suyos hasta el cuello del chico, y se puso de puntillas, instintivamente.

- Akane... – Ranma cerró los ojos, y lo último que vio fue como los labios rosados de la peliazul estaban a pocos centímetros de su boca...

Pero no pudo ser. Esta vez les interrumpió una pareja que, borracha, salía del baile en dirección a su casa. Les gritaron eso de 'Que se besen, que se besen...' y cosas por el estilo, por lo que Ranma y Akane se separaron al instante, sonrojados al máximo y con el corazón latiéndoles salvajemente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se atrevieron a mirar a los ojos del otro. Justo en aquel momento, dentro de la sala donde se celebraba el Baile de Nochebuena, empezó a sonar una canción lenta, romántica, que invitaba a ser danzada. Y, atraídos por un fuerte magnetismo, volvieron a quedar abrazados, pero esta vez para bailar.

Akane puso la cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de Ranma, y cerró los ojos, feliz. El chico la besó con ternura en el pelo. Juntos, empezaron a moverse al compás de la música, que aunque sonara un poco lejana, se escuchaba bastante bien. Al principio torpemente, pero cada vez con más estilo, la pareja de enamorados siguió bailando durante muchos minutos.

Akane se sentía en la gloria. Después de aquella bronca horrorosa, había pensado que todo estaba terminado con Ranma, pero ahora... Ahora sentía que se volvía a enamorar de él. Recordó su baile improvisado con la percha, pero eso era mucho mejor. Ahora sentía perfectamente como Ranma la abrazaba por la cintura, y como de vez en cuando jugaba con algunos mechones de su corto pelo, regalándole caricias muy placenteras. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, manchando la camisa blanca de Ranma. La chica sonrió. Se había prometido no llorar más por Ranma... Pero esta vez, las lágrimas eran de felicidad.

La pareja siguió danzando hasta que, de repente, empezó a nevar. Los dos subieron la cabeza para ver el cielo, que estaba cubierto de multitud de copitos de nieve, los cuales, cual bolitas de algodón, decoraban el cielo como si de un mosaico se tratara. En ese momento, dentro del salón de Baile se oyó un '¡Feliz Navidad!', y gritos de jolgorio y alegría. Ranma consultó su reloj de pulsera y vio que sí, que era 25 de Diciembre.

- Feliz Navidad, Akane...

- Feliz Navidad, Ranma – contestó la chica - Siento no haberte podido traer ningún regalo...

- No pasa nada – dijo él, sonriendo con ternura – Tenerte aquí, entre mis brazos, ya es el mejor regalo – confesó "Estoy muy contento de que estés conmigo, Akane. A partir de ahora trataré de ser más amable, y no dejaré que te metas en líos. Porque cuando estoy así, contigo, me siento realmente feliz..."

Se sonrieron uno al otro, y después siguieron bailando la canción, la cual ya hacía rato que había terminado, pero daba igual. Ellos la seguían teniendo en su mente. Era su canción. La melodía de Ranma y Akane.

La melodía del amor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Mil perdones! Hace muchísimo que no subía nada, lo sé... He tenido varios problemas y contratiempos que me han impedido escribir. Pero bueno, he decidido que de hoy no pasaba la cosa. Así que me he levantado temprano, me he sentado en el ordenador y... Ala, a escribir XD

Espero que os haya gustado el resultado, he intentado currármelo bastante. También procuro que sea largo, porque ya que tardo tantísimo en actualizar... Como mínimo escribo capítulos largos, jejeje

Siento no poder contestar ninguno de los reviews que me mandásteis por falta de tiempo. En media hora me voy de viaje, y aún tengo que ultimar algunos detalles de la maleta y tal, pero quería subir un capítulo antes de marchar... Lo que no me da tiempo es de contestar a los reviews, ¡Si no perderé el avión! XDD

Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia al leer esto, y también por dejar vuestros comentarios. Este capítulo va dedicado a toda aquella gente que, a pesar de que tardo millones de años en subir algo, sigue leyendo la historia. ¡UN BESO!

PD: He tenido que ir muy rápido al subir esto y tal, por lo que no he podido revisar demasiado si hay faltas de ortografía/mecanografía. Os pido disculpas por ello, pero es que quería actualizar hoy... Ya que, si no, no lo hubiese hecho hasta finales de septiembre.


	9. Exámenes

_Los personajes de esa historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**Exámenes**

La peliazul estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Se había levantado la primera y ahora se encontraba desayunando. Aunque de momento, en vez de comer, se dedicaba a mirar absorta el bol de cereales que tenía enfrente. Akane Tendo aún no estaba despierta del todo. Estaba sumida en aquel delicioso estado entre el subconsciente y la realidad, en el que una se da cuenta de algunas cosas, pero no de muchas.

Los minutos pasaban sin pausa pero sin prisa, y entre bostezo y bostezo, la chica jugueteaba con la cuchara y los copos de trigo, que estaban ligeramente ablandecidos por culpa de la leche. Las pupilas color caramelo de Akane estaban fijas en el microcosmos del bol de cereales. No le interesaba nada más que eso. No había nada más atrayente para la peliazul que recrearse en los flakes dorados, y en como las diminutas virutas de chocolate negro que había alrededor empezaban a teñir la leche.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Ranma y ella habían tenido aquella bronca tan monumental el día de Nochebuena, aunque después lo habían arreglado todo. La peliazul sintió como su columna vertebral era recorrida por un placentero escalofrío al recordar el baile con Ranma. También rememoró las cosas tan bonitas que él le había dicho, y se sonrojó furiosamente al pensar en el 'me gustas tal y como eres'. ¿Significaba esto que él sentía algo por ella? El corazón de la peliazul empezó a bombear sangre más rápido al llegar a esa conclusión. Si eso era así... ¿Qué había visto en ella? Akane se consideraba del montón, pensaba que su cara no era horrorosa, pero tampoco nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, sobre su cuerpo ya no opinaba lo mismo. La chica bajó la mirada hacia su busto, y se acarició un pecho suavemente por encima del sostén. "Si no fuera tan plana... Entonces podría intentar seducirlo... Aunque él dijo que le gustaba así. ¿Será que le agradan las chicas con poco pecho?". No del todo convencida con aquella conclusión, la chica siguió analizando su cuerpo. Examinó su cintura y sus caderas, luego sus piernas, una de las partes que más le gustaban de si misma.

Pero Akane cometía un error: se fijaba sólo en su físico, sin tener en cuenta que quizás le gustaba a Ranma por su carácter tan especial, por su forma de ser, por sus manías... No todo es el aspecto, una parte muy importante del ser humano es el interior. ¿De qué sirve ser una belleza despampanante, si luego no tienes ningún valor como persona? ¿No es mejor ser normalilla físicamente, pero tener un carácter risueño, alegre, y ser amable y cariñosa?

Tan absorta estaba en sus cosas que Akane no se dio cuenta de que alguien llegó a la cocina. Era Hiyori. La castaña se acercó con sigilo al taburete donde estaba sentada la peliazul, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro que provocó que Akane se sobresaltara levemente.

- ¡Akane! ¿Qué haces aquí, tan embobada con el bol de cereales?

- Hi... Hiyori... – murmuró una sorprendida Akane.

- Sí, soy Hiyori, jajaja – la hermana de Rin no podía estar de mejor humor - ¿Qué tal? ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, sí.

Ante la atenta mirada de la peliazul, la recién llegada abrió la nevera mientras bostezaba, y sacó un brick de zumo de naranja. Luego se sirvió un vaso del dulce líquido y lo dejó encima de la encimera de la cocina. Seguidamente, cogió dos rebanadas de pan de molde y las metió en la tostadora. Mientras esperaba que se tostaran, abrió un armario y cogió un bote de mermelada de melocotón.

- Desayuno occidental, jejeje – dijo Hiyori mientras sacaba las tostadas, que estaban recién hechas y aún humeaban – ¡Caray! ¡Como queman! – se quejó. Luego se sentó en el otro taburete, al lado de Akane.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- Nah, nah, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó, mientras untaba la mermelada en una cara de las tostadas con la ayuda de un cuchillo – Y bien, Akane... ¿Cómo se presenta el domingo? – preguntó contenta, para después morder una de las tostadas y saborearla.

- Pues... Me toca estudiar... Todo el día – dijo la peliazul, desanimada – La semana que viene empiezan los exámenes – espetó con desgana.

- ¿Cómo los llevas?

- Supongo que bien...

- Te pasaste la Navidad estudiando, seguro que apruebas con sobresalientes – intentó animarla Hiyori.

- No creas... He perdido mucho tiempo con tonterías – murmuró Akane, preocupada – Por ejemplo esa vez...

- ¿Cuándo?

- En Nochebuena, cuando estaba en casa cuidando de Rin... En vez de ponerme a estudiar, estuve viendo El Rey León con ella – después de admitir eso, la peliazul lanzó un suspiro.

- No pasa nada por no estudiar un día, Akane...

- ¡Para mí sí que pasa! Yo no quiero sacarme la carrera como la gente normal, Hiyori – espetó la chica, levantándose del taburete bruscamente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la castaña – Quiero sacármela con matrícula de honor, para así poder conseguir una beca y estudiar un doctorado en el extranjero, y luego tener un futuro en la investigación...

- Aún te quedan unos años antes de terminar los estudios, puedes tomártelo con calma.

- No, no puedo hacerlo... No puedo hacerlo si quiero llegar a ser alguien en esta vida – sentenció la peliazul, mirando el suelo con una mirada decidida.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si en vez de ser ese 'alguien' fueras solamente una persona normal?

- Pues que mi vida sería un fracaso, Hiyori.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Mírame: mi cara es del montón, no tengo casi pecho y mi piel es pálida.

- El físico y el cuerpo no lo son todo.

- Vale, vale – Akane dio la razón a la castaña – Pues analicemos mi carácter. Soy una maldita antisocial, apenas tengo amigos. No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero la gente huye de mí... Y según Rin soy una borde...

- Bah, no hagas caso a lo que dice ella, al fin y al cabo es una niña pequeña... – haciendo un aspaviento con la mano, Hiyori intentó quitarle hierro al asunto – Yo no creo que seas tan rara y horrible, Akane.

- ¿No? Pues eres de las pocas.

- Ranma tampoco lo piensa – dijo Hiyori de forma sutil. Si la opinión era del chico de la trenza, seguro que Akane la tendría más en cuenta. Al oír aquello, la peliazul, que estaba comiendo sus cereales, la miró, sorprendida.

- No me hables de Ranma, ya tengo demasiados dolores de cabeza por su culpa.

- ¿Por?

- Porque... Porque no sé si lo que dice lo dice en serio, o no, o si lo dice porque le doy pena, porque le perdone, porque se compadece de mí... – Akane empezó a hablar atropelladamente, sin darse cuenta de que lo que decía carecía de sentido y que ni ella misma se entendía.

- Chica, estás hecha un lío – dijo la castaña después de beber un poco del zumo – Mira, yo creo que Ranma habla en serio.

- Tú... ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Akane esperanzada, con un gracioso sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, mientras pensaba en aquel 'Me gustas tal y como eres'.

- Pero no te sonrojes, mujer... Ah, ya sé porque lo haces. Ha pasado algo entre vosotros y yo no me he enterado, ¿Verdad?

- ¡No!

- ¿No? Anda ya, Akane, no disimules conmigo que te conozco... ¡Si eres como un libro abierto para mí! ¡No puedes esconderme tus secretos, mujer!

- ¡Te digo que no!

- Ya, ya... – ironizó Hiyori, moviendo las cejas graciosamente.

- Eh, bueno, como iba diciéndote antes... – Akane, desesperada, intentó cambiar de tema y finalizar la conversación – Como mi físico y mi carácter son horribles, sólo me queda aferrarme a mis estudios para subir un poco mi autoestima – hablaba atropelladamente mientras apuraba su bol de cereales – ¡Ya estoy, me voy a estudiar!

- Jajaja ¡Eres una pésima mentirosa! – gritó Hiyori, divertida.

- ¡Es verdad! No ha pasado nada entre nosotros... – Akane omitió todos los detalles sobre el romántico baile de Nochebuena, o la disculpa de Ranma.

- ¿Y a qué vienen estos nervios?

- ¡A nada! – dijo la peliazul, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida de la cocina.

- ¡No se te da nada bien el teatro, Akane! ¡Y si mientes te crecerá la nariz, como a Pinocho! – Hiyori lo pasaba en grande mientras se cachondeaba de la pobre Akane, cuyo sonrojo crecía por momentos.

- ¡Que no miento! – como Akane estaba más pendiente de Hiyori que de por dónde iban sus pies, no pudo evitar darse de bruces con un torso masculino – ¡Agh!

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado un recién llegado Ranma, cogiendo a la pequeña chica por los hombros - ¿Te has hecho daño? Siento que te hayas chocado conmigo, debería haber mirado por donde iba, y...

- ¡No pasa nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien! – Ranma la miró, desconcertado – ¡Yo me voy! – espetó nerviosa y sonrojada al máximo. Huyó de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Ranma al llegar al lado de Hiyori, sentándose en el taburete que Akane había ocupado antes.

- Nada, que se preocupa por tonterías, jajaja.

A pesar de que no entendía lo que pasaba ahí, el ojiazul se dispuso a desayunar. Al ver el desayuno occidental de Hiyori, decidió copiarla. Cogió las rebanadas de pan de molde y las metió en la tostadora, luego cogió el bote de mermelada. Necesitaba un desayuno completo y lleno de energía, pues le esperaba un pesado domingo de estudio. Faltaban pocos días para los temidos exámenes de Enero...

--

- Bueno, vamos a ver – dijo Akane con decisión – Libro, ok. Apuntes, ok. Calculadora, ok. Bolígrafo... También ok. Cuartillas para hacer cálculos...

Después de repasar que todo estaba en su sitio, la peliazul se dispuso a estudiar. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Por delante, muchísimas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo. Pero ella sabía que valía la pena estudiar, que más adelante recogería los frutos de su trabajo. Saldría de los exámenes contenta y sabiendo que todo (o casi todo) lo que había escrito era correcto. Y más adelante recibiría la nota, que sería buena, como siempre. Los profesores la felicitarían orgullosos, y quizá, más adelante, alguno le ofrecería una beca, o la posibilidad de hacer prácticas en algún sitio, o de desarrollar un proyecto en una universidad de Europa o Estados Unidos. En Oxford, en Cambridge, en Harvard...

- Mmmm... Basta ya de soñar, Akane, mejor concéntrate en lo que lees. Ya has perdido demasiado tiempo como para dedicarte a pensar en tonterías – se dijo a si misma. Akane sabía que ella era buena estudiante, no en vano recibía elogios de sus maestros a menudo. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que no podía pasarse su vida de estudiante aspirando al Nobel, porque si no lo conseguía, algo más que probable, se desilusionaría muchísimo.

Conseguir un premio Nobel o algo por el estilo es algo extremadamente difícil, hay que ser muy bueno para hacerlo. Es por eso que la peliazul decidió marcarse objetivos asequibles, tales como aprobar con nota los exámenes que tenía en pocos días. Después se dedicaría a otra cosa, después a otra... Y quizá así, después de ir cumpliendo poco a poco los objetivos que se proponía, podría aspirar a algo grande. A ser alguien 'importante, valorado y reconocido' en esta vida.

Akane sabía que estaba un poco obsesionada con los estudios, pero, según ella, era lo único que le quedaba. Consideraba que había fracasado en casi todos los aspectos de la vida, menos en esta. Sin belleza, ni amigos, ni dinero... ¿Qué le quedaba? Estudiar.

Evidentemente, el punto de vista de la peliazul era un poco exagerado, pues siempre hay alguien que está peor que nosotros. Sin embargo, su baja autoestima le impedía pensarlo. Le impedía darse cuenta de que quizá ella se preocupa porque no tiene pecho, mientras en África hay gente que se preocupa porque no tiene nada que comer y el pozo de agua más cercano está a 20 km de su casa. Akane podía, al fin y al cabo, sentirse afortunada.

--

- 'Pizza Express', ¿Dígame? – preguntó un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola, quería encargar cinco pizzas.

- ¿Cómo las quiere?

- ¡No me hables de usted, que tengo diez años! Jajajaja – dijo Rin, con su habitual descaro.

- ¿Diez años? ¿Y quieres cinco pizzas para ti solita?

- No, hombre, no – la niña lanzó un suspiro. ¿Es que los adultos no se daban cuenta de nada? – Es que mi hermana y sus compañeros de piso, que estudian en la universidad, están muy ajetreados preparando sus exámenes. La semana que viene empiezan, ¿Sabes?

- Vaya...

- Sí, y mi hermana me ha dicho que encargue unas pizzas por teléfono. Ella está en medicina, que es una carrera durísima, y hoy no tiene ni tiempo para cocinar. ¡Tendrías que ver la cantidad de apuntes que tiene encima de su escritorio! Yo no sé como puede saberse todo aquello.

- Claro, interesante, pero... ¿Cómo quieres las pizzas?

- Mmmm... No sé, ya lo pensaré. Pero volviendo al tema de la Uni... La verdad es que aún no tengo muy claro si voy a ir o no, porque a mí me gustaría ser exploradora y no sé si hay una carrera para eso, ¿Sabes? ¿Tú has ido a la Universidad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 44 años, y no, no tengo estudios superiores. Pero a ver, tú habías pedido cinco pizzas...

- ¿Y te divierte repartir comida en moto? – le interrumpió Rin – ¿No se moja cuando llueve?

- No, porque lo llevamos en unas bolsas impermeables.

- Ah, claro... – dijo la traviesa niña, asombrada – Bueno, lo decía porque parece que va a llover... Ahora estoy sentada en el sofá, y a pocos metros tengo una puerta corrediza de cristal que da a una terraza muy chula que tenemos. En verano cenamos ahí fuera, en unos sillones de mimbre muy cómodos, se está más fresquito... Y vemos las estrellas...

- Muy interesante, pero ¿Podrías decirme de qué demonios quieres las pizzas? – preguntó el hombre, harto ya de Rin y sus charlas.

- Pues desde esa puerta corrediza que te decía – dijo la niña, ignorando totalmente a su interlocutor – Veo el cielo. Y está nublado nublado, hay esos nubarrones grises que se llaman cumulonimbus, o algo así... No me acuerdo bien, ese día no estaba escuchando en clase, jejeje. Total, que al ver los 'cumulonintus' esos, he pensado que si tienes que traernos unas pizzas mojadas mejor que no lo hagas.

- Ya te he dicho que no se mojarán... Por lo que no hacía falta que me contaras como es tu casa – murmuró él entre dientes, mientras internamente se preguntaba: '¿Dios, qué he hecho yo para merecer esta tortura?'.

- Si quieres te la puedo describir toda, mi casa es muy guay. Mira, si entras desde la puerta principal ves un pasillo, y al fondo...

- ¡¡Dime cómo quieres las pizzas y déjame en paz, por favor!! – gritó el hombre, desesperado, con tanta fuerza que Rin tuvo que apartar la oreja del auricular.

- ¡No me grites! Hay que ver la educación que tenemos, ¿Eh? Quizá sí que deberías haber ido a la Universidad, pero a cursar una carrera en la que te enseñen buenos modales.

- Sí, precisamente quería empezar a estudiarla... – ironizó él – Ahora, por favor, dime de que quieres las pizzas, niña del demonio.

- ¡Más respeto, ostras! – exigió Rin – Pues bueno, ahora te diré como quiero las pizzas...

- ¿Sí? ¡Por fin!

- No las quiero de nada. A ver si mejoras tus modales, si no perderás clientes. ¡Adiós, llamaré a la competencia! – y, dicho esto, Rin colgó bruscamente, dejando al hombre pasmado, el cual no sabía si ponerse a llorar, a reír, o tirarse por un balcón.

Empezó a llover, y el agua de la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas. Sin darse cuenta de eso, la pequeña de la casa cogió una pesada guía telefónica, y después de hojear algunas páginas, encontró otra empresa de pizzas a domicilio, por lo que decidió llamar.

- 'Pizza Rápida', ¿Dígame? – una amable voz femenina fue la encargada de responder a la llamada de Rin.

- Hola, quería cinco pizzas...

- ¿Cómo las quiere?

- ¡No me hables de usted, que tengo diez años! Jajajaja.

- Perdona, perdona. Pero oye, ¿Podrás comer cinco pizzas tú sola?

- No – la niña río divertida, esa conversación era clavadita a la anterior, podría entretenerse un poco más – Es que mi hermana y sus compañeros de piso, que estudian en la universidad, están muy ajetreados preparando sus exámenes. La semana que viene... – y siguió contando cosas a la mujer, la cual no sabía la que se le venía encima.

--

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Encerrados sus habitaciones, Hiyori, Yuna, Akane y Ranma estudiaban como locos: repasaban apuntes, memorizaban, hacían esquemas del temario, consultaban dudas en Internet, practicaban problemas... Sólo salieron de sus 'mundos' para ir a comer las pizzas que Rin había encargado por teléfono.

Para la niña, el día fue aburridísimo. Un domingo lluvioso y frío, y ella no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, por lo que pasó las horas entre televisión, videojuegos y libros. Pero, para alegría de la pequeña de la casa, el reloj fue avanzando, y llegó la hora de merendar. Rin fue corriendo a la cocina, abrió una caja de galletas de chocolate y sacó un brick de leche de la nevera. Después puso todo eso en una bandeja, cogió cinco vasos y lo llevó todo al comedor.

- ¡Hey empollones! ¿Os apetece merendar? – gritó Rin.

- ¡Sí, ya voy, ya voy! Deja que termine esa ecuación diferencial y... – respondió Ranma desde su habitación. Las otras chicas también contestaron a la niña.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, todos merendaban en el comedor, haciendo un descanso de tanto estudio.

- ¿Cómo lo lleváis? – preguntó Hiyori, segundos después de morder una de las galletas.

- Mmmm... Bien, creo que bien – dijo Yuna, y después se fijó en un detalle – Oh, mirad. Ha parado de llover.

- ¡Genial! Pues saldré a correr un poco y así despejaré mi mente. Llevo demasiadas horas estudiando, pararé y lo dejaré para mañana.

- Sí, yo haré como tú, Ranma, y pondré un punto y seguido en mi estudio. Creo que empezaré a preparar la cena... – decidió la hermana de Rin.

Después de terminar la merienda, entre Hiyori y su hermana recogieron la mesa. Ranma, Yuna y Akane fueron hacia sus habitaciones, pero con objetivos muy diferentes. El chico de la trenza se cambió de ropa, pues quería hacer un poco de footing. El ojiazul se puso un pantalón corto azul oscuro y una sudadera blanca de manga larga junto con unas deportivas. Yuna decidió imitar al chico de sus sueños y también se vistió para hacer deporte, con un poco de suerte podrían salir los dos a correr juntos. La única que no cambió de actividad fue Akane: ella siguió estudiando. Toda la mañana, toda la tarde... Y, probablemente, también seguiría haciéndolo por la noche.

--

- Anda Yuna, ¿Tú también corres?

- Así es, Ranma – afirmó la rubia mientras acababa de atarse las deportivas – Antes salía a correr más a menudo que ahora, pero... Creo que aún conservo la forma física, jeje.

- ¡Guay! Pues podemos ir juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

- Por mí, genial – dijo una sonriente Yuna. ¡Iría con Ranma a correr! Quizá eso significaba que él empezaba a ver en ella una amiga de verdad... "De la amistad al amor hay un paso".

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos marcharon a hacer deporte por la ciudad. Sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que, desde la cocina, Hiyori y Rin lo habían estado observando todo. Las hermanas se apresuraron a avisar a Akane, la otra integrante de aquel triángulo amoroso que casi parecía sacado de una telenovela.

- ¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¡Déjanos entrar! – gritaban las chicas a coro, golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de la chica. La peliazul, resignada, las hizo pasar... Pues no quería que destrozaran su puerta con tanto golpe.

- ¿Qué demonios queréis? ¡Estoy estudiando!

- Yuna y Ranma han salido juntos a correr – dijo Rin.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta parsimonia? ¡Te están robando al chico que te gusta! – espetó Rin.

- Un... Un momento... ¿A qué viene eso de que me gusta Ranma? – cuestionó una Akane nerviosa, intentando disimular.

- Akane, no nos mientras... – dijeron las hermanas – Que no estamos ciegas... Somos plenamente conscientes de la guerra que mantenéis Yuna y tu para conseguir a Ranma.

- Estáis mal de la cabeza, en serio – murmuró Akane, sentándose en su cama.

- No te metas con nosotras, encima que queremos ayudarte... – dijo Hiyori en tono de reproche y lanzando a la peliazul una mirada de desaprobación – Queremos que seas tú quien salga con Ranma.

- Mirad, chicas... – dijo Akane – ¿Sabéis lo que realmente me importa ahora?

- Todo lo relativo a Ranma Saotome.

- No. ¡¡¡¡Todo lo relativo a mis exámenes!!!! – las hermanas se taparon las orejas para no oír el potentísimo grito de Akane – Así que... ¡Fuera de mi habitación! ¡¡AHORA MISMO!!

Después de expulsar a las hermanas, la peliazul lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Se levantó de la cama y volvió a su escritorio. Estuvo algunos minutos haciendo un ejercicio, pero a mitad del planteamiento se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo mal. Arrancó con rabia la hoja de la libreta, hizo una bola con ella y la tiró con desgana a la papelera. "Malditas chicas... Ahora no puedo concentrarme en los estudios. ¿Por qué me meten ideas raras en la cabeza?". Cogió un bolígrafo, y, en un papel en sucio, empezó a trazar líneas al azar. Al final, esos trazos acabaron formando una trenza azabache que Akane conocía demasiado bien. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho de forma inconsciente, la chica tachó el dibujo de forma violenta, tanto que incluso hizo un agujero en el papel. "¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios podré estudiar si sólo pienso en Ranma?".

--

- Pues para hacer deporte sólo ocasionalmente... Creo que tienes buen ritmo, Yuna.

- ¡Gracias! Espero que no hayas tenido que frenarte demasiado – dijo Yuna mientras corría al lado de Ranma.

- Tranquila, tranquila.

El Sol empezaba a esconderse, y el cielo era como una enorme paleta de colores que sería el deseo de cualquier pintor. Rojo, naranja, rosa... Esas tonalidades se mezclaban con las nubes que adornaban el cielo, creando una imagen bellísima. Imagen que se reflejaba en los numerosos charcos que había en el suelo de la ciudad, producto de la intensa lluvia que había caído durante gran parte del día. El cielo teñía la población de colores.

El tiempo era frío y húmedo, pero eso no había impedido que, como Yuna y Ranma, mucha gente saliese a dar una vuelta por la población. A empapar sus sentidos del agradable ambiente que queda después de una buena lluvia. El olor a tierra mojada, el pavimento lleno de charcos, el ruido que hacen las gotas cuando resbalan por un sitio y caen al suelo, el tacto de las cosas mojadas...

Después de algunos minutos más de footing, la pareja llegó a una plaza y se sentó en un banco que estaba casi seco. El lugar era pequeño pero bonito. Había algunos árboles, un minúsculo parterre de césped salpicado por algunas flores, y una fuente bastante original. Las farolas se encendieron, pues el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro.

- Ah, esto es la gloria... – susurró Ranma con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del banco. Yuna le miró, sonrojada. ¡Ranma era guapísimo! La rubia, un poco más recatada, tardó algunos minutos en imitar al chico, pero al final se recostó como él, y cerró los ojos. Estuvieron algún rato en silencio.

- Ojalá... – Yuna iba a decir 'pudiese estar a tu lado para siempre', pero consciente de que esto podría incomodar a Ranma, corrigió – Ojalá no tuviéramos exámenes...

- Sí... – susurró Ranma, casi a punto de dormirse. "Ojalá Akane estuviera aquí, conmigo...".

Una paloma aterrizó a los pies de la pareja, la cual se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. Segundos después, el pájaro volvió a emprender el vuelo y se alejó de Ranma y Yuna. Los dos miraron como la paloma, con un aleteo fuerte y constante, se paseaba entre las nubes. Después, se miraron entre ellos. Yuna clavó una intensa mirada en el chico, mientras que él, un poco nervioso al imaginar las intenciones de la rubia, desvió sus ojos azules tan rápido como pudo.

- No, no voy a besarte, Ranma – sentenció Yuna de forma repentina, después de unos segundos de silencio. Él la miró, confundido, sin saber muy bien que contestar – Antes que tu amor... Quiero tu amistad – mintió. La rubia se moría de ganas de volver a acariciar aquellos labios finos y sensuales con los suyos, de revivir las sensaciones que aquella boca masculina le había otorgado en más de una ocasión. Pero había aprendido la lección: para conquistar a Ranma tendría que ir paso a paso, sin precipitarse, sin agobiarlo. Además, conquistar al ojiazul tenía una dificultad añadida: sabía que él suspiraba por Akane. Así que, para arrebatárselo a su rival, había decidido, hacía ya algunas semanas, imitarla y convertirse en amiga del chico de la trenza. Después, ya serían algo más...

- Has cambiado, Yuna... Me gustas más así – dijo él, sonriendo cálidamente.

- Digamos que me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas, Ranma... – murmuró la rubia.

El ojiazul volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma nerviosa. Cada vez tenía más claro que Yuna sabía que él estaba enamorado de Akane, y temía que ella se aprovechara de ese pequeñísimo pero elemental detalle. Sin embargo, parecía que, por una vez, tenía la suerte de su lado, y la rubia se comportaba como una amiga en vez de como una gata en celo.

Después de medio minuto de silencio, la pareja empezó a hablar de cosas triviales, y el tiempo pasó rápido, tanto que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era negra noche y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas. La temperatura había descendido bruscamente, y eso, unido a que iban con pantalones cortos de deporte, hizo que tanto Ranma como Yuna empezaran a correr rápidamente hacia casa.

--

Akane abrió la ventana de su habitación para ventilarla un poco. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, y, pese a que hacía frío fuera, sentía la necesidad de dejar correr un poco el aire en su estancia. Había estado estudiando todo el día, por lo que el ambiente de la habitación era denso y pesado. Ignorando la fuerte ráfaga de viento que la sorprendió y le alborotó su corto pelo azulado, Akane se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Quizá aquel aire helado de Enero también refrescaría un poco sus ideas...

La chica llevaba demasiadas horas encerrada en su habitación. Demasiadas horas entre cálculos, definiciones, esquemas y problemas. Sin embargo, pese a haber estudiado mucho, había estado demasiadas horas dándole vueltas a un tema: Ranma Saotome. No podía quitar al pelinegro de su cabeza, era imposible.

La peliazul lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y abrió los ojos para admirar la cantidad de estrellas que salpicaban el cielo negro, así como la enorme luna llena que lo gobernaba. Pero de repente, y sin saber por qué, Akane miró hacia abajo, hacia la calle que tenía a bastantes metros por debajo suyo. Y lo que vieron sus ojos no le gustó... En absoluto.

Ahí, de pie sobre la acera mojada, al lado del portal de su edificio, se encontraban Ranma y Yuna. Su ropa deportiva estaba arrugada y lucían cansados, pero se les veía felices de estar juntos. Desde su posición privilegiada, Akane observó que la rubia llevaba la sudadera del chico de la trenza, y apretó con rabia los puños, tanto que sus nudillos se volvieron de color blanco. "¿Será posible? ¿Pero de qué demonios va Ranma? Me dice que le gusto tal y como soy... Y ahora filtrea con Yuna. ¡Será desgraciado!".

- Suerte que me has dado la sudadera, Ranma. ¡Me estaba helando!

- De nada, mujer – sonrió él – Pero si tienes frío... Mejor entrar en casa, ¿No crees?

- Sí – contestó la rubia mirando el suelo. Después subió sus ojos hasta las azuladas pupilas de Ranma – Oye Ranma...

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias por todo – dijo Yuna mientras abrazaba al chico por el cuello. Él se sorprendió, pero puso los suyos alrededor de la cintura femenina, ignorando que, metros arriba, Akane lo estaba observando todo. Lo que para Ranma era un abrazo 'de amigos', era un abrazo de 'algo más que amigos' para la peliazul – Me ha encantado salir a correr contigo... Ha sido muy especial para mí – dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos intensamente, levemente sonrojada.

- Me... Me alegro... – balbuceó Ranma, un poco rojo también. Yuna era preciosa, y a veces era muy difícil resistirse a sus encantos.

Al darse cuenta de que la rubia se humedecía sensualmente los labios, el corazón de Ranma empezó a bombear sangre con más rapidez. ¿Iba a besarlo ella? ¿O debía hacerlo él? Y si se besaban... ¿Usaría Yuna ese gesto para chantajearlo delante de Akane? De repente, el chico se acordó de la peliazul, y de que él estaba enamorada de ella, y no de Yuna. La rubia podía ser preciosa, terriblemente sexy, cariñosa y con un cuerpo de infarto... Pero su corazón suspiraba por otra chica. Suspiraba por Akane Tendo.

Así que, al final, Ranma no sucumbió al deseo, y en vez de unir sus labios con la atrayente boca de la rubia, la besó en la mejilla... Aunque cerca de los labios femeninos, concretamente en una de las comisuras. El chico pensó que ese era el gesto ideal: no besaba a Yuna en la boca, por lo que no se sentía como si 'estuviera traicionando a Akane', aunque tampoco rechazaba del todo a la rubia, por lo que ella no podía enfadarse con él. Después, Ranma sonrió de medio lado, en un gesto terriblemente sensual, y cogió a la chica de la mano. Con la que le quedaba libre, llamó al telefonillo para que les abrieran la puerta.

Ranma estaba tranquilo: el día había sido muy provechoso. Había estudiado, hecho deporte, y luego había disfrutado de la compañía de Yuna, con quien cada vez se llevaba mejor. El Baile de Nochebuena había sido el punto de inflexión en su particular relación, pues, a partir de entonces, la rubia había cambiado por completo su actitud hacia él, algo que el pelinegro agradecía. Esperaba poder estar un ratito con Akane después de cenar... Entonces, su día terminaría de la mejor manera posible.

Pero Akane vivía una situación muy diferente a la del ojiazul. Lo había observado todo desde la ventana de su habitación. No había podido oír su conversación, pero sí que había visto el coqueteo de la rubia y el no-rechazo del chico, el abrazo, y, por último, la guinda del pastel: el beso. Sin embargo, desde el ángulo de la peliazul aquello era un beso en la boca. Sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza. ¡Ranma era un mujeriego! ¡Un maldito mujeriego! "Seguro que lo pasa en grande, ahora que sabe que tanto a Yuna como a mí nos tiene en el bote. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Coquetear con Hiyori, a pesar de que ella tiene novio? Estúpido Saotome... Pensaba que, pese a tu despampanante físico, eras un tío legal y sincero, diferente de los demás. Pero resulta que eres como todos... Piensas más con el cerebro de debajo que con el de arriba. Y, para mi desgracia... Estoy totalmente enamorada de ti...".

Akane decidió que dejaría de hablarle a Ranma. Así se concentraría más en sus estudios. Esta vez no los llevaba tan bien como otros años, y todo por culpa de cierto chico de ojos azules y trenza azabache. Todo por culpa de las sensaciones que él le provocaba y los sentimientos que inducía en ella.

--

La semana pasó rápidamente. Fueron días duros, de clases por la mañana y estudio por la tarde. En la biblioteca, como Akane, o en casa, como Ranma. El estar tan separados, unido a que Akane no quería saber nada de él, había provocado que la relación entre la terca chica y el atractivo joven se enfriara notablemente. Casi no se hablaban, pues no tenían nada que decirse. A Akane esa situación le iba muy bien, así sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos única y exclusivamente en sus estudios. Ranma también pasaba muchas horas entre libros, y de vez en cuando se acordaba de la chica de pelo corto, pero decidía no hacerle caso, pues él no había hecho nada para que ella se enfadase... O eso pensaba.

Para desgracia de Rin, la cual se aburría muchísimo, Yuna y Hiyori también pasaron la semana estudiando como locas. Sin embargo, la primera también encontró tiempo para otras cosas, como por ejemplo salir a correr con Ranma cada tarde. La relación entre ellos mejoró muchísimo, se podría decir que todo lo que el ojiazul había perdido con Akane lo había ganado con Yuna. La rubia se había convertido en una amiga de verdad, en alguien que le escuchaba, en alguien en quien podía confiar. Ranma sospechaba que Yuna seguía sintiendo algo por él, por lo que cuando la guapísima chica hacía intentos para acercarse al chico de una forma más física, él la evadía.

--

- ¡Yuna! ¡Date prisa, que se nos hará tardísimo! – gritó un Ranma vestido de chándal mientras esperaba a que su compañera de footing se acabara de arreglar para salir con él.

- ¡Ya voy, ya casi estoy! – respondió la chica desde el baño.

Ranma lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, y miró su reloj de pulsera por tercera vez en menos de un minuto. No tenía tanto tiempo como para dedicarse a perderlo...

De repente, la puerta de la habitación de Akane se abrió, y la chica salió de dentro en dirección al baño. Iba vestida con un atuendo totalmente masculino y 'anti sexy', compuesto de un jersey azul marino excesivamente ancho y unos pantalones tejanos viejos y desgastados. Sin embargo, cuando la chica pasó por delante de Ranma en su camino hacia el lavabo, éste no pudo evitar repasarla de arriba abajo y admitir que, aunque estuviera vestida de aquella manera, para él seguía estando bonita. Decidió entablar conversación con ella, pues últimamente tenía pocas oportunidades para hacerlo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo va todo?

- Normal – respondió la peliazul secamente, y rehuyéndole la mirada.

- ¿Te pasas el día estudiando, eh? – preguntó con sorna, intentando molestar a la chica, para así volver a ver el verdadero carácter de Akane, aquel que le había enamorado.

- No como otros... – espetó ella, dejando a Ranma estupefacto. ¿Qué le pasaba? Iba a preguntárselo, pero no pudo, ya que la peliazul se marchó de su lado tan pronto como pudo.

Akane llegó al baño en un momento. Abrió la puerta esperándose que nadie estuviera dentro, pero, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Yuna. La rubia estaba recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta alta, un peinado ideal para hacer deporte. Al ver que el baño estaba ocupado, Akane quiso irse de allí, pero Yuna le pidió que se quedara ahí un momento, así que la peliazul esperó, en silencio, a que la rubia terminara de acicalarse. Esperó mientras ella se hacía la raya de los ojos con un lápiz negro azabache que le recordó el color del pelo trenzado de cierto individuo, y también mientras daba un poco de color a sus pómulos con la ayuda de la cosmética. Pero cuando la rubia se dispuso a dar un toque diferente a sus labios con gloss, Akane decidió que ya era suficiente. Yuna no iba a correr... Yuna iba a conquistar a Ranma, ya que nadie se maquilla para hacer footing.

- Vamos a ver, Yuna, dime que quieres o me voy. No tengo todo el día... – dijo con tono cansado.

- Lo cierto es que no quiero nada en especial...

- Pues me voy – después de decir eso, Akane giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta del baño.

- Él será mío – el mensaje de Yuna fue simple y contundente. Al oírlo, Akane abrió los ojos exageradamente y se giró para encarar a la otra chica.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes, bonita. He cambiado, ya no soy aquella chica que perseguía a Ranma – después de unos dos segundos callada, la rubia decidió proseguir – Y este se ha dado cuenta y lo aprecia. Además... Últimamente estás de un borde con Ranma... ¿Crees que así conseguirás que se fije en ti? Mejor cambia tu táctica de conquista, esa no funciona – la cara de Akane al oír todas esas cosas era un poema. Viendo esto, Yuna prosiguió 'atacando' – Considérate perdedora.

- ¿De qué vas? Ranma tiene sentimientos, no decidas tú por él.

- No decido yo por él... Solamente te lo advierto para que luego no te sorprendas.

- Venga, vete a correr, que falta te hace. A ver si así despejas un poco tus neuronas...

- Sí, sí, me voy a correr – dijo Yuna con una sonrisa maliciosa – Me voy a correr... Con Ranma. Me quedo con el premio gordo – sentenció, y después salió de la estancia con la cabeza bien alta.

Akane oyó como la puerta del baño se cerraba. También se dio cuenta de cómo, segundos después, Ranma y Yuna abandonaron el piso entre risas y bromas.

La peliazul apoyó sus manos en la pica del baño y se miró al espejo que tenía enfrente. Miró su horrible aspecto. Su ojeras, su cabello grasiento y sin ninguna gracia, su piel de un pálido casi enfermizo. Mentalmente reconstruyó a su rival por el amor de Ranma. Pelo largo, rubio, limpio y siempre brillante, con aquellos rizos tan bien definidos que eran la envidia de muchísimas chicas. Cejas perfectas que enmarcaban unos ojos grandes, brillantes y vivarachos, y una piel blanca y fina, pero luminosa. Al lado de Yuna, ella no era más que un patito feo.

Akane no fue consciente del momento en que por las mejillas de su reflejo empezaron a resbalar enormes gotas saladas, ni de cómo sus sollozos empezaron a aumentar de volumen. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de eso, y secó sus lágrimas con el reverso de la manga de su jersey. Luego se lavó la cara con agua fría, y miró con determinación el espejo. Se miró con determinación a ella misma, a aquellos ojos chocolate que ahora estaban rojos e hinchados.

- Basta ya de llorar por tonterías. Basta ya del tema Yuna-Ranma, y del tema Akane-Ranma, y del tema Ranma en general... Basta ya de todo. Ahora sólo me importa estudiar – dijo, intentando convencerse a si misma – Mañana empiezan los exámenes... – susurró, temerosa.

--

Era el día D. El inicio de los exámenes de enero. Todos los habitantes del piso se despertaron temprano y desayunaron sin prisas, intentando aparentar normalidad. Pese a eso, a Ranma se le notaba un pelín intranquilo, y Akane, aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo, era un saco de nervios. Para ella, cada convocatoria era una prueba de fuego. Una prueba de fuego que debía superar con excelentes... Sin embargo, esa vez no estaba muy convencida de poder hacerlo.

Los cinco marcharon de casa con tiempo de sobras para llegar a la Universidad. Nada de saltos imposibles por el balcón como hacía Ranma casi a diario, o de carreras memorables para llegar a clase antes de que entrara el profesor, estilo Akane.

A medio camino, Rin se separó del grupo, deseándoles suerte a todos, y marchó en dirección a la escuela. Al verla desaparecer entre los altos edificios, los cuatro universitarios no pudieron evitar desear volver a aquella época. A la época escolar... Sin las preocupaciones del mundo de los adultos.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, llegaron a su destino. Ante ellos, los imponentes edificios de las distintas facultades, hacia los cuales avanzaban los temerosos estudiantes.

- Suerte... A todos – dijo Hiyori, para después marchar en dirección a su facultad. Lo mismo hizo Yuna al cabo de un rato. Ranma y Akane continuaron juntos, pues tenían que compartir la mayor parte del camino, aunque lo hicieron en un incómodo silencio, ya que no sabían muy bien de qué hablar.

- Bueno, pues... Aquí me quedo yo – dijo Akane, para después darse la vuelta y empezar a andar hacia su destino. Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho rato, ya que Ranma le sujetó la mano impidiéndoselo. La peliazul se giró sorprendida, y aún lo hizo más al verse observada por aquellas joyas azuladas que Ranma tenía por ojos, y que la miraban con infinito cariño. Akane lo miró con rencor: ¿Cómo podía ser así, cómo podía tratar de enamorarla... Para luego verse con Yuna?

- Akane, yo... – un nervioso Ranma fijó su vista en el aburrido suelo – Yo... Sé que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, y que nuestra relación se ha enfriado un poco, pero... Quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor en los exámenes. Te mereces sacar buenas notas, eres la que más te lo mereces – ante una atónita Akane, el chico, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, intentaba seguir hablando – Y, bueno... Yo no quiero entretenerte más. Sólo quería desearte suerte – dijo tímido, para marcharse rápidamente de allí. Akane no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, y se quedó estática, viendo como el ojiazul corría velozmente. Cuando le perdió de vista, decidió entrar en la facultad y enfrentarse al examen.

Akane se sentía mejor, y sonrió tímidamente. A pesar de que había estado bastante enfadada con Ranma, no podía evitar reconocer que, cuando quería, podía ser muy, muy tierno...

--

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, era la noche antes a su último examen. En general, todos estaban contentos con lo que habían escrito, y esperaban notas bastante buenas.

La relación entre Ranma y Akane había continuado siendo fría, y pese a que cada día Ranma le deseaba buena suerte personalmente y de una forma extremadamente cariñosa que robaría el corazón a cualquier chica, la peliazul no le respondía. Akane no podía decirle lo mismo a él, ya que por las mañanas era tierno y amable con ella, pero... Por las tardes lo era con Yuna, pues seguían yendo a correr juntos.

Y Akane sentía que no podía perdonarle ese supuesto 'juego a dos bandas'.

La noche era preciosa, y cuando Akane abrió, como casi cada día a esa hora, la ventana de su habitación, vio que el cielo estaba lleno de brillantes estrellas. Apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, pensó que si no hiciera tanto frío afuera, incluso se atrevería a dar un paseo... Aunque fuera sola.

La peliazul estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, por lo que cuando se fijó en si Yuna y el 'Casanova de la trenza' ya habían vuelto de correr, ya hacía un rato que ellos estaban en la calle. Se encontraban hablando, como cada noche, pese a que hacía frío, algo que no le gustaba nada a Akane. Si querían hablar como amigos... ¿Por qué no hacerlo en casa, con la calefacción encendida y una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos? Si hablaban fuera debía ser porque no querían que nadie oyese su conversación.

- Estúpido Ranma... – murmuró Akane, apretando los puños con rabia. Pero bastantes metros más abajo, las palabras intercambiadas eran muy diferentes.

Ranma y Yuna hablaban de trivialidades, como casi siempre que salían a correr. Del tiempo, de los exámenes, etc. Pero Yuna sabía que así lo único que conseguía era que Ranma se fijara en ella como amiga, y no como lo que ella quería. La rubia debía atacar para que así el ojiazul se despegara de Akane... Para tenerlo a su lado.

- Recuerdo que cuando tenía siete u ocho años, mis padres me regalaron un perro negro y enorme. Fue por mi cumpleaños... – explicaba un divertido Ranma, rememorando su infancia.

- Ya, claro... – murmuró, aburrida. Con ese comentario, Yuna dejó claro al chico que quería parar de hablar de cosas comunes para tratar temas más serios. La rubia miró al ojiazul seria, y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar – Bueno, pues... Mañana el último examen, ¿Eh?

- Sip. Espero que me vaya tan bien como los otros... Jejeje.

- Y... ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana por la noche, para celebrar que hemos terminado? – preguntó la rubia usando un tono seductor, mientras se humedecía los labios para hacerlos más brillantes y apetecibles. Ella y Ranma llevaban muchos días yendo a correr, y ella se había estado conteniendo durante todo ese tiempo. Se había mordido la lengua cada vez que había tenido intenciones de besarlo, y todo para que él tenía sobre ella cambiase. Pero ahora ya lo había hecho. Ranma la consideraba una buena amiga. Quizá era la hora de pasar a algo más...

- No estaría mal – dijo Ranma, incómodo al notar las insinuaciones de Yuna – Podemos decírselo a Hiyori, Akane y Gin, ¿Qué te parece?

- Ranma – ella se acercó al torso masculino, y lo acarició con el dedo índice provocando deliciosos escalofríos en el chico - ¿Tú me tratas en serio o no? – preguntó, fingiendo indignación.

- ¿Có-cómo? – balbuceó él nervioso, intentando ignorar aquellos carnosos labios que le prometían besos de película.

- Hablo de salir... Tú y yo... – Yuna, sin dejar de acariciar el pecho del chico, lo miró y le guiñó un ojo – Solos... – susurró esa palabra usando el tono más sensual que le salió.

- Ya, pero... Pero Yuna, tú tabes qu... ¡Mmmm! – Ranma no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Yuna le besó apasionadamente en la boca y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Ella no había podido resistir la tentación.

Al principio, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, él respondió al beso con ansias, aunque pensando que besaba a Akane, no a Yuna. Eso pareció indicar a Yuna que tenía vía libre para profundizar el beso. Pero cuando ella empezó a lamerle el labio inferior para darle a entender que quería que él abriera la boca, el ojiazul pareció volver a la realidad y rompió el beso.

Yuna intentó volver a besarlo, pero al ver que él, quien se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Akane, se apartaba de ella, se rindió. La chica lo miró con una mezcla de indignación y duda, aunque Ranma también percibió placer y lujuria en sus ojos. Él iba a decirle algo, pero no pudo, pues ella entró en el portal con rapidez.

El chico se quedó solo en medio de la calle. Era tarde, estaba oscuro, y hacía frío. Y él iba en sudadera y pantalón corto, por lo que se estaba helando... Pero sentía que no podía entrar a casa, no después de ese 'placentero aunque incómodo encuentro' con Yuna.

Apoyó su espalda en una solitaria farola y se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. Estaba claro que ella no le había olvidado, y que él no se había dado cuenta de eso. Se maldijo a si mismo interiormente, pues su indecisión y su falta de tacto a la hora de tratar a las mujeres estaba haciendo mucho daño a Yuna... Y, probablemente, también a cierta chica terca de bonitos ojos color chocolate. Ranma sabía que no aquella situación no podría aguantar mucho más. Tendría que armarse de valor y declararse a Akane un día de esos. No sabía cuándo, pero... No debería tardar demasiado en hacerlo.

El joven de la trenza sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, ¿Rin? – estuvo callado unos segundos mientras escuchaba lo que la niña le decía – Oye, que... Que no vengo a cenar. Llegaré tarde, ¿Vale? Dile a Hiyori que no se preocupe, tengo llaves. Venga, que vaya bien – colgó, sin esperar a que Rin contestara.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo para comprobar que no tenía pintas de llover. Luego puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y empezó a andar sin rumbo, pretendiendo así que aquel 'paseo nocturno' le aclarara un poco las ideas. Pero antes de cruzar la calle, se giró y miró de reojo al último piso del edificio donde vivía, y le pareció ver que, desde una de las ventanas, dos ojos marrones preciosos lo observaban con decepción mientras derramaban lágrimas sin consuelo. El chico, sorprendido y con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente, se volteó del todo para fijarse con más atención en aquel detalle, pero no vio nada. La dueña de aquellos ojos ya se había marchado de ahí, y la ventana estaba cerrada.

¿Se lo habría imaginado?

--

El último día de exámenes amaneció gris y triste, tanto como Yuna, Akane y Ranma, aunque cada uno por diferentes razones. La rubia estaba confundida: Ranma había correspondido al beso pero no había querido ni profundizarlo ni darle otro... ¿Qué pasaba entonces? ¿La quería? ¿No la quería?

Akane tenía el ánimo por los suelos después de todo lo que, día a día, había visto des de su ventana, y no había podido repasar su último examen porque tenía la mente en otras cosas. La peliazul temía no hacerlo bien...

Y por último, Ranma, quien se encontraba hecho un lío: sabía que, por el bien de todos, tenía que declararse a Akane. Y no podía esperar mucho más, ya que no hacerlo significaba hacer daño a Yuna, una persona a quien él quería mucho, y más después de ver el cambiazo que había hecho.

Los tres desayunaron en silencio, ante unas sorprendidas Hiyori y Rin. Eso no era normal, algo había pasado entre aquellos tres. Y Rin se propuso averiguarlo.

- ¿Dónde fuiste anoche, Ranma? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Ah, pues... Nada, comí en un restaurante de comida rápida y luego fui a beber una cerveza, no gran cosa.

- Llegaste muy tarde, ¿No? Y teniendo exámenes no es bueno dormir tan poco... – continuó la niña.

- Sí, claro, pero... – el ojiazul lanzó una mirada de reojo a Yuna, y luego hizo lo propio con Akane. Esos gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para las hermanas – Es que... Es que tenía mucho en que pensar... – dijo, nervioso.

Rin iba a preguntar más cosas, pero Hiyori vio que el pelinegro estaba incómodo, así que cambió de tema y empezó a hablar de trivialidades. Al cabo de pocos minutos, lo recogieron todo y marcharon en dirección a la Universidad, decididos a enfrentarse al último de sus exámenes.

Esta vez, tanto Akane como Yuna decidieron marcharse con Hiyori, la primera que acostumbraba a abandonar el grupo. Daba igual que tuvieran que andar más, daba igual que llegaran justas al examen. Lo que querían, cada una por una razón diferente, era evitar estar con Ranma.

El propietario de los ojos más increíbles de la Universidad miró a las chicas, intrigado. Un poco mosqueado por su comportamiento de la rubia y la peliazul, el pelinegro continuó, solo, su camino hacia su facultad.

--

Las manos le sudaban como nunca, y su cerebro procesaba datos e información a toda velocidad, aunque inútilmente. Su labios jugueteaban con el bolígrafo de tinta azul, el cual era mordido de vez en cuando por sus blancas dientes. Sus pupilas color chocolate estaban dilatadas. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué no entendía nada?

Akane Tendo consultó su reloj por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos. Quedaba muy poco tiempo, y ella no sabía como resolver aquel examen. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de eso: ¡No sabía como resolverlo! ¿Iba a suspender? Temerosa y con el corazón a mil, la peliazul empezó a escribir de forma atropellada, haciendo cálculos por intuición y guiándose más por lo que le decía su corazón que su cabeza. De reojo veía como varios de sus compañeros resolvían con tranquilidad los ejercicios, y algunos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción, que ponía a Akane de los nervios. ¡Seguro que ella había estudiado mucho más que ellos, mucho, mucho más! No se merecía tener tantos problemas, debería estar resolviendo el examen sin esfuerzo, debería sacar buena nota, como siempre... Y, sin embargo, esa vez no estaba segura ni de llegar al aprobado.

La mano derecha de la peliazul siguió escribiendo a un ritmo frenético, y cuando se terminó el tiempo entregó el examen. Estaba casi todo hecho... Eso sí, no sabía si las respuestas eran correctas o no, y la peliazul intuía lo segundo.

Akane era la única que quedaba en el aula aparte del profesor. Todos los demás se habían ido de allí. Le pareció raro todo aquello, pues casi nunca había estado en un aula tan vacía, y menos después de un examen. Ella era de las que acostumbraban a abandonar la clase temprano, ya que solía terminar el examen muy rápidamente. El profesor de la materia, uno de los más apreciados por ella, también se dio cuenta de que esta vez Akane había tardado más de la cuenta, y decidió preguntarle el porqué cuando ella le entregó el examen.

- Akane Tendo... Eres la última esa vez, ¿Eh?

- Sí, yo... No sé muy bien que me ha pasado, profesor – dijo la chica mirando al suelo con las mejillas teñidas de color carmín – Había estudiado muchísimo, pero... Veo que no ha sido suficiente.

- ¿Te ha ido muy mal? – preguntó él preocupado, mientras ponía la mano derecha en uno de los hombros de la peliazul. Aquella pequeña chica era una de sus alumnas favoritas, por no decir su favorita. Le tenía mucho cariño, y, a pesar de que solía mostrarse serio y estricto con ella, siempre la ayudaba cuando Akane se lo pedía, le daba consejos y la apoyaba, se quedaba después de clases con ella, etc.

- Bueno, yo... No me ha ido como debería – dijo ella, al borde del llanto. Aquel profesor era demasiado bueno con ella, y la miraba con aquellos ojos tan llenos de cariño... Aquellos ojos, azules como los de Ranma, que le recordaban tanto al chico de quien estaba enamorada. Akane estaba a punto de derrumbarse, era tal la mezcla de sentimientos que sentía en aquellos momentos que creía que lo único que podía aliviarla de esa incómoda sensación era llorar hasta no poder más. Pero aguantó. Ya lloraría en casa, y no delante de su profesor favorito – Lo siento, pero no me encuentro demasiado bien... – mintió. Mintió para tener una excusa y marcharse de ahí, para justificar ante su maestro aquel desastre de examen.

- Mmmm bueno, si te encuentras mal es normal que no hayas hecho un buen examen – dijo él, leyendo por encima lo que la chica había respondido y dándose cuenta de que había algunos errores – Por ejemplo aquí... ¿Lo ves Akane? – preguntó, señalándole un ejercicio en concreto.

- Ostras... ¡Vaya error más tonto!

- No te preocupes. Eres la mejor de la clase y sé que tú lo sabes hacer, si no no te habrías dado cuenta tan rápidamente del fallo – dijo él, sonriendo con calidez – Todos podemos encontrarnos mal un día, y no es culpa nuestra que tengamos un examen. Mira, chica, la salud es lo primero, así que vete a casa y descansa, ¿Vale?

- Ya, pero... – intentó hablar Akane. Se sentía mal porque había engañado a su profesor, y ahora él se preocupaba por ella. ¿Era una mala persona?

- Ni 'peros' ni nada, mujer. Ahora vente conmigo que te invito a algo, ¿Vale? – dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a recoger sus papeles. Akane quiso ayudarlo, pero él no la dejó. Ella volvió a insistir, y al final él cedió, por lo que entre los dos lo recogieron todo en silencio. Terminaron rápidamente – Akane... – dijo él mirándola a los ojos, ella sintió un escalofrío al ver como aquellos ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos, como tantas veces había hecho Ranma – Akane, no te preocupes por si suspendes ese examen o no te va tan bien como los demás. Yo sé como eres... Eres mi mejor alumna, y no es justo que, por un examen, todos tus esfuerzos no sirvan de nada.

- Pero... Pero tampoco es justo para los demás alumnos que tengas un trato de preferencia hacia mí – dijo ella, tímidamente.

- Akane... Es normal que, ante alguien como tú, que estudia y es aplicada, tenga predilección por ti. Eso no significa que, si tengo que suspenderte no lo haga, ¿Sabes? Las notas son las que son, pero cada alumno es un mundo y se puede hacer de más y de menos.

- Vaya, pues no sé que decir... Gracias, supongo – susurró ella, un poco más tranquila, mientras salían del aula. Su maestro sonrió, y la acompañó hasta el bar de la facultad. Ahí le pagó un refresco, que la chica agradeció, y charló con ella algunos minutos. Al cabo de algunos minutos, se despidieron, y cada uno volvió hasta un sitio diferente: él, al laboratorio; ella, a casa.

--

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando una Hiyori visiblemente contenta abrió la puerta principal del piso que compartía con su hermana y tres estudiantes más. Había terminado los exámenes de Enero. Al fin. Podría pasar algunos días tranquila, sin la presión del estudio. La castaña sonrió, y, silbando alegremente una canción, se dejó caer en el sofá de golpe. Aquel día no iba a cocinar. Iría a buscar a Rin a la escuela, y luego saldría con ella y con Gin a cenar para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. Yuna le había dicho que su plan era irse de fiesta con los de su facultad, y que ni siquiera pasaría por casa. Respecto a Ranma y Akane... La castaña estaba segura de que ya podrían apañarse solitos.

Estuvo un rato mirando la televisión, pero no había nada interesante, por lo que decidió apagarla. Al hacerlo, el piso quedó en silencio. Hiyori cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el sofá, dispuesta a disfrutar de aquella calma, tan inusual en la casa donde vivía. Su hogar estaba lleno de sonidos: Ranma jugando con Rin a las cosquillas, Yuna golpeteando el parquet con sus altísimos tacones, Akane tecleteando en el ordenador incansablemente, o ella misma, preparando la cena. Hiyori sonrió. A pesar de que vivir con aquellos cuatro podía ser un caos bastante a menudo, ella no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, pues cada persona aportaba algo a la casa. Algo nuevo, diferente... Que lo hacía único, especial.

Hiyori estuvo mucho, mucho rato pensando en sus cosas y disfrutando de aquella paz momentánea. Pero unos repentinos sollozos interrumpieron su meditación. Confundida, la chica abrió los ojos, y agudizó su sentido auditivo en busca del origen de aquel triste sonido. No tardó en descubrir que provenía de la habitación de Akane, por lo que, preocupada, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia allí.

Al entrar en la estancia, la cual estaba sumida en una semioscuridad, Hiyori vio que la peliazul estaba en la cama, tapada hasta arriba con el edredón, envuelta en una triste melodía de lágrimas y sollozos. Hiyori se acercó a la cama y acarició el cuerpo de Akane con una de sus manos. La peliazul, al notar el contacto, salió de dentro de la manta y asomó la cabeza. Sus dos ojos, antes vivarachos y de un bonito color caramelo, ahora estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

- Akane... ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la castaña preocupada, sonriendo de forma maternal en un intento por reconfortar a la otra chica.

- Hi... Hiyori... – mumrmuró Akane entre sollozos. Una lágrima salada rodó por su rosada mejilla, resbalando perezosamente hasta caer en el edredón.

- Vamos, dímelo, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

- No, no, no me pasa nada, de verdad – mintió.

- Claro, ¿Y por qué lloras entonces? – cuestionó Hiyori en tono sarcástico.

- Porque... Porque no me encuentro bien – volvió a mentir.

- ¿Te duele algo?

- La cabeza, pero... Tranquila, tranquila, ya se me pasará – dijo Akane, sonriendo para que la creyera. La peliazul mintió por tercera vez consecutiva, pues no le dolía la cabeza, sino el corazón.

- No sé yo, pero no estoy muy segura de que estés diciéndome la verdad...

- Que sí, en serio. Déjame y ya verás como se me pasa.

- Bueno, pues... – murmuró Hiyori mientras iba hacia la puerta de la habitación de Akane – Si quieres algo sólo hace falta que me lo digas, ¿Vale?

- Sí, gracias.

La peliazul esperó paciente a que la castaña abandonara el cuarto. Esperó hasta oír que la puerta de madera se cerraba con un suave golpe, y luego volvió a taparse con el edredón, hasta arriba. Como si quisiera ahogarse con la manta, como si quisiera quedarse enterrada en aquel mundo, y que nadie, ni nada, la encontrara… Jamás. Akane sentía que quería morirse, que quería desaparecer, que quería dejar este mundo y reencarnarse en alguien mejor.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Entre lágrimas, la chica reconoció que, esta vez, lo había perdido todo de verdad. No tenía nada. Ni amigos, ni amor, ni belleza… Y lo único que le quedaba, que eran sus estudios, lo había perdido también. ¡Sus estudios! La razón por la que se levantaba día a día, por la que seguía adelante... Había basado su vida en ellos. Pero ahora, todo se había terminado. Sus esperanzas de tener un futuro digno y ser alguien en esta vida se habían difuminado como si de humo se trataran.

Aún debajo de la manta, Akane abrazó sus rodillas y puso la cabeza cerca de ellas, quedando así en la conocida posición fetal. Cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y cayó dormida a los pocos segundos.

--

Algunas horas más tarde, Ranma llegó al piso. Estaba muy cansado, pero contento. Los exámenes le habían ido más o menos bien, y esperaba aprobar la mayoría de ellos. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio mientras dejaba la pesada bandolera en el sofá. Gracias a Dios, ahora tenía algunos días para descansar un poco de tanto estudio.

El ojiazul entró en la cocina a por un vaso de leche, y justo cuando iba a abrir la nevera para sacar el brik de ahí, vio que Hiyori le había dejado una notita, pegada en el electrodoméstico con un gracioso imán en forma de estrella de mar. En ella, la castaña le decía que Akane y él estarían solos en casa aquella noche, por lo que debían hacerse ellos mismos la cena. En un postdata, Hiyori también le advertía de que Akane estaba en cama, que no se encontraba muy bien.

Al leer eso último, Ranma abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Akane no se encontraba bien? Decidió ir a su habitación para ver qué le pasaba.

--

Unos leves golpes en la puerta de madera la despertaron. Sus ojos chocolate, rojos, hinchados, y llenos de ojeras, se abrieron rápidamente, y la chica se puso en alerta, aunque decidió quedarse cubierta por la manta.

Akane agudizó sus sentidos, y pudo escuchar como volvían a golpear la puerta, esta vez un poco más enérgicamente. Pero ella no dijo nada.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, Ranma abrió la puerta sigilosamente, y, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, se deslizó dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos azulados tardaron algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la repentina oscuridad de la estancia, pero cuando lo hicieron, el chico de la trenza observó que había alguien debajo de un montón de mantas. "Seguramente debe estar dormida...". Pero lo que Ranma no sabía es que Akane no estaba dormida, sino que su corazón latía a cien por hora al saber que tenía el chico a pocos pasos. La chica deseaba fervientemente que se marchara de ahí, pues no quería que el ojiazul la viese en aquel estado tan deplorable.

- ¿Akane? – susurró él. Usó un tono seductor y condenadamente dulce, que hizo que la chica sintiera un delicioso e inesperado escalofrío. Pero decidió no contestar – Akane, ¿Estás dormida? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez lo acompañó con una inesperada caricia a la cintura chica por encima de la manta – Vamos, despiértate, que quiero ver si tienes fiebre…

Al cabo de medio minuto de súplicas y placenteras caricias del chico, Akane salió de su escondite improvisado de forma repentina. Él la miró sorprendido, gesto que imitó ella también, aunque bastante más nerviosa y acalorada que Ranma.

El chico la miró detenidamente. El pijama azul celeste que llevaba estaba lleno de arrugas y tenía el pelo despeinado, las marcas en sus mejillas eran una prueba inequívoca de que había estado llorando, y la ausencia de aquel brillo en los ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaba a él indicaba que Akane estaba muy mal. Y en su interior, Ranma intuía que la peliazul no estaba así porque le doliera la cabeza… Seguro que había alguna otra razón.

- Akane… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Na… Nada, Ranma… Que no me encuentro muy bien… - susurró ella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bueno, pues… Traigo el termómetro, te lo pondré a ver si tienes fiebre. ¿Vale?

- Mmmm… No, no creo que sea necesario. No tengo fiebre, seguro – de repente, el estampado de cuadros de su edredón era mucho más interesante que los bellísimos ojos azules de Ranma.

- Bueno, pero déjame asegurarme, sólo es un momento – volvió a insistir. Decidió sentarse en la cama de Akane, justo a su lado y muy cerca de ella. Pero Akane se apartó para que no tuvieran ningún tipo de contacto físico. Al verlo, Ranma frunció el ceño, enfadado.

- Déjalo, en serio… - suplicó ella, de una forma tan triste que a Ranma le dolía en el alma – Ranma, estoy… Estoy bien… Sólo quiero descansar – agregó, distanciándose aún más del ojiazul. Al ver aquella acción, el chico se dio cuenta de que el problema era con él.

- Bueno, pues nada… Me voy – dijo el chico en un tono que indicaba clara decepción – Llámame si necesitas algo – dijo entre dientes. Dicho esto, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, aunque recordó algo y se giró para ver a Akane, quien ahora sí, lo miraba tristemente – Ah, por cierto… Aquella taza de ahí es para ti – explicó, señalando un recipiente que había dejado en la mesita de noche de la chica – Es leche caliente con miel, pensaba que te iría bien si te encontrabas mal. Puedes bebértela, y si no, tírala, me da igual – espetó con rabia. Cogió el pomo de la puerta para salir ya de ahí, pero Akane habló, impidiéndoselo.

- ¿Leche con miel? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Sí, Akane, leche con miel – respondió, remarcando las dos últimas palabras – Sé que te gusta mucho, por eso te la he traído. Pero bueno, seguro que no te apetece beber algo que he preparado yo, y más viendo como huyes de mí – dijo, dolido. Giró sobre sus talones para encarar a Akane, y pudo ver como ella volvía a evitar mirarlo. La chica tenía la taza entre las manos, la cual miraba atentamente.

- Bueno pues… Gracias…

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Akane no se atrevía a subir su cabeza, porque sabía que se encontraría con dos zafiros azules que la observaban con una mezcla de rabia y dolor, por lo que siguió observando la leche y la miel. No iba a soltar el recipiente por nada del mundo. Daba igual que sus manos le quemaran por culpa de lo caliente que era el líquido, daba igual que el empalagoso vapor que desprendía le picara en los ojos.

Al igual que Akane, Ranma no despegó sus ojos de un lugar. Pero no era una taza, o un objeto vulgar. Era la chica que tenía enfrente. La chica que le traía tantos dolores de cabeza y problemas, aquella chica terca por la que se preocupaba exageradamente; aquella preciosa mujer que con sólo una sonrisa conseguía hacerle olvidar sus penas. Sonrió tímidamente: a pesar de que estaba dolido por la actitud, en su opinión inadecuada, de la chica, nunca podría odiarla o desearle algún mal.

Era tal el amor que sentía por ella, que sentía que no podría dejar nunca de amarla, no podría dejar nunca de prestarle atención. Akane era para él lo que para ella eran los estudios. Su razón de ser. Lo que más le importaba en el mundo.

Y a causa de la magnitud de lo que sentía por aquella chica, cualquier desprecio que ella le hiciera le dolía muchísimo. Le dolía ver que Akane no confiaba en él, cuando él confiaba al 100 % en ella; le dolía ver como la peliazul se apartaba de su lado, cuando él siempre estaba deseoso de tener la entre sus brazos. Y lo que más le dolía de todo eran sus lágrimas. Cuando ella lloraba, él se derrumbaba también.

Después de varios minutos en los que Akane no pensó en nada, y Ranma pensó en todo, el chico decidió hablar y abandonar la idea de irse de aquella habitación. Lo que en verdad deseaba era saber qué le pasaba Akane. Deseaba que ella le contara sus preocupaciones, para después poder consolarla.

- Akane… - susurró tristemente - ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué has estado huyendo de mí durante toda la semana? – claro y directo, el chico lanzó la pregunta que había estado queriendo hacer durante los últimos días.

- Ranma… - esta vez, la chica lo miró a los ojos. La mirada del chico era parecida a la de un niño pequeño que ha perdido a su madre. Era tan triste, que la peliazul estuvo a punto de levantarse de la cama e ir a refugiarlo en sus brazos para que se calmara. Pero recordó que Ranma había estado jugando a dos bandas con ella y con Yuna, conquistándolas a las dos a la vez. Y eso ella no podía perdonarlo – Ranma, yo no te he estado evitando… Yo… Hemos tenido exámenes, y… Bueno, ya sabes, tenía que estudiar…

- Pero eso no explica que cuando intentaba hablarte pasaras de mí – lentamente, el chico fue acercándose hacia la cama de la chica, y volvió a sentarse ahí, quedando, como antes, extremadamente cerca del cuerpo de Akane. La chica volvió a separarse de él en un gesto que parecía tener muy bien entrenado - ¿Ves? Tampoco explica que huyas de mi lado – murmuró, enfadado.

- Ya, pero yo estoy un poco resfriada, y… - una nerviosa Akane dijo la primera mentira que le vino a la cabeza, para intentar escapar de la situación – No me gustaría contagiarte.

- Soy capaz de darte un beso en la boca ahora mismo para que veas que no me importa que me contagies – espetó él inesperadamente, mirándola de una forma un tanto agresiva. Akane percibió un destello de deseo en sus ojos azulgrisáceos, y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco de lo asustada que estaba. Sabía que, si Ranma intentaba hacer las cosas por la fuerza, ella perdería irremediablemente.

- Ra… Ranma… - susurró ella con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Él también estaba sonrojado al máximo – Ranma, no sabes lo que dices… Vete ya de aquí, en serio… Por favor, si quieres que hable más contigo lo haré, pero déjate de tonterías.

- ¿Crees que 'soy capaz de darte un beso en la boca ahora mismo' es una tontería? ¿¡Eso crees?! – dijo él, alzando la voz cada vez más y acorralando a la chica contra la pared que había al lado de la cama. La chica, aterrada, le tapó la boca con las manos para que no gritara. Pero él logró liberarse sin problemas y colocó los brazos a cada lado de la pared, dejando a Akane en medio para evitar que escapara – No hace falta que me tapes la boca, Akane… Estamos solos en casa y lo estaremos durante toda la noche, así que me da igual gritar. Si tengo que gritar para que me hagas caso, lo haré. Aunque puedo usar la boca para otras cosas… – susurró él amenazadoramente, con la mirada algo turbia por culpa del deseo que sentía. Tenía a la chica a su merced, entre sus brazos, estaban solos, y podía sentir el aliento de ella a pocos centímetros... Ranma no reparó en el asombroso cambio que había hecho en pocos minutos: antes profesaba un amor puro y romántico por Akane, y ahora lo que sentía por ella era un ardiente deseo mezclado con rabia.

- Ra… Ranma… - dijo ella con la voz entrecortada – Me das miedo… Tú no… Tú no eras así de violento… - murmuró con los ojos empeñados en lágrimas. Por unos momentos el chico pareció reaccionar, pero volvió a las andadas.

- Deja que te bese y permitiré que te vayas – espetó repentinamente en un tono serio. Akane se quedó estupefacta, no sabía qué hacer. Deseaba muchísimo besarle, pero... No de aquella manera. Ranma no podía estar forzándola. Él no podía. Él, el chico que la había salvado de un acosador en la discoteca durante el cumpleaños de Yuna, él, con quien había compartido momentos dulces y románticos… El Ranma que la miraba con dulzura y cariño no podía ser aquel que ahora la miraba con infinito deseo, listo para abalanzarse sobre ella.

- ¡Déjame! – sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, Akane lo empujó a la altura del pecho tan brusca e inesperadamente que él no pudo evitar el golpe, por lo que cayó sobre la cama como si de un saco de patatas se tratara.

Durante unos segundos, los dos permanecieron en silencio, aunque respiraban agitadamente. En ese tiempo Ranma se calmó y volvió a ser el de siempre. Se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de forzar a la chica por la que suspiraba, y se sintió como el más inmundo de los seres vivos del planeta.

- Oh, Dios… Oh, Dios mío, qué he estado a punto de hacer… - murmuró para si mismo, aunque suficientemente fuerte para que Akane lo oyera – Cómo he podido comportarme así con ella… Soy un impresentable… - Akane pudo escuchar todo el monólogo interior de Ranma y se dio cuenta de lo arrepentido que estaba. Pensó que podía perdonarle eso, pero no lo de Yuna - ¡Akane! Akane, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Algún rasguño? ¿Algún golpe? ¡¡Oh Dios mío Akane no sé qué demonios me ha pasado!! – gritó mientras se acercaba a ella infinitamente preocupado y arrepentido – Akane, espero que seas capaz de perdonar mi estúpida actitud machista… Me he comportado como un crío. Joder, soy terrible… - él la miró, y ella pudo ver como tenía los ojos brillantes. ¿Ranma estaba llorando?

- Déjalo, Ranma. Supongo que a los chicos os debe pasar… Os entra un calentón, y entonces… Claro, necesitáis lo que necesitáis – murmuró avergonzada mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de su pecho y miraba hacia el suelo.

- No, no, a mí nunca me pasa eso… Es decir, sí que me pasa – admitió sonrojado al máximo mientras se frotaba los ojos para dejar de llorar – Pero nunca he forzado a una chica para…

- Mmmm… Bueno, claro, hay chicas a las que no les importa enrollarse con el primero que pasa… Y supongo que al ver que hoy no tenías con quien hacerlo, pues… Has hecho eso…

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No tenía con quien hacerlo? Pero… Pero si yo no tengo novia...

- Y eso no impide que flirtees con las chicas que te apetezca, ¿Me equivoco?

- No te entiendo…

- Ranma – dijo ella, seria, decidida a contarle toda la verdad – Te vi ayer con Yuna. Y anteayer, y el otro… Os he visto cada día. Ella coqueteaba contigo y tú le seguías la corriente. Y ayer os vi mientras os besabais.

- ¿Qué? Pero… Pero Akane, lo de ayer fue un error, ella se abalanzó sobre mí, y…

- Mira, Ranma, la verdad es que no me importa mucho lo que hagas o dejes de hacer – mintió ella – Pero no está bien lo que haces. El otro día, por el Baile de Nochebuena… Bueno, pues… - se sonrojó – Estuviste muy cariñoso conmigo… Y ahora vas con Yuna. Eso no, Ranma. A Yuna le gustas, le gustas de verdad, así que deja ya de estar conmigo y sal con ella. Hacéis una pareja espectacular.

- ¿Y lo que sienta yo no importa?

- Claro que importa, Ranma… Pero está muy claro que te gusta Yuna, y a ella le gustas tú, por lo que…

- Dices que yo le gusto a Yuna y que ella me gusta a mí… Vaya, Akane, pensaba que me conocías mejor – dijo él sarcásticamente – Pensaba que estaba bastante claro quién me gustaba a mí – dicho esto, la miró intensamente.

- Ra… - Akane estaba sonrojada al máximo – Ranma, pero… Pero Yuna está sufriendo, y… Y a ella le gustas, y…

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Y a ti quien te gusta? – preguntó él de sopetón, visiblemente nervioso.

- ¿A mí? Pues… Pues… - balbuceó torpemente – Eso no es lo que importa ahora, Ranma… Hablábamos de Yuna, y…

- Nada es más importante para mí – la interrumpió él, usando un tono serio y maduro.

Al oír aquello, Akane se sintió en las nubes. ¡Era imposible! ¿Ranma se estaba declarando? El corazón de la peliazul latía como nunca.

- Ranma… - susurró ella dulcemente, sonrojada como nunca – Pensaba… Pensaba que estaba bastante claro quién me gustaba a mí… - dijo, usando las mismas palabras que el chico. El pelinegro lo entendió rápidamente, y no pudo evitar sonreírla con cariño, para después colocar un rebelde mechón negroazulado detrás de la oreja de la chica, y ya de paso, acariciar su mejilla con el dedo pulgar, provocando escalofríos en ella, quien cerró los ojos durante el cálido contacto.

- Akane… - dijo él como si de un tesoro se tratara, para después abrazarla con suavidad. Ella correspondió al abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el fuerte pecho masculino, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Pero esta vez, eran lágrimas de alegría.

Aún sentados sobre la cama de Akane, la pareja permaneció abrazada durante bastante rato, y después se tumbaron sobre el mullido colchón. Aún en los brazos de Ranma, Akane subió la mirada y vio como él tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente. Ya no era aquel Ranma brusco, violento y drogado por el deseo. Era aquel Ranma cariñoso, romántico, masculino y atento del cual se había enamorado sin remedio.

Akane sonrió. Esta vez estaba contenta de verdad. Puede que no tuviera muchos amigos, o que los exámenes no le hubieran ido demasiado bien… Puede que no tuviera el cuerpo de Yuna. Pero por lo que veía, los sentimientos que albergaba por aquel que ahora la custodiaba entre sus brazos eran correspondidos.

Puede que su vida no fuera perfecta… Pero con Ranma a su lado, lo era un poco más.

- Akane… Akane, una cosa…

- Dime… – ahora, los ojos de Ranma estaban abiertos y la miraban con atención, pero ella volvía a estar refugiada en su pecho y los tenía cerrados.

- Perdona lo de antes, no sé qué me ha pasado, la verdad…

- Tranquilo, estás perdonado – susurró ella, a punto de dormirse. Pero Ranma sentía que debía decir más cosas aún, por lo que volvió a hablar.

- Akane, voy a… Voy a dejarle las cosas claras a Yuna, ¿Vale?

- Mmmm…

- Voy a decirle que… Bueno, que la aprecio mucho y la quiero como amiga, pero no siento lo mismo que ella. Que a mí quien me gustas eres t… - Ranma paró de hablar, pues le pareció oír un suspiro - ¿Akane? – miró a la chica, y vio que se había dormido. Estuvo varios minutos observándola con infinita dulzura, de vez en cuando le daba algún beso en el pelo. Con ella en sus brazos, se sentía capaz de todo.

Poco a poco, él también empezó a sentir sueño. Y hambre. Se dio cuenta de que era tardísimo y de que no habían cenado, por lo que pensó en despertar a la chica que dormía pegada a él y cocinar algo para los dos. Pero eso significaba dejar de estar abrazado a Akane, algo que ahora que por fin había conseguido, no estaba dispuesto a perder tan rápidamente.

- No pasa nada si me salto la cena – dijo. Seguidamente, cogió el edredón y se cubrió con él, tapando a Akane en el proceso – Prefiero tenerte a ti entre mis brazos… - susurró mirándola dulcemente.

Ranma cerró los ojos y al cabo de dos minutos cayó en brazos de Morfeo. A ambos se les veía muy cansados, pero lucían una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. Aquella sonrisa que sólo se tiene cuando estás con la persona que más amas en este mundo.

* * *

  
**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que no tengo perdón. Esta vez, la ausencia ha sido demasiado larga. 2 meses y pico, si no cuento mal. Siento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar tanto.  
Pero bueno, todo eso tiene sus motivos. La verdad es que durante esas semanas mi vida ha dado un cambio bastante radical, y ahora tengo poquísimo tiempo libre, por lo tanto, muy pocas horas al mes para dedicarme a escribir.

La Universidad se me ha complicado bastante, y tengo que dedicar mucho tiempo al estudio. También estuve, como ya sabéis, de viaje (lo dije en las anteriores notas). Y eso, unido a algunos problemas personales, y a que perdí la mitad de ese capítulo por culpa de un problema informático... Justifican tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

Pero bueno, vayamos al capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

He intentado disculpar la espera con 36 páginas de Word, mi récord de extensión XD  
Espero no haberos aburrido, pero si hago los capítulos tan largos es porque intento agruparlo todo de forma que en cada actualización pase algo, se desarrolle y termine; aunque la historia va avanzando capítulo a capítulo. No recuerdo haber hecho eso de "cortar en el momento cumbre" en ningún capítulo de ese fanfic. Da mucha rabia al lector, pero si pudiera actualizar la semana siguiente, quizá lo haría. Pero como paso tanto tiempo sin poder escribir, prefiero que no me odiéis más, así que no lo hago XDD

Sobre el capítulo en sí... Muchos problemas para escribirlo (como ya he comentado), lo que hace que no esté muy orgullosa de él.  
Aunque debo deciros que disfruté escribiendo la escena que comparten Ranma y Akane en la habitación de ella. Él la desea, ella se da cuenta... Ay, no sé, me gustó relatarlo ^^  
También disfruté, obviamente, con la "declaración", si es que se puede describir como tal. Está claro que ahora saben que son correspondidos, pero "se gustan", aún no ha habido un "te quiero", o "te amo". También habréis echado de menos un beso (me imagino); pues bien, me lo reservo, pero no tardará :)

La historia está en su etapa final. Ha llegado la hora de escribir sus últimos capítulos. Prometo hacerlos largos y currármelos al máximo, cuidando detalles, etc. Quedan 2 seguro, y está por ver si haré un tercero; aunque lo más probable es que sean solo 2. Me gustaría saber cómo pensáis que serán, ya que quedan varias cosas por desvelar. También es posible que reaparezca un personaje... Ya veremos; no quiero spoilearos más XD

Quedan los reviews por responder, pero lo que haré a partir de ahora es responderlos vía mail, que me será más cómodo (pensaba que sería al revés, pero si respondo reviews aquí no puedo enrollarme tanto en las notas de la autora... Y me gusta mucho, jejeje XD).  
Por cierto, perdonad posibles faltas de ortografía; he intentado reducirlas al máximo pero mis problemas informáticos persisten y me es bastante difícil revisarlas como suelo hacerlo.

Nos veremos en algunas semanas... Intentaré no tardar tanto, aunque no puedo prometeros nada.

¡Gracias por leer aquí, un fuerte abrazo!

PD: Estoy considerando la idea de borrar Alzheimer. No me acaba de convencer cómo he desarrollado la historia y siento que la terminaría de una forma que no es de mi agrado. Así que, probablemente la borraré, y volveré a escribirla en un tiempo, ya veremos. Es una trama que me parece muy interesante, y que puedo explotar bastante mejor.


End file.
